Mobius: Nueva Generación 1 - Nuevo Mobius
by Matew-kun
Summary: Primer arco de M-NG. Han pasado mil años después de la vida de Sonic. En un Mobius diferente, una nueva generación comenzará su camino por convertirse en los defensores de su mundo. Blue Jethog es un erizo con Super Velocidad, cuyo sueño es convertirse en la nueva Cosa Viva Más Rápida, sueño que verá interrumpido por los sucesos que cambiarán su vida y la de todos por siempre.
1. El Nuevo Mobius

El mundo se ha transformado, se ha vuelto oscuro, Mobius ahora vive debajo de un _sol negro_ , donde la luz se ha transformado en una nueva forma de oscuridad.

En una ciudad que fue reducida a menos que ruinas y todo alrededor está cubierto de un fuego negro, una batalla se está desarrollando. Se trata de dos mobianos de los cuales solo se les puede ver su silueta debido a la falta de luz, lo único que se nota son sus ojos, unos color morado que solo demuestran sed de sangre, y un extraño placer al estar peleando, mientras que los otros, siendo de un celeste muy brillante, muestran desesperación y deseos de venganza; ambos empuñan armas diferentes en ambas manos. La batalla continúa, cada golpe que se dan es a una velocidad invisible, y cada ataque hace temblar el suelo, destruyendo cada vez más lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad próspera. Cada golpe, cada choque, cada enorme descarga de energía que sale de sus cuerpos destruye todo a kilómetros.

Además de los mobianos que pelean, se encuentran otras figuras en un lugar muy lejano y seguro, donde apenas pueden sentir la fuerza de la pelea. Por desgracia, pasa lo mismo que con aquellos dos seres, solo se nota la silueta de estos. Uno de ellos puede ver la pelea claramente gracias a su _Visión Lumínica_ , los demás lo tocan para poder ver también.

—Maldición, esto no acabará nunca, ¿cómo fue que terminamos así?

—Lo sabes muy bien. Argh… no podemos hacer nada, solo observar y mantener la esperanza —respondió una voz masculina de ojos rojos y brillantes.

—Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, si perdemos esta batalla, ¡todo habrá sido para nada!

—¡Cálmense, por favor! Debemos tener fe, mi hermano podrá vencerlo —dijo una voz femenina de ojos dorados.

—Aunque es posible que la batalla se prolongue demasiado, si eso pasa, podrían acabar con el planeta en el proceso.

—El combate ya lleva demasiado tiempo, ¿qué parte de Mobius han consumido ya?

—Por algo decidieron llamar a este combate "La _Batalla Eterna_ "

No solo ellos, sino todo Mobius está atento de esta batalla. El mundo yace en la oscuridad, y la única esperanza de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, está en las manos de uno de los dos seres que combaten a muerte, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Para comprender cómo terminó este pacifico mundo en el caos, debemos retroceder algunos años, pero sin salir del futuro, conocer a la nueva generación de Mobius.

 **Mobius  
Nueva Generación**

* * *

 **El Nuevo Mobius**

 **Conoce a los nuevos héroes de Mobius**

 _Junio del año 3015_

Nos encontramos en una ciudad moderna, ya que han pasado mil años desde la era del erizo azul, Mobius ha evolucionado, sin embargo, no deja de ser muy parecido al original, muchos esperarían una ciudad futurista, pero en realidad no lo es tanto.

En una pizzería pequeña llamada "Rush Pizzas", se escuchan los gritos del gerente del local.

—¡Tenemos 15 pizzas pendientes y solo 40 minutos para entregarlas! ¡Pónganse a trabajar ya! ¡¿En dónde está _Blue_?!

—Aún no ha llegado, Señor.

—Buen día eligió el chico para llegar tarde, necesitamos ayuda en la cocina y todos los repartidores están ocupados, si no llega ahora juro que voy a…

De repente, se abre la puerta de la entrada, haciendo un fuerte ruido al cerrarse.

—¡Hola! Ya llegué, perdón por el retraso es que tuve que…

—Menos mal que ya estás aquí, luego discutimos tu retraso. Ahora ponte a trabajar, tenemos 15 órdenes a diferentes zonas de la ciudad y tú tendrás que entregarlas todas en 20 minutos, ¿entendido?

—¡¿20 minutos?! Es una ciudad muy grande, ¿cómo quiere que…?

—¡Ya ponte a trabajar, que el tiempo es dinero y pizzas, y por cada pizza perdida es una fortuna perdida! ¿Y de dónde crees que se recuperará lo perdido?

—¡No! ¡Mi sueldo no! ¡Ya estoy en eso!

Blue es un chico de 26 años, sí, 26. Verán, resulta que los mobianos tardan el doble de tiempo que un humano en desarrollarse, eso significa que un mobiano de 26 años en realidad tiene el desarrollo físico y mental de un chico humano de 13. Es un erizo color negro ceniza, sus ojos son azules, su vestimenta consiste en ropa color negra, gris, o azul, un pantalón un poco largo, y siempre trae un suéter o una sudadera, además de un pequeño pañuelo celeste que nunca se quita, pero lo que más destaca son uno par de guantes negros sin dedos con una esfera brillante color celeste en medio; sus púas son algo largas y son 10 grupos en total contando las de la espalda. Blue trabaja en Rush Pizzas como repartidor y asistente en la cocina. Su nombre completo es Blue Jethog.

0-0-0

Pasaron unos minutos y logran acabar las pizzas a tiempo, ahora depende de él entregarlas todas.

—Muy bien, ya sabes qué hacer, pero recuerda que si te falta una sola pizza…

—Sí, sí ya sé, no se preocupe, confié en mí, ¿cuándo le he fallado? No me conteste, debo irme, ¡adiós!

Enciende su motocicleta y huye; ya no se usa el combustible, funcionan con energía artificial, sin embargo, la mayoría de los automóviles y vehículos siguen usando neumáticos en este tipo de ciudades. El chico recorre toda la ciudad y entrega 14 pizzas a tiempo, pero antes de entregar la última, ocurre un encuentro inoportuno.

—¡Blue! El repartidor más lento de la ciudad, cuánto tiempo.

—(Ay no, tú no, por favor) ¿Qué quieres Marshall? Estoy ocupado.

Marshall es el repartidor de la pizzería que está al otro lado de la ciudad, llamada Burning Pizzas, y no solo es el repartidor, es el hijo del gerente. Su nombre completo es Marshall Tankdo, es un lobo color gris con blanco, de unos ojos color rojo, viste con una chaqueta de cuero, tiene poderes relacionados con el control del fuego. Y lo más importante, es el eterno rival de Blue.

—Veo que llevas una pizza, ¿de casualidad no va para Dawn Street?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo supiste?!

—¡Perfecto! Tengo un pedido cerca de ese lugar, ¿qué te parece una carrera? Aunque ya sabemos que incluso en esto soy mucho mejor que tú.

—¿Será por eso que gané el premio del Repartidor del Mes 3 veces seguidas mientras que tú sigues sin ningún reconocimiento a pesar de que tu padre es el dueño?

—Tgh… ¡Hablador! Eso es por lo estricto que es mi padre, gracias a él, vendemos mejor que los panes duros que tienen ustedes.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Bien, entonces comencemos!

Blue acelera, dejando atrás a Marshall.

—¡Ey, eso es trampa! ¡Ahhh!

El lobo acelera y comienza la carrera. Blue tiene solo 2 minutos para entregar la pizza y su rival hará todo lo posible por ganar, eso además del tráfico de todos los días; el erizo va pasando y esquivando todos los autos con gran agilidad mientras que Marshall lo va siguiendo de cerca. Cuando por fin están frente a frente, Marsh trata de chocar con él para hacerlo perder el equilibrio, Blue lo esquiva frenando un poco, pero lo deja delante. A dos calles de llegar, el erizo acelera más de lo normal, quedando al lado de su rival, de nuevo.  
Ambos aceleran todo lo posible, fácilmente han superado los límites de velocidad, están decididos a ganar; de repente, en una esquina, un enorme camión se atraviesa, Marshall frena tan repentinamente que cae de la moto, afortunadamente sale ileso, mientras que Blue acelera aún más y cruza, rosando a penas un poco con el camión, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, pero sin caer.

A pesar del susto, ignora lo anterior y se detiene para asegurarse de que su rival se encuentre bien, pero al verlo, este le grita:

—¡¿Qué estas mirando?! ¡Tú ganas, ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?!

El erizo mira su reloj y ve que solo tiene 40 segundos para llegar, así que sin pensarlo más, acelera y se va de la escena. Llega a 15 segundos de perder la entrega, y todo resulta bien.

0-0-0

De regreso a Rush Pizzas, quien lo recibe es el mismo gerente.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Logré entregar todas y cada una de las pizzas señor, aunque hubo complicaciones para la última entrega… eh, pero todo salió bien —aseguró el chico, tratando de disimular nervios.

—Bien hecho, creo que ya te esforzaste mucho por hoy, así que ¿por qué no te tomas el resto del día?

—¿Lo dice en serio? Esto… muy bien, lo haré, muchas gracias señor.

Rara vez tiene la suerte de encontrar al jefe de buen humor. De cualquier forma, Blue no es muy creativo para pasar los días libres, así que solo sale a caminar por la ciudad.

—(¿A dónde iré? Nunca había tenido un día libre, y estar solo en mi departamento es muy aburrido.)

De repente, se topa con un amigo.

—¡Azul! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Qué no tienes trabajo?

Ambos chocan las palmas y luego los puños, el típico saludo.

—No, Qkidna, hoy me dieron el día libre.

—Genial, ¿por qué no vienes a jugar básquet? Contigo ya estaríamos parejos.

—Genial, claro que voy.

Cuando Blue llegó a esta ciudad, su primer amigo fue Qkidna. Se trata un erizo de color naranja, a diferencia de Blue, sus púas no son tan largas y en total solo tiene 7 grupos contando las de su espalda, pero son más gruesas. También es de menor estatura, aunque solo por unos cuantos centímetros. Su nombre completo es Qkidna Airth; no tiene ningún poder, pero es todo un atleta, lo que más le gusta no es el básquet, sino la lucha, por lo que conoce un poco de artes marciales mixtas.

Luego un rato de caminar, llegan a las canchas, donde los estaban esperando el resto de sus compañeros. El partido comienza y poco a poco va llegando más gente al lugar; en medio del partido aparece una chica bastante llamativa.

—Oye, Azul, mira quien llegó.

—¿Katly? ¿Qué la traerá por aquí?

Katly es una gata de color purpura y de ojos de ese mismo color, tiene poderes, pero es muy pronto para explicarlos. Es muy gentil y cariñosa, pero algo tímida a veces; en cuanto a su físico, es una chica pequeña, más alta que Qkidna, más bajita que Blue, los tres tienen edades similares. Su nombre completo es Katly Hóllow. Su cabello, estando ahora suelto, le llega hasta la espalda media, y tiene decoloraciones blancas en las puntas. Su vestimenta consiste en un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos negros, una blusa blanca de tirantes y un delgado abrigo color café, que la cubre bastante, aunque es verano.

Blue encesta el balón y el partido acaba, siendo su equipo junto con Qkidna los ganadores. Inmediatamente va a saludar a su amiga.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?

—Esto… estaba aburrida y creí que encontraría qué hacer por aquí, por cierto, ¿no tienes trabajo?

—El azul tuvo el día libre después de vencer a Marshall en una carrera de repartidores.

—¿Una carrera? ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

—Je, je, bien. Todo comenzó cuando…

Blue cuenta cada detalle de su carrera contra Marshall y de cómo logró entregar todas las pizzas a tiempo.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó con él? ¿No terminó herido?

—No te preocupes, Marshall es un tipo duro, nada lo detiene, solo yo, por supuesto.

—Menos mal, aunque se lo merecía desde hace tiempo.

—Cambiando de tema: ¿Cómo vas con tu nuevo poder, Kat? Ya dominas la intangibilidad.

—Todavía no, aun me quedo atorada en medio de las paredes de vez en cuando.

—Seguro que con el tiempo lo dominarás a la perfección.

—¿Y tú? ¿No has descubierto algún nuevo poder además de tu velocidad y el truco ese de hacerse bola?

—No, no he podido pasar de los 100 Kilómetros por hora, pero he perfeccionado el truco de hacerse bola… que, por cierto, se llama " _Spin Dash_ "

—Ah, sí, perdón, es que lo olvidé —dijo con una risa.

—Ahora puedo acelerar más desde un principio y ya no me resbalo cuando tengo que girar, además, ya puedo dirigir mi ataque a un objetivo simplemente mirándolo aunque esté en el aire, a ese último truco se llama _Ataque Tele-dirigido_.

—Impresionante, me gustaría verte haciendo todos esos movimientos en un combate un día de estos.

—Tss… presumidos —se quejó de repente el naranja.

—¿Qkidna?

—Qué suerte tiene ustedes dos, yo no tengo ningún poder, solo soy un erizo ordinario. Blue, tú eres un _Ser Común_ , tienes Súper Velocidad y ya usas bien el Spin Dash y el Ataque Tele-dirigido. Katly, tú eres un _Ser Especial_ , un _Ser de las Sombras_ , puedes atravesar paredes y hechizar a quien quieras.

—No son hechizos, es hipnosis, y no es que sea propio de un Ser de las Sombras…

—Cómo se llame. Además, también tienes ese que Blue llama _Puño Sombra_ , que realmente no sé qué tiene de especial, solo brillan tus puños de morado y ya.

—Es porque apenas lo está aprendiendo a usar, he visto lo que puede hacer ese ataque, y aunque no sea la gran cosa, es muy útil. Noté desde un principio que es muy raro para ti tener amigos con poderes, pero, oye, ¿no conoces al _Equipo Especial_? La mayoría de sus agentes no tienen poderes.

—Si los pones de ellos de ejemplo no me inspiras mucho —dijo en tono de burla para luego suspirar—. Está bien, no me importa no tener poderes realmente, ya saben que es lo que quiero.

—Lo sabemos, Qkidna —contestó Katly, sonriente como siempre, para luego recordar—. Oh, casi lo olvido, quedé de verme con Alvin esta tarde en su casa.

—¿Para qué vas a ir a ver a ese nerd?

—No le digas así, él va a ayudarme a dominar mi habilidad de hacerme intangible.

—Esperen, ¿quién es Alvin? ¿No es ese armadillo de las gafas exageradas?

—Sí, es ese, ¿no quieres venir a conocerlo, Blue? Anda, di que sí.

Qkidna le haces señas a escondidas para advertirle de no ir.

—Eh… sí, ¿por qué no?

—¡Ja! Que te diviertas con él —dijo el erizo naranja con un tono sarcástico.

—¿Tú también vienes, Qkidna?

—¡¿Ah?!… Este… no puedo, porque… mmm… tengo que llegar temprano a casa o mis padres se enfadarán.

—Claro que no, te la pasas diciendo que te dejan hacer lo que quieras —aseguró Blue.

—Bien, entonces vamos los tres.

—Te odio, Azul…

Y así, los tres fueron a la casa de Alvin; él es un armadillo color amarillo que estudia en la misma escuela que Katly y Qkidna; es muy bajo de estatura. Es conocido por ser el más inteligente de la escuela, de hecho, lleva años adelantados. También se le conoce por ser un inventor, aunque no muestra sus inventos a nadie, por lo que su fama siempre ha sido cuestionable. Su nombre completo es Alvin Stius. Además, usa unas gafas enormes, por si no lo había mencionado.

Cuando por fin llegan, tocan el timbre varias veces, pero nadie responde, a lo que Qkidna trata de librarse con la excusa:

—Huy, qué mal, parece que no está, será mejor volver otro día cuando yo tampoco esté.

Al tratar de huir, Blue lo detiene sujetándolo del cuello de la playera.

—Alto ahí, acabamos de llegar. Katly, toca el timbre otra vez.

Así lo hace, y esta vez, les abre la puerta una señora, la madre de Alvin.

—Hola, Señora Stius, ¿se encuentra Alvin?

—Claro, pasen. ¡Alvin, tienes visitas!—gritó repentinamente— Él vendrá en un momento, siéntanse cómodos.

—"Gracias" —dijeron Blue y Katly en medio de un suspiro de incomodidad.

—Hm, típico de un pobre ner…

—No lo digas.

—Bien, bien.

Luego de unos minutos, Alvin baja las escaleras.

—Hola, Katly, ¿cómo est…? Veo que no vienes sola…

—Hola, Alvin, supongo que ya conoces a Qkidna.

—Sí, me lo topo muy seguido.

Al verse, ambos empiezan a gruñir. Los mobianos son animales, así que gruñir es más normal de lo que parece, el sonido que hacen es muy parecido al de un animal de verdad.

—Ya veo que no se llevan bien.

—Oh, sí. Alvin te presento a Blue, es el amigo del que te hablé.

—Oh, así que eres tú. Mucho gusto.

Ambos se dan la mano, pero el armadillo se queda mirando fijamente los guantes de Blue.

—Eh… ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, solo miraba, ¿qué es ese brillo azul que sale de la esfera que adorna tus guantes?

Los guantes de Blue son de los que dejan al descubierto la mitad de los dedos, son de color negro con pequeños aros dorados adornando donde cortan los dedos, en el centro de la mano tiene una esfera aparentemente de cristal con un brillo color azul celeste, alrededor de la esfera la adorna un aro dorado y hay cuatro círculos dorados adornando en las esquinas; en la palma de la mano el guante es normal.

—Sí, siempre le he preguntado por qué siempre brillan esos guantes —comentó Qkidna—, pero cambia la razón cada vez que le preguntas.

—Pues… esto no es nada especial, me los regalaron antes de irme de casa…

—Me gustaría revisarlos, seguro funcionan con energía artificial, baterías, o algo así.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es! Funcionan con baterías de energía artificial, sólo eso.

—Pero, ¿cómo es que nunca se apagan? —dijo Qkidna.

—¡Ey! ¿No se supone que venimos por que Alvin iba a ayudar a Katly?

—Oh, es verdad —recordó la gatita—, dime, ¿qué tienes para mí?

—Claro, suban a mi habitación y se los mostraré.

Todos suben al segundo piso, donde está la extensa habitación de Alvin, y encuentran lo que parece ser solo una pared ordinaria en medio de todo.

—¿Y esto qué es? ¿El primer muro que encontraste en alguna ciudad fantasma?

—Ja, ja —rio sarcásticamente en respuesta al naranja—. No, es mi último invento, parece una pared ordinaria, pero con este control puedo convertirla en madera, concreto, ladrillo etcétera, hasta puedo hacerla intangible para cuando Kat se atore.

—Alvin, esto es genial, ya quiero probarla.

Katly se pone a practicar un rato, atravesando la pared una y otra y otra vez. Tal como lo dijo el niño genio, con el control pueden cambiar el material del que está hecha la pared, ya que implican distintos niveles de dificultad. Al quedarse Katly atorada, solo deben presionar un botón para volver intangible la pared.  
Luego de una media hora, Blue y Qkidna se aburren y comienzan a hacer presión sobre Kat para irse.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, me gustaría poder practicar más con ella.

—Pues llévatela.

—Sí, genio —interrumpió Qkidna—, ¿cómo pretendes que nos la llevemos?

—Solo debes presionar este botón.

Alvin usa el control y la pared rápidamente se convierte en un cubo.

—De acuerdo, esa no me la esperaba, ¿cómo es que no trabajas para el Equipo Especial, para variar?

—No empieces con eso, Airth.

Comenzará una discusión, por lo que Katly se pone en medio de ambos.

—Bien, bien, chicos, es hora de irnos. Alvin, gracias por todo, nos veremos después en la escuela.

—No hay de qué…

Se despiden y se van de la casa. Ya es tarde, por lo que los chicos se despiden y se separan en una parte del camino.

Blue regresa a su departamento. Verán, el chico vive solo en un edificio departamental, pues, como mencioné antes, ha pasado poco tiempo desde que llegó a esta ciudad. Es por esto que debe trabajar.

Los cinco chicos que conocimos hoy, serán quienes inicien una nueva era en este mundo, se convertirán en los nuevos defensores de Mobius, porque, una vez más, la corta paz en la que nos encontramos está a punto de terminar.

* * *

Información Extra

Han pasado 1000 años desde la época de Sonic el Erizo, por lo tanto, la tecnología ha avanzado muchísimo, y las ciudades han crecido mucho, pero no deja de ser el Mobius que era antes, no se ha perdido la naturaleza a esa gran medida que en otros mundos ya se habría perdido, ya que se han establecidos leyes, costumbres, e incluso las habilidades especiales de los mobianos evolucionaron convenientemente para que la tecnología y la naturaleza coexistan en perfecta armonía.

El puño sombra implica en lo siguiente: De las manos de Katly aparece un aura del color de su energía (purpura) que las cubre por completo, una vez que Katly controla su movimiento, lanza golpes hacia cualquier lugar, puede tenerte de frente y golpearte en la espalda, puedes estar a 5 metros de ella e igual te golpeará en cualquier lado, es un movimiento que nunca falla, es como si pudiera tele-transportar no sus puños, sino el efecto del golpe.

Pueden considerar esto como un capitulo piloto. Este primer Arco será bastante ligero, la trama tomará seriedad conforme vaya avanzando esta historia.

* * *

 **Los Nuevos Poderes #1**

Seres Comunes

En este Mobius, se ha establecido una serie de clasificaciones a los diferentes tipos de poderes que se conocen, el más usual es el de los Seres Comunes. Se les llama así a todos los mobianos cuyos poderes no se basan principalmente en el uso completo de la _Energía Vital_ , se trata de poderes como la Súper velocidad, la Súper Fuerza, controlar el magnetismo, volar, hacerse invisible, etcétera…

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"Ataque a Begin City"


	2. Ataque a Begin City

**Ataque a Begin City**

 **¡Te mostraré qué tan rápido soy!**

Es un día entre semana, Blue tuvo un buen día de trabajo, y ahora se encuentra en su hora de descanso. Repentinamente, Qkidna entra gritando.

—¡Quiero 50 pizzas y las quiero en 15 minutos!

Todos los empleados se asustan como nunca, seguido del erizo entra Katly, un poco apenada por el grito de su amigo.

—Sí, claro ¿gustas un refresco? ¿agregar un ingrediente extra? Podemos llevarlas a tu casa o si quieres directo a tu habitación.

Ambos erizos ríen luego de eso, y los demás empleados se percatan de la broma, por lo que dan un suspiro y regresan a lo suyo.

—Tienes suerte de que el jefe no esté aquí, porque nos hubieras metido a todo en un problema. Como sea, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? ¿No tienen que ir a la escuela?

—Hoy salimos temprano —dijo Katly—, ¿por qué no vas a la escuela con nosotros este año? Quizá estemos en el mismo grupo los tres.

—Saben que no tengo dinero para pagar la escuela, apenas me alcanza para pagar la renta.

—¿Qué tus padres no te dejaron dinero cuando te mudaste aquí?

—Ahora que lo pienso —comentó la gatita—, nunca nos contaste de dónde vienes ni porqué decidiste vivir aquí.

—Ehh… decidí irme para demostrarle a mi familia que puedo cuidarme solo, antes vivía en una pequeña ciudad llamada Little York City.

—¿Vivías en ese pequeño pueblo de pobres? —preguntó Qkidna— Eso está al otro lado de la región.

—No seas grosero; pero de todos modos, ¿cómo hiciste para llegar desde allá tú solo?

—Pues la verdad visité varias ciudades buscando trabajo y dónde vivir, aquí fue donde por fin encontré lo que buscaba. Y pues… ya llevo un año viviendo aquí y hasta ahora todo ha ido muy bien.

—¿Y qué no extrañas a tu familia?

—Sí, ¿no se comunican?

—La verdad es que a veces sí los extraño a todos, pero no he sabido nada de ellos desde que me fui, a veces me pregunto cómo estarán.

—Supongo que quieres restregarles en la cara el hecho de que te las has podido arreglar tú solo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Acabas de decir que querías demostrar…

—Ah sí, eso. Sí, claro…

Qkidna se confunde un poco, pero lo ignora, a diferencia de Katly, quien no deja de observar al chico.

—Blue, ¿nos estás mintiendo?

—¿Qué? Claro que no.

—¿Ya olvidaste que puedo sentir cosas como las emociones? Miedo, nervios, con todo junto, puedo saber cuándo alguien miente.

Blue se queda en silencio por unos segundos.

—Es que tengo miedo de que llegue el jefe y me encuentre descansando en vez de trabajar. Mejor los dejo, nos vemos luego.

Se levanta y regresa a la cocina a toda velocidad.

—Blue, siempre haciendo locuras, je, je.

—Sí, claro…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que, ¿no se supone que estaba en su hora de descanso?

—Oye, es verdad, ¿cómo que tiene que trabajar?… Bueno, algo ha de tener que hacer, que yo sepa este chico no tiene nada que esconder.

—Bueno, ya se sabrá.

Ambos salen de la pizzería y caminan por la ciudad, ya que no tienen nada que hacer. Katly va muy pensativa, mientras Qkidna solo camina poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza, haciendo como que piensa.

—¿Los Seres de las Sombras en verdad son como fantasmas?

—Bueno… no realmente, esos serían los Seres Espirituales. Descuida, muchos nos confunden.

—Ya veo. Oye, si eres un Ser Especial, ¿eso significa que puedes vencer a Blue en un combate?

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Yo no podría! Él está mejor entrenado, de hecho, yo nunca he tenido un combate en mi vida…

—Pero los Seres Especiales siempre son más poderosos que los comunes, ¿qué no?

—Bueno… no estoy segura, eso dicen, pero no me lo creo del todo. En mi opinión, un Ser Común puede vencer a un Especial con el debido entrenamiento.

—Ya veo, así que eso crees…

—Siento que algo te incomoda.

—Hmm… tu habilidad de sentir emociones es muy molesta a veces.

—Oh, perdóneme, señor, pero es obvio que algo te molesta.

—Sí, ¿alguna vez pensaste en qué pasaría si nos topáramos con… mmm… digamos… un "villano"?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ya sabes, bueno, nosotros nacimos en una era de paz, pero, ¿y si algún ser malvado llegara a esta ciudad? ¿Ustedes con sus poderes podrían hacer algo?

—Vamos, Qkidna —le dijo sonriendo—, ¿qué cosas dices? Hace casi 30 años que el mundo dejó de necesitar héroes. Además, dudo que de verdad alguno de nosotros tenga el valor para enfrentar una amenaza de ese tipo.

—Rayos, es cierto, a pesar de que hay muchos sujetos con todo tipo de poderes, la mayoría son unos cobardes que nunca los utilizarían de esa forma.

—Así es… aunque…

Katly comienza a pensar en la rivalidad entre Blue y Marshall.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa?

—Me pregunto si Blue o Marshall…

De repente, y como si el destino les quisiera contestar, comienzan a sentirse una serie de temblores, como si fueran pasos de un gigante.

—Eh… esta no es zona de sismos… ¿cierto?

Entonces, ven llegar un enorme robot que va destruyendo todo a su paso solo porque sí; la policía local intenta intervenir, pero sus armas no le hacen nada, ni las armas de fuego ni las armas de energía.

—"Ríndanse, no pueden hacer nada. Todo intento de resistencia es inútil" —hablaba la máquina.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay un enorme robot destruyendo todo?

—Gracias por la información, gatita, no me habría dado cuenta de todo eso de no ser por ti. ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?

—No puedes dejar de ser malo ni siquiera ahora, ¿verdad?

—Rayos, se está acercando. ¡Corre!

Ambos huyen tan rápido como pueden. En cierto punto, pasan por la pizzería y Blue los ve por la ventana, así que sale para ver qué está pasando.

—¿Y ahora qué rayos…? ¡¿Pero qué?!

Ve venir al gran robot que se acerca poco a poco. Los chicos regresan por él.

—¡Blue! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —lo sujetó Katly del brazo.

El erizo quiere moverse, pero antes voltea a ver la pizzería, se detiene de pronto.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Esperen, este montón de chatarra no va a acercarse a esta pizzería. ¡Oye, tú! ¡Pedazo de fierro crecido!

—"¿Te atreves a alzarme la voz? Ahora serás castigado".

Blue mira de brazos cruzados cómo el enorme robot dirige su enorme puño hacia él, estrellándolo contra el suelo y dejando una gran marca. Katly pega un gran grito después de que el robot diera el golpe, pero luego de que se dispersara el polvo, ven al erizo a un lado, sin ningún rasguño y aun de brazos cruzados.

—¿Eso es todo? Por favor, una sartén tira mejores golpes que ese… de verdad.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Katly —habló Qkidna, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— recuerda que Blue tiene Súper Velocidad.

—Cierto…

—"Pagarás por tus insultos".

El robot tira un golpe aún más fuerte y más rápido, pero aun así, Blue lo esquiva sin problema y aun de brazos cruzados.

—En serio, ¿puedes hacer algo mejor que eso?

—"Te demostraré de lo que es capaz el Doctor Albert Genevil".

—¿"Dr. Genevil"?

La máquina tira muchos golpes consecutivos, pero Blue los esquiva todos sin problema. Al ver esto, el robot comienza a disparar proyectiles tele-dirigidos. El erizo hace todo lo posible por alejar los proyectiles y al robot de la pizzería, corriendo a gran velocidad en dirección contraria a la que él vino.

—No puedo creer que Blue esté enfrentando a esa cosa.

—Debemos ayudarlo.

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos? Mmm… tú dices ser como un fantasma, ¿por qué no haces algo?

—Lo siento, pero el acero es muy resistente a mis poderes, no puedo hacer nada. Pero igual hay que ir por si podemos ayudar en algo.

—Agh, cómo quieras.

Ambos persiguen al robot. Mientras tanto, Blue sigue esquivando proyectiles, pero ya son demasiados, además, el robot sigue arrojando puñetazos. Los últimos 15 misiles se acercan a toda velocidad; entonces, Blue comienza a correr en círculos, creando un remolino lo suficientemente potente para desviarlos todos. Por desgracia, uno de esos alcanza a impactar con el suelo a un par de metros de él, elevándolo con mucha fuerza; Blue se estrella de espaldas contra un muro frágil, el cual se le cae encima. El robot aprovecha para preparar el golpe de gracia.

—¡No lo permitiré!

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Katly, no!

La gatita corre hacia donde Blue, Qkidna trata de detenerla, pero no la alcanza. Lo saca de entre las rocas.

—Auch, ese último sí me dolió, je, je.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido?

—Un poco adolorido, eso es todo.

—"Todos morirán".

El robot está listo para arrojar un último golpe, Blue trata de levantarse, pero está atascado, la máquina tira el puñetazo, pero Katly, asustada, abraza a Blue, haciéndose intangible, lo que causa que él también se haga intangible. El enorme puño solo pasa por ellos sin tocarlos, pues llegó solo a centímetros del suelo. Entonces, el robot, aún más enfadado, recarga sus energías para dar otro buen golpe, Blue aprovecha para liberarse y suelta a Katly, haciéndose tangible de nuevo.

—Necesito una distracción para poder cargar un Spin Dash y poder atacar.

—De eso yo me encargo.

Qkidna agarra una enorme piedra —no tan enorme—, y la arroja al ojo izquierdo del robot, rompiéndolo.

—¿Pero qué haces?

— "¡Argh! ¡Pagarás por eso!"

—¡Blue, hazlo ahora!

Blue se enrolla y empieza a cargar el Spin Dash. Cuando el robot está apunto de golpear a Qkidna, sale disparado, dándole en el brazo, provocando que éste se rompa y se separe del resto del cuerpo.

—"¡No! ¡Pagarán! ¡Pagarán!"

—¡Eso es!

—¡Dale, Blue!

El ataque del erizo no termina ahí, pronto, da media vuelta y ataca al robot, atravesándolo justo por el centro, causándole un corto circuito al dañar su núcleo de energía.

—"Esto… no ha… acabado aquí…"

El robot está a punto de explotar, así que Blue toma a Qkidna y a Katly de los brazos y los saca del lugar. La máquina finalmente explota, causando gran daño en la calle y los locales de ahí, los chicos lo ven fuera del alcance de la explosión.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No lo sé —dijo Katly aliviada—, pero qué bueno que ya terminó.

—No creo que esto haya terminado ya. Ese robot mencionó a un tal Dr. Genevil, debe ser quien está detrás de todo esto, y ahora que su plan no funcionó, seguro volverá con algo peor. Cuando lo haga, estaremos listos para enfrentarlo.

—Ah, típico villano, ¿no? Bien, hay que esperarlo.

—De acuerdo, ya sabemos que podemos enfrentarlo… Je, je, parece que tu sueño se hizo realidad, Qkidna.

—Realmente no quería que pasara…

0-0-0

Luego de todo esto, los tres regresan a la pizzería, y por desgracia, el jefe esperaba a Blue.

—¡Jethog! ¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¡Tu hora de descanso terminó hace 20 minutos!

—¡Ay! Es que… había un… era enorme y entonces…

—No hay excusas, te lo rebajaré de tu sueldo.

—¿Qué no vio que había un enorme robot destruyendo todo? —preguntó Katly— Blue salvó la pizzería.

Todos los empleados le dicen al jefe que es la verdad, pero él no les cree.

—¿Cómo voy a creer una historia tan tonta? Sé que siempre han sucedido muchas cosas como esas por todos lados, ¿pero aquí? ¿Y ahora? ¿En estos tiempos?

—Le digo que es la verdad.

—Oigan todos, miren las noticias —señaló Qkidna la televisión colgada en la pared.

Se transmite una noticia de último minuto sobre el robot que estaba destruyendo la ciudad, se muestra cada detalle, excepto por el dato de quién lo destruyó. Luego, el jefe sale a ver el desastre que hay alrededor, el cual ya lo están arreglando las autoridades. La tecnología de la época permite hacer reparaciones grandes en pocos minutos.

—Oh, vaya…

—Hm, creo que alguien me debe una disculpa —se burló el chico.

—Hmm, solo vuelve al trabajo.

Todos ríen a carcajadas mientras el jefe regresa a su oficina.

—(Después de todo, el chico tiene Súper Velocidad. Hace años estas cosas dejaron de ser tan comunes en Mobius, pero parece que algo grande está por comenzar. Por eso, es bueno que tengamos a más de un chico con poderes en Begin City.)

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar, alguien se encuentra observando una grabación de la pelea, vista en primera persona en la perspectiva del robot. El sujeto deja salir una sonrisa mientras sigue observando.

—(Así que, después de todo, sí había alguien con el valor de enfrentar una amenaza así. Menos mal, esto solo lo hará más interesante.)

* * *

Información Extra

Katly dijo que el metal es muy resistente o incluso inmune a sus poderes, sin embargo, ella pudo hacer intangible a Blue para no ser golpeado por el robot, esto se debe a que el metal solo es resistente cuando se trata de un poder ofensivo, en este caso, la habilidad de hacerse intangible se usó como método defensivo, por lo que la regla deja de funcionar al ser el metal el elemento ofensivo, así que Katly puede atravesar el metal cuando éste se dirige a ella y no al contrario.

La sociedad se divide en dos grupos: Los que tienen poderes (30% de la población mundial) y los que no (70% de la población mundial), y los que tiene poderes se dividen en otros dos grupos: Los Seres Comunes, que son los que tienen poderes como la Súper Velocidad o la Súper Fuerza (25/30%) y los Seres Especiales, que son los que tienen poderes como el controlar el fuego, poderes psíquicos, magia, control del agua, poderes eléctricos, poderes cósmicos, poderes oscuros, etcétera (5/30%).

* * *

 **Los nuevos poderes #2**

Seres Especiales

La segunda clasificación son estos, los Seres Especiales. Son aquellos cuyos poderes se basan completamente en el uso de la Energía Vital, esta se encuentra en el corazón de cualquier individuo o ser vivo y es realmente lo que nos mantiene a todos con vida, es decir, está en todos nosotros, pero es solo el caso de los que tienen poderes que se hace más presente, sobre todo en los Seres Especiales.

Esta clasificación es la más sobre-valorada en Mobius.

Los trece tipos de Seres Especiales cónicos se dividen en tres grupos jerárquicos: el Grupo Elemental, el Grupo Aural y el Dúo Eternidad. Solo uno tipo específico se encentra fuera de los tres grupo, el número trece que está sobre todos los demás.

En los próximos capítulos habrá más información sobre los nuevos tipos de poderes.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"La revancha de Marshall"


	3. La revancha de Marshall

**La revancha de Marshall**

 **¿La gran carrera de repartidores?**

Un domingo por la tarde, se encuentran a solo media hora de cerrar Rush Pizzas, entonces, suena el teléfono, y un empleado no tarda en responder; por la expresión de su rostro, podría parecer que es otra cosa, quizá una broma, pero el sujeto toma nota de todas formas. Al colgar, rápidamente se dirige a la cocina.

—Oigan, miren esto, nos pidieron una pizza para una casa que está enfrente de Burning Pizzas.

—¿Es una broma?

—En serio, mira.

—Je, je. A Blue le encantará esto.

Mientras tanto, el erizo está sentado en el mostrador con los ojos cerrados, esperando la hora de cerrar, el mismo empleado se le acerca.

—Oye, Blue, mira esto.

—Estoy ocupado.

—No estás haciendo nada.

—Estoy pensando, eso es algo.

—Esto es importante.

—Pensar es importante.

—Pero… ¡Solo abre los ojos y mira esto!

—A ver —dijo en medio de un suspiro—, ¿qué hay aquí?

Blue solo se queda viendo el pedido sin dar señales de vida como por 30 segundos hasta que el empleado se desespera.

—Bueno… y entonces, ¿qué te parece?

Blue solo guarda silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Solo hagan la pizza, que ya solo nos quedan 15 minutos.

—¿Eh?… Rayos, es verdad.

El empleado toma el pedido de vuelta y se va a la cocina. Y cuando Blue se queda completamente solo…

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Cómo deben de ser esas pizzas para llegar a esto! ¡Ah, ja, ja, ja!

El erizo se ríe como loco como por cinco minutos hasta que el empleado sale de la cocina con la pizza lista, entonces se queda completamente serio, disimilando la risa.

—Ehh… aquí está, la última orden del día, la entregas, regresas la moto y puedes irte.

—Claro —dijo con voz sería—, bueno, nos vemos mañana —tomó la pizza y salió.

—Qué seriedad tiene hoy…

Lentamente se sube a la moto, la enciende, se va, y cuando desaparece de la vista de todos, comienza a reír como loco otra vez. Después de dos minutos viajando a máxima velocidad —excepto por donde hay oficiales de tránsito—, llega a la casa que efectivamente se encuentra justo enfrente de Burning Pizzas. Blue toca el timbre y una señora abre la puerta.

—Aquí está su pizza.

—Ehh… sí gracias, ten —le entregó el dinero—, el cambio quédatelo de propina.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Eh, no, todo está… adiós.

La señora cierra la puerta de una manera muy sospechosa.

—Eso fue raro… en fin.

Blue sube a la moto, pero antes de encenderla recibe una sorpresa, su rival lo observa montado en su motocicleta al otro lado de la calle.

—¡Hello, Blue!

—¡Marshall!… Bueno la verdad sí esperaba encontrarte aquí, je, je. Acabo de entregar una pizza en esta casa enfrente de tu pizzería, debe sentirse horrible.

—La verdad no, le pagué a esa señora para que pidiera una pizza y tú vinieras.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué harías tal cosa?

—Porque… ¡Quiero la revancha!

De repente, otros dos motociclistas aparecen, llegando uno por cada lado de la calle.

—¿Pero qué es esto?

—Blue, te presento a dos amigos míos. Este retrasado de aquí es Leon.

—Je, je, je. Mucho gusto, je, je, je.

Leon es un camaleón verde, está un poco tonto y obedece por completo a Marshall. No es un camaleón cornudo. Su nombre completo es Leon Wadoka, no hay mucho que decir de él, suele imitar un poco la vestimenta de Marshall, usando también un pantalón y chaqueta de cuero, pero de una marca visiblemente barata, no lleva guantes, a diferencia de muchos mobianos mamíferos y reptiles. No tiene poderes.

—Y este compañero de acá es Kira.

Kira es un albatros blanco, es el mejor amigo de Marshall, es algo serio de principio, pero es un rival de cuidado. Al igual que Leon, no lleva guantes, dejando libres sus alas. Su nombre completo es Kira Zenoka, es uno o dos años mayor que Marshall, se ve la diferencia por la altura y el tamaño en general. En cuanto vestimenta, no parece importarle mucho, lleva un pantalón gris, no de mezclilla, hecho para el movimiento, una playera blanca debajo de una camisa azul abierta. Sus ojos grises hacen creer que se trata de un Ser Especial, pero no tiene ningún poder relacionado.

—Los tres contra ti en una carrera hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, digamos… hasta tu pizzería.

—A ver, déjame ver si entendí, le pagaste a una señora para que comprara una pizza y yo viniera a entregársela, entonces tú me sorprenderías y me retarías a una carrera con la ayuda de tus dos cómplices…

—¡Ey! No somos sus cómplices, somos sus amigos.

—¡Cállate, Leon!

—Sí, Marshall…

—¿Muy bien?… ¿No era más fácil solo pedirme la revancha y ya? Sabes que siempre acepto un duelo contra ti.

—Ouh… pues… creo que sí.

—Te dije que no aceptaras ideas de Leon —le regañó Kira.

—Como sea, ¿por qué no has aceptado el reto? ¿Nos tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo? Ja, ja; la verdad es que el hecho de que necesites la ayuda de estos dos para vencerme me hace sentir poderoso.

—Entonces —comenzó a hablar entre gruñidos— comencemos. La meta, ¡será Rush Pizzas!

—Hecho.

La carrera empieza, los tres arrancan a toda velocidad, Blue da un salto a su moto y arranca, pronto alcanza a Leon y Kira, poniéndose detrás de Marshall.

—Oye Blue, ¿quieres ver unos cuantos trucos?

—Je, je. Claro que sí.

Marshall enciende sus manos y empieza a lanzar bolas de fuego a su rival, él apenas y las esquiva.

—Es mi turno.

Kira se para en el asiento, hace unos movimientos con las alas y crea una ráfaga de aire que entorpece a Blue, rápidamente el albatros vuelve a sentarse. De repente, algo golpea la moto del erizo.

—¿Ahora qué?

Leon aparece de la nada, soltando una carcajada.

—¡Sorpresa!

—¡¿Te puedes hacer invisible?!

—No, es camuflaje.

—Pero si incluso la moto se…

—La motocicleta de Leon es diferente —explica Kira—, combina su ADN para camuflarse también.

—¿De dónde sacaron algo como…? ¡Argh!

Marshall trata de derribar a Blue. Él apenas puede mantener el equilibrio. Entonces, el erizo alcanza a ver a Leon acercándose rápidamente, lo esquiva y el camaleón choca con Marshall, haciendo que los dos pierdan un poco el equilibrio, quedándose atrás pero sin caer.

—¡Ten más cuidado, idiota!

—¡Ahh! ¡Nos quedamos atrás!

—Entonces, ¡muévete!

Mientras tanto, Kira logra alcanzar a Blue y vuelve a hacer una corriente de aire tratando de derribarlo.

—Hasta aquí llegaste, erizo.

Blue apenas lo esquiva, pero se queda atrás y es alcanzado por Marshall y Leon.

—Nos vemos en la meta, perdedor.

—¡Ah, ja, ja, ja!

Por más que Blue acelere, ya no será capaz de vencer a Marshall. La carrera está por termina. Pero entonces, un enorme robot se atraviesa en el camino, haciéndolos caer a todos menos a Blue, quien reaccionó a tiempo para derrapar y frenar.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos es eso?!

—Auch… creo que me rompí algo —se quejaba el camaleón.

—No puede ser, ¿otra vez?

—"Ríndanse ahora, la ciudad será dominada".

—¿Ah?

Es un robot parecido al anterior, solo que un poco más grueso, ni siquiera tiene un diseño, brazos, piernas, manos y un torso, solo eso.

—Veo que también quieres una revancha. Bien, ¡acabare contigo una vez más!

Blue comienza a cargar el Spin Dash y sale disparado contra el robot, pero éste lo repele con el brazo como si nada. El erizo aterriza de pie barriéndose en el suelo.

—Agh… su estructura es muy resistente.

—Tú, siempre necesitando ayuda. Hm, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

—¿Marshall? ¿Acaso tú…?

—Esa máquina echó a perder mi victoria, la haré pagar.

—¡¿Están locos?! ¡Esa cosa nos matará a todos! ¡Yo me largo!

Leon sale corriendo, aun teniendo la moto a un lado, el miedo y la locura nos hace hacer estupideces…

—¡Leon, regresa aquí!

—Vaya… qué cosas…

—Olvídense de él, hay que destruir esa máquina.

El robot comienza a lanzar puñetazos, demostrando ser más fuerte pero más lento que el anterior, todos lo esquivan. Marshall arroja un lanzallamas como contraataque mientras Kira trata de distraerlo con corrientes de aire, lo que no ayuda mucho. Blue carga el Spin Dash al máximo y sale disparado, pero apenas y logra abollar el cuerpo de la máquina.

—Su estructura es muy fuerte, no puedo hacerle nada.

—Distráelo mientras yo y Kira hacemos nuestro movimiento especial.

—¿"Movimiento especial"?

—No preguntes, solo hazlo.

—Bien…

Blue salta y golpea varias veces al robot con Ataques Tele-dirigidos en serie para llamar su atención, el robot empieza a perseguirlo solo a él.

—Bien, Kira, ya sabes qué hacer.

—Sí.

Marshall se prende fuego a sí mismo hasta quedar cubierto, entonces, Kira mira fijamente al robot hasta tenerlo en la mira.

—Cuando quieras.

—Lo tengo.

Entonces, el albatros crea una poderosa corriente de aire, haciendo que el fuego de Marshall se convierta en una tormenta de fuego dirigida hacia el robot, cubriéndolo por completo. Blue observa sorprendido la gran escena.

La estructura del robot se debilita al quemarse. El calor es tan intenso, que se siente desde lejos.

—¡Jethog! No te quedes ahí mirando, ¡acábalo ya!

—Oh, sí.

Blue vuelve a cargar el Spin Dash al máximo, sale disparado y atraviesa al robot una y otra vez hasta que queda completamente en pedazos. Blue da un frenazo dramático junto a la explosión del robot —porque, bueno, tenía que explotar.

—Se acabó.

Marshall y Kira observan su victoria con orgullo. En pocos minutos, las autoridades llegan al lugar a hacer lo suyo —nada más que limpiar, por ahora—.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Marsh, dime, ¿cómo le llaman a ese movimiento tan asombroso?

—Hm, lo llamamos _La Tormenta de Fuego._ Llevábamos tiempo practicándolo para usarlo contra ti, pero bueno…

—Je, je, claro. Veo que a ustedes dos se les da muy bien el trabajar en equipo.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Somos amigos de toda la vida.

—Hm, hm, claro. Llevo toda la vida educando a este lobo, técnicamente fui yo quien le enseñó a pelear.

—Sí, sí, sí, demasiada información. Y no creas que aquí ha terminado todo, Blue, algún día te venceré en una carrera.

—Tú ibas ganando antes de que ese robot llegara, tómalo como una victoria.

—No, dejémoslo en empate. Bueno, me voy, tengo un camaleón cobarde que castigar.

—Je, je, claro. Hasta la próxima, Marshall.

Marshall y Kira recuperan sus motocicletas junto con la de Leon y se van del lugar. En ese momento, el semblante alegre de Blue cambia a uno más serio.

—(Bueno, será mejor irme de aquí antes de que la policía o algún reportero empiece a buscar al que venció al robot.)

Se va de la forma más discreta posible, toma su moto y sale del lugar…

* * *

Información Extra:

No siempre una habilidad especial implica que se trate de un Ser Común/Especial, muchas veces se debe a la misma naturaleza, por ejemplo, el camuflaje de Leon, que es algo que muchos (no la mayoría) camaleones poseen.

Los mobianos se dividen en tres especies, mamíferos, reptiles e insectos; a los anfibios se les considera otra especie también pero menos influyente (no es discriminación, lo juro). También hay especies de animales (no mobianos) que se comparten con la tierra, pero también hay especies únicas de Mobius, lo mismo pasa con las plantas.

La tecnología actual permite que la motocicleta de Leon pueda camuflarse junto con él combinando su información genética, pero esto, además de ser carísimo, no está permitido al público en general.

* * *

 **Los nuevos poderes #3**

Grupo Elemental: Seres de Fuego

¿Qué hay que decir de estos? Son aquellos cuyas técnicas se basan completamente en el uso del fuego o del calor. Tienen la capacidad de crear incendios con su propia Energía Vital, y su poder puede incluso aumentar solo con la luz del sol, sin embargo, en general tienen el defecto de perder mucho poder solo con mojarse, siendo que meterse de lleno al agua puede ser muy peligroso para ellos.

Gracias a su anatomía, son completamente inmunes al calor, y son los únicos que pueden usar la energía de los ataques de otro Ser de Fuego a su favor, resultando que una batalla entre dos o más de estos seres sería muy tediosa.

Como solo sus cuerpos son aprueba de fuego, deben usar ropa con tecnología inflamable, la cual es muy costosa.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"¡Vacaciones al fin!"


	4. ¡Vacaciones al fin!

**¡Vacaciones al fin!**

 **La revelación de la mente malvada**

Comienza un nuevo día, Blue empieza su mañana con la misma rutina de siempre: levantarse, bañarse, desayunar y prepararse para trabajar. Sale de su departamento para ir al trabajo, en el camino, se encuentra con Qkidna.

 **—** ¡Qkidna! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Y la escuela?

—Al fin salimos de vacaciones, ¡oh yeah!

—Genial, y ¿a dónde vas?

—No sé… bueno, es que acabamos de salir ayer y no tengo planes.

—No me caería mal un poco de compañía en la pizzería —dijo, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Tengo que trabajar?

—Nop…

—Entonces vamos.

Ambos llegan a la pizzería, pero hay más trabajo que nunca.

—¡Blue! ¡Al fin llegas! —lo interceptó un empleado muy agitado— ¡Necesitamos ayuda en la cocina y nos faltan repartidores!

Blue pone manos a la obra, mientras tanto, Qkidna ordena una pizza especial y se sienta en una mesa a ver la televisión. Y así pasa toda la mañana hasta que llega la hora del descanso. Blue y Qkidna se ponen a comer.

—Buena elección, pero, ¿tienes dinero para pagar, verdad?

—¡Oh, Blue, please!

—Qkidna…

—De acuerdo, no tengo dinero.

—No importa, yo invito, por hoy.

—Muchas gracias, Señor.

—¿Oye, y Katly?

—Se fue de compras con una amiga, se fue a gastar todo el dinero de su beca.

—¿Está becada?

—Sí, ya sabes, esas cosas que te da la escuela por ser un cerebrito… y ahora que lo pienso, tú no puedes ir a la escuela por falta de dinero, ¿verdad? Con una beca tal vez podrías ir con nosotros.

—Mmm… puede ser, lo pensaré.

De repente, el jefe sale de su oficina.

—Blue, ¿puedes venir a mi oficina un momento por favor?

—Buhh, te atraparon, serás despedido.

—Cállate, espera aquí.

Se levanta, dejando la pobre pizza a merced de su amigo para atender el llamado de su jefe.

—Blue, estaba pensando y he tomado una decisión: has estado trabajando mucho y…

—(Me va a despedir, no, me va a dar un aumento, no, me va a… ¡ya, dígame!)

—He decidido que lo mejor es que te tomes unas vacaciones.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? Espere, no se tratan de unas "vacaciones permanentes", ¿o sí?

—No, es en serio.

—Eh, increíble… muchas gracias, señor.

—Toma tu última paga. Regresas en un mes, el dinero de este cheque te alcanzará hasta entonces.

—Sí, lo haré, gracias de nuevo.

Blue sale muy emocionado de la oficina, regresa a la mesa con Qkidna.

—¿Y cómo te fue?

—Me despidieron y me recontratarán en un mes.

—¿Qué cosa?…

—Que yo también estoy de vacaciones.

—¡Oye, qué bien!

Justo en ese momento, llega Katly, con un montón de ropa nueva y toda llena de adornos.

—Hola, chicos.

—Te acabaste toda la beca en un solo día —se burló el naranja.

—No, solo la mitad, aunque igual sí me compré la ropa más cara que había en la ciudad.

—Estaban en oferta, ¿no?

—Sí, ji, ji.

Entonces también llega Alvin, con un par de tenis nuevo.

—Hola, iba pasando y vi a Katly llegar, así que vine a saludar.

Todos saludan, excepto Qkidna, quien solo hace un ademan con la mano.

—Miren lo que acabo de terminar, patines flotadores.

Los patines de Alvin no son una gran novedad, en la planta de los pies tiene unos pequeños propulsores que te elevan un poco del suelo, permitiéndote patinar en el aire, solo te elevan un máximo de 15 centímetros del suelo. Estas cosas ya están a la venta en otras ciudades más modernas.

—Genial.

—Qué lindos.

—Tengo hambre —dijo el erizo naranja, indiferente de lo que haga o diga el armadillo, como siempre.

—Te acabas de comer una pizza entera… solo me dejaste comer tres rebanadas.

—Qkidna, deja de ser tan grosero.

—No importa, chicos —dijo Alvin, restándole importancia a Qkidna.

De repente se ven a muchos policías dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el lado norte de la ciudad.

—¿Qué estará pasando?

—Hmm, creo saber qué pasa, vamos a ver.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Vamos, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? —se burló el naranja.

—M…Miedo, ¿yo?

—Bien, entonces vamos.

Alvin traga algo de saliva, pero decide seguir a los chicos. Los cuatro siguen a los policías, y cuando llegan al lugar, están un gran número de patrullas rodeando una enorme máquina en forma de cubo. Sobre la máquina, se encuentra un halcón color gris que viste con una bata blanca, se ve algo maduro, pero en realidad ha de tener alrededor de 60 años (30 años humanos). En su rostro se ve mucha confianza.

—Señor, tiene 5 minutos para bajar de ahí.

—¿O si no, qué?

—Nos veremos forzados a abrir fuego.

—Por mí está bien. Vamos, inténtenlo.

—Eh… entonces, ¡fuego!

Todos disparan, pero las balas no afectan para nada la estructura, además, de nada sirve disparar a él, pues hay un campo de fuerza protegiéndolo. Actualmente las armas de fuego (o armas físicas) se siguen usando muy a menudo, pero a veces son reemplazadas por armas de energía, las cuales tampoco están haciendo un mínimo daño.

—Como pueden ver, estoy completamente a salvo en esta máquina, será mejor que me escuchen.

Entonces se abre una compuerta y empiezan a salir robots de gran estatura que rodean a todos los policías, son simples máquinas de combate.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Permítame presentarme: soy el Dr. Albert Genevil.

—¡Genevil!, él es quien envió aquellos robots.

—Así que él es la "mente maestra" detrás de todo —dijo Qkidna.

La policía no sabe qué hacer. Blue decide poner manos a la obra, salta y usa un Ataque Tele-dirigido en serie para algunos robots.

—¿Hm?… Ah, sí, el erizo que logró destruir mis otros robots, ya ansiaba conocerte, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es Blue Jethog, ¿quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

—(¿"Jethog"?)… Verás, soy un científico e inventor, mi intelecto está sobre el de todos ustedes, así que he decidido que lo mejor es que alguien con mi gran intelecto gobierne la ciudad, luego la región, y por último, el mundo.

—Pero qué idea tan más cliché y más estúpida, yo creo que…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Intelecto superior!? ¡Yo soy el más inteligente aquí! —gritó Alvin.

—Ay, no —dijo Katly, preocupada…

—¿Quién…? Oh, como si fuera importante…

—¡Mi nombre es Alvin Stius! ¡Y yo soy el más inteligente!

Nadie sabe cómo reaccionar, la situación pasó de ser algo serio a ser algo incómodo.

—¿Stius? Luego te atiendo. Como sea, Jethog, he preparado algo especial para ti.

De la máquina salen muchos más robots y comienza una batalla. Los robots están armados con armas láser y se mueven muy rápido, pero Blue logra destruir algunos con Ataques Tele-dirigidos. Katly decide unirse a la pelea usando Puño Sombra sin tomar en cuenta que sus ataques no harán suficiente daño.

—Ay, rayos, ¿ahora qué?

—Traten de hacerlos chocar entre sí —dijo Qkidna.

Entonces, Blue y Katly comienzan a burlarse de los robots y ellos tratan de embestirlos, pero los esquivan y hacen que choquen unos contra otros.

—Je, je. Todo un clásico.

—También deberíamos intervenir.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? Niño genio. Además, ellos lo tienen todo controlado.

—Pero…

—¡Ahh! ¡Estoy exhausta!

—¿Tan rápido? Katly, no estás en forma. Tendré que acabar con todos de una buena vez.

Blue carga el Spin Dash mientras Katly distrae a los robots restantes, entonces, sale disparado y los atraviesa uno por uno a gran velocidad, sin importar la distancia que están unos de otros.

—Impresionante, sin duda, algo muy impresionante, pero, es hora de ponernos en serio.

Genevil entra en la gran máquina, entonces, ésta se transforma en un enorme robot cuadrado armado con misiles, armas láser y sus poderosos puños.

—Ese sí es enorme.

—Hay que hacer algo.

—¿Cómo qué? Si no pudimos hacer nada con unos robots de tamaño normal, ¿qué podríamos hacer con este?

—"Ahora les mostraré mi verdadero potencial" —se escuchó la voz del científico dentro de la máquina.

Genevil ataca con una ráfaga de golpes que Blue apenas puede esquivar, Katly se hace intangible, pero el temblor del suelo la hace perder el balance y regresa a la normalidad, está a punto de ser golpeada pero Blue llega a toda velocidad y la saca del camino.

—Oye, Kat, creo que de esto me encargo yo. Tú quédate aquí con los chicos.

—Pero, Blue…

—He dicho que te quedes aquí.

Katly no tiene más opción que obedecer, el héroe regresa con Genevil. El robot empieza a disparar con los láseres de sus manos, Blue los esquiva, así que la gran máquina comienza a disparar proyectiles, el erizo apenas puede con todo eso junto. Genevil aprovecha los proyectiles y los láseres como distracción y le da un fuerte golpe, mandándolo a volar. Blue se estrella con un muro.

—¡No!

—¡Diablos!

—Auch…

—¿Has tenido suficiente, o quieres más?

Blue cae al suelo.

—Argh… ja, ja. Aún no he terminado —se levantó—, ¡vamos, tengo más!

—Increíble, este chico es muy duro —dijo Qkidna, admirado.

—Para nada, los que tienen poderes de cualquier tipo suelen ser ridículamente resistentes —explicó Alvin.

—(Aun así, su resistencia es muy alta como para tratarse de un novato.) —Genevil los escuchaba.

—(Debo encontrar la manera de acercarme, pero me lanza demasiados misiles… Ya sé, tratare de que se dirijan a él.)

—Entonces, quieres más, pues esquiva esto.

La gran máquina dispara más proyectiles a Blue, así que él corre a toda velocidad y pasa por en medio de todos, los misiles dan la vuelta, Blue se dirige hacia el robot, se barre por debajo y los proyectiles regresan con él, dañándolo considerablemente, pero no por completo.

—También es todo un clásico.

Genevil siente el daño, pero por alguna razón sonríe, aunque lo disimula.

—Eres muy astuto, pero aún me queda mucho más para darte.

El robot une sus manos, éstas se desarman para juntas crear un gran cañón, el cual comienza a cargar energía.

—"¿Y ahora qué?" —exclamaron todos.

—Oh no, va a lanzar un rayo.

—"¡¿Un rayo?!"

El robot dispara un enorme rayo que destruye todo a su paso, el ataque fue tan rápido que Blue apenas lo esquivó, pero se tropieza y se lastima un tobillo. El ataque dejó un gran rastro por toda la calle.

—Rayos…

—Y ni siquiera lo cargué por completo, veamos qué pasa si lo hago.

El robot empieza a cargar de nuevo.

—Ahora sí no la cuento.

—¡Por poco lo olvido! —gritó Alvin.

—¿Qué?

—No hay tiempo.

Alvin enciende sus patines y avanza rápidamente hacia el erizo, le arroja algo.

—¡Blue, ten!

—¿Alvin?

El chico atrapa el objeto y lo observa, resulta ser un Anillo Dorado, muy difíciles de encontrar en estos tiempos.

—Absorbe su poder, ¡rápido!

—Sí, ¡gracias!

Blue aprieta el Anillo y lo absorbe completamente, sus guantes —celestes— comienzan a brillar con un poco más de intensidad. El robot dispara un rayo realmente poderoso, pero Blue lo esquiva a toda velocidad, entonces se pone a cargar el Spin Dash de una manera mucho más rápida y eficiente, llegando al máximo enseguida. Sale disparado hacia el robot, destruyéndole un brazo, es decir, la mitad del cañón. El erizo da media vuelta y le destruye el otro brazo, luego salta y ataca al robot con una ráfaga de Ataques Tele-dirigidos, dañándolo gravemente. La máquina ya no puede pelear más, Genevil se da cuenta de que no tiene otra opción más que huir. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, el científico no parece preocupado para nada, de hecho, ríe un poco para luego mostrarse serio.

 **—** Esto no ha termina aquí. Antes de irme, les dejaré un pequeño regalito.

El robot se parte en dos y Genevil escapa en una nave en forma de Pez chupador —o pez limpiador—. La máquina se convierte en una bomba de tiempo, cuya explosión será en 3 minutos y contando. Albert escapa en su nave, desapareciendo por la altura.

—¿Es una broma? Este si es un científico loco —gritó Qkidna.

—Hay que salir de aquí.

—Pero —habló Katly—, no podemos dejar esta bomba aquí.

—Creo que puedo desactivarla, o por lo menor reducir el nivel de la explosión.

—¿Y qué esperas?

—¡Alvin, no! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡¿Y si no lo logras?!

—Claro que lo lograré, Katly, le demostraré a ese científico que soy el más inteligente.

Los tres se van a un lugar seguro mientras Alvin trata de desactivar la bomba. Pero le toma demasiado tiempo. A treinta segundos de la explosión…

—No lo logrará, tiene que salir de ahí… o pensándolo mejor… déjenlo ahí.

Katly le pega a Qkidna por eso.

—¡Alvin, olvídalo, sal de ahí y vayámonos!

—Sé que puedo, solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

—¡Solo quedan 10 segundos!

—Se acabó, voy por él.

Blue corre a toda velocidad y agarra a Alvin del brazo.

—¡Espera, puedo hacerlo!

—Déjalo, hay que irnos ¡pero ya!

Se lo lleva. La bomba explota, pero esto solo dejó un enorme hoyo en el suelo gracias a que Alvin al menos pudo reducir la fuerza de la explosión.

0-0-0

Después de eso, cae la noche, las autoridades cierran la calle para reparar los daños, así que los chicos se van del lugar.

—Oye, Al, ¿de dónde sacaste ese Anillo?

—Siempre procuro traer uno conmigo por si acaso, tengo una bóveda llena en mi casa. Verás, todos los años, convenzo a mi madre de dejarme ir de viaje unos días a lugares donde sé que aun abundan los Anillos Dorados.

—Debes invitarme alguna vez. Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda.

Blue comienza a bostezar, así que luego de un rato, se despide para volver a su departamento, Katly hace lo mismo poco después. Qkidna y Alvin siguen caminando, ya que ambos viven cerca.

—Oye, Qkidna, ¿qué clase de armas te gustan?

—¿Ah? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?… No sé, creo que prefiero usar mis puños, o usar algo para golpear… ¿Por qué?

—No, nada, curiosidad. Bueno, me voy.

Alvin enciende sus patines y se va rápido a su casa.

—(Este fue un día muy raro y agitado, seguro ese tal Genevil regresa, estás serán unas vacaciones muy extrañas. Vaya que es molesto no poder ayudar en nada…)

* * *

Información Extra

Los Anillos Dorados son una fuente de poder bastante escasa en estos tiempos, su energía puede ser absorbida por cualquier ser vivo y también puede ser utilizada en máquinas. Los Anillos Dorados son los mismos que aparecen en los videojuegos y el ánime de Sonic, son del tamaño de la palma de la mano, su energía se utiliza para diferentes cosas como aumentar el poder de un ataque, o curar una herida, el efecto depende del número de anillos utilizados. En las máquinas sirve como fuente de poder o para potenciar alguna función en específico. Actualmente se encuentran muy escasos, pero originalmente eran la fuente de energía principal usada en Mobius.

* * *

 **Los nuevos poderes #4**

Grupo Elemental: Seres Eléctricos

A estos mobianos les corre electricidad por las venas, suelen tener mucha energía la mayor parte del tiempo. A muchos se les paga para crear Esferas Eléctricas que se usan como baterías para instalaciones grandes por largo tiempo, así no se consume electricidad que contamine. Recibir un ataque directo de estos seres puede llegar a ser muy letal, y la mayoría de sus ataques suelen tener la parálisis como efecto secundario.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"La espía"


	5. La espía

**La espía**

 **Qkidna y Alvin se unen a la lucha**

Ha pasado una semana desde el último ataque de Genevil, desde entonces, Blue hace todo lo posible para mejorar sus habilidades. Qkidna y Katly se encuentran esperando algo en una banqueta, el erizo lleva un cronómetro en la mano.

—¿Ves algo?

—No, ¿y tú?

—Nada

—¡Buh! —apareció Blue por detrás, asustando solamente a Katly.

—¡Ah!

—¿De dónde saliste?

—Llegué hace como 5 segundos, se supone que deben tomarme el tiempo, si se distraen, se lo pierden.

—Está bien, está bien, intentemos de nuevo.

—Si me vuelves a asustar así, te lanzaré una terrible maldición.

 **—** "¿Puedes hacer eso?" —exclamaron los dos.

—No… pero cuídate, que tal vez pueda en el futuro.

—Je, je. Ya, en serio, preparen sus cronómetros.

—En sus marcas, listo, ¡fuera!

Blue sale corriendo a toda velocidad. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Qkidna comienza a molestar.

—¿Te asustaste?

—Cállate.

—A mí no me calles.

—Sí te callo.

Ambos comienzan a gruñirse sin darse cuenta de que…

—Ehh… ¡Oigan!

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Qué rápido!

—¿Alguno de ustedes me tomó el tiempo?

Ambos comienzan a balbucear tonterías buscando una excusa.

—Los energéticos.

—¿En serio? —dijo Katly.

—Bien… intentémoslo de nuevo.

Una vez más, Blue sale corriendo mientras Qkidna y Katly miran sus cronómetros. Mientras tanto, en lo alto de un edificio, alguien los observa con unos binoculares; no se puede apreciar bien su apariencia ya que tiene la cara cubierta por una bufanda, y usa ropa negra; aparentemente es una gata color rosa de una estatura considerable. La chica misteriosa baja sus binoculares y se pueden ver sus ojos color verde. Ella toma nota de todo lo que ve, luego, se va saltando de edificio en edificio, siguiéndole la pista a Blue.

El erizo regresa con Qkidna y Katly.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me fue?

—12 segundos.

—Nuevo record, chico. Cada vez eres más rápido.

—Bueno, creo que terminé por hoy. Katly, te toca practicar.

—Bien, mmm, voy a atravesar ese poste.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Silencio, hay que ver esto —dijo Blue.

Katly se hace intangible e intenta atravesar un poste completamente inútil —porque ya no se necesitan—, pero su pierna se queda atorada.

—¡No!… ¡No se rían!

Qkidna y Blue tratan de contenerse, pero no pueden evitar soltar la carcajada.

—Qué malos son…

—Je, je. Ya, está bien, lo siento, vamos a sacarte de ahí.

—Espera, quiero tomar una foto.

—Baja ese teléfono o lo estrellaré contra el suelo, Qkidna.

—Pero…

—Hmm…

—Está bien…

—Oigan, por favor.

—Ya, toma mi mano.

—Eh, pero…

—Vamos, te sacaré de ahí.

Katly duda un poco, pero así lo hace.

—Voy a jalarte y tú tratas de hacerte intangible, ¿bien?

—Bien…

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro, bien…

—Bien, a la de tres. Una, dos…

¡Y tres! Blue jala el brazo de Katly mientras ella intenta hacerse intangible de nuevo. Parece que poco a poco lo logran. Qkidna solo los apoya.

—Ya casi, un poco más.

Un último esfuerzo y Katly sale del poste, pero cae sobre de Blue, haciendo que ambos terminan en el suelo. A verse tan de cerca, ambos se quedan callados, la gatita se sonroja un poco.

—Je, je…

—Je, je… Oye, Kat…

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

—Ah, sí, claro.

Los dos se levantan. Pero Qkidna se queda observando a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mmm… je, je.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Los tres se quedan serios por tres segundos.

—Ya sé, hipnotiza a Qkidna para que actúe como un pájaro.

—¡¿Qué?!

 _—_ Qkidna, ven aquí.

Katly pone su cara más malvada —sin dejar de ser linda— y comienza a seguir a Qkidna. Él trata de evitarlo, pero es inútil, sin querer, cruza su mirada con la de Kat, viendo sus brillantes ojos purpura, quedando atrapado en el efecto de la hipnosis. Los sonidos de pájaro son tan poco genuinos, que provoca una gran carcajada en los chicos.

Luego de un rato, Qkidna recupera su voluntad. En ese momento, llega Alvin, cargando una mochila muy grande.

—Chicos.

—Hola, Alvin.

—Ey, ¿qué llevas ahí?

—Reprobó y ahora tiene que ir a la escuela en vacaciones —se desquitó el naranja.

—Claro que no, imposible.

—Bueno, ¿y para qué la mochila?

—Pues verán, esta semana estuve trabajando en…

De repente aparecen muchos policías dirigiéndose al lado norte de la ciudad, otra vez.

—¿Ahora qué? —renegó Qkidna.

—Hay que ver… pero ya me imagino qué es…

Los cuatro siguen a los policías. Cuando llegan, encuentran un grupo de 20 robots armados y listos para atacar, los oficiales abren fuego, pero no logran nada, los robots disparan a las patrullas y las destruyen, demostrando un gran poder de fuego, ya que los vehículos oficiales deben ser muy resistentes.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿Huimos y llamamos al _Equipo Especial_? —dijo un oficial, asustado por la situación.

—Eso no será necesario, oficial.

—¿Qué dices? Váyanse, esto es peligroso.

—No se preocupen por nosotros, podemos encargarnos, solo observen —aseguró Blue con un semblante de seriedad.

El chico se pone enfrente de los robots, ellos lo reconocen y abren fuego, pero Blue corre a toda velocidad, haciendo que se disparen entre ellos, quedan 14 robots.

—Demasiado fácil…

—Un Ser Común —dijo el oficial, emocionado—, ¿quién eres?

—Soy, este… un amigo. Bueno, acabemos con esto de una vez.

Los robots identifican a Blue como el enemigo principal, y al hacerlo, se transforman, aumentando su tamaño y mejorando sus armas. En el hombro de cada robot está el logotipo de Genevil, una enorme G con dos alas cerradas.

—Mira, qué bonitos, será una lástima tener que matarlos a todos.

—Técnicamente, no puedes matar a un robot, porque no están realmente vivos, y…

—Cállate, Alvin —interrumpió Qkidna.

—Como sea, comenzaré con el de enfrente.

Blue salta y hace un Ataque Tele-dirigido, golpeando al robot, pero solo lo daña un poco.

—¡Son muy duros!

Las máquinas comienzan a disparar.

—¡Kat, necesito que me cubras!

—Ya voy.

Katly lo alcanza y lo hace intangible, cuando las máquinas recargan, el erizo comienza a cargar el Spin Dash.

—Oye, Qkidna, tenemos que ayudar.

—Ya sabes que no podemos hacer nada.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Qué te traes?

—¿Quieres saber qué traigo en mi mochila?

—Supongo…

Blue sale disparado hacia los robots, golpeándolos varias veces, pero igual casi no les causa daño.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió Katly

Alguien más cae a toda velocidad, tratando de golpear a Blue, fallando por poco. Es la misma persona que los observaba desde aquel edificio.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quién eres?

La espía se pone en guardia.

—Así que quieres pelea… bien, esto se pondrá interesante.

—¿Sabes pelear?

—No tienes idea, Kat.

—Pero, ¿y los robots?

—Ugh… (Rayos, es cierto, no podré con tantos a la vez.)

La espía se ríe un poco en silencio mientras espera una respuesta. Mientras tanto…

—Esto está algo pesado, ayúdame a sacarlo de la mochila.

—Sí, claro… ¿Qué es esto?

Qkidna saca un par de guantes color naranja con negro, son algo pesados, pero no para Qkidna.

—Son unos guantes especiales para ti, su diseño te permite conectar un buen golpe con la fuerza que quieras, es como un potenciador, aumenta la fuerza de un golpe dependiendo de lo que quieras lograr. También son resistentes a cualquier tipo de golpe o láser. Recuerda, una vez puestos, los guantes estarán conectados a ti, no funcionaran con nadie más.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Esto es genial! Pero… ¿Cómo sé que no me van a explotar encima?

—No te preocupes, llevo años haciéndoles pruebas, póntelos.

—Se sienten bien —el erizo obedeció.

—Y eso no es todo, también puedes disparar con ellos, mira los nudillos.

—¿Que qué?, ¿qué es esto?

En los nudillos hay cinco agujeros.

—Como te dije antes, los guantes están conectados a ti, basta con que pienses en disparar. Por cierto, si dejas cargar un momento harás un _Súper Disparo,_ y si juntas los guantes para disparar harás algo mucho mejor, ¿qué tal si los estrenas de una vez? Intenta dar a uno de esos robots.

—¿Y tú que harás?

—Yo no me quedaré aquí, viendo nada más, yo también tengo lo mío, mis patines y este cañón.

Alvin saca un cañón de mano que brilla de un amarillo casi dorado.

—No diré que te guardas lo mejor para ti porque aún no he probado estas cosas, veamos lo que hacen.

Mientras tanto, Blue y Katly siguen indecisos de qué hacer ante esta situación, la espía espera su primer movimiento y los robots no hacen nada, como si siguieran sus órdenes. De repente, un gran disparo destruye un robot y deja gravemente dañados a otros tres.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!

—¡Sí! ¡Esto es genial!

—Mi turno.

Alvin carga su cañón y dispara destruyendo a los tres robots dañados, quedan 10.

—Qkidna y Alvin…

Los chicos entran en la pelea.

—Nos encargaremos de los robots, Blue. Tú encárgate de ella.

—Yo te ayudo, Blue.

—Dos contra uno, qué injusto. Déjamela, Kat, si te necesito te llamo, ¿está bien?

—Pero… ash, está bien —dijo, para luego alejarse de brazos cruzados.

Blue se pone en guardia.

—¿Quieres dar el primer golpe?

Ella solo lo mira a los ojos.

—Bien, igual, yo ¡siempre soy el primero!

Blue corre para darle una patada alta con el talón, pero ella la repele cruzando los brazos. Luego, intenta golpearla, pero de igual manera, ella lo repele sin mucha dificultad. Blue sigue intentando, pero todos sus golpes están siendo bloqueados. Mientras tanto, Qkidna y Alvin siguen luchando contra los robots a base de golpes y cañonazos, estrategia: solo golpear y disparar al azar.

—¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda?

—Descuida, solo estoy calentando.

Ella trata de golpear a Blue, pero él la bloquea, luego, el erizo ataca con una ráfaga de golpes y patadas que van cada vez más rápido y son más difíciles de bloquear. Blue no suda ni una gota, pero ella se empieza a cansar.

—(Increíble, Blue en verdad solo está jugando con ella, puedo sentirlo, ni siquiera se está esforzando.)

Le da un golpe con la palma se su mano y la hace retroceder, ella se enfada y trata de darle una patada seguida de otra, pero Blue las bloquea.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas un respiro?

Ella salta hacia atrás y saca unas cuchillas de sus mangas.

—¡Cuidado!

Se las arroja con mucha fuerza, Blue apenas las esquiva, pero una le hace una cortada algo profunda en el brazo.

—Rayos… (Yo y mi exceso de confianza.)

Le arroja otra ráfaga de navajas, pero Katly llega y lo hace intangible.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

—Je, je. Ya qué.

Katly se une a la pelea. La espía corre para darle una patada a Blue, pero recibe un golpe que salió de la nada, fue un Puño Sombra de Katly, esto solo la detuvo. Blue trata de atacarla, pero la gatita se le adelanta.

—¡Ey!

Katly trata de atacar, pero la espía la repele, avanza hacia ella y la sujeta del cuello, las dos se miran a los ojos con odio. Blue se barre debajo de ella para hacerla caer y Kat queda libre.

—¡Oye! —gritó, enojado— ¡Nunca hagas eso! Siempre debes fijar bien tus movimientos, ¡no lograrás nada dando golpes al azar!

—Blue…

Katly puede sentir un cambio muy drástico en Blue, ahora de verdad se ha enfadado, la gatita solo lo ve con vergüenza y tristeza. Mientras tanto, Qkidna y Alvin destruían al último robot.

—Y a este movimiento lo llamo el _Puño Meteórico_ , ¡Alvin, elévame!

Alvin dispara en el suelo, cerca de Qkidna haciéndolo saltar muy alto, Qkid cae en picada y da un gran golpe al robot en la cabeza, destruyéndolo por completo.

—¡Ja, ja, lo hicimos!

—Ahora, a ayudar a Blue y a Katly.

Blue y la espía siguen peleando, ella saca una última navaja más para defenderse, el erizo retrocede.

—El juego limpio no es lo tuyo.

La espía se da cuenta de que todos los robots han sido destruidos. Queda completamente rodeada.

—Bueno, te tenemos rodeada. Dinos quién eres y por qué nos estás atacando.

Ella les da una última mirada, sobre todo a Katly, luego, tira una bomba de humo para escapar.

—¿Qué rayos? —dijo Qkidna tosiendo por el humo—… ¿Qué pasa con esos ninjas y sus bombas de humo?

—Rayos… se fue.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Solo queda prepararnos para el próximo ataque —contestó el erizo.

—Blue, tu brazo…

El brazo del chico sangra un poco, fue una cortada profunda.

 **—** ¿Eh?… Ah, sí, no te preocupes, está bien, es solo un poco de sangre… auch…

—Por favor, déjame vendarte.

—¿Eh?… Está bien…

El tono de voz de Katly se oye desanimado, Blue se da cuenta de que algo va mal.

—Bueno, ¿y qué les pareció mi invento?

—Alvin, fue genial cómo destruyeron a esos robots, dime, ¿cómo funciona ese cañón?

—Verás, funciona con la energía de los Anillos Dorados, con 10 Anillos tuve energía suficiente para esos robots. En cuanto a los guantes de Qkidna, llevo trabajando en ellos casi toda mi vida, los pensaba usar en mí, quería tener fuerza sin necesidad de hacer ejercicio, je, je; pero, creo que dárselos a Qkidna fue lo mejor ahora. Los cree a base de Anillos Dorados, ahora están conectados a él, su cuerpo es su fuente de poder, depende de su fuerza de voluntad la fuerza que tendrá, aunque, igual se pueden potenciar con Anillos Dorados.

—Sí, gracias por el "regalito", ahora ¿cómo vas a cargar con ese cañón?

—Ehh… puedo hacerle algunos ajustes.

—Eh… Blue, vamos a tu departamento a sanar tu herida.

—Sí, está bien, creo…

Luego de un rato, Katly se va con Blue a su departamento pero se nota una cara de tristeza en ella, por otro lado, Qkidna y Alvin se van a sus casas.

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, Genevil esperaba en su laboratorio —o base secreta, guarida, aun no se sabe—, entonces, la espía entra por la puerta.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, ¿cómo te fue?

—Me dijo que solo debía preocuparme por el erizo negro, los otros también pelearon —se quejó, mostrando su seria voz.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, por eso fue que te envié ahí, para que me trajeras información sobre nuestros enemigos.

—Señor, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué hacemos esto? ¿Por qué no solo enviamos todo nuestro arsenal de una vez? ¿No sería más fácil si solo…?

—Silencio —interrumpió con un tono fuerte.

—Lo siento, señor.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas. Lo hago por dos razones.

—¿Ah?

—Blue Jethog, desde que lo por primera vez, cada vez que escucho o pienso en su nombre, siento una extraña sensación, es como si lo conociera desde hace años, pero no logro identificarlo, no sé quién es, y aun así, siento que es un peligro para nosotros; es por eso que quiero ponerlo a prueba, saber de qué es capaz, antes de cometer el error de atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas.

—Ya veo… qué extraño, no noté nada peculiar en él.

—La segunda razón es… bueno, me parece divertido.

—¿Qué?

El científico solo ríe, la espía decide no darle importancia. Le da sus apuntes, Genevil los revisa mientras ella se quita la bufanda y su equipamiento, revelando su apariencia. Es una jaguar color rosa con negro, cabello corto y siempre amarrado, está en buena forma y es algo alta.

—Muy bien hecho, Rebeca, muy bien hecho.

Genevil sonríe con mucha confianza.

* * *

Información Extra

El cañón de Alvin está inspirado en el cañón que usaba Miles*Tails*Prower, el mejor amigo de Sonic.

Rebeca (la espía) tiene 32 años (16).

Adivinen de qué es parodia do le "Los energéticos".

La gente en Mobius suele gruñir mucho debido a que, después de todo, son animales antropomórficos, lo que hace que sus gruñidos de hecho sean auténticos.

* * *

 **Los nuevos poderes #5**

Grupo Elemental: Seres Acuáticos

La mayor ventaja que tienen es que no tienen ningún límite al estar bajo el agua. Su cuerpo tiene una composición molecular que los hace diferentes a todos los seres vivos; con tiempo y práctica pueden hacer líquido su cuerpo y formar parte de cualquier sustancia, además de manipular todo tipo de líquidos. Su Energía Vital les permite crear agua pura de la misma manera que nuestros cuerpos crean sudor o saliva, me refiero a la facilidad para crearla. Estos Seres ayudan al ambiente purificando ríos, manantiales, e incluso mares y océanos. Tienen una fuerte debilidad a las temperaturas extremas, se inmovilizan ante un frío muy fuerte y se enferman fácilmente con el calor.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"Invasión a la privacidad de Alvin"


	6. Invasión a la privacidad de Alvin

**Invasión a la privacidad de Alvin**

 **¿Gran tensión en el campo de Básquet?**

Katly se encuentra en el departamento de Blue, curando su herida. Cada movimiento que hace provoca que el erizo se queje por el diminuto dolor.

—Auch…

—¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?

—Es que duele.

—Todos los golpes que recibes casi a diario, y dices que esto te duele.

—Es diferente, ¡auch!

—Listo —dijo entre suspiros—, ve a enjuagarte y luego vuelves para que te ponga la venda.

—Sí, claro.

Blue se va al baño, dejando a Katly sola en la habitación. Mientras espera sentada en la cama de su amigo, la gatita mueve sus pies adelante y atrás, entonces, en un movimiento, su talón izquierdo topa con algo, y por curiosidad, se asoma a ver qué es. Saca un estuche, demasiado largo y delgado para ser algún tipo de portafolio, demasiado extraño para ser un instrumento.

—(Qué extraño, me pregunto qué habrá dentro.)

Katly trata de abrirlo, pero tiene una pequeña cerradura que lo impide, una cerradura bastante extraña, una llave normal no la abriría, se nota de inmediato a apreciar el extraño agujero; entonces, trata de atravesar el estuche con su mano para ver que hay dentro.

—¡Ey!

—¡Blue! —gritó a la par que dejaba caer el estuche por la sorpresa— Lo siento, solo estaba…

—Descuida, no importa.

El erizo vuelve a poner el estuche en su lugar —debajo de la cama—.

—Y… ¿Qué guardas ahí?

—Una cosa…

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿No ibas a vendarme el brazo?

—Ah, sí, claro.

Katly procede.

—¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

—¿Decir qué?

—Qué tienes en ese estuche.

—¿Cuál estuche?

La gatita se enfada, aprieta con mucha fuerza la venda a propósito.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ya, basta!

—¿Y bien?

—Es que no puedo decírtelo así nada más… Es… un secreto importante…

—Está bien —dijo entre suspiros—, perdón por ponerme así. Bueno, tu brazo está listo, ya me tengo que ir.

—¿Está todo bien?

—¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?

—Te veo insegura…

La gatita comienza a sonreír.

—Je, je. Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada. Es todo, nos vemos otro día, adiós.

—Sí, adiós…

Katly sale del departamento.

—(Katly, no eres la única con la habilidad de sentir emociones…)

Al salir del edificio departamental, la gatita voltea a ver una ventana en el cuarto piso, donde está el departamento del chico.

—(Blue, te prometo que me haré más fuerte y no volveré a hacer el ridículo frente a ti.)

Tiene un recuerdo de esa batalla, pero su rostro muestra determinación, no tristeza o vergüenza.

0-0-0

Al día siguiente, Blue y Qkidna se encuentran en algún lugar de la ciudad.

—Hola, ¿cómo está tu brazo?

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

—Y… ¿No pasó algo interesante ayer?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú… Katly… solos

—Tsh… ¡Qkidna! —gritó el erizo en un tono de disgusto.

—¿Qué? Vamos, no me digas que no hay nada ahí.

—No lo hay, solo somos amigos.

—¿"Muy amigos"?

—Te estás ganando una golpiza.

—Quisiera verte intentarlo.

Los dos se miran a los ojos en medio de gruñidos.

—¿Quieres jugar básquet?

—¡Claro!

Y así es como Blue y Qkidna resuelven sus problemas y discusiones.

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, en la base de Genevil. Rebeca sale de un elevador, entrando a la sala donde el doctor trabaja.

—¿Me llamó, Señor?

—Así es, tengo listos los datos de tu próxima misión, ¿recuerdas al armadillo?

—Sí, ¿qué hay con él?

—Su nombre es Alvin Stius, revisé tus apuntes y encontré algo interesante, el diseño de ese cañón y los guantes del erizo naranja, su tecnología es impresionante, no se podría esperar menos de un Stius, aun siendo tan joven.

—Entiendo eso, pero, ¿qué debo hacer yo?

—Tu misión es espiarlo en su casa para ver si logras averiguar cómo consigue su tecnología a pesar de la ausencia de su padre. De ser posible, tráeme una muestra.

Genevil le da a su espía un localizador con la ubicación de la casa de Alvin.

—Muy bien, voy para allá.

—¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, tienes visita.

—¿Qué?

Entra por el elevador una coneja color rosa de ropa similar a la de Rebeca, pero de mucho menor estatura, tiene aproximadamente 26 años (13 años humanos), su nombre es Ashley Paipin, son primas, por lo que las similitudes, a pesar de la diferencia de especies, se hacen notar.

—¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo están?!

—¡¿Ah!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Parece que trabajará con nosotros a partir de ahora.

—¿Qué? Pero señor, no está lista, aún es muy inmadura, no tiene la experiencia.

—Estoy aquí…

—Me temo que está fuera de mi alcance, yo no fui quien tomó esa decisión.

—¿Quiere decir que…?

—Así es. Bueno, ¿qué tal si aprovechas esta misión para enseñarle lo básico?

—Sí, Señor… Vámonos ya.

—¡Yeih! ¡Mi primer trabajo!

—Ash…

Ambas entran de nuevo al elevador y se van.

—(Será nueva, pero con un poco de entrenamiento tendrá la misma capacidad que su prima, llevan la misma sangre. Pero me pregunto si su llegada significa lo que creo… Él no me ha dicho nada aún…)

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, Blue y Qkidna van llegando a las canchas, cuando ven a Marshall, Kira y Leon jugando contra otro equipo y a punto de vencerlos.

—Mira, y van ganando con ventaja.

—El marcador dice 24 - 12, ¿crees que debamos darles una lección?

—Esperemos a que terminen.

Luego de unos minutos, Marshall encesta y termina el juego.

—Una victoria más, ja, ja, ja. Vamos, ¿quién se anima?

Por supuesto que nadie lo hará, pues ya todos saben que vencer al equipo de Marshall es demasiado difícil.

—Qué mal, creo que la cancha es nuestra una vez más.

—Ey, no te olvides de mí, Tankdo.

—Blue, qué sorpresa verte aquí.

—No se olviden de mí tampoco.

—Qkidna, cuánto tiempo —saludó Kira.

—Je, je, esto se pondrá interesante —comentó Leon.

—Sí, pero les falta un jugador.

—Nah, nosotros solos podemos contra ustedes.

—Eso no es legal —replicó el lobo.

—Lo que me hiciste la otra vez no era legal y no dije nada.

—Eh, Blue, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—¡Claro!

—Bien, si eso quieren, les daremos una paliza.

Todo mundo se sienta en las gradas para ver el encuentro. El marcador se reinicia y comienza el partido. Blue toma la delantera, se roba el balón y encesta a toda velocidad en los primeros 2 segundos, todos se quedan boquiabiertos. Marcador: 2-0 a favor de Blue y Qkidna. Leon tiene una crisis nerviosa manifestada por una risa lunática.

—Ah, ja, ja. Todavía no empezamos y ya nos van ganando. Ah, ja, ja, ja.

—Si no te callas, te quemaré vivo.

Y su risa se apaga lentamente.

—Je, je. Bueno, ya, a jugar de verdad.

Y así comienza el partido.

0-0-0

En estos mismos momentos, en el tejado de un edificio, Rebeca espía la casa de Alvin con unos binoculares.

—Bien, esa es la casa, se ve muy normal.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí?… ¿Y qué debemos hacer?

—Tenemos que espiar a un chico para ver de dónde saca su tecnología…

—¿Y es lindo?

—Eh… míralo tú.

Le pasa los binoculares a su prima y la reacción de ella lo dice todo.

—¡Ay, qué horror!

—Bueno, por ahora solo tenemos a un chico semi-normal con una vida semi-normal. A veces el Señor me das las tareas que debería asignar a un dron…

—Y si en lo que pasa algo, ¿vamos a comer?

—Esto no es un juego, debemos estar atentas todo el tiempo.

—¿Y si me da hambre?

—Siempre debes traer algo de comer, toma, traje de esos dulces que te gustan.

—¡Yupii! Me encantan esos dulces.

—Shhh… cuando espías a alguien, el silencio es prioridad.

—Ups…

—Ya irás aprendiendo.

—¿Y qué ves?

—Nada interesante —contesto luego de un suspiro—, solo es un niño que se la pasa en su casa todo el día. Pero no podemos irnos con las manos vacías.

—Qué aburrido.

0-0-0

Volviendo al partido. Marcador 12-14 a favor de Marshall, Kira y Leon.

—Oye, nos van ganando por dos puntos.

—Lo hubiera impedido si Marshall no me hubiera quemado los pies… ¡Me dolió!

—¿Qué pasa, necesitan un respiro? —gritó Leon.

—¿Cinco minutos?

—Tres —contestó Marshall.

—Hecho.

Salen de la cancha y toman una botella de agua.

—Oye, nos van a hacer añicos.

—Vamos, quedan 20 minutos de partido, podemos hacerlo, la desventaja es solo de dos puntos.

—Y de un jugador.

—Cierto… ¿traes tus guantes?

—Los traigo puestos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, están en modo inactivo.

—Pues actívalos.

—¿Por qué?

—Los vamos a necesitar.

—Ahh, tienes un plan.

—Nop… pero ya pensaré en algo. Solo creo que si ellos pueden usar sus habilidades, tú también.

—Eh… claro…

Luego de un rato…

—Muy bien, se acabó el descanso, a jugar.

—Estamos condenados.

—Me encanta el ánimo que nos das —dijo el erizo en un tono sarcástico.

0-0-0

Volvemos con Rebeca y Ashley.

—Oye, ven a ver esto…

Ashley no responde. Rebeca ve a su prima durmiendo y le da un golpe en la cabeza para despertarla.

—¡Qué! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Te dormiste, ven a ver esto.

—Veamos…

Ya con los binoculares puestos, ve a Alvin trabajando con su cañón.

—Oh, así que es un genio después de todo.

El cañón le explota en la cara.

—Bueno, no tanto.

—La pregunta es, ¿de dónde saca el material y las herramientas?

—De la tienda.

—Esas cosas no son fáciles de encontrar y tampoco son baratas, a menos que seas un miembro del Equipo Especial o trabajes en una compañía importante.

—¿Como _Teknu-Zora_?

—Exacto.

—Tal vez sean importadas, o quizás se las roba.

—No creo que se las robe, parece un buen chico, lo cual me da nauseas.

—Oye, se está yendo a un cuarto que no estaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un cuarto que no estaba?

—Entró por una puerta escondida.

—Déjame ver —dijo mientras recuperaba los binoculares—. Qué interesante, ¿será que tiene un laboratorio secreto o algo así?

Se ve a Alvin saliendo con un prototipo mejorado de su cañón, esta vez está unido a la mochila para poder llevarlo a todas partes, pero no está terminado.

 **—** ¿Crees que a Genevil le gustaría que lo robemos?

 **—** Mientras haya gente en la casa, no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar.

 **—** Qué aburrido.

—Ya aprenderás a tener paciencia.

0-0-0

Por otro lado: Marcador 16-32 a favor de Marshall, Kira y Leon.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—En eso estoy…

Kira le quita el balón a Blue y se lo pasa a Marshall, y a punto de encestar, es sorprendido por Qkidna, quien lo bloquea, y el balón es dirigido a Blue, pero Leon aparece de repente y se lo lleva de nuevo.

—Siempre odié a los camaleones.

—Ah no, tú no te vas.

Blue trata de alcanzar a Leon, pero Kira lo hace caer con una corriente de aire. El camaleón arroja el balón, pero falla.

—¡Leon!

—Perdón…

—No importa —dijo el albatros—, vamos ganando.

—Qkidna, tengo una jugada que tal vez podría funcionar un rato.

—Te escucho.

—La llamo, el _Ataque de Confusión_.

—Interesante.

—Tú me pasas el balón, luego empiezo a correr de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, cuando no se den cuenta te paso el balón y tú corres a encestar, si alguien te descubre, yo te cubro.

—Me parece bien, hay que hacerlo.

Y así, ponen en práctica la jugada tal y como lo planearon, Blue corrió de un lado a otro y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Qkidna ya había encestado. Marcador 18-32 a favor de Marshall, Kira y el otro…

—¿Qué acaba de…?

—Eso es nuevo.

0-0-0

Y mientras esto pasa, las primas…

—Oye, ya escribiste mucho en esa cosa, ya vámonos.

—Aun no conseguimos lo que Genevil pidió.

—¿Cómo esperas que consigamos esa información solo viendo? Intentemos mejor otro día.

—Hmm… Tienes razón, vámonos, este niño no hace nada interesante, tal vez con lo que tenemos es suficiente por hoy.

—Al fin.

Las primas se dan la vuelta, llegan a la otra orilla del tejado, y saltan. A pesar de ser una larga caída, ambas aterrizan sin problemas. Es un callejón.

—¿Y cuándo me enseñarás tus movimientos?

—Tal vez mañana, u otro día.

En ese lugar, Rebeca cuida que no haya nadie cerca, entonces, presiona un botón de bolsillo, y la nave aparece, la misma en la que Genevil escapó hace unos días. Se encontraba escondida gracias a un sistema de camuflaje.

En ese mismo momento, Alvin…

—El cañón está casi listo, solo falta el Anillo.

El armadillo coloca un Anillo Dorado en la fuente de poder del cañón, está listo para usarse.

—Qué bueno, al fin, si no fuera por esos Anillos mis máquinas no funcionarían correctamente.

Moraleja: Aprendan a tener paciencia.

Volvamos al partido. Marcador 32-32, 2 minutos restantes.

—Muy bien, ya casi, solo una vez más.

—Ah no, no lo harán.

Marshall incendia todo alrededor de Blue para que no siga corriendo y trata de quitarle el balón, el lobo puede moverse libremente entre las llamas.

—Dame eso.

—No lo creo. ¡Qkidna, voy a saltar hacia ti y quiero que me lances!

—¡¿Estás loco?!

—¿Y ahora qué te traes, Jéthog?

—Haremos una jugada llamada la _Clavada Meteórica_.

—¿Qué?… Oh, ya entiendo, estoy listo.

—Solo trata de no lanzarme tan lejos —dijo el erizo para luego saltar a la par que esquivaba a su rival.

—¡Regresa aquí!

—Sí, claro, en los tiros yo nunca fallo.

Blue aterriza en las manos de Qkidna y él lo arroja hacia el aro flotante (futuro), Marshall y Kira tratan de detenerlo saltando, pero es inútil, Blue subió muy alto.

—Se te pasó la mano…

Blue da media vuelta y realiza una caída en picada hacia el aro, cae a toda velocidad y encesta, quedando colgado en y terminando el partido. Marcador final: 35-32 a favor de Blue y Qkidna.

—¡No!

—¡Rayos!

—Qué mal.

—¡Ja! ¡Tomen eso!

El público se vuelve loco. Blue baja del aro, aterrizando sin problemas.

—Hmp. Gran partido, Blue —el lobo acepta su derrota—, ya nos volveremos a ver.

—Claro que sí.

Todos los que veían el partido bajan para celebrar la victoria, pues ya nadie le ganaba a Marshall. El lobo y su equipo se retiran, y luego de un rato, ya al atardecer, los erizos lo hacen también.

—Gran juego, eres un buen capitán.

—Gracias, pero, Qkidna… —comenzó a gritar— ¡¿Podrías no lanzarme tan alto la próxima vez?!

—Lo siento, pero, oye, ganamos.

—Sí, claro, je, je. Bueno, nos vemos mañana para entrenar.

—Sí, claro, nos vemos

Ambos se van a sus respectivos hogares.

0-0-0

Ya en la noche, Genevil revisa los pocos apuntes de Rebeca.

—¿Esto es todo lo que pudieron conseguir?

—Por ahora, sí, Señor.

—Hmm, está bien —dijo, desilusionado—. Pueden retirarse.

—"Sí, Señor" —respondieron ambas para luego salir de la habitación.

—(Sé que hay algo especial en sus inventos, y cuando descubra qué es, mis máquinas serán invencibles. Pero, por ahora será mejor enfocarse en el entrenamiento de esta niña; a ambas les falta entrenamiento, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces…)

* * *

Información Extra

Ya en esta época, incluso en juegos callejeros se tienen marcadores automáticos y canchas que se reparan solas, sin mencionar que tanto el aro como el marcador flotan en el aire.

Todos se conocen porque todos asisten a la misma escuela, a excepción de Blue.

Al estar en modo inactivo, los guantes de Qkidna cambian por completo su apariencia, haciéndolos parecer unos guantes comunes y corrientes, y por si ya lo olvidaron, en Mobius es normal que todos usen guantes todo el día.

* * *

 **Los nuevos poderes #6**

Grupo Elemental: Seres del Frío

Eso de que el frío no existe y sol es la falta de calor es solo un mito. El calor y el frío forman parte de los elementos que mantienen en equilibrio el mundo, o mejor dicho, el fuego solo existe para mantener a raya al frío. Estos Seres pueden pasearse como si nada en los lugares más congelados del universo, pero a costa de eso, son muy débiles al calor. Pueden bajar la temperatura de cualquier objeto u habitación, pero no pueden subirla. Su Energía Vital les permite crear nieve o hielo, al igual que a los Seres Acuáticos con el agua.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"Un nuevo poder"


	7. Un nuevo poder

**Un nuevo poder**

 **Katly quiere su revancha**

Blue, Qkidna, Katly y Alvin entrenan en el campo, a las afueras de la ciudad. Es un espacio es muy grande, y solo hay pasto alrededor, por lo que es un lugar perfecto para hacer de todo.

 **—** Muy bien, Qkidna, tengo entendido que estás en el equipo de lucha de la escuela. Enséñame lo que sabes.

—Muy bien, te haré pedazos.

—Esto va para largo —dijo Katly—; pongámonos cómodos.

—Está bien —asintió Alvin.

Blue y Qkidna comienzan una batalla de práctica. Qkidna es muy bueno con los golpes, se nota que tiene mucho tiempo practicando artes marciales mixtas, y otros estilos, pero, también se nota que estos chicos son solo unos novatos. El erizo comienza a alardear mientras esquiva, pues es lo suficientemente rápido para que ninguno de los golpes siquiera roce con él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hacer nada mejor?

—Hmm, tienes algo en la oreja.

—¿Dónde?

—¡Aquí!

Qkidna hace que Blue se distraiga y logra conectarle un golpe en el rosto, tirándolo al suelo.

—Ouch… pagarás por eso, ja, ja.

Blue le devuelve el favor con una patada y siguen peleando. Katly solo los mira sin decir una sola palabra, está algo más seria de lo normal.

—No se lo toman en serio… Katly, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —contestó la gatita con una sonrisa pequeña—, estoy bien…

—¿Segura? Te veo algo apagada.

—Te digo que estoy bien.

—De acuerdo…

Blue y Qkidna también se percatan de esto, comienzan a conversar mientras pelean, en voz baja —lo que le resta aún más seriedad a su forma de practicar—.

—¿Qué crees que le pase a Katly?

—No sé, habla con ella.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tú quieres saber. Además, tú te llevas mejor con ella que yo.

—Sí, pero… ya le pregunté y dice que está bien.

—Así son las mujeres, Blue, tienes que aprender a deducir lo que realmente te están diciendo.

—¿Qué?

—Verás, las mujeres son seres complicados, nunca te dicen las cosas como son…

Blue solo lo mira alardear sin creerse ninguna palabra.

—… si te llegan a decir que no pasa nada, es por que pasa algo.

—¿Y si me dicen que algo pasa?

—Es porque ¡pasa algo terrible!

—Qkidna, vamos, creo que estás exagerando. Suena a algo que viste en un programa de televisión.

—Créeme, tengo mucha experiencia con las mujeres.

—No me digas —le respondió con el tono más sarcástico posible.

—Sí te digo —dijo sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo—, soy muy popular.

—¿Y por eso estás soltero?

—Muérete, Blue.

—Oigan —interrumpió Katly—, si ya terminaron, me gustaría intentarlo yo.

—Eh… ¿estás segura?, nosotros ya tenemos un poco de experiencia, y tú… bueno.

—Sí, Blue —contestó ofendida—, estoy segura.

—Bueno, ¿con quién quieres pelear?

—Mmm… con Qkidna.

—No creo que sea buena idea, gatita.

—Silencio, quiero ver esto —dijo el otro erizo.

Blue se aleja y se sienta al lado de Alvin. Katly se pone en guardia —con una pose algo dudosa— y espera el primer movimiento de Qkidna.

—Oye Alvin, ¿Katly no te ha dicho algo?

—¿Cómo qué?

—La razón por la que anda tan rara últimamente.

—A mí no me ha dicho nada.

—Mmm… ¿pero qué…? ¡Oigan, ¿van a empezar de una vez?!

Ambos están estáticos, esperando el primer movimiento del otro. Katly quizá lo haga por los nervios de solo pelear, pero se puede ver que Qkidna ya le tiene bastante miedo a las habilidades de la gatita.

—Vamos, minina, ataca.

—Tú primero.

—Esto va a tardar…

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, en la base de Genevil; Rebeca y Ashley también entrenan. Ellas tienen su sala de entrenamiento especial, usan hologramas como enemigos de práctica, y la misma sala crea un terreno virtual. Todo va de maravilla para Rebeca, se nota de inmediato su velocidad y su fuerza, pero Ashley… ella solo tiene su velocidad para huir, rara vez logra acertar algún golpe. Un robot entra y las interrumpe.

—"El Dr. Genevil quiere verlas enseguida"

—Ahora vamos.

—¿Y ahora qué quiere?

Rebeca hace un movimiento con el brazo y la simulación termina, se ve cómo es realmente la sala ahora, solo una habitación blanca. Ambas van con Genevil, entran por el elevador.

—¿Nos llamó, Señor?

—Así es, tengo lista su próxima misión.

—¡Sí! ¡Mi segunda misión!

—No lo creo, prima.

—Yo creo que ya es tiempo de que enseñes a tu prima a trabajar en campo abierto, y si es necesario, en el campo de batalla.

—Pero, todavía le falta entrenar, además, no tiene el equipamiento necesario.

—Sí que lo tiene.

Genevil presiona un botón y aparece detrás de ellas el nuevo equipamiento de Ashley, el cual consiste en un traje parecido al de Rebeca, pero con algunas herramientas.

—¡Yupi! Esto es genial

—Y no creas que me olvide de ti, Rebeca.

A un lado del equipamiento, se encuentra una katana.

—De ahora en adelante, esa será tu arma.

La jaguar observa el arma impresionada, o más bien, con algo de posible nostalgia.

—Yo también quiero un arma.

—Todo a su tiempo, por ahora solo usaras lo básico. También he preparado dos comunicadores, pónganselos en los oídos, así estarán en contacto donde sea y cuando sea. Bien, les explicaré en qué consiste esta misión, he creado dos robots especiales.

Dichos robots aparecen en la pantalla, uno azul y uno rojo. El diseño vuelve a ser básico.

—El azul está diseñado para medir la velocidad, el rojo para medir la fuerza, ambos me enviarán datos a tiempo real aquí a la base.

—Eso me suena muy familiar —dijo la conejita—, pero bueno…

—Ya veo, ¿y qué tiene que ver con nosotras?

—Lo que quiero es medir la velocidad y fuerza de Jéthog, para darnos una mejor idea de qué es lo que enfrentamos en realidad, con esos datos tendremos la ventaja de saber lo fuerte y lo rápido que es. Lo que tienen que hacer es evitar que alguien más intervenga en la pelea.

—Entonces solo el erizo negro debe pelear con los robots mientras nosotras distraemos a los otros tres, ¿correcto?

—Es correcto, Ashley. Bueno, ya pueden retirarse.

—Señor…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Insisto, ¿por qué se sigue molestando en poner a prueba a estos chicos? Creo que ya los hemos visto suficiente en acción, no son la gran cosa; opino que podemos deshacernos de ellos solo si enviamos un…

—Rebeca…

La jaguar guarda silencio.

—¿En verdad no lo sientes? ¿No llega a ti esa misma sensación al solo verlo?

—Que le es muy familiar, ¿es eso? Me temo que no, Señor.

—No solo es eso; cada vez que lo veo, cada que escucho su nombre, esa sensación regresa, y cuando estoy frente a él, siento un gran peligro, pero a la vez, un poco de esperanza.

—¿Qué?

—No es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras. Supongo que soy el único con esa sensación, después de todo.

—Me temo que sí.

—Necesito asegurarme de que no hay algo oculto en él, de que no habrá sorpresas, por eso seguiré poniéndolo a prueba, hasta que veamos lo qué es realmente, ¿ha quedado claro?

—Sí, Señor —dijo Rebeca, aun confundida, pero sin seguir cuestionando a su amo.

—Gracias por el nuevo equipamiento, Señor.

—Ya, vámonos.

Las dos se retiran.

—(Rebeca, siempre se lo toma todo tan en serio, mientras que su prima se lo toma todo a juego. Podrán ser diferentes, pero comparten los mismos lazos de sangre, juntas podrán convertirse en una combinación letal. Bueno, es hora de que esto se ponga en marcha.)

Genevil presiona un botón y los robots son enviados a Begin City…

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, Katly pierde contra Qkidna una vez más.

—Katly —interrumpió Blue—, ya ríndete, es la séptima vez que te gana.

—No, sé que puedo.

—Ni con trucos de fantasmas me ganas, será mejor descansar.

—Pero… Está bien —dijo después de un suspiro—, hmm…

—Katly, en serio, ¿tienes algún problema?

—¡¿Quieres dejar de preguntar eso?! ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!

—De acuerdo, me callaré, perdón —dijo el erizo.

—Ay, lo siento, es que, yo…

—Tranquila, estás estresada, solo necesitas descansar, volvamos a la ciudad a comer algo.

—Al fin —dijo Qkidna—, tengo hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre —comentó Alvin.

—Cállate.

—¡A mí no me calles!

—Te callo cuando se me da la gana.

—Tranquilos, ya vámonos, se hará tarde.

Ambos se cruzan de brazos y se dan la espalda, luego, se van de vuelta a la ciudad. Una vez que regresan…

—Y ¿qué se les antoja, además de pizza?

—Rayos…

—¿Qué tal mariscos? —sugirió Alvin.

—Qué asco —exclamó Qkidna—, mejor chilidogs.

—Eso no llena. Mariscos, dije.

—¡Chilidogs!

—Ya van a empezar, ¿tú qué quieres, Katly?

—¿Qué? —preguntó distraída—, ah, mmm, lo que sea está bien.

—Katly, de verdad, puedes decirme qué pasa.

Qkidna y Alvin siguen peleando.

—Es que —comenzó a hablar entre suspiros—… bueno… yo…

De repente, se escucha un fuerte ruido cerca del lugar, a la par de un pequeño temblor.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Sonó como si algo aterrizara.

—Vamos a ver.

Qkidna y Alvin se adelantan.

—Vamos, Kat, ya me contarás más tarde.

—Claro…

En poco tiempo llegan al lugar donde se escuchó el ruido y encuentran una enorme capsula, que al abrirse, salen los robots de Genevil, ambos son del doble del tamaño de Blue. Llevan el logotipo del doctor.

—Ah, sí, claro, ya me extrañaba que todo estuviera tan serio últimamente.

—Hay que darles una golpiza.

Alvin saca su cañón y lo activa, revelando la nueva y mejorada versión del éste, la cual está unida a su mochila.

—Así que estuviste jugando con tu cañón.

—Así es, estoy más que listo para luchar.

De repente, Ashley y Rebeca aterrizan frente a ellos, la coneja ahora lleva una bufanda al igual que Rebeca, además del nuevo equipamiento.

—No puede ser, "esta" otra vez.

—Y trajo a una amiga.

Katly se acuerda de Rebeca y sin pensarlo dos veces se pone en guardia —de nuevo en una pose dudosa—.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Ella es toda mía, quiero una revancha.

Rebeca, al escuchar esto, le presta especial atención a Katly, aunque no la toma muy en serio. Blue se da cuenta de que no le están prestando atención, así que aprovecha para adelantarse a donde los robots, pero Ashley y Rebeca lo ignoran por completo.

—¿Emh? Bueno, mejor aprovecho.

—Debemos ayudar a Blue.

Qkidna y Alvin tratan de pasar adelante, pero Ashley y Rebeca se interponen. Qkidna trata de quitárselas de encima, pero las dos son demasiado ágiles para él solo. Curiosamente, ninguna ataca, solo lo repelen para mantenerlo a raya.

—Demonios, ¿por qué a mí no me dejan pero a Blue sí?

—No lo sé, pero yo no puedo entablar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No sé pelear.

—Pues encuentra la manera de ayudarme.

—Qkidna, tú y Alvin ocúpense de la nueva, yo quiera a ésta para mí sola, y ni siquiera piensen en ayudarme, ¿entendido?

—Eh… como quieras. ¡Alvin, ayúdame!

—Ya sé qué hacer, ¡no me grites!

Katly y Rebeca se miran a los ojos, una mirada vengativa y asesina —con efecto relámpago—.

—(Así que quieres vencerme, pobrecita.)

Rebeca se dirige a Katly a toda velocidad y le da un pequeño golpe en el rostro, la gatita retrocede un poco, mostrando la resistencia mínima que debe tener un Ser Especial, pues alguien más en su condición probablemente ya habría caído al suelo; quiere contraatacar lanzando un golpe seco, pero Rebeca lo repele como si nada. Mientras tanto, Qkidna trata de atacar a Ashley, pero ella solo salta de un lado a otro mientras se burla.

—Hija de —dijo entre gruñidos—… ¿Alvin, qué esperas?

El armadillo dispara con el cañón, acertando cerca de Ashley y la hace tropezar.

—Así está mejor, sigue haciendo eso.

Por otro lado, Blue espera el primer movimiento de los robots, pero no pasa nada, solo lo tienen en la mira. Al fin, el robot azul lanza una ráfaga de golpes con su brazo en forma de lanza, Blue esquiva por completo sus movimientos, la máquina comienza a hacer cálculos. El rojo lanza una especie de proyectil redondo hacia Blue, pero él le da una patada y se lo devuelve, el robot hace sus cálculos. Los Seres Comunes también tienen un poco de control sobre su energía vital, en este caso, Blue puede concentrar un poco de energía en sus pies para defenderse.

—(¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué solo se concentran en mí? ¿Y por qué ellas solo se concentran en ellos?)

Katly sigue tratando de pelear con Rebeca, pero no logra nada, la jaguar juega con su rival.

—(Sé que puedo, no quedaré en ridículo otra vez, solo debo esforzarme más.)

Katly decide usar Puño Sombra y logra golpear a Rebeca un par de veces, pero ella pasa entre los golpes y le da una patada, haciéndola caer. La resistencia física de la Jaguar supera los Puños Sombra fácilmente.

—(No puedo rendirme, solo un esfuerzo más.)

—(Diablos, a Katly no le está yendo bien, será mejor que termine con estos robots, es hora del Spin Dash.)

Blue carga el Spin Dash, los robots no lo evitan y el erizo carga al máximo, sale disparado, y aunque fue un golpe directo a ambos, las máquinas siguen de pie.

—Son duros…

Mientras, Qkidna y Alvin tratan de pelear con Ashley.

—No se deja.

—¡Claro que no se deja!

—¿Y cuál es tu plan, "Genio"?

—¿Yo qué? Tú eres el de los puños.

Alvin y Qkidna empiezan a discutir y Ashley solo se ríe de ellos, pero llega al punto de soltar la carcajada.

—Se está burlando de nosotros.

—Eso no lo podemos permitir.

—Eh…

Qkidna y Alvin no cargan mucho y disparan, dándole justo abajo de los pies; la fuerza de los tres disparos combinados (dos guantes y un cañón) la manda a volar lejos.

—De eso estaba hablando.

Rebeca se distrae por Ashley volando por los aires y Katly aprovecha para darle un golpe seguido de otro, lo cual no hace nada, los golpes de Katly son débiles y mal hechos; lo único que consigue es poner de mal humor a la jaguar, quien comienza a atacar sin piedad alguna, golpes, patadas, de todo. Katly queda grave herida en poco tiempo.

—¡Katly! —gritó Blue angustiado.

El erizo quiere ayudarla, pero los robots no lo dejan. Qkidna y Alvin tratan de intervenir, pero Ashley regresa y se pone enfrente.

—(No puede ser, no puedo perder. Puedo sentir la angustia de Blue, no puedo quedarle mal, no de nuevo.)

—(Ya tuve suficiente, acabaré contigo de una vez.)

Rebeca un sable de su Katana para darle el golpe de gracia a Katly.

—"¡Alto!"

Qkidna y Alvin tratan de adelantarse, pero Ashley no se los permite.

—¡No!

Blue también trata, pero los dos robots se interponen.

—¡Quítense de encima!

El erizo ataca a los robots con el Ataques Tele-dirigidos, pero el robot azul es muy rápido y el rojo demasiado resistente.

—(Ya acaba con ella, prima.)

Rebeca lanza el ataque final.

—¡Ahh!

Katly, por un reflejo, pone sus manos enfrente de ella para tratar de cubrirse, o algo. Al hacerlo, una gran cantidad de energía sale de sus manos, empujando a Rebeca y haciéndola caer al suelo. Un ataque parecido a una serie de ondas expansivas.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Ey…

Blue y Qkidna observan impresionados.

—¿Qué acabo de hacer?

Katly se pone de pie con algo de esfuerzo, tiene problemas para mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Katly! —gritó Alvin— El movimiento que acabas de usar se lama _Pulso Sombra_.

—¿"Pulso Sombra"?

—Es un movimiento que libera tu energía en forma de ondas expansivas y golpea a tu enemigo dependiendo de su uso, muy útil para aturdir al oponente o para cuando estás en desventaja.

Ashley se desespera y ataca a Alvin, pero Qkidna se interpone, pone ambos brazos frente su propio rostro y recibe el ataque para de inmediato devolver el golpe, la conejita es empujada varios metros atrás, cae al suelo y rebota varias veces hasta terminar de deslizarse.

—Así que… ¿He aprendido un nuevo movimiento? ¡Sí!

—(Pagarás por eso, maldita gata.)

Rebeca se levanta con un salto y ataca a toda velocidad, pero Katly vuelve a usar Pulso Sombra, empujándola un par de metros, y remata atacando con Puño Sombra.

—Bueno, ya que Katly tiene todo resuelto, acabaré con ustedes dos.

Los robots atacan a Blue, pero él los esquiva. El erizo comienza a correr en círculos alrededor de ellos, causando un fuerte torbellino. Mientras corre, comienza a rodar para crear un Spin Dash Instantáneo, se eleva por el torbellino y golpea al robot rojo, el cual ya estaba en desequilibrio por el viento, y cae sobre el robot azul, aplastándolo por la diferencia de peso. Blue acaba con el robot rojo con un Spin Dash cayéndole encima, atravesándolos a los dos; las máquinas quedan inservibles.

Y de repente, las primas quedan completamente rodeadas. Rebeca recibe la señal de Genevil por su comunicador.

—"Ya han cumplido con su misión, regresen a la base".

La jaguar da una última mirada a Katly, se ven a los ojos como las rivales mortales que ahora son. Tira una bomba de humo y desaparecen.

—Otra vez —se quejó Qkidna mientras tosía—… se han ido.

—Rayos —exclamó Alvin—, miren, los robots.

Las máquinas comienzan una secuencia de autodestrucción.

—Hay que salir de aquí.

Tratan de salir del lugar, pero Katly está muy lastimada para correr.

—Katly, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Auch… de acuerdo, no lo estoy.

—No hay tiempo, ¡7 segundos!

—Katly, ¿puedes hacernos intangibles a todos?

—Debe ser una broma —se quejó Qkidna.

—Es la única forma.

—Lo intentaré.

Todos se juntan y los robots explotan, pero gracias a Katly, todos quedan intactos, la explosión destruyo todo lo que estaba cerca. Finalmente, Katly se desmalla por el cansancio.

—¿Katly?… ¡Katly!

0-0-0

La gatita despierta, está en su habitación, recostada en su cama. Blue está a un lado, sentado en una silla.

—Qué —comenzó a abrir los ojos—… ¿Qué pasó?

—Kat, al fin despiertas. Perdóname por pedirte tanto.

—No importa… no es tu culpa… ¿Dónde están Qkidna y Alvin?

—En sus casas, supongo, ya pasa de media noche.

—¿Te quedaste hasta tarde en mi casa solo para asegurarte de que estuviera bien?

—Eh… sí, supongo que no se escucha muy bien que me haya quedado aquí mientras tú… eh… no importa. Dime cómo te sientes.

—Adolorida, eso es todo.

—Bueno, Alvin dijo que lo mejor es que te quedes reposando un par de días. Por cierto, fue genial cómo derrotaste a esa espía con tu nuevo movimiento, felicidades.

—Oh, gracias.

—Según el experto, es decir, Alvin, tu movimiento nuevo se llama Pulso Sombra, un poder bastante útil, je, je. Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya de una vez, noté que no hay nadie en tu casa, ¿estarás bien tú sola?

—Sí… no te preocupes… ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola… y si necesito algo, tengo a quien me cuide, puedes estar tranquilo.

—Está bien, espero que te mejores pronto, nos vemos después.

Se despiden, Blue sale de la habitación.

—(Lo hice, Blue está orgulloso de mí, ya no soy una debilucha. Pero… por dios, qué suerte que mi padre no está en la ciudad precisamente hoy, nunca me dice nada… Blue no sabe de lo que se ha salvado…)

Mientras tanto, el erizo va de camino a su departamento.

—(Katly ha progresado mucho, aprendió un nuevo poder. No debo quedarme atrás, debo entrenar más para llegar a ser tan poderoso como sea posible, o mejor dicho, aprender a controlar bien mi poder. Aunque… si me descuido, podría… No, eso no sucederá de nuevo —giraba su cabeza rápidamente—. Además, aún me queda mucho por descubrir… Todo saldrá bien.)

* * *

Información Extra

La energía (o aura) de Katly es color morado, se ve reflejado a simple vista por el color de sus ojos, lo que significa que todos sus movimientos que requieran el uso de energía (Puño Sombra y Pulso Sombra) son de ese color.

¿Alguien noto la referencia a Sonic X?

El color de la energía de los Seres Especiales es igual al color de sus ojos, las únicas excepciones son en casos de ataques o técnicas específicas.

Todas las técnicas tienen un cierto desgaste de energía, dicho desgaste no es tanto cuando Katly se hace intangible ella sola, pero al hacerlo con otras tres personas, y en su estado, el desgaste fue mucho para ella.

* * *

 **Los** ** Nuevos Poderes #7**

Grupo Elemental: Seres Naturales

Los últimos por mencionar de este grupo. Ellos tienen cierto control sobre la naturaleza, pueden hacer crecer todo tipo de vegetación, desde pequeñas flores hasta gigantescos árboles, claro, a su debido tiempo. Su Energía Vital está ligada con la naturaleza, y tienen como potenciador natural prácticamente todo. Pueden imitar algunas técnicas de los Seres de Fuego con la ayuda de la energía solar que todo el tiempo absorben, o imitar a los Seres Acuáticos estando cerca de un manantial y algo parecido. Estos son de los que más técnicas de curación tienen.

Curiosidad: Estos Seres no existían en la versión original de esta historia.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"El más poderoso"


	8. El más Poderoso

**El más poderoso**

 **Blue Jéthog VS. Marshall Tankdo**

Es un día tranquilo, una vez más, Blue trata de superarse a sí mismo recorriendo el mismo circuito; Qkidna le toma el tiempo. No tarda mucho terminar el recorrido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto fue?

—Veinticinco segundos otra vez.

—Bien, intentemos de nuevo.

—Chico, hemos estado todo el día en esto, y no creas que no es divertido estar aquí parado con un cronometro, pero…

—Ya, ya, te entiendo… Deberíamos ir por algo de beber.

Así, deciden marcharse. Todo en la ciudad está muy tranquilo, se ven pocos autos, hay algo de viento, y las calles no están nada concurridas. Los erizos caminan mientras hablan de tonterías, cuando de pronto, todo a su alrededor se incendia, sorprendiendo a ambos, pero es Blue quien rápidamente recupera la compostura.

—¿Pero qué rayos…?

—Ay, no —dijo el erizo luego de un suspiro—…

Blue corre a toda velocidad en círculos para que el aire apague el fuego, una vez hecho esto, Marshall y Kira se pueden ver al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Se quemaron? Je, je, je.

—Claro, ¿quién más podría ser? —dijo con un tono sarcástico.

—¿Qué te parece el poder de mis llamas? He mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos —decía mientras apagaba el fuego en sus manos.

—No eres el único, yo también he perfeccionado mis técnicas.

—Ya veo, pero igual está claro quién es el mejor.

—Sí.

—"¡Yo!" —gritaron ambos.

Luego de esa declaración, hay un par de segundos de silencio incomodo; el viento se lleva varios papeles.

—¿Acaso acabas de decir que eres mejor que yo?

—Lo mismo te iba a preguntar.

—Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú.

—No es cierto, además, también soy el más rápido.

—Creo que solo hay una forma de saber quién es el mejor.

—¿Te refieres a un duelo? Hace tiempo que no peleamos.

—Bueno, por lo menos sí captas rápido.

—Peleemos, entonces.

—¡Alto! ¡¿Están locos?! —gritó Qkidna.

—"¿Qué?"

—Hay que buscar un lugar más amplio y con más público.

—"Ahh."

—Pues tiene razón.

—¿Qué tal si vamos al _Begin Gym_? —sugirió Kira.

—Buena idea, ahí es donde practicamos los del equipo de lucha de la escuela.

—Pero, lo vamos a destrozar.

—¿Qué no sabes que esos gimnasios se transforman?

—¿Eh?

—Tiene cambios especiales para los que tienen poderes —explicó Kira—, además, los daños se reparan automáticamente, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Exacto, puedo arrojar fuego a mi gusto sin preocuparme de que todo se incendie. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabias?

—Ehh, no lo sé, es que no había tenido necesidad de ir a ese lugar… Qkidna, ¿por qué no mencionaste que existía un lugar así?

—Lo siento, lo olvidé.

—Como sea, nos enfrentaremos ahí mañana, a menos que quieras retirarte.

—¿Retirarme? Claro que no, mañana será.

—Nos veremos ahí, entonces

Se ven a los ojos —con efecto relámpago— y se va cada quien por su lado.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? Marshall es un tipo duro, y las batallas oficiales son cosa seria, no es algo casual como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

—Claro que sí, no recuerdo la última vez que tuve una buena pelea seria, además, quiero ver de qué somos capaces los dos, y sirve como entrenamiento, ¿no crees?, además de que nunca he visto un gimnasio de ese tipo.

—Te va a gustar, es el lugar perfecto para Seres Especiales y Comunes.

Por otro lado…

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Sé que eres un gran peleador y todo, pero no conocemos el potencial de Jethog en estos momentos, hace mucho tiempo que no tienen una pelea. Probablemente toda la ciudad esté presente.

—Descuida, tampoco espero que sea fácil. Será divertido, iré a entrenar un poco para la pelea.

—De acuerdo, iré a apartar el gimnasio, entonces.

De regreso con Blue.

—Bueno, voy a guardar energías para la pelea.

—¿No entrenarás?

—Je, je, tengo algo de confianza en estos momentos.

—Seguro… Bueno, yo apartaré el gimnasio para mañana.

Y así, pasó el resto del día, Marshall utilizó el mismo gimnasio para entrenar, usando hologramas como enemigos, mientras que Kira supervisaba su progreso, a la par que observaba las reglas de los combates oficiales. Por otro lado, Blue solo se paseaba por la ciudad, compró algunas cosas en el mercado ubicado en el centro de Begin City, y veía las actuaciones de las personas ahí; es como en nuestro mundo, hay gente que toca música, hace malabares con objetos, e incluso hay actuaciones, ya sea por dinero o proyectos personales. Qkidna, por su parte, al ver que Kira ya había apartado el gimnasio, decidió darle publicidad a la pelea; resulta que Qkidna es muy popular en la ciudad por ser miembro importante del equipo de lucha de su escuela, por lo que no tardó en llamar la atención.

Así pasó un día entero, entonces, llega el momento del encuentro, los chicos se reúnen enfrente del gimnasio durante la mañana, pero de todas formas, el lugar está muy concurrido. Por fuera, el Begin Gym parece un estadio local, un poco grande, pero nada espectacular para la época, en estos momentos tiene el techo descubierto, pero normalmente se cierra.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? No creí que vendría tanta gente.

—Yo me encargué de traerles público.

—Qué bien —comentó Marshall—, así todos en la ciudad verán la paliza que te voy a dar.

—Eso está por verse.

—Ya casi abren el gimnasio —interrumpe el albatros—, tenemos que entrar para prepararnos.

—¿Prepararnos?

—Siempre hay gente que te prepara para la pelea, ya lo verás. Bien, entremos.

Una persona los recibe por la parte de atrás del gimnasio, entran y Blue echa un vistazo al lugar, como dije antes, parece un estadio normal, solo que mucho más encerrado (paredes).

—Oigan, esto se va a romper.

—Tranquilo, ya verás como todo sale bien… Este… bueno… los dejo.

—¿A dónde vas, Qkidna?

—Ustedes van a pelear, yo solo soy parte del público… je, je, "público"…

Qkidna los deja mientras se ríe en silencio.

—Bueno, déjenme mostrarles dónde los prepararán para la pelea.

Kira los lleva a sus ''camerinos'', empezando por Marshall, luego, lleva a Blue al suyo.

—Oye, ¿qué es lo que me van a hacer aquí?

—No creas que se trata de maquillaje o algo por el estilo, como es tu primera vez, te dirán las reglas y medirán tu nivel de pelea. Lo mismo para Marshall. Luego les darán 5 minutos antes de que inicie el duelo.

—Suena bien, pero ¿a qué te refieres con medir mi nivel de pelea?

—Es para ver qué tan parejos están, en su caso, medirán poder, resistencia, velocidad, fuerza física, etcétera. No queremos ver una pelea injusta.

—¿Cómo lo harán? —dijo el erizo con un extraño tono de preocupación.

—Tranquilo, ya lo verás, usan diferentes aparatos.

—Ya veo…

—Te ves muy nervioso, no creí que el hecho de que sea una pelea oficial te pusiera así.

—No es eso, Kira… no es eso.

—Hmm —el albatros observa con curiosidad la expresión de Blue, pero decide no darle importancia—… Bien, suerte.

El gimnasio abre y la gente empieza a entrar, hay mucho público. Kira deja a Blue y se va para apartar un lugar junto con Qkidna. El chico comienza a echarle una ojeada al 'camerino', pero luego, entran varias personas con aparatos extraños.

—¿Qué rayos…?

—Bueno, te explicaré rápido, las reglas son las siguientes: No es una pelea callejera, así que nada de trampas.

—No me digas —comentó sarcásticamente.

—Nada de golpes bajos, queda prohibido pedir ayuda, no se permite el uso de _Ataques Definitivos_ …

—¿Qué es eso?

—Por esta ocasión solamente, no se permite el uso de armas de ningún tipo.

—¡Ey! Te pregunté algo.

—Si sales del campo de batalla por tu cuenta, pierdes.

—¿Pero qué…?

Mientras el tipo sigue hablando, otro le hace señas al chico para que se pare sobre una especie de bascula, al hacerlo, ésta cubre a Blue con una cortina de energía, entonces, como lo haría una báscula para medir el peso de una persona, ésta comienza a medir sus estadísticas de combate, divididas en "Vitalidad", "Energía", "Resistencia Física", "Fuerza Física" y "Agilidad"; al ver esto, el erizo aprieta sus puños, la esfera de sus guantes comienza a brillar un poco…

Mientras tanto, Kira sigue buscando a Qkidna, al fin lo encuentra detrás de un puesto con un letrero que dice…

—¡"Apuestas"! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quién ganará? ¡Vamos, anímese a apostar!

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Negocios, y hazte a un lado, si quieres apostar, fórmate.

—¿Quién quisiera apostar contigo?

—No sé, pregúntale a ellos.

Kira ve la enorme fila detrás de él.

—¿Lo ves?, haré una fortuna

—Ay, no…

Regresando con Blue; el empleado termina de dar instrucciones mientras la báscula sigue midiendo, los demás se dan cuenta que los números son más aproximados que exactos, lo que es raro en un aparato de esta calidad.

—Y eso es todo, ¿alguna duda?

—Pues tengo algunas.

—Bien, revisemos esto.

—¡Oye!

El sujeto revisa toda la información en una tableta, la cual está sincronizada con la báscula y con la que mide a Marshall. El empleado se ve algo confundido.

—¿Todo en orden…? —preguntó Blue con evidente preocupación.

—Están dentro de lo posible, tienes 5 minutos y comenzará el duelo.

Todos salen de inmediato y dejan solo y confundido a Blue.

—¿Pero qué rayos…?

Mientras tanto…

—¡Apuestas, hagan sus apuestas!

—Oye.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

—Quiero apostar a Marshall.

—Qué mal, entonces fórmate.

—No quiero apostar así, quiero hacer una apuesta contigo.

—Je, je. Pues muy mal, sabemos que Blue va a ganar.

—¿Entonces apostaremos? ¿O te harás para atrás?

—Hmm…

Qkidna pone el letrero de "cerrado".

—30 Dólares a Blue.

El público en fila se desilusiona al ver el letrero de cerrado.

—50 Dólares a Marshall.

—¡60 Dólares a Blue!

—65 a Marshall.

Kira siempre mantiene una actitud seria, nunca alza la voz, es algo difícil identificar sus emociones.

—Ni siquiera tienes ese dinero…

—Claro que sí —dijo para luego mostrar su billetera—, el sueldo de aprendiz de policía es más que suficiente.

—Pero… ¡Ahh! ¡Setenta dólares a que Blue le da una paliza a Marshall!

—¿Tienes ese dinero?

—Sí…

—Entonces serán 70.

Estrechan las manos para cerrar la apuesta.

—(Más vale que gane Blue, porque si no…)

El erizo traga algo de saliva por los nervios, pero lo disimula. Pronto llegan a sus lugares en primera fila, aparece el presentador y comienza a hacer lo suyo.

—Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos al gimnasio de Begin City, hacía ya un tiempo sin que se presentara una batalla de este tipo en nuestro gimnasio, estoy seguro que todos están igual de emocionados que yo.

Se escucha un fuerte bullicio de parte del público.

—Antes de comenzar, alguien me dijo que por ahí se estuvieron haciendo apuestas clandestinas.

Kira se le queda viendo a Qkidna, y él solo pone cara de menso.

—Como es la primera vez que sucede esto, lo pasaremos por alto, pero si esta persona no cumple, tendremos que llamar a las autoridades.

—Metiste la pata.

—Tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control, soy bueno en esto de…

—Realmente no me preocupa.

—Oye…

—Ahora sí —siguió hablando el presentador—, agárrense de sus asientos, porque es hora de hacer el cambio. En esta ocasión, se pidió un escenario plano para una pelea justa. ¿Listos? ¡Hora del cambio!

El gimnasio entero se transforma, los pisos, el techo, el campo de batalla; ahora parece más bien un mini-estadio futurista. Blue observa todo desde el backstage. Una barrera de energía invisible (solo visible durante los primeros instantes) separa al público de lo que suceda en el campo de batalla.

—Con que a esto se referían. Je, je, esto será divertido.

—Ahora les presento a nuestro primer peleador, aunque muchos de ustedes ya lo conocen, ¡Marshall Tankdo!

Marshall hace una entrada apareciendo entre una cortina de fuego, presentándose al público. En una gran pantalla holográfica ubicada en lo más alto del gimnasio, se le puede ver junto con sus datos: Nombre, Peso, Estatura, Tipo de Poder, Edad, etcétera.

—Listo, chico, es tu turno.

—Esperen, ¿por qué no me dijeron que había que hacer una entrada de ese tipo?

—Entras en 30 segundos —advirtió el empleado para luego irse.

—¡Oye! ¡Regresa!… (¿Acaso son robots o algo así?)

—Y del otro lado tenemos a…

—(Rayos, aquí voy, tengo que lucirme.)

—¡Blue Jéthog!

Blue entra a toda velocidad y corre alrededor para crear un fuerte torbellino, luego, hace una pausa repentina, poniéndose en guardia al momento, las llamas se apagan con el viento. La postura de Blue ha mejorado, pero sigue siendo la de un novato.

—¿Ves? A eso le llamo una entrada, Blue lo tiene ya.

—Es más bien una entrada al infierno.

En la misma pantalla aparece Blue junto con los mismos datos.

—Ya conocen a los peleadores, así que es hora de la batalla.

Ambos se ven a los ojos desde lejos mientras gruñen, sobre todo Marshall.

—Listos en 3… 2… 1… ¡Peleen!

Comienza el combate, Marshall prende fuego a sus manos y avanza rápidamente hacia su rival, el chico hace de la misma manera. El lobo trata de golpearlo con un Puño de Fuego, pero Blue lo repele conectando una patada en el brazo de su oponente, luego, el erizo trata de conectar varios golpes secos, pero es esquivado por completo.

—¡Vamos Blue! ¡Eres el más rápido! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Mientras Qkidna grita, Kira observa con atención la pelea. Marshall junta sus manos y arroja un Lanzallamas sobre Blue, él da un salto hacia atrás para quedar fuera de su alcance, el erizo corre alrededor de su rival y comienza a rodar para crear un Spin Dash instantáneo, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia él. Marsh lo recibe y trata de sostenerlo con sus manos llenas de fuego, pero el Spin Dash es demasiado y el erizo logra darle un golpe directo.

—¡Ja! ¡Ese es Blue!

—Esto acaba de empezar.

—Veo que has mejorado ese truco —dijo el lobo, quien se mantiene firme—, yo también puedo hacer algo parecido.

—¿Qué?…

Marshall estira los brazos hacia arriba y prende fuego por completo tanto en brazos como en piernas, luego, comienza a girar en vertical, impulsado por sus propias llamas, y cuando alcanza la velocidad suficiente, se lanza sobre Blue como una enorme rueda de fuego. El erizo comienza a huir.

—¡Es literalmente una _Rueda de Fuego_!… Marshall ha estado ocupado —comentó Qkidna, sorprendido.

—No realmente.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?! —gritó el erizo mientras huía corriendo de reversa, pues su velocidad le permite mantenerse a raya— ¡Ahhh!

Marshall va dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso y poco a poco aumenta su velocidad; Blue se da la vuelta, acelera y logra adelantarse, da media vuelta de nuevo y contraataca con un Spin Dash instantáneo, los dos ataques chocan y se empujan con todas sus fuerzas; el pequeño, pero poderoso Spin Dash, contra la enorme y ardiente Rueda de Fuego.

El público está muy atento; al final, el Spin Dash logra traspasar la Rueda de Fuego, Marshall es arrojado un par de metros y cae al suelo, pero Blue, queda agotado luego de reincorporarse.

—¿Qué te parece? El Spin Dash vence a la Rueda de Fuego.

—Claro…

Marshall se levanta con un salto y arroja un lanzallamas a Blue, él lo esquiva, pero, Marsh no se detiene y le sigue el paso al erizo.

—(Rayos, ¿ahora qué hago?… Ya sé, usaré el Ataque de Confusión.)

Blue comienza a correr de un lado a otro al azar sin que Marshall pueda seguirlo ni con la mirada.

—¡No usarás ese truco de nuevo! ¡Argh!

Pero el lobo rápidamente crea una enorme bola de fuego y la arroja debajo de sí mismo; este ataque, al impactar con tanta fuerza, provoca que todo ese fuego se esparza rápidamente alrededor, alcanzando a Blue y haciéndolo caer. Cuando el chico reacciona, se da cuenta de que el vendaje de su brazo se está quemando, Blue rápidamente lo apaga pegándole con la mano.

—Rayos —se quejó en voz baja—, no creo que mi herida haya sanado del todo aún, debo ser más cuidadoso con este vendaje.

—Una pregunta —avisó Qkidna—, ¿cómo hace Marshall para no quemarse tanto la ropa?

—Usa ropa anti-inflamable.

—¿Qué…?

—A prueba de fuego, todo _Ser de Fuego_ debe usarla, usa la misma tecnología que Leon en su ropa para camuflarse.

—Oh, sí, olvidaba que eso existía…

—¿Qué pasa, Blue? ¿Tienes calor?

—¡Sí, hace calor! ¡Hay que refrescarnos!

Blue salta y hace un Ataque Tele-dirigido, pero no lo dirige a Marshall, en vez de eso, comienza a girar alrededor de él en el aire, creando un tornado curiosamente del mismo color que el brillo de sus guantes —celeste—. Al poco tiempo, Marshall es elevado por el tornado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Kira, un poco impresionado.

—Cuando Blue se dirige a sí mismo su Ataque Tele-dirigido, comienza a moverte en círculos y pasa lo que acabas de ver, Marshall no es el único que ha aprendido nuevas técnicas —explicó el naranja con orgullo.

—¿Te gustó? —Blue se detuvo, estando aun en el aire— Se llama _Tornado Celeste_.

—Bien, basta de juegos. ¡Ahhh!

Estando aún a gran altura, Marshall aprieta sus puños con fuerza y cruza sus brazos, se acumula una gran cantidad de energía en forma de fuego en su cuerpo, entonces, se libera un gran pulso de energía, el público se emociona, todos saben por qué, a excepción del erizo.

—¿Qué es eso? —se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras observaba impresionado, luego de unos segundos, aterriza.

Los ojos de Marshall, los cuales son de color rojo, comienzan a brillar con mucha intensidad, al rojo vivo, como cuando quemas metal. Desciende con lentitud.

—¿Qué… qué pasa?

—¡Asombroso!

—Es el fin para tu amigo, Marshall decidió entrar en su forma máxima.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Marshall ha concentrado todo su poder en sí mismo, verás, en un punto de su entrenamiento personal, logró aprender una Técnica Definitiva.

—¡¿Qué?! No puede ser… se ha vuelto tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo…

—Espera. Además de que las reglas lo prohíben, Marshall aun no puede controlar la fuerza de esa técnica, así que le pedí que siguiera practicando y no la usara jamás hasta haberla dominado por completo, y me temo que aún le falta mucho. Si se atreviera a usarla, probablemente terminaría matando a Jethog por error.

—No bromees…

—No estoy exagerando.

—Pero, ¿qué planea hacer Marshall, entonces?

—Mientras practicaba, subió su nivel de pelea, y aprendió una de las técnicas más importantes para un Ser Especial, la _Transformación Estándar_.

—¡No puede ser!

En eso, Marshall termina su trasformación a la par que toca el suelo, se libera una gran cantidad de energía, entonces, su postura cambia, ahora es mucho más firme, y se ve la confianza en su mirada.

—Es _Red Burning Marshall_.

El cuerpo del lobo ha quedado completamente incendiado, las llamas son tan vivas como las de un incendio forestal, su pelaje, hasta donde el fuego lo permite ver, sigue siendo gris, pero ha adquirido un leve tono rojizo, y parece que ha ganado un poco más de musculatura.

Mientras Blue ve asombrado la transformación, Marshall se lanza sobre él, impulsado por el fuego que sale de sus manos y sus pies, va casi volando. Marsh arroja golpes y patadas a gran velocidad con todas sus fuerzas, Blue apenas logra esquivar cada uno de sus golpes; en el proceso, el vendaje se vuelve a incendiar y el erizo se distrae tratando de apagarlo, Marsh aprovecha y le da un golpe en el estómago, seguido de otro en el mentón, terminando con un codazo en el pecho.

El chico es empujado varios metros y cae al suelo, sigue aturdido por los golpes. Marshall arroja una descarga de fuego con una mano, pero Blue apenas logra levantarse con un salto esquivarlo, el vendaje se apaga solo en el proceso, ahora el erizo se encuentra bastante herido.

—Parece que esta batalla está a punto de terminar —comentó el presentador—, el peleador número 2, Blue, está muy débil para continuar, es solo cuestión de un buen golpe para llegar al final.

Marshall une sus manos y arroja un lanzallamas mucho más poderoso que los anteriores, Blue logra esquivarlo, pero el lobo cancela su ataque y de inmediato le arroja una Bola de Fuego, calculando la velocidad del erizo, logra dar en el blanco y lo detiene, luego, decide terminarlo con un Puño de Fuego, Blue no logra esquivarlo y recibe el golpe justo en el abdomen. Es empujado con tanta fuerza que golpea de espaldas el borde del escenario; finalmente, cae al suelo, poco a poco cierra los ojos. Marshall sonríe.

—Vaya, si no se levanta en diez segundos, Marshall Tankdo habrá ganado el encuentro.

Comienza la cuenta regresiva en la pantalla.

—(Vamos, chico, no me hagas esto, levántate, de alguna manera debes venderlo.)

—Es imposible que alguien resista tanto, me pregunto cómo usaré ese dinero extra.

De repente, el brillo de los guantes de Blue comienza a crecer, el chico abre los ojos, y con un poco de esfuerzo logra ponerse de pie.

—¡Y la batalla continúa!

—¿Qué? ¿Realmente seguirá peleando?

—¡Sí!

—Por favor —se quejó el lobo—… Adelante, si quieres más, te daré más.

—(Hace mucho que no uso esta técnica, apenas he logrado dominarla, espero no perder el control de mis movimientos, es la única forma, llegó la hora del _Fury Hedgehog_ )

Los guantes de Blue brillan con mucha más intensidad. Entonces, se lanza a toda velocidad sobre Marshall, mucho más rápido de lo normal. El lobo reacciona y piensa recibirlo con un Puño de Fuego, pero Blue lo repele fácilmente con una patada.

—¿Qué…?

—Hm…

En ese mismo segundo comienza una ráfaga de golpes, patadas y todo tipo de ataques a una velocidad increíble, tan rápido, que Marshall no tiene oportunidad de hacer un solo movimiento o siquiera reaccionar. Blue hace todo tipo de combinaciones posibles, luego, se detiene, el lobo queda aturdido por tanto golpe, así que el erizo termina el ataque saltando y conectando una fuerte patada en la cabeza de su oponente. Marshall es arrojado varios metros atrás, cayendo al suelo, luego, su fuego se apaga, volviendo a su estado normal, la cuenta regresiva comienza.

—¡Mira eso! ¡Ni yo me lo esperaba!

—No lo puedo creer…

7… 6… 5… 4…

—(Lo logré, sigo dominando el Fury Hedgehog, después de tanto tiempo.)

El lobo trata de levantarse, se sostiene sobre sus brazos, poco a poco se va levantando, y cae rendido al final, la cuenta regresiva termina.

—Y tenemos un ganador, ¡Blue Jéthog!

El público enloquece.

—¡Sí! ¡Sabía que lo lograría!

—(Parece que lo subestimamos demasiado.)

Blue aparece en la gran pantalla como el ganador y el público empieza a celebrar. El chico está realmente exhausto, así que cae de sentón al suelo, dando un fuerte respiro, y sin dejar de sonreír.

0-0-0

Después de la batalla, hubo una pequeña celebración por la batalla, se abrieron puestos de comida, regalos, entre otras cosas; la gente pedía conocer a los peleadores, de los cuales, solo Marshall atendía, aunque se le veía un poco molesto. Blue decidió no aparecer hasta que todo terminó al atardecer. Los chicos se reúnen cerca de la entrada al gimnasio.

—Eso estuvo increíble, chico, no sabía que podías hacer todo eso.

—Je, je, pues yo no me esperaba que Marshall se hubiera vuelto tan poderoso, me forzó a sacar mi carta del triunfo hoy.

El lobo no hace ningún comentario, solo escucha con mucha seriedad.

—¿Y saben cuál fue la mejor parte? ¡Tomar 70 Dólares de este sujeto!

—Sí, claro…

—Un momento, ¿estaban apostando a nuestras espaldas?

—Je, je… esto… ¿Qué le pasó a tu vendaje?

—Oh, pues éste salvaje me lo quemó.

—¡Eso y más te merecías!

Marshall gritó muy fuerte, los tres solo se le quedan viendo. Entonces, el lobo da un largo suspiro.

—Buena pelea, definitivamente fuiste mejor que yo hoy.

—La verdad creo que solo tuve suerte.

—Ya nos veremos de nuevo, y la próxima vez no será tan fácil.

—Sí, ya quiero que tengamos una revancha.

—Cuídate, Jéthog.

—Antes de irnos, ¿no tienes algo que hacer? Qkidna —le recordó el albatros.

—Diablos, ¡olvidé mi negocio!

—¿Qué negocio?

—Te explicaré luego, tengo que ir…

Marshall y Kira se van, dejando a Qkidna repartiendo el dinero de las apuesta junto con Blue.

* * *

Información Extra

Transformación Estándar: Se trata de una técnica que aumenta el poder y/o ciertas características del usuario, y puede tener algunos efectos secundarios como desarrollar nuevas habilidades temporales y un cambio de apariencia. Sin embargo, el castigo por esa una transformación es el desgaste de energía que provoca, por lo que solo es recomendable hacerlo estando en buenas condiciones. La energía del usuario se desgasta más rápido en este estado, y aunque no se haga ningún movimiento, la energía terminará por desgastarse tarde que temprano, por lo que esta transformación tiene un límite en todo sentido.

El Tornado Celeste está inspirado en los tornados que los personajes del tipo Velocidad pueden hacer en "Sonic Heroes".

El Fury Hedgehog es una técnica única/característica de Blue, se trata de una serie de ataques hechos al azar pero con una velocidad invisible y con un fuerte golpe para terminar, en este caso, Blue pudo ser cualquier otro golpe al final; ésta, junto con la Tormenta de Fuego, es una técnica no registrada, o sea, es nueva, característica de los personajes. Todo el ataque dura 5 segundos en total, dependiendo de qué tan letal sea el ataque, pero ni más ni menos.

* * *

 **Los** ** Nuevos Poderes #8**

Grupo Aural: Seres Mentales

También llamados "Seres Psíquicos", son aquellos cuya Energía Vital se concentra en su cerebro, dándoles habilidades mentales superiores en la mayoría de los casos. Sin embargo, el desgaste de energía evita que usen al 100% toda su capacidad mental, de no ser por esto, serían los Seres más poderosos desde el nacimiento. La Energía Vital de todos los seres vivos (a excepción de las plantas) está en el corazón (literalmente), pero en los Seres Mentales, hay una conexión especial entre ambos órganos, lo cual, si bien los hace poderosos, también implica en una debilidad muy grande, ya que tienen un punto débil muy accesible, la cabeza.

Este grupo se llama "Aural", ya que la Energía Vital de estos Seres es más concentrada que los del Grupo Elemental, que se ganan su nombre debido a que sus poderes se basan en los elementos.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"La amiga sobreprotectora"


	9. La amiga sobreprotectora

**La amiga sobreprotectora**

 **¿Frío o caliente?**

Blue, Qkidna y Alvin se encuentran en un cibercafé, y por supuesto, Qkidna está aburrido a más no poder. Alvin está sentado en un sillón con su laptop, estos aparatos ahora constan de solo un pequeño tubo del que salen un teclado y una pantalla, ambas cosas holográficas.

—Oigan, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Acompañando a Alvin.

—Bueno, yo voy a ver si encuentro algo interesante.

—Como quieras.

Blue se acerca a Alvin, quien parece muy concentrado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Oh, es una página donde tienen clasificados los tipos de poderes que existen.

—¿Nos tienen clasificados?

—Sí, bueno, a los que tienen poderes del tipo especial. A los del tipo normal no los toman mucho en cuenta.

—"Discriminación". Pero, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Verás, los del tipo Especial son los que tienen poderes como Marshall o Katly, o sea, fuego, sombra, psíquicos, luz, oscuridad, etcétera. Y los del tipo normal son como tú, súper velocidad, súper fuerza, y esas cosas.

—Así que según esto soy corriente.

—No, más bien eres _común_.

—¡Común y corriente! —gritó Qkidna desde lejos.

—Ya veo…

—No le hagas caso.

—Olvídalo, no me importa, ¿qué más puedes ver en esa página?

—Bueno, por la clasificación, puedo ver los poderes y técnicas conocidas de cada tipo.

—Interesante.

—Por ejemplo, veamos a los Seres de Fuego.

El armadillo toca la pantalla y se abre una página con toda la información.

—Genial, hay que ver… Mira, yo conozco esa técnica, la usó Marshall en nuestra pelea del otro día.

—La ''Rueda de Fuego''.

—¿Puedes buscar una técnica llamada "Tormenta de Fuego"?

—Claro.

Alvin teclea rápidamente y aparecen varias técnicas en la pantalla.

—Aquí tienes. Muchas técnicas de diferente tipo pueden llegar a compartir el nombre, como podrás ver.

—Vaya… No, ninguna de esas es la que vi en la batalla con Marshall.

—Bueno, cada día se inventan nuevas técnicas y variantes de las que ya existen, también se descubren nuevos poderes y toman su tiempo para ser clasificados y registrados.

—Entiendo.

De repente, Qkidna pega un grito de rabia seguido de una serie de quejas.

—¡Esto es imposible! ¡Me largo de aquí! —regresaba con los chicos.

—¿Qué pasó, Qkid?

—No pude resolver ese maldito sudoku, es demasiado difícil

—¿A qué nivel estaba?

—Este… Principiante —contestó en medio de una toz falsa—…

—¿Es broma? —preguntó Alvin en tono de burla.

—Es muy complicado.

—Te enseñaré cómo se hace.

—Ay, sí, tú. A ver, enséñame.

—Este… mientras tanto, ¿puedo usar tu laptop?, quiero ver algo.

—Claro.

Alvin le deja la laptop a Blue, pero antes de irse, echa un vistazo a ver qué pone.

—¿" _Seres Oscuros_ "? ¿Para qué quieres ver eso?

—¡¿Eh?! Esto… Curiosidad, solo es curiosidad.

—Es mejor cuidarse de esos tipos —aseguró Qkidna—, son malvados por naturaleza.

—¿Los Seres Oscuros?

—Así se les clasifica a los del tipo especial —dijo Alvin—, Seres Oscuros, Seres de Fuego, etcétera.

—Entiendo, pero… ¿Cómo que son malvados por naturaleza?

—Lo son, todos son malos, no hay ninguno que sea bueno de alguna manera.

—Todos los que tienen poderes del tipo Especial tienen cierta naturaleza, algunos la superan pero otros solo la siguen. Los Seres Oscuros son definitivamente los seres más viles que existen, son los más odiados por todos.

—¿"Viles"? —preguntó Qkidna para luego golpear en la cabeza al armadillo— ¡¿Qué es esa forma de hablar?!

—Déjame en paz.

—Quietos… Bueno, ya sabía que existía ese odio hacia ellos, pero… ¿no creen que tal vez podría haber un Ser Oscuro bueno?

Qkidna y Alvin se voltean a ver las caras y luego comienzan a reír sin control. Blue no le ve la gracia, por supuesto.

—Ay, qué gracioso, je, je.

—Vamos, Blue, seamos realistas. Un Ser Oscuro es malo por naturaleza. Aunque quiera ser bueno, es y siempre será una amenaza para todos.

—Ya veo…

—¿Qué pasa?

—No, nada, solo pensaba… ¿No tenían que hacer algo ustedes dos?

—Ah, sí. Vamos, Qkidna, te enseñaré cómo se hace un sudoku.

—Sí, claro.

Alvin se lleva a Qkidna a una mesa, pero antes, Qkid le echa un vistazo a Blue, quien tiene una cara angustiada, como si algo le preocupara mucho.

—(¿Y ahora qué le pasa?)

—(¿Será cierto todo eso?, bueno, creo que no lo sabré y ni me interesa averiguarlo. Por ahora, hay que ver que encuentro aquí, luego veré qué hay del tipo Sombra, je, je. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Katly justo ahora; ya debería poder entrenar de nuevo.)

—¡No es posible! —gritó Qkidna de nuevo— ¡No tardaste nada!

—¿Ves?, es muy fácil.

—Una vez más… lo intentaré solo una vez más…

Blue suelta una pequeña risa y regresa a lo suyo.

—(Je, je… Sí, definitivamente no tengo por qué averiguarlo.)

0-0-0

Mientras tanto en casa de Katly; la gatita se encuentra en su cama, leyendo una revista, cuando de repente, una visita salvaje aparece. Abre la puerta de golpe una gata de aproximadamente 26 años de edad (13 humanos), cabello rubio, ojos verdes y de un tono claro, un peinado muy parecido al de Katly…

—¡Amiga! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?! ¡Te ves mucho mejor ahora!

—¡Azuri! Te he dicho que siempre avises cuando pienses en venir.

—Ay, por favor, ambas sabemos que tu padre no volverá pronto.

—Sí, pero…

—Mira, traje revistas, maquillaje, algo de comer…

—Azuri —intentaba interrumpir, pero sin poder evitar sonreír…

Yo sí que interrumpiré este diálogo, es para poder dar la descripción. Azuri es la mejor amiga de Katly, es de esas amigas que te protegen demasiado, pero, bueno, es un poro torpe. Su nombre completo es Azuri Sindon. Su ropa de vestir es algo llamativa, ya que le gusta ponerse faldas algo cortas y blusas pequeñas, viste con clores blancos, amarillos y azules, tiene una buena condición física, y es muy bien parecida, pero de estatura está por debajo de todos los personajes femeninos hasta el momento, siendo solo más alta que Alvin. Ya, que siga hablando…

—…y aquí te traje unos CD's de tu banda favorita, y aquí…

—Este… sí, gracias je, je. Puedes dejar todo por ahí —señaló una pequeña mesa.

—Claro, ¿y cuándo podrás comenzar a entrenar de nuevo?

—En teoría, ya podría estar entrenando, pero, ¿sabes? Ahora mismo me da algo de pereza, je, je.

—Lo imaginé —rio junto con su amiga—. Pero pobrecita de ti, te dije que no debías juntarte con ese erizo negro.

—¿Blue?, pero no fue culpa suya, fue una imprudencia mía…

—Sigue diciendo las veces que quieras. Dime, ¿qué hay de Qkidna?

—¿Qué hay de qué?… No me digas que sigues enamorada de él.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Es apuesto, es el sub-capitán del equipo de lucha, tiene un cabello…

—"Púas".

—Sí… eso… Sus púas tan brillantes como sus ojos…

Azuri se suelta una descripción de las veinte mil cosas que le gustan de Qkidna, mientras tanto, regresemos un momento con Blue, quien aún se encuentra tecleando en la computadora de Alvin.

—Hmm… (No, no, tampoco… Cielos, no está por ningún lado, ¿era una técnica nueva?)

Levanta la mirada hacia el techo y suspira, luego estira todo su cuerpo y echa un vistazo a los chicos, quienes siguen en el sudoku. Blue ríe un poco al ver que Qkidna no puede con el juego, luego regresa a lo suyo.

—(Quizá lo mejor sea olvidarme de eso, después de todo, no volverá a pasar. Intentaré con…)

El erizo entra en la sección para Seres Comunes, y rápidamente encuentra la sección para Super Velocidad. En pocos minutos abre varias páginas de su interés, y por el movimiento rápido de un lado a otro de sus ojos, se puede notar la velocidad con la que puede leer cualquier texto.

—(Vaya, en términos de Super Velocidad soy bastante lento, nunca he conocido o siquiera visto a otro como yo. Realmente me falta mucho… ¿seguir entrenando como lo hacemos ahora está bien? Quizá todos necesitemos algo más especializado en cada una de nuestras habilidades, si seguimos haciendo lo mismo, llegará el punto en el que ya no habrá suficiente progreso.)

Mientras piensa, sigue leyendo, pero con un poco menos de velocidad, la manera con la que pasa por las páginas pudiera hacer parecer que solo está viendo las imágenes. Mientras tanto, las gatitas…

—Pero ni siquiera intentas hablarle.

—Es que me ganan los nervios, ya sabes que soy muy tímida cuando él está cerca.

—Bueno, pues si quieres tener algo con él vas a tener que hablarle algún día, no te preocupes, es fácil hablar con él, no es muy listo.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—Este…

Mientras tanto en el cibercafé.

—¡¿Cómo que está mal?!

—Ya te dije que no se pue…

—"Que no se puede repetir un numero en ña, ña, ¡ña!" —arremedó el erizo—. Ya entiendo, déjame en paz.

De vuelta con Katly y Azuri.

—Yo sé lo que digo…

—Como quieras, tú nunca lo verás como yo.

—Eso espero —se susurró a sí misma.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, que ya me aburrió usar de excusa mis heridas para no cumplir mis deberes, ¿podrías pasarme mi agenda?

—Claro, eh… ¿Dónde la guardas?

—En ese cajón de ahí.

—¿Este?

—No, el otro.

—¿Aquí?

—Noo… el otro.

—Esto…

Mientras Azuri busca, Katly le va dando indicaciones de donde están las pastillas, pero…

—No, ahí no. No, ahí tampoco. Frio, frio, tibio, tibio, más tibio, ya te enfriaste. Frio, frio, más frio, frio, tibio, tibio, caliente, frio otra vez…

Y así, pasan 3 infernales minutos, hasta que por fin, Azuri da con una tableta electrónica.

—¡Aquí está!

—Qué bien. Ya dámela, por favor.

—Aquí tienes.

Al encenderla, varios hologramas salen de la pantalla, archivos y carpetas, como el escritorio de un computador.

—¿Mucho trabajo por hacer?

—No realmente, mi padre creyó que por mi estado no podría hacer ciertas tareas, así que solo me asignó las cosas de la casa y algunos recados.

—Ya veo… ¿sabes? Aún no me acostumbro a esto.

—Pero… hace años que…

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no es tan fácil de asimilar, además, me dijiste que algún día…

—Azuri… no es tan simple… soy demasiado débil para enfrentarlo, y no tengo forma de huir de esto, solo me queda obedecer hasta encontrar la manera…

—Claro… sí… Oye, ¿qué son esas pastillas?

Azuri señala un frasco transparente con pastillas amarillas.

—Oh, me las dio Alvin —contestó mientras seguía revisando su agenda—, me ayudaron a recuperarme más rápido.

—¿Ese cerebrito? ¿También hace pastillas?

—Hace de todo, medicinas, máquinas, es un genio.

—Bueno, para algo tenía que servir ese… ese… ehh… ¿Qué se supone que es?

—Armadillo.

—Sí, eso.

—Bueno, sí es algo nerd…

—¿"Algo"? —preguntó en tono sarcástico y burlón.

—Está bien, es increíblemente nerd, pero conociéndolo es muy agradable.

—Sí, claro.

—Sí, bueno, este… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué opinas de Blue?

—Ya te dije que no te juntes con él, es un vago que ni a la escuela asiste.

—Es porque no lo conoces; él vive solo y tiene que trabajar para comer y poder dormir bajo techo, no tiene recursos para ir a la escuela.

—Está bien, no sabía, pero de todos modos es un vago, ¿y por qué preguntas por él?

—Por nada… curiosidad —volteó su rostro a su tableta de nuevo—, solo quería saber tu opinión sobre él.

—¿Qué?… ¡Ajá!

—¿Ah?

—No me digas que te gusta ese vago.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Katly sonrojada—… ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo es mi amigo! ¡Nada más! ¡Lo juro!…

—Eso dicen al principio, luego la llama se enciende, y se enciende, y se enciende más, y…

—Y te quemas.

—¡¿Dónde?! —gritó asustada.

—Esto… En ningún lado…

—"Muy graciosa"… Oye, mira tu cabello, ¿hace cuánto que no lo cepillas?

—No lo sé, ¿cinco días? No he hecho nada de nada en un buen rato, ¿sabes?

—¿Así piensas que ese vago te va a notar?

—¡Ya basta!

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Solo bromeo, relájate!

Azuri saca un cepillo de su bolso.

—¿Tienes crema para el cabello?

—Sí, está por allá.

—¿Dónde?

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

—Al fondo, segundo cajón a la derecha.

—¿Aquí?

—No. Frio, frio, tibio, tibio, tibio, todavía estás tibia, tibio, caliente, caliente, ¡caliente, caliente! ¡Estás en llamas!

—¡Ahh! ¡¿Dónde?!

—Je, je, cálmate, estaba bromeando.

—Oye… ¿Es este?

—Sí.

Después de esa larga y tediosa búsqueda, Azuri comienza a cepillarle el cabello a su amiga.

—Y, ¿ya puedes atravesar paredes?

—Todavía tengo problemas, pero ya casi lo domino.

—Qué bien, ¿y qué hay de la hipnosis?

—¿Quieres que te dé una demostración?

—¡No! Así estoy bien, te creo.

—Je, je, bien.

—Y ¿no has aprendido nada nuevo?

—De hecho, sí, pero es un ataque y no es buena idea hacerlo aquí, será mejor otro día.

—¡Oh! ¡Al fin tienes un ataque! ¡Ya quiero verlo!

—Sí, bueno, no es gran cosa, no esperes mucho.

—Oye, y hablando de eso, ¿ya no te has topado con Marshall?

—No he sabido nada de él desde la escuela, ¿por qué?

—¿Si supiste que Marshall y el vago de Jéthog llenaron el Begin Gym hace poco?

—¿Que qué? ¡¿Tuvieron un duelo ahí?!

—Así es, es la primera pelea de ese tipo en mucho tiempo.

—Dios mío, ¿y quién ganó?

—Verás…

Azuri le cuenta cada detalle de la pelea, lo cual voy a omitir porque ya todos sabemos lo que pasó. La gatita termina de contarle y de arreglarle el cabello. Saca un espejo para que Kat se vea en él.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Genial, te luciste, como siempre, ¡gracias!

—¡No ha de qué, amiga!

Katly comienza a observar el espejo de una manera muy extraña, como si el ánimo le bajara muy drásticamente.

—Azuri… el espejo…

—Oh, sí, lo siento…

—Descuida. Pero volviendo al duelo ¿nadie salió herido?

—¿Eh?, ah, eso, era una pelea, ¿qué esperabas? Pero no te preocupes, nada grave hasta donde se sabe.

—De acuerdo, ya verá ese erizo por ponerme esos sustos. Pero qué bien que haya logrado vencer a Marshall.

—Sí, solo tuvo suerte, fue obvio que Marshall peleó en serio; un pobre vago como Blue no está a la altura de alguien como él.

—Claro… por menos que me agrade eso, creo que tienes razón… Espera, ¡que no es un vago!

—Mira, hasta lo defiendes.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —exclamó volviéndose a sonrojar— ¡Ya te dije que no es eso!

—Está bien, amiga. Ya es tarde, lamento no haber podido venir más temprano, pero no sabía si tu padre estaba aquí, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene fuera?

—Varios meses, no sé cuándo volverá.

—Ya veo. Bien, gracias por todo, nos vemos otro día.

Azuri se retira, dejando sola a Katly.

—(Blue, y Marshall; dos poderosos rivales capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de demostrar que son superiores al otro. Ambos son muy poderosos, y yo, aquí en cama. No sé si llegaré a estar a su nivel, pero lo mejor será que me esfuerce por mejorar.)

—Luego de meditar un poco, se levanta y adopta una postura firme, como si fuese a entrenar…

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, Blue terminaba de usar la laptop de Alvin cuando ambos regresan con él.

—¿Cómo les fue?

—Horrible, no pude solucionar ni uno solo.

—Pero te enseñé todo lo que debías hacer, paso por paso, esto no puede ser posible.

—Ya cállate.

—Quietos los dos —dijo firme para evitar una pelea.

—Bueno, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

—Eso y más, no sabía cuántas técnicas había de cada tipo.

—¿Y para qué quieres ver eso?

—Porque, la verdad es que solo tuve suerte de vencer a Marshall esa vez. Actualmente él es por mucho más fuerte que yo, quiero mejorar como sea.

—¿Solo suerte? ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste ahí? Fue increíble.

—Sí… Marsh solo bajó la guardia por un momento.

—Pero…

—Creo que ya debemos irnos —interrumpió mientras se levantaba y entregaba el artefacto a su dueño.

—Sí, ya es tarde.

—Al fin, no volveré a este lugar, lo juro.

Blue se levanta y va por su patineta que estaba arrinconada el fondo de la sala. Saliendo del edificio, el erizo se pone a patinar y Alvin enciende sus patines, mientras Qkidna los sigue como puede.

—(Sí… en esa pelea… qué suerte tuve.) —pensaba de una manera muy intranquila.

* * *

Información Extra

La patineta de Blue es como la de nuestros tiempos, nada futurística, es una muestra de que Mobius no es tan diferente como creían.

Y he aquí el primer capítulo con la intención de ser de relleno.

* * *

 **Los** ** Nuevos Poderes #9**

Grupo Aural: Seres de las Sombras

Los hermanitos menores de los Seres Oscuros. Estos se caracterizan por tener una personalidad generalmente pacifica, pero con un extraño gusto de atemorizar a todo mundo. No son forzosamente malos, pero tienen un estereotipo de malos. Sus poderes se basan en la manipulación de sombras, esto tarda mucho en perfeccionarse, y la mayoría de sus ataques creados a base de energía suelen ser muy débiles en un principio. Sin embargo, comparten muchas características con sus hermanos del mismo grupo, los Seres Espirituales, ya que ambos pueden dominar la intangibilidad o la posesión temporal de un cuerpo, aunque lo hacen de diferente manera.

Como dato extra: Casi todos sus ataques a base de energía vienen con un efecto secundario.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"La infiltración"


	10. La infiltración

**La infiltración**

 **En busca de la fuente de energía suprema**

Es un día normal en Begin City, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que Blue, Qkidna y Alvin están peleando contra un enorme robot. Mide aproximadamente 4 metros y tiene forma de boxeador —no humano—. La máquina ya está muy dañada, muestra problemas para sostenerse a sí misma.

—Muy bien —dijo Blue, exhausto por el combate—, creo que ya ha tenido suficiente, ¿quién quiere darle el golpe final?

—Yo lo haré.

—Espera, es mi turno —alegó Alvin.

—¡Que yo lo haré, dije!

—Creo que ya le toca a Alvin dar el golpe final… ¡Oye!

El robot ataca de repente, pero Blue esquiva el golpe por poco aunque parecía físicamente imposible, demostrando una vez más su velocidad de reacción y de movimiento.

—Muy bien, miren esto.

Alvin comienza a cargar el cañón, la energía es tanta que necesita usar las dos manos para sostenerlo. Cuando la carga llega al máximo, dispara y sale una enorme bola de energía directo hacia el robot; el disparo fue tan fuerte, que Alvin fue empujado hacia atrás. La máquina recibe el ataque, la inercia lo hace caer y desensamblarse en su mayoría, queda inservible.

—Ja, ja, ¡muy bien! ¡Otro robot de Genevil destruido!

—Excelente —dijo Blue—, ya van varias victorias seguidas, yo digo que debemos celebrar.

El armadillo se levanta y se limpia las gafas con un pequeño trapo.

—Oye, Al… ¿Has pensado en usar lentes de contacto?

—¿Qué? Este… no lo sé, tal vez.

—Sí —habló Qkidna—, tal vez así no te verías tan nerd.

—¡Oye!

—¡¿Quieres pelea?!

—Quietos los dos, no tengo ganas de verlos discutir. Ahora, vamos a por un poco de pizza para celebrar, ¡yo invito!

—Eso me gusta, vamos.

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, en la base de Genevil, el científico ve la grabación de la reciente pelea; Ashley y Rebeca están del otro lado de la habitación. Se trata de un cuarto lleno de controles y pantallas alrededor.

—Oye… ¿Has intentado volar con las orejas?

—Claro que no, ¿por qué haría eso?

—Bueno, he visto uno que sí puede.

—Yo no tengo orejas para eso.

—Ustedes dos, vengan aquí. Miren esto.

Genevil les muestra la parte donde Alvin destruye al robot con un Súper Disparo.

—¿Aún no han conseguido la información que les pedí hace tiempo?

—Lo siento, Señor, lo hemos seguido día y noche…

—Sobre todo de día —interrumpió Ashley.

—Ajá… Y no hemos podido conseguir nada.

—Bueno, como podrán ver, justo en el momento en el que se realiza el ataque, su cañón se queda sin energía, pero luego de unos segundos, se recarga por completo, lo que sugiere que él está usando un tipo de energía distinto al que conocemos.

—Ya veo, no conozco nada que se cargue así de rápido, ningún tipo de energía hace eso.

—Ojala mi teléfono se cargara así de rápido —comentó Ashley.

—Bien, y por eso, su nueva misión será infiltrarse en la casa del armadillo y buscar su fuente de energía.

—Pero casi no sale de su casa, ¿cómo hacemos para que no nos descubran en el acto?

—Tranquila, lo he pensado todo, he creado trajes de camuflaje.

Genevil presiona un botón y una plataforma sale del suelo con los trajes.

—Uy, yo hubiera elegido un mejor diseño.

—Esto no se trata de estar a la moda.

—Bueno, ya saben qué hacer, pero antes de irse, déjenme aquí todas sus armas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Para evitarnos problemas, sabes de lo que hablo, Rebeca.

—Está bien —dijo la jaguar con un poco de disgusto.

Rebeca deja la katana y las navajas a Genevil, luego Ashley deja unas agujas que se usan de la misma manera que las navajas. Ambas toman los trajes de Genevil y se retiran. El Dr. vuelve a ver el video.

—(En cuanto consiga esa tecnología, no habrá nadie que nos detenga, ni siquiera tú, Jéthog.)

Rebeca y Ashley van en el ascensor con los trajes puestos.

—Oye… ¿no te da miedo que el Señor sepa nuestras tallas sin siquiera preguntar?

—¿Qué?… Ahora que lo dices… nunca lo había pensado.

Ambas se quedan en silencio.

0-0-0

Mientras tanto en Rush Pizza.

—Y entonces —hablaba Qkidna con la boca llena—, lo sujeté del cuello con una llave y lo arrojé al suelo. Así fue como llegamos a las finales.

—Impresionante historia —comentó Blue siguiendo la corriente—, ¿y cómo te fue en las finales?

—Eh… este… perdimos…

—Je, je, ¿alguna vez han ganado un campeonato?

—A veces se gana, a veces se pierde, lo único que nunca hemos ganado son las internacionales, siempre habrá alguien de otra región que nos supere.

—Seguro que con los guantes que tienes ahora no habrá nadie que les gane.

—Lo siento, no me sentiría bien haciendo eso. No sé si es ilegal pero dañaría mi orgullo.

—Tu "enooorme" orgullo —dijo el erizo de modo sarcástico para luego morder su rebanada.

—Oigan, ya me tengo que ir.

—¿Tan tempano?

—Que te vaya bien.

—Bueno, es que ya es hora.

—Vamos, te la pasas en tu casa. Quédate otro rato, no te hará daño.

—¡"Mucho daño"!

—Qkidna…

—¿Qué?…

—Bueno, tal vez otro rato.

—Eso. Ya verás cómo te hace bien pasar más tiempo fuera de casa.

Por otra parte, Rebeca y Ashley están arriba de un edificio, viendo por los binoculares la casa de Alvin.

—Sigo sin saber cómo llegamos aquí.

—Ya te lo he dicho, es el _Efecto cambio de escena_.

—¿Qué?

—Después lo entenderás. Mira, parece que la casa está sola, es nuestra oportunidad, activa tu traje.

—Claro.

Ambas presionan un botón para activar los trajes y quedan completamente invisibles. Luego, saltan de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a una ventana del segundo piso de la casa de Alvin. Entran y desactivan los trajes.

—Muy bien, esta debe ser la habitación del mocoso.

—Qué tonto fue al dejar la ventana del segundo piso abierta.

—Sí, claro, lo que tú digas. Empieza a buscar.

—¡Sí, Señora!

—Me vuelves a decir "señora" y terminarás usando implantes de orejas, ¡¿oíste?!

—De acuerdo —contestó la coneja temerosa—…

Las dos empiezan a buscar en cada rincón del cuarto, pero no encuentran nada interesante.

—Oye, la primera vez, el mocoso entró por una puerta secreta, hay que buscarla.

—Creo que la vi en esa pared llena de posters.

Ashley señala el muro que cumple con la descripción, lleno de posters de ciencia y de series animadas que a pocos les gusta.

—Bueno, qué obvio, pero necesitamos abrirla, ¿no viste en cómo lo hizo?

—No sé, solo se paró ahí y se abrió.

Rebeca se para enfrente de la pared esperando que pase algo, pero nada.

—Tal vez solo funciona con él —sugirió la coneja.

—Entonces solo nos queda esperar a que llegue, no perdamos el tiempo y sigamos buscando, podríamos encontrar algo.

De repente, se oyen pasos acercándose a la puerta.

—Maldición, alguien viene, ¡escóndete! —exclamó en voz baja.

—Sí.

Ambas se separan y se ponen en una esquina —je, je, je—, encienden sus trajes de camuflaje. La madre de Alvin entra y ve el desorden creado por Ashley.

—Dios mío, qué desorden tiene este muchacho, el lio en el que se va a meter en cuanto regrese.

La coneja tiene que contener la risa. La señora empieza a poner todo en su lugar, cuando termina, abre uno de los cajones de Alvin, y con una llave abre un compartimiento secreto, saca una especie de contenedor o paquete en forma de capsula transparente con una etiqueta que tiene un aro amarillo dibujado, con número cero en la esquina de la etiqueta. Eso llama la atención de Rebeca.

—Ah, qué lástima, está vacío. Mejor lo dejo aquí.

La señora deja el contenedor en el escritorio y se va. Ashley y Rebeca esperan un poco y salen de su escondite.

—A ver, qué es esa cosa.

—No lo sé, pero me parece muy familiar, no la capsula en sí, sino el círculo amarillo que tiene en la etiqueta; que por cierto, no parece tanto una etiqueta… pareciera que es parte de la capsula.

—Yo digo que nos lo llevemos, por si acaso.

—Bien, pero igual sigamos buscando a ver que más encontramos. Empecemos revisando la compuerta secreta que nos acaba de enseñar la vieja.

—Está bien… je, je.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Le dijiste "vieja"… je, je.

—¡¿Quieres tomarte esto en serio?! —exclamó susurrando de nuevo.

—Oye —comenzó a susurrar—… no grites.

—¡Ash!

0-0-0

—Bueno, ahora sí me tengo que ir.

—Espérese, aún no he contado la historia de cuando vencí a aquel cocodrilo en el torneo de hace tres años.

—Sí, sí, todos lo vimos.

—Blue, no.

—Este… otro día lo escucharé, ya tuve suficiente.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal si tú nos cuentas una de tus grandes peleas de allá en tu "rancho natal"?

—Oye, en primera, no es un rancho, es una ciudad pequeña; y en segundo, en serio ya estoy cansado para contar historias.

—Oh, vamos, te conozco desde hace poco más de un año y no sé nada de lo que hacías en tu ciudad.

—Este… amm…

El erizo comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero…

—Oigan, en serio ya me tengo que ir, así que los dejo.

—Este… yo te acompaño.

—¿Que qué? No te puedes ir así, chico.

—Claro que puedo.

—¿Y quién pagará la cuenta?

Blue saca dinero de su billetera y se lo deja a Qkidna.

—Bien, ahora sí, vámonos.

—Claro…

—Este… bien, nos vemos luego —se despidió el naranja, algo extrañado viendo cómo sus amigos salen del lugar.

—(¿Por qué este erizo siempre se las arregla para no contarnos nada de su pasado?)

En este mismo momento, Ashley y Rebeca…

—Te digo que es imposible de abrir.

—¡Argh! ¡¿Qué clase de cerradura es esta?!

—Si tuviera mis agujas ya la habría abierto.

—O si yo tuviera mi katana ya la habría roto. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, quitémosle la llave a la madre del mocoso.

—¿Estás loca? Arruinarás todo, el señor dijo que sin víctimas.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? —cuestionó enfadada.

—Oye no te pongas agresiva conmigo, estamos al mismo nivel.

—¡Ja! Tú y yo sabemos que aquí la más fuerte soy yo. Además, la menor siempre será la que pierde.

—¡¿Qué?!… Es que… ¡Argh! ¿Por qué tú y Genevil creen que soy una debilucha?

—Porque lo eres, no entiendo por qué estás aquí si no eres lo suficientemente buena. Ni siquiera puedes manejar un arma. No entiendo en qué estaba pensando el señor Ke…

—¡Ahh! Déjame decirte que…

De repente se oyen pasos acercándose.

—Cállate y escóndete.

Ashley obedece de mala gana a Rebeca y cada quien se esconde en una esquina diferente con camuflaje. Entonces, Alvin y Blue entran por la puerta —regresaron rápido—.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías enseñarme?

—Ya verás, lo tengo oculto en un compartimiento secreto en mis cajones, je, je. Mi madre tiene la llave porque piensa que la necesita para abrirlo, pero solo hay que girar el candado unos 40 grados, ni más ni menos.

—Je, je, bueno, la verdad no suena tan difícil de descubrir, deberían modificar esa cerradura.

Rebeca se pega un buen golpe en la frente y Ashley solo se siente torpe. Pero el golpe que se dio la jaguar logra llamar la atención de Blue. Ella lo nota, porque Blue levanta un poco la oreja en su dirección y gira un poco la cabeza. Se queda completamente inmóvil mirándolo con rabia y un poco de nerviosismo, pero Blue inmediatamente se olvida y sigue con lo suyo.

—Mira, es esto.

Alvin saca un contenedor igual al anterior.

—Esa cosa me parece familiar, mmm… ah, ya sé, es un Contenedor de Anillos Dorados.

—Sí, aquí guardo tantos Anillos como quiera, luego lo pongo en mi cañón como batería y tengo suficiente energía para varias peleas, a menos que use demasiados Súper Disparos como el de esta mañana.

—Genial, y ¿dónde tienes los Anillos?

—En mi ''laboratorio secreto'', je, je. Hay una entrada secreta justo en esa pared. Pero solo se abre si yo me paro ahí. Ven, te mostraré todo lo que tengo ahí.

Las primas sonríen y esperan ansiosas a que se abra la puerta.

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué?

—Silencio…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Shh!… Creo que no estamos solo aquí.

—¿De qué hablas?

La sonrisa de Rebeca desaparece y Ashley se preocupa. Blue centra la mirada en donde está Rebeca, quien se queda completamente inmóvil, mirando a Blue con la esperanza de que no se dé cuenta de nada. El erizo no aparta la mirada y comienza a acercarse poco a poco, siente un impulso de atacar, pero justo en ese momento, la mamá de Alvin entra por la puerta.

—Hijo, voy a salir un momento, no olvides hacer tus deberes.

—Argh… Sí, mamá.

La señora Stius se despide y se va.

—¿Ves?, solo era mi madre que estaba en la puerta, si hubiera intrusos, el sistema de seguridad ya los habría detectado, se activa en cuanto todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa se cierran.

—Entiendo… de acuerdo, sigamos con eso, entonces.

Alvin se pone enfrente de la pared y unas máquinas que salen del suelo comienzan a revisarlo. Cuando lo identifican, la puerta se empieza a abrir. En ese momento, Blue siente una corriente de aire y se percata de que la ventana estuvo abierta todo el tiempo.

—¡Alvin, detente!

Alvin da tres pasos hacia atrás y la puerta se cierra.

—¿Qué?

—¿Alvin, tu ventana ha estado abierta desde antes que llegáramos?

—Oh, no…

Rebeca se enfurece tanto, que sus emociones llegan a Blue.

—¡Muy bien, quienquiera que seas, ya sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal de tu escondite si no quieres problemas!

Rebeca siente un profundo deseo de asesinar a Blue, pero no puede hacer nada. El erizo logra sentir el sentimiento de ira de Rebeca, así que puede encontrarla aunque no logre verla. Blue se pone en guardia.

—Es tu última oportunidad, muéstrate o tendré que sacarte a patadas.

Ashley saca una aguja de su manga, Blue se percata de su presencia, pero la niña le arroja la aguja y se le clava en el hombro.

—¡Argh! ¡¿Qué rayos…?!

—¡¿Estás bien?!

Rebeca aprovecha la situación y arroja una bomba de humo para salir por la ventana.

—Están escapando —dijo el erizo tratando de no toser—…

Blue corre hacia la ventana y ve a Ashley y Rebeca saltando de edificio en edificio a lo lejos, pero no logra reconocerlas.

—¡¿Por qué traías eso?! ¡Sabes lo que dijo Genevil!

—¡Oye! ¡Te salvé el pellejo! ¡Además, todos desobedecemos alguna vez!

—¡Yo nunca desobedezco una orden directa de Genevil!

—¡¿No eras tú la que quería matar a todos?!

—Yo… ¡Mira, no le diré nada pero solo por esta vez!

Ambas desaparecen a lo lejos.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Parece que alguien trato de robarte tus juguetes, niño. Debes tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante ¿bien? Recuerda que ahora tenemos enemigos.

—De acuerdo, no volverá a pasar.

Blue vuelve a sentir un pequeño dolor por la aguja, ya que está bien enterrada, así que se la saca con cuidado. Una cuantas gotas de sangre caen tanto de la herida como de la aguja.

—Esta si es grande… Me parece haber visto este tipo de cosas antes.

—Y te la sacas como si nada, los Seres Comunes son asombrosos. Toma esto.

Alvin le da un Anillo Dorado a Blue. Él absorbe su energía y su herida se cura de inmediato.

—Genial —dijo moviendo su brazo—, no recordaba que también servían para eso, gracias.

—No, gracias a ti, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado su tú no estuvieras aquí.

—Tranquilo, solo sé más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. Bueno, ya es tarde, ¿sabes? Lo mejor será que me vaya, otro día veré tú ''laboratorio secreto'', ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, nos vemos luego.

Finalmente, se despiden.

0-0-0

Poco después, las Paipin deben dar cuentas a Genevil.

—¿Esto es todo?

—Sí, Señor, no pudimos traer nada más. Pero escuchamos cosas que le podrían interesar sobre ese Contenedor. Todo lo anoté.

Rebeca le entrega las notas a Genevil.

—Muy bien, pueden retirarse.

Las dos entran al ascensor, no se hablan, solo se dan la espalda.

—(Creo que al fin sé de qué se trata, parece que los Anillos Dorados están volviendo a aparecer en abundancia en todo Mobius. Pero ahora la pregunta es: ¿Cómo los consigo yo? De cualquier forma, ahora sé su secreto, los Anillos Dorados, la fuente de energía definitiva.)

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal de la base; un lugar donde pueden relajarse, ver televisión, esas cosas. Las primas están sentadas en silencio.

—Oye —intentó hablar Ashley—, ya dime algo.

Pero Rebeca solo hace un gesto de desprecio.

—¿Solo eso? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—No debiste desobedecer una orden directa de Genevil.

—Otra vez con eso, si no lo hubiera hecho estarías en problemas justo ahora. Técnicamente te salve la vida.

—¿Crees que necesito que me salves? Soy la mayor, la más fuerte por naturaleza, ¡tú nunca estarás a mi altura!

—¡Ahhh! ¡Deja de decir eso! Si así fuera, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

—Es lo que quisiera saber.

—¿Qué tal si te lo demuestro?

—¿Quieres pelea?

—Qué rápido captas.

Las dos se gruñen y se miran a los ojos.

—Las dos —dijo Genevil a través de un altavoz—, ¡cálmense ya! Las escucho desde aquí. Si no solucionan sus problemas con seriedad, voy a tener que tomar medidas. Ashley, entiende que tu prima es de un rango superior y no puedes hacer nada contra ella. Y Rebeca, deja de subestimarla, recuerda que ella está aquí por una razón, y si no te parece que esté capacitada, tu deber es entrenarla. Ahora, las dos, compórtense.

Las rosadas solo hacen gestos y se vuelven a dar las espaldas.

—"Te veo mañana" —se dijeron con desprecio.

Se dan media vuelta y se van a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Información Extra

Los Contenedores de Anillos son los mismos que aparecen en los videojuegos, pueden contener una cantidad máxima de 500 Anillos, es más bien un contenedor de energía. El diseño es como los del Sonic Advance. Se crean muy fácilmente y son un poco más grandes que una mano.

Así funciona el cañón de Alvin: se usa un Contendor de Anillos como batería, cada 10 disparos aproximadamente tienen la energía de un Anillo, un Súper Disparo tiene la energía de 10 anillos, por cada Súper Disparo, el cañón necesita cargar la energía dorada para seguir funcionando.

Rebeca es una jaguar, Ashley es una coneja, ¿cómo es que son primas? Una familia no tiene que ser necesariamente todos de la misma especie, siempre y cuando una pareja mobiana sean del mismo grupo, es decir, mamíferos, aves, reptiles o insectos, pueden procrear aunque sean de diferente especie, por ejemplo: Si un zorro y una leona se casan y deciden tener familia, no habrá ninguna clase de híbridos; en estos casos, el hijo o la hija tienen un 70% de probabilidad de ser de la misma especie que la madre y un 30% de ser de la misma especie del padre. Diferentes grupos no pueden procrear.

Al igual que la mayoría de los animales, los 5 sentidos de los mobianos están bien desarrollados, como la gran mayoría de los mamíferos mobianos tienen orejas un poco grandes, tienen un buen oído, sobre todo los Seres Comunes y Especiales, por eso Blue pudo escuchar bien a Rebeca y a Ashley, pero Alvin no, ya que los armadillos no tienen orejas muy grandes, de hecho, son un poco pequeñas en comparación.

* * *

 **Los Nuevos Poderes #10**

 **Grupo Aural:** Seres Cósmicos

Su energía se compone de la misma energía del universo. Se dice que pueden comunicarse con entidades del espacio invisibles para alguien normal. Estos seres se pueden adaptar tanto a la luz como a la oscuridad. Su poder es demasiado complejo y es de los que más tardan en desarrollarse, pero aun así tienen como potenciador todo lo que rodea el planeta, desde el sol y la luna hasta las estrellas lejanas. Se tiene poca información confirmada respecto a este tipo.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"El Señor de los Anillos"


	11. El Señor de los Anillos (Parte 1)

**El señor de los anillos**

 **¿Una batalla entre primas?**

Es una tarde cálida, Blue y Qkidna están en las canchas, descansando de su partido anterior. El disfruta viendo a las chicas que pasan por el lugar.

—Oye, mira la que va por ahí, yo le doy un ocho, ¿y tú?

—Ah… supongo que… siete.

—¿Siete?… Entonces, ¿qué tal la rubia de aquel lado? Le doy un nueve ¿y tú?

—Siete —contestó el erizo en medio de un suspiro de aburrimiento.

—Bah… o tienes muy mal gusto o eres muy exigente.

—No me divierten esos juegos, Qkidna.

—Oh, vamos, ¿y qué tal esa pelirroja de allá?

—Ocho…

—¡¿Qué?! Esa merece por lo menos un ¡diez!

—Claro…

—Qué aburrido… Je, je, ¿y qué tal a la gata purpura que va pasando por allá?

—Nuev… ¡espera, espera, es…pera! ¡Esa es Katly!

—Sí, lo sé, estuviste a punto de darle un nueve a tu querida Katly —dijo en un tono burlón.

—Ya cállate… Oye, no viene sola ¿quién es ella?

—¿Quién?… Rayos… "Azuri"…

—¿"Azuri"?

—La mejor amiga de Katly. Silencio, que vienen para acá.

Las chicas encuentran a los erizos y se acercan, Blue es el primero en recibirlas.

—¡Kat! Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

—Je, je, hola, chicos.

—¡Hola Qkidna! —gritó la rubia entusiasmada.

—Hola, Azuri…

—Este…

—Lo siento, Blue. Ella es mi amiga, Azuri.

—Hola, mucho gusto.

—Sí, claro, igual… y ¿qué hacen por acá, Qkidna?

—¿Cómo que qué? Jugando Básquet.

—Ah, sí, je, je. (Tonta, tonta, ¡tonta!)

Blue y Katly lo disimulan, pero sienten las emociones de Azuri.

—Sí, y se perdieron del juego anterior y de la gran clavada que hice desde el cielo, ganamos gracias a esa gran jugada.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¡ese fui yo!

—Silencio —exclamó Azuri—, no lo interrumpas.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias; y como iba diciendo…

Mientras Qkidna se roba el crédito, Katly se da cuenta de que Blue ya no lleva vendado el brazo, pero tiene una pequeñísima cicatriz.

—Blue… tu brazo…

—¿Eh?… Ah, sí, ya está mil veces mejor, gracias a tu vendaje.

—Sí, pero, esa cicatriz…

—Descuida, me he hecho muchas de esas, pero desaparecen muy pronto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No lo sé, mis heridas siempre desaparecen por profundas que sean.

—Genial, qué bueno, bien por ti.

—Sí, bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Ya estás completamente recuperada?

—Me siento mejor que nunca —dijo alegremente dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

—Y entonces —continuaba Qkidna—, volé por los aires y caí directo en la red, encestando, y ganando el partido.

—Genial, Qkidna eres increíble —decía Azuri en tono nada disimulado de amor.

—Juro que me las va a pagar —dijo Blue con un tic en el ojo.

—Ya conoces a Qkidna, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

—Sí, lo sé.

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, en la base de Genevil, las primas recién entran a la habitación donde el científico pasa mayor tiempo viendo pantallas.

—¿Nos llamó, Señor?

—Vaya, ¿cómo llegaron tan rápido?

—El efecto cambio de escena.

—Ah, muy bien.

—¡Ya díganme qué es eso! —gritó la coneja furiosa.

—Lo entenderás algún día.

—Así es.

—Pero… ¿eh?…

—Bueno, les explicaré su próxima misión. He creado un robot especial, un diseño modificado gracias a un poco de material que conseguí de la región Bijitsu; naturalmente, lo enviaré a Begin City, con ustedes abordo de él.

—¿Lo vamos a manejar? ¡Qué genial!

—Claro que no, solo viajarán en él hasta llegar a la ciudad. Como iba diciendo: cuando llegue ahí, el robot hará lo suyo y ustedes esperaran hasta que lleguen Jéthog y los demás, pero no harán nada hasta que llegue el armadillo.

—¿Y si no va? —preguntó Rebeca.

—Tendrá que ir, este robot es técnicamente indestructible, solo un disparo de su cañón podría llegar a hacerle daño. Es cuando él se haga presente que su misión comenzará; lo que deben hacer es conseguir por lo menos uno de estos.

En la pantalla, aparece un Anillo Dorado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la inexperta conejita.

—Eso, es un Anillo Dorado, es la fuente de energía que utiliza el armadillo, y según el contendor que me trajeron, puede que su cañón necesite más de uno para funcionar. Así que si logran traerme uno lleno sería perfecto.

—¿Y si los erizos intervienen?

—Para eso está el robot. Como dije antes, este robot es especial, gracias a la tecnología de Bijitsu, logré hacerlo especialmente resistente al daño físico. Bueno, ya saben qué hacer, el robot las espera en la sala de despegue.

—Sí, Señor.

Rebeca y Ashley salen por el ascensor.

—(Si lo logran, podré multiplicar esos anillos y tendremos energía infinita, más vale que no fallen.)

Las primas se acercan a la sala de despegue…

—Más vale que no me estorbes.

—¿Qué? ¿No se supone que somos un equipo?

—Sabes que no te necesito, puedo hacerlo sola, de hecho, estaba mucho mejor sin ti. Solo eres un estorbo.

Rebeca lo ignora, pero acaba de romper el corazón de su pequeña prima.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues ya verás! ¡Obtendré el Anillo antes que tú! ¡Te demostraré realmente lo que puedo hacer! —gritó con un tono lleno de ira y dolor.

—¿Ah? … Bien, que así sea, te enterarás de con quién estás tratando.

Después de eso, hay silencio total hasta llegar a la sala de despegue. Entran y miran asombradas al enorme robot, de gran altura, pintura color celeste y blanco, el logotipo de Genevil en el hombro izquierdo, un poco humanoide, pero sin dejar de parecer mobiano. El robot se enciende.

—Tienen 15 segundos para entrar en las cabinas que están en los hombros del robot antes de que despegue —advirtió Albert por medio de un micrófono.

La sala de despegue no parece serlo, ya que está rodeada de paredes, como un hangar. Una compuerta poco notable al principio se abre en el techo, parece una tubería. Ashley y Rebeca saltan por el cuerpo de la máquina hasta llegar a los hombros y entran a la cabina, luego, el robot despega lentamente y se va por una serie de tuberías gigantes. Genevil lo ve todo desde donde está.

—(Espero que la misión sea un éxito, conseguir esta tecnología fue difícil, quería reservarla para una prueba especial, probablemente no vuelva a conseguirla.)

0-0-0

Por otro lado, Blue y los demás están en una refresquería. Azuri escucha las historias entre falsas y verdaderas de Qkidna suspirando de amor. El otro erizo solo observa a la gatita mientras toma su bebida.

—Perdónala —dijo Katly apenada—, es que ella…

—Sí, lo sé, está más enamorada que las telenovelas de las seis.

—¿Así de obvia es?

—Síp, aunque… la verdad no es tan difícil saber cuándo a alguien le gusta otro alguien.

—¿Tú crees?

—Síp…

Luego de eso, Katly comienza a mostrarse un poco rara.

—¿Todo bien?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Todo perfecto! Je, je…

—Claro… Oye, solo por curiosidad…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esto… ¿Has tenido novio alguna vez?

—¡¿Eh?! —gritó Katly luego de sonrojándose—… Esto… no, no, nunca.

—Vaya, qué raro, yo pensé que las bonitas siempre traían novio.

—Tú… ¿Crees que soy bonita?

—¿Eh? —exclamó el erizo luego de sonrojándose de la misma manera— Este… sí… digo… es solo un cumplido…

—C…Claro…

—Y Azuri, ¿ha tenido pareja?

—No, ha seguido a Qkidna desde la primera vez que lo vio.

—Entiendo. ¿Y qué hay de Qkidna?

—Sí, pero ninguna estable hasta ahora, ya perdimos la cuenta.

—¿En serio?

—¿Están hablando de mí? —preguntó el erizo interrumpiendo su historia.

—No.

—Déjalos —interrumpió la rubia—, ¿y luego qué pasó?

—Ah sí, y luego…

—Je, je, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

—Sí, lo sé,… ¿y tú? —dijo Katly comenzando a temblar— ¿Has tenido pareja?

—Je, je. Claro que no, llevo poco más de un año viviendo aquí; no he podido conocer a nadie más que ustedes.

—Lo sé, pero ¿antes de mudarte aquí?

—Esto… bueno… no he tenido pareja, pero… Yo… lo siento, debo ir a…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no! ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Por qué siempre huyes cuando te preguntamos algo así?!

Esto logra llamar la atención de Qkidna y Azuri.

—Es que… yo…

—Vamos, ¿no es como si trataras de ocultar algo, verdad? ¿Por qué no confías en nosotros?

—Sí —dijo Qkidna—, te conozco desde hace tiempo y no sé nada de como eras antes de vivir aquí. Ninguno sabemos nada sobre tu pasado, solo que vienes de Little York, y ya.

—Ay… este… yo…

Blue no puede ocultar su nerviosismo, pero no parece ser solo nervios, hay algo más, y esto logra llamar la atención de Katly, quien puede sentir emociones; el erizo aprieta sus puños fuertemente.

—Blue…

De repente, se siente un temblor.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Quizá debamos ir a ver.

—Sí, claro —dijo la gatita de brazos cruzados—, como quieras.

—Katly, yo…

—Solo vamos, ¿quieres?

Katly se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar; Qkidna y Azuri solo dirigen su mirada acusadora a Blue, lo cual él trata de ignorar. Los cuatro un camino yendo en contra de la multitud que huye; cuando llegan al lugar, está el robot de Genevil; Rebeca y Ashley observan desde distintos edificios sin ser vistas.

—¿Otro? Ya estoy hasta el cuello de tanto robot.

—Espera, Qkidna, este es diferente.

La máquina entra en fase activa, sus brazos y piernas se separan del cuerpo, quedando unidos por un campo magnético, el cual se distingue por un brillo de color azul. Cada extremidad se separa del mismo modo, como si se separaran las articulaciones del cuerpo, dejando unidos solo la cabeza con el torso, dando más movilidad al robot.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tecnología de Bijitsu —dijo Alvin entrando en escena.

—¿Qué cosa?

El armadillo llega patinando y con el cañón listo.

—Escuché el temblor y vine de inmediato. Katly, me alegra verte de pie otra vez.

—Je, je. Hola, Alvin.

—Bien, Alvin, tú sabes de estas cosas, dime lo que estamos viendo —pidió Blue.

—Claro. Cada extremidad se separó de su cuerpo, el brillo que se ve en medio de cada extremidad es el campo magnético que mantiene unida cada parte del robot. No se sorprendan de que esa cosa tenga escondido uno que otro truco bajo la manga.

—Je, je, claro que no —aseguró Azuri—, los robots no tienen mangas.

Los tres se quedan con las caras azules viendo a la gatita.

—Katly, será mejor que mantengas a Azuri lejos de aquí —sugirió el erizo.

—Sí, entiendo. Vámonos, Azuri.

—Buena suerte, Qkidna.

—Je, je… Sí… claro —se despidió el naranja para luego dar un suspiro de alivio…

Katly se lleva a Azuri al límite que la policía marcó, donde aún se puede ver la escena a lo lejos, todavía hay mucha gente curiosa.

—Quédate aquí hasta que todo termine, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, ten cuidado.

Mientras tanto, sobre ambos edificios, las primas observan ansiosas de iniciar su ataque.

—(Ahí está, será todo mío.)

—(Esta es mi oportunidad, no la desperdiciaré.)

La gatita regresa con los chicos.

—Oye… Katly, no estoy seguro si debas participar en esta pelea.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no?

—No hace mucho que te recuperaste…

—Ah, significa que no confías en mí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que…

—Calla, no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer —dijo con un tono serio, nada típico de ella.

El ambiente se pone tenso. El robot, al ver que no hay respuesta, decide hacer el primer movimiento, así que avanza y estira el brazo a toda velocidad tratando de arrastrarlos, pero todos lo esquivan a tiempo al verlo venir.

—Como quieras, Kat —gritó Blue—, solo trato de protegerte.

—¡No necesito que me protejas!

—¡Dejen de discutir y pónganse serios! —alegó Qkidna.

El robot arroja otro ataque estirando ambos brazos; Katly, Qkidna y Alvin lo esquiva, pero Blue salta y se sube a uno de los brazos, corre hasta llegar a la cabeza, hace un Ataque Tele-dirigido, pero el robot reacciona demasiado rápido y recoge los brazos para golpearlo con la palma de la mano, fue un movimiento increíblemente rápido para una máquina de esas dimensiones. Blue cae al suelo, pero logra mantenerse de pie.

—Diablos, les dije que este era diferente.

—A ver qué hace con esto.

Qkidna corre hacia el robot disparando con los guantes, pero los disparos no le hacen nada. La máquina arroja un golpe hacia él, pero el erizo reacciona tirándole otro golpe, ambos puños chocan, creando una presión tan fuerte que el suelo se agrieta; ambos retroceden por la fuerza del golpe. El erizo da un gran salto sobre el robot tratando de conectar otro golpe, éste se cubre con el brazo y cuando Qkid lo golpea, la máquina lo empuja hacia atrás. Qkidna cae de pie apoyándose con un puño en el suelo.

—Es muy duro.

—Diablos, Qkidna —decía Blue impresionado—, ¿cómo te volviste tan resistente?

—Es gracias a los guantes —contestó Alvin—, no solo la energía que Qkidna recibe de ellos, también el entrenar con esos puestos le ayuda a mejorar la condición de su cuerpo.

Es escuchar eso realmente levanta el ego de Qkidna, quien golpea sus dos puños creando una pequeña pero visible onda de shock, sin causan ningún otro efecto más que el de intimidar (a todos quienes no son robots, por supuesto).

—Chicos, tenemos que trabajar en equipo si queremos lograr algo —sugirió el erizo, algo preocupado.

—Sí, ataquemos todos juntos —gritó Qkidna emocionado.

—Muy bien.

—Estoy lista.

Qkidna, Alvin y Katly salen corriendo hacia el robot.

—Esperen, no es a lo que me refería… ¡Oigan!

Todos corren contra el robot, éste trata de golpearlos con el brazo, pero los cuatro saltan. Blue usa un Ataque Tele-dirigido, Qkidna un Puño Meteórico aprovechando la inercia de su salto, Alvin carga su cañón y Katly usa Pulso Sombra, pero el robot se cubre con el brazo de nuevo y cuando recibe cada ataque al mismo tiempo, los empuja a todos hacia atrás. Todos caen de pie excepto Alvin, quien aterriza sobre su coraza. El Pulso Sombra no hizo nada, el Ataque Tele-dirigido ni siquiera lo aboyó, el Puño Meteórico apenas lo hizo un poco, pero el cañonazo de Alvin parece haber quemado un poco la armadura, solo un poco.

—Esto no funcionara, ataquemos por separado —dijo el naranja.

—Esperen… ay, no.

Los cuatro rodean al robot, éste se voltea con Qkidna y ambos tratan de golpearse, chocando puños una y otra vez, Blue se pone a cargar el Spin Dash mientras que Alvin le tira cañonazos al robot, éste estira un estira su brazo para golpear a Alvin, él apenas logra esquivarlo; Al se mueve con agilidad gracias a sus patines. De la cabeza y el torso del robot salen proyectiles dirigidos a Katly, ella los repele con el Pulso Sombra y algunos le dan al robot, pero casi no le hacen daño.

Blue carga al máximo el Spin Dash y sale disparado a toda velocidad golpeando al robot en el torso, pero igual no logra hacerle nada, el erizo rebota, pero la máquina responde con una patada, Blue la recibe y cae al suelo con mucha fuerza.

—Trata de golpear la cabeza —sugirió Qkidna en medio de un combate directo—, nosotros lo detendremos.

El erizo tarda un par de segundos en levantarse, se notan algunas heridas en su rostro y brazos.

—(Este es mucho más resistente que cualquiera, pero los cañonazos de Alvin logran hacerle un poco de daño… quizá…)

Blue decide atacar a la cabeza como lo sugirió Qkidna, así que carga el Spin Dash de nuevo. El robot sigue lanzando proyectiles a Katly y luchando con Qkidna y con Alvin con cada mano, todo al mismo tiempo. Katly apenas logra esquivar y repeler los pequeños proyectiles, debe saltar y hacerse intangible cuando no le es posible repeler.

El robot estira el brazo tratando de golpear a Alvin, pero él lo esquiva y el brazo queda en posición perfecta para que Blue suba por él, así que el erizo sale disparado de nuevo y sube por la extremidad a toda velocidad y golpea la cabeza, Blue regresa al suelo y se da cuenta de que no logró nada, la cabeza es igual de resistente que el cuerpo. El robot deja de lanzar proyectiles a Katly para concentrarse mejor en los otros tres.

—Alvin, ese robot es demasiado resistente para mí o para Qkidna, pero tu cañón es lo que más le hace daño, trata de cargarlo al máximo las veces que sean necesarias para vencerlo… Este… sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero es la única forma.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, traigo suficientes Anillos, pero necesito que me cubran mientras cargo el cañón.

—Hecho.

—Claro que sí, pan comido.

—Estoy lista.

Rebeca decide aparecer, así que salta del edificio y cae justo detrás de Katly.

—¡Tú otra vez! —exclamó Katly.

—Rayos, es ella de nuevo.

—Yo me encargaré de ella.

Rebeca desenvaina su katana y se concentra solo en Katly.

—No, Katly, no puedes con ella.

Katly ignora a Blue y se pone en guardia frente a Rebeca, una pose no muy convincente aún, pero firme.

—No podemos dejarla sola.

Ashley cae justo frente a Blue y Qkidna, lista para pelear.

—No puede ser —se quejó Qkid—, ésta también. Yo me encargo.

—Pero debes ayudarme con Alvin.

—Tranquilo Blue, confío en ti. Además, no me estaré quieto, puedo moverme muy rápido con mis patines.

—Pero…

Blue observa a sus amigos comenzando una lucha contra las Paipin, la gatita esquiva los ataques de su rival haciéndose intangible repetidas veces y ataca con Puño Sombra.

—(Debo terminar esto lo más rápido posible.) Está bien… cuenta conmigo.

Alvin comienza a cargar el cañón, entonces, el robot le dirige un golpe, él lo esquiva y Blue sube por el brazo de nuevo, pero ahora decide no atacar y se pone a saltar de un lado a otro sobre el robot para distraerlo. La máquina trata de golpearlo, pero Blue se mueve demasiado rápido hasta para los proyectiles, los cuales impactan por todos lados dañando más las estructuras alrededor que al robot.

—Cielos, este chico se hace más rápido cada día… ¿eh?… ¡Blue, el cañón está listo!

Blue utiliza una patada para impulsarse y regresa con Alvin de un salto para que él dispare, el ataque da en el blanco, el daño es visible pero no mucho, el robot sigue de pie. Ashley y Rebeca se distraen por el disparo, pero al ver que el cañón aún tiene energía regresan a sus peleas, ya que Alvin no necesita Anillos por el momento.

—Vamos, un poco más, podemos hacerlo.

Y así, siguen con la misma estrategia, Blue hace todo lo que puede para entretener al robot sin importar cuántos golpes recibe. Alvin logra disparar otras cuatro veces, pero el cañón al fin se queda sin energía. El armadillo saca un Pack con 100 Anillos de su mochila, entonces, Ashley y Rebeca dejan sus peleas para ir contra él.

—¡Ey! ¡Regresa! —exclamó Katly.

—¿Pero qué…?

Blue corre y golpea a ambas con un Spin Dash instantáneo antes de que lleguen a Alvin, caen al suelo.

—Al, creo que sé lo que pasa aquí. Lo que quieren son los Anillos, ¿recuerdas aquel día en tu casa?

—Oh, es verdad.

Rebeca y Ashley se levantan, pero Katly se pone enfrente de Rebeca.

—No me importa qué sea lo que quieras, no dejaré que abandones esta pelea.

Ashley aprovecha para adelantarse, pero Qkidna se le pone enfrente.

—¿A dónde tan rápido?

Alvin pone el pack en el cañón y queda completamente cargado. El robot lo ataca, pero Blue lo salva moviéndolo de su lugar rápidamente.

—Sigamos con lo mismo, no estamos lejos de lograrlo.

Alvin nota que la respiración de Blue está muy acelerada.

—Blue, ¿estás bien?, te ves muy cansado.

—Estoy bien —contestó guiñando un ojo—, ¡sigamos!

Blue corre hacia el robot y éste trata de golpearlo varias veces, pero el erizo lo esquiva mientras avanza. Alvin carga el cañón una vez más y dispara, pero el impacto hace que Blue tropiece, el robot lo golpea por poco y lo hace estrellarse con un auto.

—¡Blue!

Qkidna y Katly se percatan de la situación y se distraen tanto que reciben varios golpes y patadas. Blue trata de levantarse, pero el robot lo sujeta y lo estrella contra el suelo. Finalmente, el chico no se puede levantar, apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos. Todos se distraen tanto por lo que sucede, que olvidan a sus contrincantes y reciben un golpe tan fuerte que los derriba, se nota que las Paipin no se estaban esforzando en lo absoluto, solo se entretenían mientras esperaban.

El robot levanta el brazo para dar el golpe de gracia; entonces, aparece una fuerte corriente de aire que luego se convierte en una pared de fuego entre el robot y Blue, haciendo que la máquina lo pierda de vista. Aun así, ésta tira el golpe, pero no logra golpear nada. Blue abre los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te están dando una paliza, Blue? —Se burló Marshall con su rival en sus brazos— ¿Qué ya se te olvido que yo soy el único que te puede vencer?

—¡Marshall!

—Ya sé quién soy —dijo el lobo en tono sarcástico para luego dejarlo caer.

Otra corriente de aire apaga el fuego y aparece Kira del otro lado. Todos observan sorprendidos.

—Agh… Marshall —intentaba levantarse—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿En serio creías que me perdería la fiesta?

Marshall ayuda a Blue a caminar y lo lleva con Alvin.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, ¡vamos!

—¡Listo! —afirmó Kira.

El robot visualiza a Marshall, él prende fuego en sus manos; Qkidna y Katly se han levantado y reanudan sus respectivos combates, pero la gatita comienza a ser vencida de inmediato.

—Alvin, dame un Anillo.

—Mejor toma esto.

El armadillo le da un contendedor con 5 Anillos a Blue, él lo aprieta y absorbe su energía, recuperándose casi por completo. Blue agradece a Alvin y salta a donde Katly y Rebeca, dando varias patadas múltiples a la jaguar, haciéndola retroceder.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejó la gatita con la respiración algo cortada— No necesito tu ayuda.

—Ibas perdiendo, solo quise emparejar un poco la pelea, adiós —dio un salto para alejarse.

Los golpes que Blue logró dar fueron bastante fuertes, pues Rebeca tardó un poco más de lo normal en reincorporarse. Mientras, Marshall salta y Kira lo eleva con una corriente de aire, el lobo arroja Bolas de Fuego al robot, pero no consigue hacerle daño.

—Es fuerte.

—A éste no podemos vencerlo con fuego —aseguró Blue.

—¿Entonces con qué?

Alvin termina de cargar el cañón y dispara al robot, dañándolo un poco más.

—Con eso. Nosotros distraemos al robot mientras Alvin carga su cañón al máximo, es la única forma de dañarlo.

—Pues que así sea, apuesto a que lo distraigo más que tú.

—Ja, ja, eso lo veremos.

—¿Para todo deben competir?

—"Claro que sí." —respondieron ambos.

El robot prepara otro ataque, Alvin carga el cañón de nuevo. Blue, Marshall y Kira se ponen en guardia.

* * *

Información Extra

El efecto cambio de escena es… Ya lo entenderán algún día.

En Mobius, los continentes se llaman Regiones, Bijitsu es la región conocida por ser la más futurista, siempre tendrá la mayor tecnología. En total, hay 7 regiones en Mobius, la región en que se desarrolla esta historia es en Hiddlem.

* * *

 **Los ****Nuevos ****Poderes ****#11**

 **Grupo Aural:** Seres Místicos

Estos tienen una conexión fuerte con los demás seres de este grupo. Su fuerte suele ser la magia y otros derivados de ésta, pero la mayoría prefiere usar poderes que imitan a los demás tipos. Son los que se desarrollan con más dificultad de todo el Grupo Aural, por eso también se dice que son los más poderosos y los más difíciles de comprender. Es muy común ver que algunos relaciones sus técnicas con signos del zodiaco.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"El Señor de los Anillos (Parte 2)"


	12. El Señor de los Anillos (Parte 2)

**El señor de los anillos**

 **Un milagro de vida**

En el capítulo anterior… Bueno, todos deberían saber lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior.

Blue y Marshall siguen compitiendo por ver quién distrae más al robot.

—¡Oye! ¡Máquina estúpida!

El robot voltea y Blue le hace mal de ojo mientras le saca la lengua, la máquina ataca y el erizo lo esquiva.

—Pss, por favor. Mira esto: ¡Oye, pedazo de lata crecida! ¡Cuando era pequeño jugaba con robots más peligrosos que tú!

El robot arroja un golpe a Marshall, pero también es esquivado.

—Oigan… ¿Saben que no los escucha realmente, verdad?

—Esto…

—¡Estoy listo! —avisó Alvin.

—¡Todos, háganse a un lado!

Todos atienden la advertencia de Blue, entonces Alvin dispara, dando en el blanco nuevamente.

—Chicos, se me acaban los Anillos, a este paso no lo venceremos nunca.

—Diablos, tiene razón… ¿alguna idea?

—¿Es una pregunta? Hm, ¡Kira!

—Listo.

Kira se pone detrás de Marshall y él comienza a prenderse fuego a sí mismo.

—(Lo harán de nuevo.)

Kira comienza a crear una poderosa corriente de aire, y así, nace de nuevo la Tormenta de Fuego. El robot queda cubierto por las llamas, lo cual llama la atención de todos y se olvidan de sus respectivas peleas. Todos observan asombrados.

—(¿Quién es ese tipo?) —se preguntaba Rebeca.

Marshall se apaga y Kira deja de hacer aire. El lobo se ve algo cansado pero firme, el robot sigue en llamas.

—¡Jéthog! ¡Es tu turno!

—¿Qué?… Ah, sí.

Blue comienza a cargar el Spin Dash.

—(¿En serio podré hacerle algo al robot ahora?)

El erizo sale disparado, salta mientras rueda y en un instante llega a la máquina, se escucha el fuerte impacto. Después de unos segundos Blue cae al suelo, apenas puede mantenerse de pie.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No es suficiente.

—¿Cómo?

—¡No es suficiente!

—Es una broma…

El fuego se apaga y el robot ataca a Blue y a Marshall con múltiples golpes y pisadas. Los dos lo esquivan como pueden; Kira intenta hacer algo con otra corriente de aire, pero de nada sirve. Alvin comienza a cargar.

Mientras tanto…

—Oye mocosa —dijo Qkidna—, no te mueves nada mal, pero necesitas más que eso para vencerme.

Ashley deja de esquivar solo para hacerle 'ojitos' a Qkidna.

—¿Qué…?

El erizo baja la guardia y Ashley lo golpea varias veces.

—Agh… ¡Odio esos trucos!

Mientras tanto, Katly trata de atacar a Rebeca, pero claramente ella se mueve mucho mejor, por lo que solo logra golpearla un poco con Puño Sombra. Rebeca le da una patada en la cara a Kat, haciéndola caer, la gatita aún tiene fuerzas, pero no se levanta, en su mirada se ve algo de tristeza y frustración.

—(¿A quién engaño? Ella ni siquiera se está esforzando, puedo sentir su satisfacción al verme sufrir. No soy tan fuerte.)

Katly se queda en el suelo, Rebeca trata de atravesarla con la katana, pero no lo logra, ya que la gatita se hace intangible.

—(¿Qué puedo hacer? Solo me quedaré aquí y esperaré a que algo pase. Mientras no me mueva, ella no me puede hacer daño.)

Katly solo se queda tirada viendo cómo su rival trata de atravesarla una y otra vez sin parar.

—¡Voy a disparar!

—¡Todos, a un lado!

Alvin dispara una vez más. Después de este tiro, el robot retrocede, se notan grandes daños ahora.

—Creo que puedo atravesarlo —aseguró Blue.

El cañón de Alvin se queda sin energía.

—¡Alvin, creo que ya es suficiente, puedo atravesarlo, pero necesito un Anillo!

—Muy bien.

El armadillo saca un Anillo de su mochila y lo arroja a Blue, pero una aguja lanzada por Ashley lo clava en una pared cercana.

—¿Qué rayos…?

—(¡Es mío!)

Rebeca se olvida por completo de Katly y va por el Anillo. La gatita se levanta confundida del suelo.

—Debo ir tras él.

El robot le impide el paso a Blue, pero permite que Ashley y Rebeca pasen de él.

—¡No deben llegar al anillo!

—¡Demonios, ¿qué he hecho?! —gritó Alvin asustado.

Marshall y Kira tratan de avanzar, pero el robot se comporta más salvaje que nunca y logra golpear a ambos, mandándolos a volar hasta con Alvin.

Ashley llega al Anillo, pero Rebeca la alcanza y la patea, haciéndola caer junto con éste; la coneja logra caer de pie y trata de alcanzarlo, pero Rebeca salta y cae justo a un lado del objeto. Cuando trata de agarrarlo, Ashley le arroja agujas para que no lo toque, entonces la coneja toma el anillo y trata de huir, pero su prima la alcanza y la hace tropezar.

—Esperen, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿No se supone que trabajan para la misma persona? —cuestionó el erizo confundido.

—¿Acaso están… compitiendo? —dijo el armadillo.

—Como sea, no permitiré que…

—Silencio —dijo el erizo interrumpiendo a Qkidna—, hay que ver esto.

Entonces, Kira se percata de que el robot los tiene a todos en la mira.

—¡Ey! ¡Esa cosa está haciendo algo!

—¿Qué?… ¡Rayos, es un láser! —advirtió Alvin.

El robot les dispara con un láser rojo y todos corren para esquivarlo. Blue trata de llegar con Rebeca y Ashley para quitarles el Anillo, pero el robot se interpone en su camino deslizándose rápidamente sin dejar de disparar. Los demás siguen huyendo del láser.

—¡Donde esa cosa nos alcance estamos bien muertos!

—¡No me digas! —gritó Marshall en tono sarcástico.

—¡Ya cállense, hay que hacer algo!

—¡Tú los has dicho!

Mientras corre, Qkidna une sus manos con los puños cerrados para cargar un Súper Disparo con los guantes. Cuando termina, dispara y el tiro le da justo en la cabeza al robot, dañando los ojos y apagando el láser.

—Maldición —se quejó Marshall aliviado…

—Esperen… ¿Qkidna también ha podido hacer eso desde el principio?

—Sí —respondió Alvin—, de hecho, con los dos guantes, el tiro puede llegar a ser más poderoso que mi cañón. Además, sus guantes recargan solos. No por nada llevo años diseñándolos.

—¡¿Y por qué no lo hicimos así desde un principio?!

Qkidna y Alvin se ven las caras y comienzan a balbucear, tratando de dar una excusa para su increíble falta de ideas.

—Con eso de los energéticos… je, je…

—Debe ser una broma —se volvió a quejar Marshall.

Mientras tanto, Ashley y Rebeca siguen luchando por el Anillo. Ashley persigue a Rebeca para quitárselo saltando de pared en pared hasta que ambas terminan subiendo arriba del robot; entonces, la máquina detecta el Anillo sobre él y comienza a despegar.

—Digo, pudimos haber vencido al robot desde un principio si tan solo…

—¡Jéthog! ¡Déjate de tonterías y presta atención!

—¿Ahora qué?…

El robot se eleva mientras Ashley y Rebeca siguen peleando sobre él.

—Oh, ouh… ¿Alguien sabe volar? ¿Tú? ¿Y tú? ¿Tampoco? ¿Y tú, Kira?

—Lo siento, no soy de los que vuelan.

—Pues ni modo, hay que ir tras de él.

Los seis persiguen al robot. Las primas siguen peleando.

—¿Por qué rayos nos elevamos?

—¿Qué importa? Tengo el Anillo.

—¡Dámelo!

Ashley se lanza sobre Rebeca, pero ella la esquiva saltando hacia un edificio, Ashley la sigue y en cuanto el robot deja de detectar el Anillo, comienza a descender. Blue y los demás lo alcanzan.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Ataquen!

Blue comienza a cargar el Spin Dash, Marshall crea una enorme Bola de Fuego en sus manos, Qkidna y Alvin cargan un Súper Disparo y Kira se prepara para crear una corriente de aire e impulsar los ataques; por otro lado, Katly solo baja la mirada y da varios pasos atrás.

—(¿Qué más da? Mejor los dejo a ellos, yo no puedo hacer nada.)

El robot se voltea y todos atacan, los ataques avanzan a gran velocidad gracias a la corriente de aire, la máquina no alcanza a cubrirse y recibe todo el daño. Blue también recibe daño al impactar al mismo tiempo que los otros tres ataques, cae al suelo y el robot lo hace también.

—¡Blue!

Katly corre a verlo mientras él trata de levantarse.

—Auch… pensé que sería buena idea.

—Tú y tus proezas, debes dejar de asustarme así.

—Lo siento, je, je.

Katly ayuda a Blue a levantarse.

—¡Miren, allá arriba! —avisó Alvin.

Ashley salta de un edificio y cae de pie sobre el robot seguida de Rebeca, el robot detecta el Anillo sobre la mano de la pequeña y comienza a elevarse así como está, acostado.

—¡El Anillo!

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—En eso estoy, en eso estoy, mmm…

Blue recuerda la primera vez que Marshall y Kira hacen la Tormenta de Fuego, y al ver que el robot ya está muy dañado…

—Creo que tengo una idea… creo…

Mientras tanto…

—Ashley, dame el Anillo, y trataré de no lastimarte tanto.

—¡No! Estoy harta de que me trates así. Si lo quieres, tendrás que pelear conmigo.

—Como quieras, te haré sufrir, entonces.

Rebeca desenvaina su katana de nuevo, Ashley pone agujas entre sus dedos. Ambas se observan a los ojos por unos instantes, la respiración de la coneja se acelera junto con su corazón, mientras que Rebeca solo la observa con enojo. La máquina ya se ha elevado bastante, comienza a alcanzar la altura de los edificios.

La coneja decide atacar y se lanza sobre su prima, tratando de golpearla con las agujas, pero Rebeca la esquiva y le da con la parte plana de su katana en la cara, haciéndola retroceder; Ashley se enfada y trata de golpear de nuevo, pero Rebeca repele cada uno de sus golpes para luego golpearla con el lado sin filo de su arma, la pequeña se ve acelerada, mientras que la mayor sigue con calma.

Por otro lado, los chicos discuten el plan de Blue.

—A ver, déjame ver si entendí, ¿quieres que usemos la Tormenta de Fuego sobre ti mientras cargas el Spin Dash, para tratar de derribar el robot como si fueras una bala de cañón en llamas?

—Solo así lograré elevarme lo suficiente para destruir esa máquina de una vez por todas.

—Es una locura —dijo Qkidna—, te quemarán vivo.

—Oye, eso no suena tan mal.

—¡Marshall! —exclamó Katly.

—¿Qué?…

—No lo sé, las probabilidades de que lo logres son muy pocas —advirtió Alvin.

—Y serán menos si seguimos hablando, tenemos que intentarlo.

Rebeca da un fuerte golpe a Ashley con la katana, la pequeña tiene algunos cortes en su cara.

—Déjalo ya, no eres nada frente a mí, acéptalo y entrégame el Anillo, yo se lo entregaré al Señor.

—¡Nunca!

—(Si se pone así, entonces no tendré piedad, no me importa cómo termine.)

Ashley se enfada cada vez más, llega al punto en el que aprieta demasiado el Anillo con su mano, entonces, absorbe accidentalmente su energía; sus heridas sanan. El robot comienza a ir más lento.

—¿Qué… qué está pasando?

—Increíble… No lo sé, pero nunca me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida.

—¿Qué?… (Entonces, esto es lo que Genevil ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo. La fuente de energía máxima, es solo un Anillo Dorado.)

Ashley pega un fuerte grito y se lanza sobre Rebeca, ella apenas la logra esquivar.

—¿Cómo demonios…?

Ashley se da la vuelta rápidamente y arroja sus agujas a toda velocidad, Rebeca las repele con la katana, pero algunas logran rozar en su rostro, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola enfadar.

—¡Argh! ¡Pagarás por eso!

Rebeca se lanza sobre Ashley y ella responde; ambas se mueven con la misma velocidad y fuerza, ambas logran golpear a la otra y ambas logran bloquear los golpes de la otra, pero ninguna se detiene por más lastimada que esté.

—¿Listo?

—Listo.

—Blue espera —interrumpió Katly preocupada—, prométeme que regresarás en una sola pieza.

—Je, je, estaré bien. Tengo que hacerlo.

Blue comienza a cargar el Spin Dash y Marshall comienza a prender fuego a su cuerpo.

—Deberíamos darle un nombre a esta técnica, ¿qué te parece, ''Burning Spin Dash''?

—(Je, je, "qué original".)

Blue lleva la carga al máximo, al igual que Marshall.

—¡Kira, cuando quieras!

El albatros crea una poderosa corriente de aire, la Tormenta de Fuego eleva el Spin Dash y lo incendia a la vez.

—¡Acabaré contigo! —gritó Rebeca.

—No, ¡yo acabaré contigo!

El Spin Dash alcanza al robot y lo atraviesa, a simple vista se vio como una bola de fuego moviéndose a gran velocidad, un meteorito elevándose.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Oye… ¡Ah!

El agujero dejado por Blue crea muchas grietas que se expanden a los largo de la máquina hasta que ésta se destroza y comienza a caer en pedazos.

—¡Genial, ese fue un gran golpe! —gritó el naranja.

—Oigan, ¿dónde está Blue? —preguntó Katly.

—¡Ouh!… No pensamos en la parte del aterrizaje.

—Ay, no…

El robot no tarda en caer al suelo en pedazos, levantando mucho humo y dejando varios huecos enormes en la calle, el daño a las demás estructuras resulta menor.

—Blue no está ahí, ¿entonces, dónde está?

—¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?

—Hola —apareció Blue de mal humor y con el cuerpo empapado.

—¿Eh? Chico, ¿qué te pasó?

—Bueno, verás…

 _*Flashback*_

Blue estaba cayendo envuelto llamas, aterrizó de pie, se dio cuenta de que seguía en llamas y se puso a correr desesperado.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Quema, quema!

Entonces le cae encima un balde lleno de agua.

—Contrólate ya —dijo Azuri—, solo es fuego, por dios.

—Claro… gracias…

 _*Volviendo al presente*_

—Ya me había olvidado de ella —comentó Qkidna.

Marshall no puede evitar soltar una risa bastante burlona.

—Cállate…

—Bueno, lo importante es que está bien —dijo Kira.

—¡Bien mojado! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Jaa…! Oblígame.

—¡Ey! Miren allá —avisó Alvin.

Rebeca se levanta de entre los restos del robot, todos se ponen en guardia.

—Esperen…

—¿Qué pasa, Jethog? Hay que atraparla.

—Solo miren…

Rebeca solo mira todo a su alrededor, luego empieza a buscar entre los escombros hasta que por fin encuentra Ashley, completamente inconsciente y llena de heridas, su traje demasiado dañado deja ver más heridas en su cuerpo. Rebeca busca el pulso de su prima, apenas puede sentirlo.

—No, no ¡no, no! —exclamaba Rebeca en silencio— ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos! ¡No me hagas esto!

Ashley no despierta, y su respiración parece reducirse poco a poco.

—No, por favor —rogaba la jaguar mientras sus ojos se humedecían—, Ashley, despierta, lo siento tanto, por favor, despierta. Eres mi única familia ahora…

—¿Qué está pasando allá? —decía Qkidna confundido, sin saber si atacar o solo observar.

Blue las mira con detenimiento, entiende lo que sucede.

—Alvin.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cuántos Anillos te quedan?

—Este… solo un contenedor con 5 Anillos, pero…

Blue saca el objeto de la mochila de Alvin.

—Oye, ¿qué haces?… No me digas que…

—Uno solo de estos puede curar una herida, ¿no?

—Sí, pero cinco Anillos no son suficientes para arreglar eso, necesitas al menos 50.

—Espera ¿eres idiota, o qué? —exclamó Marshall— Es el enemigo.

—Tiene razón —afirmó Qkidna—, déjala ahí.

—No haré eso Qkidna.

—Te lo vuelvo a decir, cinco Anillos no bastan.

—Lo haré de todos modos, esperen aquí.

—Ey, ¡regresa ahora mismo! —gritó el lobo.

—No lo hagas —insistió Alvin.

—(Blue… ¿por qué tú…?) —pensaba Katly mientras lo observaba ir hacia las Paipin.

—¡Detente!

Los tres corren para detenerlo, pero Katly los hace tropezar sujetándolos del pie con Puño Sombra. Blue no presta atención y sigue su camino. Rebeca ve llegar al erizo y levanta la katana del suelo, pero al ver el contenedor que lleva en la mano, baja la guardia. Blue se para enfrente de su enemiga, ella solo lo mira con odio.

—Yo hice esto, lo lamento.

Rebeca se enfada y levanta la katana.

—E…Espera, sé cómo arreglarlo, puedo salvarla, solo confía en mí.

A Rebeca se le sale una lágrima así que baja la mirada para que no se note. Sigue aferrada a Ashley.

—Oye, te doy mi palabra. Mi nombre es Blue Jéthog, nunca he roto una promesa.

Rebeca no levanta la mirada, pero decide creer, deja a su prima en el suelo y retrocede unos centímetros. Blue se inclina para ver mejor a Ashley.

—Se ve mal, pero tiene solución.

Blue sujeta al contenedor encima de Ashley, absorbe la energía de los Anillos, la energía se concentra en la mano de Blue y cambia de amarillo al mismo color que el brillo en la esfera sus guantes, celeste Se ve cómo la energía entra rápidamente en dichas esferas, haciéndolas brillar intensamente. Blue cierra los ojos para concentrarse mejor, la energía sale su mano y cae sobre Ashley, sus heridas sanan casi por completo. Cuando el erizo termina de pasar la energía, las esferas vuelven a tener el brillo de siempre.

Ashley comienza a respirar de nuevo, tosiendo un poco, abre sus ojos alcanzando a ver a Rebeca, la conejita sonríe un poco los vuelve a cerrar, ahora solo duerme. Rebeca la abraza fuertemente, se nota cómo disimula un pequeño llanto de felicidad. Blue se levanta.

—Estará bien, no creo que lo que quedó de sus heridas sean problema.

Blue se da media vuelta, pero antes de irse, vuelve a dirigir la palabra a Rebeca.

—Oye, cuida bien de ella, en serio, los amigos y la familia son algo valioso, perderlos es…—dijo con un tono más serio de lo normal, sin terminar su frase—… Bueno, me voy.

Rebeca se levanta en dirección a Blue, él solo se detiene sin voltear. La jaguar ya muestra un semblante diferente, mucho más serio.

—Tú no tienes idea de lo que es perder a toda tu familia y amigos, ¿o sí?

Blue no contesta, no voltea, los demás los observan desde lejos, pero no alcanzan a escuchar nada. El erizo solo sigue caminando. Rebeca lo observa irse, y dice algo en voz baja, una sola palabra.

—Gracias…

Luego, cuando Blue se ha alejado, carga a Ashley en su espalda, se da cuenta de que una de las cabinas en las que llegaron en el robot aun funciona, así que entra en ella y la enciende.

—¿Qué… fue… eso? —cuestionó Qkidna.

—Están escapando…

—¡No lo harán!

—Déjenlas, ya no son nuestro problema.

—Pero…

—¡Déjenlas!

—Eh… Como tú quieras —dijo el naranja cruzándose de brazos.

—Dios, todo esto me tiene exhausto, no me vendría mal un baño caliente.

—Sí, también estoy cansado.

Marshall y Kira se dan la vuelta y se van sin siquiera despedirse, el lobo trató de disimular la confusión, pero no le salió muy bien.

—Bueno… Ya les agradeceré otro día.

—Sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ehh… Verán —comenzó a explicar luego de un suspiro—, mis principios no me permiten dejar ir una vida, todos tienen derecho a vivir. Desde siempre me he sentido como el protector de la vida o algo así, es difícil de explicar. Allá en Little York, yo era quien protegía a los más pequeños, y siento que aún debo hacerlo.

—Ya, pero, ¿cómo hiciste eso? Aumentaste la energía de los Anillos de una manera que ni yo he logrado.

—Esto… no estoy seguro… solo… lo hice.

—¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con tus guantes?

—No —aseguró Katly—, pude sentir la energía salir de Blue, no de ningún objeto.

—Ya veo —dijo el armadillo no muy convencido—…

0-0-0

El día está por terminar, los únicos que siguen fuera son Blue y Katly, pues la gatita lo acompaña hasta su departamento.

—Blue, me pareció muy lindo lo que hiciste.

—Kat, si te enfadaste por lo de esta mañana, yo…

—Ya no importa.

—No, sí importa. Katly, te prometo que ya no trataré de huir si me preguntas algo de mi pasado… Esto… siempre y cuando cuides tus preguntas… Y… no es que no te tenga confianza, es que…

—Está bien, solo quiero saber por qué lo hacías.

—Verás, una de las principales razones por las que me mudé aquí, fue para comenzar de nuevo, una nueva vida, y parte de ello consiste en olvidarme de algunas cosas del pasado, cosas que… yo… Agh…

—(Blue…) Je, je, te entiendo. Si no querías contarnos, solo debiste explicarnos por qué, no hay problema.

—Gracias… Oye, un momento… ¿y Azuri?

—¿Eh?… ¡Cielos! ¡La olvidé!

—Quizá debas buscarla.

—Debe estar enfadada conmigo por olvidarla, lo haré, nos vemos —dijo para luego salir corriendo.

—Je, je, adiós.

Cuando la gatita se va, la sonrisa de Blue desaparece, pues recuerda la pregunta de Rebeca.

 _—_ _Tú no tienes idea de lo que es perder a toda tu familia y amigos, ¿o sí?_

—(Eso no importa ahora. No he perdido a nadie, ¿cierto? Las cosas aquí serán diferentes, lo de Little York nunca volverá a pasar.)

* * *

Información Extra

Así funcionan los Anillos Dorados, para obtener su energía debes ser tú quien la absorba, en caso de estar inconsciente obviamente no podrás hacer nada y alguien más deberá darte su energía, el problema es que solo alguien con una habilidad para manipular o transmitir energía puede hacerlo. Para curar heridas realmente graves (fracturas o sangrados muy fuertes) se necesitan 50 Anillos, y para salvar una vida se necesitan 100 Anillos.

Es posible que Blue se enferme después de recibir un cubetazo de agua fría después de estarce quemando, lo bueno es que los Seres Comunes y Especiales tienen un sistema inmunológico muy bueno, por lo que resisten más las enfermedades, también cuentan con un cuerpo más resistente, por eso solo basta con tener poderes para resistir golpes como los que Blue y Marshall reciben de los robots, sin embargo, alguien como Qkidna y Alvin, quienes no tienen poderes, no cuentan con esas ventajas, así que un golpe fuerte de un robot tan grande tiene posibilidades de matarlos en un instante en su condición actual, pues un mobiano sin poderes también puede adquirir buena resistencia, pero toma más tiempo y entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Los ****Nuevos ****Poderes ****#12**

 **Grupo Aural:** Seres Espirituales

Estos necesitan desarrollar mucho sus poderes, ya que desde un principio son bastante débiles en comparación con los demás. Se dice que pueden adquirir habilidades para comunicarse con los muertos que aún deambulan en el mundo, poseer cuerpos, ya sea vivos o muertos de poco tiempo, entre otras cosas. Lo cierto es, que ante la ventaja de tener todas esas habilidades, también tienen la desventaja de que sus ataques y/o técnicas basadas en energía son muy débiles, y difícilmente se llegarán a comparar con las de otro Ser Especial. Por esto mismo, a pesar de sus cualidades, los Seres Espirituales son muy pacíficos o muy inactivos. Son como fantasmas. Se dice que un Ser Espiritual que muere joven aun deambula como un espirito atrapado en este mundo.

Como dato extra: este tipo no existía originalmente y todas sus características iban a ser parte de los Seres de las Sombras, por eso en esta historia se les va a comparar en varias ocasiones.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"La cacería del guante"


	13. La cacería del guante

**La cacería del guante**

 **Alvin hace de las suyas**

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento y diversión, los chicos dan un paseo por la ciudad, ya se va haciendo tarde.

—¡Qué hambriento estoy! Me comería una pizza entera ahora mismo.

—Hoy no, Qkidna.

—Tú solo piensas en comer —se quejó Alvin.

—No es verdad, solo cuando no estoy haciendo nada.

—Yo puedo cocinar algo para ti —sugirió Azuri.

—Este… tengo que irme, me esperan en casa para cenar. Será mejor que llegue antes de que se coman todo.

—¿Tus hermanos?

—¿Qkidna tiene hermanos?

—Cuatro hermanos menores.

—Je, je —se reía Katly—, juntos los cuatro pueden crear un desastre peor que los robots de Genevil.

Todos sueltan una carcajada.

—Ja, ja. Sí, lo sé. Bueno me voy, adiós.

—Espera —dijo Azuri—, yo te acompaño.

—Este… Oh, mira, ya es tarde, ¡adiós! —dijo como excusa para luego salir corriendo— (Cómo me gustaría tener Súper Velocidad ahora.)

Azuri no se queda atrás y persigue a su chico.

—Je, je, pobre. Bueno, creo que también me voy.

—Esto… Blue —dijo Alvin un poco nervioso— ¿te podemos acompañar hasta tu casa?

—¿Mm? Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Eh… Alvin, ¿te sientes bien?

—¿Qué?… Pues claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría, Kat?

—Alvin —comenzó a burlarse Blue—, no olvides que los fantasmas huelen el miedo.

De alguna manera, esa advertencia pone tenso a Alvin.

—Je, je, te ves nervioso —comentó el erizo poniendo su irada fija en el armadillo.

—(¿Qué le pasa? De hecho se ve muy nervioso.)

Cuando Blue pone lo suficientemente nervioso, pega un fuerte grito para hacerlo gritar.

—Ja, ja, tranquilo, estaba jugando.

—Es…Está bien —respondió el armadillo algo tembloroso—…

—Blue, eso fue grosero.

—¿Eh?… Bien, perdonar, no lo volveré a hacer.

—Más te vale —dijo la gatita poniendo la cara más amenazante posible.

El erizo suelta una risa nerviosa mientras Kat lo sigue observando, hasta que ella no puede más y se ríe al igual que Blue con Alvin.

—Je, je, también estaba jugando.

—Bien…

—¿Podemos irnos ya?

—¿Cuál es la prisa, Al? Como sea, vayámonos.

No tardan mucho en llegar al edificio. Lo acompañan hasta la entrada de su departamento.

—Así que vives aquí…

—Sí, no tengo dinero para una casa, pero esto está bien para mí.

—Ya veo, y vives solo, además.

—Pues sí, hace poco más de un año que vivo solo, por eso tengo que trabajar.

—Y yo que pensaba que era porque te daba pereza estudiar.

—Oye…

—Oigo muy bien, gracias —contestó el armadillo apurado—. Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós.

—Eh, ¡oye, espera! ¿Irás con nosotros a practicar mañana, no?

—¿Eh?… Ah, sí, claro, mañana a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí estaré. ¡Adiós!

Y con eso dicho, el armadillo se da la vuelta y se va caminando muy rápido.

—¿No lo notaste un poco nervioso, Blue?

—Sí, más de lo normal, tal vez —paró de hablar mientras levantaba la oreja, atento a algo…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Silencio…

—¿Qué?

—Creo que hay algo dentro…

—¿En el departamento? Tranquilo, seguro es una clase de insecto.

—Eso espero… Como sea, ¿no quieres pasar?

—Creo… que ya es tarde, mejor nos vemos mañana.

—De acuerdo, cuídate, nos veremos mañana.

Katly se despide y se va. Al entrar a su departamento, instantáneamente Blue comienza a buscar algo con la mirada.

—(Ya no se escucha nada, ¿habrá sido un insecto?… Oh, ¿qué más da? Si sale, pobre de él.)

Mientras tanto, afuera del edificio, en un callejón, Alvin espera algo, se ve muy ansioso, se nota por su mirada y la forma en que mueve uno de sus pies.

—(Vamos, vamos, que sea rápido.)

Entonces, de la única ventana del departamento del erizo, sale un insecto volador y se dirige a Alvin.

—Al fin, pensé que no lo lograrías. Ya, entra aquí.

Alvin saca un pequeño objeto circular y el insecto entra a él, como si fuera una batería, luego, el armadillo lo enciende, se proyecta un pequeño holograma de la habitación.

—(Muy bien, tengo un mapa completo de su departamento. Esta noche, esos guantes serán míos, y descubriré por fin qué esconde Blue en ellos. ¡Soy un genio!)

Entonces, alguien arroja agua sucia desde uno de los pisos más altos, y todo le cae a Alvin.

—Bien —se dijo a sí mismo de mal humor—, mejor me voy de aquí.

Se va mojado a su casa. Al anochecer, Blue da un vistazo a la ciudad desde el tejado del edificio. Al ver el cielo, da un largo suspiro.

—(Un cielo estrellado sobre una gran ciudad, me gusta como se ve. A pesar de las luces de toda la ciudad, el cielo se ve perfecto.)

Entonces, presta especial atención a la luna.

—(Parece que falta poco más de una semana para la próxima luna llena. Aunque ya no es lo mismo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si quiero seguir adelante, será mejor dejar esas cosas atrás. Aunque… Bueno, quizá deba dormir ya.)

Blue salta al callejón y usa las paredes para llegar a su ventana y entrar a su departamento, ya dentro, se deja caer de espalda en la cama, pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—(Necesito pensar un poco antes de dormir) —el erizo observaba las esferas de sus guantes con mucho detenimiento, pues hay algo que lo tiene muy inquieto al respecto— (Toda mi vida con estos puestos, para mí es normal, pero desde siempre me han visto raro por esto. No puedo andar por ahí sin ellos, no puedo comer sin ellos, no puedo dormir sin ellos, nada, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada sin ellos. Debe haber alguna forma de no depender de estas cosas.)

Deja caer sus manos por los costados, cierra los ojos para seguir pensando.

—(No se me ocurre nada, quizá sea mejor olvidarlo, no es que realmente odie tenerlos puestos, puedo seguir toda mi vida así y no sentiré nada.)

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, Alvin prepara sus cosas su mochila.

—Muy bien, todo está listo, je, je. Si logro encontrar algún rastro de otra tecnología en esos guantes, seré aún mejor inventor. ¡Ah, ja, ja, ja!

—¡Alvin! —gritó su madre furiosa— ¡Deja de hablar solo y duérmete!

—¡S…Si mamá, ya voy!… Qué pesada —se quejó en silencio.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—N…Nada…

Luego de tragar saliva, y asegurarse de que su madre no estuviera cerca de la habitación, Alvin se pone su mochila.

—(No puedo salir por la puerta, así que tendré que usar la ventana. Qué mal momento para estar en el segundo piso.)

Sin pensarlo mucho, el armadillo sale por la ventana, y con la ayuda de sus patines logra bajar despacio y aterriza suavemente.

—Ahora, voy por esos guantes.

Se va patinando a toda velocidad hacia donde vive Blue. Después de unas cuadras, al doblar la esquina, el armadillo choca contra una persona y los dos caen al suelo. Se trata de una chica, pero no se le puede ver el rostro, ya que trae puesta una capucha y viste de manera un poco extraña, como si no quisiera ser vista por nadie; es de una estatura mayor a Alvin, pero no parece la de una adulta o una especie de altura media. Al caer, tira por accidente algunas cosas, entre ellas un cuchillo y un espejo de mano.

—¡Oye, ten más cuidado! —gritó aquella persona sin levantar la mirada.

Al armadillo se le caen los lentes, así que no puede ver casi nada, se pone a buscarlos.

—Lo…Lo siento, es que tengo prisa.

La mujer recoge sus cosas antes de que Alvin pueda tocarlas.

—¿Qué rayos haces a estas horas?

—Es que —contestó luego de encontrar sus lentes—, tengo que ir a hacer algo. Lo siento, tengo prisa, la noche no durará por siempre, adiós.

Y finalmente, sale corriendo para luego patinar.

—¿"La noche no durará…"? Son apenas pasadas las once, por dios… Espera un momento… ¿Alvin?

—(Qué miedo, por cómo se veía pudo ser una asesina, un miembro de alguna secta, o qué sé yo.)

Después de un rato, Alvin al fin llega al edificio.

—Muy bien, Blue vive en el cuarto piso, así que solo hay que subir hasta allá. Menos mal que estoy preparado.

El chico saca de la mochila unos guantes especiales.

—Con estos guantes podre escalar hasta la ventana.

Entonces, comienza a subir por la pared, pero a medio camino, alguien del sexto piso arroja una maseta por razones inexplicables y le da a Alvin en la cabeza. Mientras tanto, la chica de hace un momento llega y ve caer al armadillo desde lejos. El chico grita hasta caer sobre su coraza. De alguna manera nadie se despertó.

—Vaya, ¿qué está haciendo?

—¿Quién rayos lanza masetas a las once de la noche? Bien, volveré a intentar, pero esta vez a un lado de las ventanas.

Sube otra vez por la pared, mientras aquella chica solo lo ve, recargada en un poste de luz y de brazos cruzados. Entonces, a mitad del camino, uno de los guantes comienza a fallar.

—¿Qué? No, no, ¡no! ¡Ahora no!

Queda colgado con un solo guante y por el peso, éste también comienza a fallar, pues la combinación de su coraza con la mochila y el cañón dentro lo vuelven mucho más pesado de lo que realmente debería ser. Alvin cae al suelo de nuevo. Aquella chica solo lo ve seriamente.

—¡Esos guantes serán míos cueste lo que cueste!

—Así que de eso se trata todo esto. Qué molestia…

Alvin saca una soga de su mochila.

—Ahora sí —dijo entre risas malvadas.

—Ay, no, él no sabe usar ni cuerdas de saltar.

El armadillo obsesivo comienza a girar la soga para lanzarla y engancharla a la ventana de Blue, pero se le suelta y la soga sale volando para golpear a la chica en la cara, haciéndola caer al suelo.

—Ay, no puede ser, ella otra vez, ahora sí me mata.

La chica se levanta, pero la capucha se le cae, revelando su rostro.

—¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Katly?!

—¿Eh?… Oh, rayos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No, no, no, ¡no! ¡¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Crees que puedes tomar algo que no es tuyo solo porque lo quieres?!

—Te refieres a los guantes, ¿verdad? Pues me parece injusto que Blue no comparta una tecnología tan grande como esa. Es un egoísta.

—¿En serio sigues creyendo que son los guantes? ¿Cómo sabes que realmente no es Blue quien tiene ese poder y no los guantes? ¿Y qué es eso del egoísmo?

—¿Entonces por qué no se los quita? Además, ya has visto ese brillo tan raro que sale de ellos, son los guantes. Es la única explicación, esos guantes son especiales, no hemos visto que Blue tenga algún poder del tipo especial ¿verdad?

—Bueno… eso no es…

—Ahora, si me disculpas —interrumpió Alvin siendo indiferente—, debo hacer que Blue comparta su tecnología para el bien.

—Sí, como quieras.

11:30 p.m. Alvin logra enganchar la soga a la ventana de Blue y escala hasta arriba.

—¡Sí! ¡Al fin!

—Bravo —dijo la gatita en tono sarcástico—, y ¿cómo piensas abrir la ventana y sin hacer más ruido del que ya has hecho?

—Esto… ¡Rayos!

11:45 p.m. Alvin saca su insecto del disco (tomen en cuenta lo que su mala condición física y su torpeza lo hicieron tardar en bajar).

—Escúchame bien, quiero que entres y abras la ventana, ¿entendido?

El bicho responde afirmativamente y se eleva de inmediato.

—¿En serio crees que podrá?

Alvin enciende el disco y muestra un mapa tridimensional del departamento de Blue.

—Increíble, ¿cómo hiciste eso?

—Esta tarde dejé que mi insecto entrara al departamento de Blue, así pudo hacer un mapa de toda la zona

—Alvin, te estás tomando esto muy en serio.

—Por supuesto, todo sea por la ciencia.

12:15 a.m. El insecto regresa sin haber podido abrir la ventana.

—Bueno —dijo luego de un suspiro—, lo intentaste.

—Vaya, qué lástima.

—Supongo que tendré que cortar el vidrio.

—¿Qué?

Alvin saca un láser de la mochila.

—He dicho, "cortar el vidrio".

—Estás loco…

—Lo sé.

Alvin sube por la soga otra vez, pero de repente, se oye a una pareja discutir en el sexto piso.

—¡¿Tenías que tirar mis macetas?!

—¡Ya me estaba cansando de que estorbaran tanto!

—"¿Y ahora qué?" —se cuestionaron Alvin y Katly algo molestos.

—¡¿Y qué tal si yo tiro tu portafolio?!

—¡Detente!

La mujer arroja el portafolio por la ventana y golpea a Alvin, haciéndolo caer con todo y soga.

—¡¿Estás loca, mujer?!

—Parece una discusión de recién casados —se acercó Katly al armadillo—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, tengo una coraza muy dura… ¿Qué rayos guarda en ese portafolio?

El hombre arroja una maceta por la ventana, ambos la esquivan.

—¿Por qué discuten?

—Cosas de recién casados, creo…

Los vecinos despiertan y empiezan a quejarse. Blue despierta también, comienza a dar un largo bostezo mientras se da cuenta de la discusión.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Y si ahora arrojo tu computador?

—¡Ya, dejen dormir! —gritaban los vecinos.

—Hay que ver —dijo el erizo algo molesto.

—¿Uh? Siento a Blue acercarse a la ventana, hay que escondernos.

—Sí…

—¡Estás loca, mujer!

—Ah, son esos dos otra vez —se dijo Blue a sí mismo asomándose por la ventana.

—¡Blue, diles que se callen de una vez!

—Qué pesados… no sabía que hoy era mi turno…

Se ve a la mujer con la computadora a punto de arrojarla por la ventana.

—Oh, pero que hermoso computador —se lamentó Alvin—, debe estar loca de verdad.

—Silencio…

—Ay, dios, ¡Oiga, baje eso! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué discuten esta vez?!

—¡Es que ella va a arrojar mi computador!

—Sí, lo sé, ¿pero por qué?

—Porque él arrojo mi mejor florero.

—Porque ella arrojo mi mejor portafolio.

—Pues tú arrojaste todas mis masetas.

—Por Caos… ¡Oigan! Deben dejar de aventar cosas, pueden golpear a algún pobre tonto que ande por ahí.

El armadillo pone su más cómica cara de enfado mientras Katly solo se ríe en silencio.

—Además, ¿por qué están haciendo eso?

—Porque ella ocupa todo mi espacio, apenas y puedo respirar.

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que deja sus cosas donde quiera y yo tengo que recoger todo.

Los dos empiezan a discutir todavía más y con argumentos de lo más absurdos.

—Vaya… Escuchen…

La pareja discute a un volumen tan alto, que el erizo apenas y escucha su propia voz. Los vecinos parecen empezar a perder la paciencia.

—Escuchen… Ey… ¡Oigan!

—"¡¿Qué?!" —gritó la pareja con enfado.

—Eh… Escuchen, se supone que al casarse decidieron estar juntos por siempre, eso incluye compartir, deben ser pacientes uno con el otro y tolerar sus defectos, ya saben, "estar juntos en las buenas y en malas", y eso. Más o menos así funcionan las cosas, ¿no? El departamento ahora es de ambos, busquen la manera de compartir y mantener un equilibrio.

—Tiene razón, amor, lo siento, aquí tienes tu computador.

—Olvídate de él.

El tipo completamente enamorado arroja su computador por la ventana sin pensar. Alvin ve la muerte de la máquina como si hubiera visto la escena más sangrienta.

—¡Te amo!

—¡Yo aún más!

Se empiezan a besuquear, por lo que los vecinos cierran las ventanas y apagan las luces con todo el desprecio posible.

—Este… ¡Oigan! ¿Podrían hacer eso en privado? Hay niños leyendo esto.

Casi sin hacerle tanto caso, cierran la ventana y apagan la luz.

—Oh, cielos… (De dos a tres veces a la semana es lo mismo desde que se mudaron aquí, es lo que pasa cuando juntas a una pareja de bipolares nerviosos. Como sea…)

Blue y el resto de los vecinos regresan a dormir.

—No sabía que Blue hacía estas cosas —dijo la gatita un poco asombrada.

—Olvídate de eso, ¡mira! ¡Es un desastre! ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo así?

—Contrólate, es solo un computador.

—Lo intentaré —dijo entre lágrimas—… Oh, mira, dejó la ventana abierta.

—Ay, no, aquí vamos de nuevo, ¡déjalo ya!

—No, ¿que no estás harta de que Blue nunca diga la verdad, y que siempre se guarde sus secretos?

—Pero, prometió no hacerlo más.

—¿Y qué tan segura estas de que lo cumplirá?

—Yo…

—Mira, si te interesa, ayúdame, y si no, solo no estorbes.

—Oye…

Alvin arroja la soga a una ventana cercana a la de Blue y empieza a subir. Katly solo levanta la mirada para observar el cielo.

—(¿Y ahora qué hago?… Oh, parece que falta poco para luna llena, la única noche en que puedo dormir tranquila.)

Katly saca su espejo y se mira por un momento.

—Ya casi… un poco más…

Entonces la cuerda se desengancha y Alvin cae de espaldas de nuevo. Katly da un largo suspiro y guarda su espejo.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

El armadillo no solo cayó, quedó enredado entre la soga.

—Genial… Esto… podrías comenzar desatándome, je, je.

Katly saca un cuchillo y corta la soga.

—Oye, la necesito… Espera, ¿y ese cuchillo?

—¿Qué?… Este… siempre hay que venir preparada ¿no?

—Claro… Bueno, lo importante es cumplir nuestro objetivo.

—"Tu objetivo".

2:30 a.m. Alvin no ha logrado llegar a la ventana y Katly ni siquiera hace el intento.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no haces nada? Entonces.

—Se va a ensuciar mi cabello.

—¡Katly!

—Ya, pues, tengo una idea. Usemos la escalera que ha estado convenientemente toda la noche en aquel callejón, je, je.

—¿Que qué?… Esto… no la vi porque está muy oscuro.

—Qué bueno que me tienes aquí para ver en la oscuridad ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, ayúdame a traerla.

3:00 a.m. Alvin se tomó su tiempo para traer la escalera (no la podía cargar).

—Al fin —dijo limpiándose el sudor—, muy bien, ahora vamos allá.

—Claro…

Ambos suben hasta la ventana y ven a Blue durmiendo, la cama está hecha un desastre, el erizo duerme destapado, pues cayó casi dormido en cuanto los vecinos se callaron. Comienzan a susurrar.

—Este tramposo duerme con los guantes puestos.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—Se ve algo extraño durmiendo con ese tipo de guantes.

—Ash… no es como si le preocupara que alguien viniera en medio de la noche a criticar su sentido de la moda en ropa para dormir.

—Oh, cállate. ¿Y ahora como se los quito?

—Ese es tu problema.

—Silencio… Despertarás a la bestia.

—Entonces cállate también.

Ambos entran a la habitación en completo silencio, pero Blue mueve la oreja en dirección a Katly y Alvin, los dos se quedan completamente inmóviles. Luego de unos segundos, Blue vuelve a la normalidad, sigue dormido.

—Es muy hábil, incluso dormido podría darse cuenta, ¿cómo le hacemos?

—Mantente junto a mí, trataré de ocultar nuestra presencia, la primera habilidad que aprendí, no podrá sentirnos y será más difícil que nos escuche. Ni siquiera nosotros nos sentiremos.

—Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

5 Segundos después…

—¿Y qué esperas?

—Ya lo hice, te dije que ni siquiera lo sentirías, ¿ya vez cómo funciona?

—Claro… Muy bien, empecemos con la extracción de guantes.

Katly lleva sus manos a su boca y trata de contener una risa.

—¿Qué?

—Eso se escuchó raro.

Y entonces, Blue suelta una pequeña risa.

—¡Rayos! ¡Despertó! ¡Aborten, aborten!

—Cállate, tonto, solo está soñando.

—¿Soñando? ¿Segura?

—Puedo sentir los sueños, los buenos y las pesadillas. Este parece un buen sueño.

—Voy a tener que hacerte algunos estudios.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que voy a comenzar de una vez. Muy bien, con cuidado, con cuidado…

Mientras Alvin trata de retirar uno de los guantes, Katly alcanza a ver un estuche debajo de la cama.

—(¿Ese es…?)

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se agacha y lo saca cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé, Blue nunca ha querido mostrarme.

—¿Lo ves? Otro secreto, y no creo que sea un instrumento, es muy largo y delgado para eso.

—Yo puedo sacarlo del estuche haciéndome intangible, pero… me sentiría mal haciendo eso.

—Entonces yo lo abriré —dijo, olvidándose un momento del guante.

—¿Cómo?

—Este pequeño insecto también es una llave maestra.

Rápidamente, el insecto de Alvin se mete en la cerradura y empieza a mover.

—Vamos… ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Qué clase de cerradura es esta?

De repente, Blue comienza a moverse.

—Blue está despertando, hay que irnos.

—Ni hablar, no he conseguido los guantes, además, esto está a punto de abrirse.

—Olvídate de eso, hay que irnos ya.

—Pero…

Y finalmente, el erizo despierta.

—¿Pero qué…?

Voltea a su alrededor, pero no hay nadie.

—Oh, eso era, la ventana está abierta.

Se levanta y cierra la ventana, luego, se da cuenta de que su estuche está tirado en el suelo.

—(¿Y tú cómo llegaste ahí? Supongo que _eso_ fue lo que me despertó, ¿la habré llamado mientras dormía? No, imposible, no puede moverse estando ahí dentro.)

Blue pone su estuche en su lugar, debajo de la cama. Luego se vuelve a acostar.

—(Se supone que nunca la volveré a usar, pero como están las cosas, puede que pronto sea inevitable abrir ese estuche. Je, je, una cerradura falsa para despistar, la mejor idea del mundo.)

3:30 a.m. Alvin y Katly escapan sin problema antes de que Blue los viera. Se van tranquilamente por la calle.

—Estuvo cerca…

—Sí, pero la próxima vez…

—No habrá próxima vez ¿entendido?

—Pero…

—Nada, ya tuvimos suficiente. Debes aprender a respetar la privacidad de los demás, ¿sabes?

—Es que… como sea, está bien, creo que podré vivir con eso. Oye ¿y tú que hacías aquí tan noche?… ¿Eh?… Katly… ¿Dónde…?

Alvin voltea a todas partes, pero Katly desapareció.

—Esa chica es muy rara a veces. (Debo volver a casa rápido.)

El armadillo comienza a patinar, entonces, Katly sale de su escondite, se vuelve a poner la capucha y sigue su camino.

0-0-0

Al día siguiente, Blue y Qkidna están en el campo a las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué no llega? —se quejaba Qkidna— Me está dando hambre, y ya sabes cómo me pongo con el hambre.

—Sí, lo sé… Oh, mira, ahí vienen.

Alvin llega junto con Katly, pero el armadillo tiene unos ojos de no haber dormido nada.

—Vaya —decía Blue preocupado—, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, claro —contestó adormecido—… ¡Ah! ¡Estoy despierto!

—Entonces, ¡que comience el entrenamiento!

—¡Allá vamos!

—Sí… ¡Sigo despierto!

—A ver si aguantas el calentamiento.

Los tres comienzan a atacarse entre todos, es un combate libre. Mientras, Katly observa a Blue de lejos.

—(Sus guantes brillan más cuando está feliz. Aquel día, pude sentir la energía salir de Blue, no de sus guantes. Pero, ¿qué guarda en ese estuche?… Creo que ya no debería cuestionarlo tanto, siempre ha demostrado que podemos confiar en él. Además, no es el único con secretos, todos los tenemos. Pero los míos…)

—¡Oye Kat! ¡¿No te unes?!

—¿Oh? Je, je, ¡Claro que sí! ¡Cuídense, que allá voy!

Katly se olvida de todo y se une al entrenamiento.

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería de los cuarteles de Genevil, Rebeca termina de revisar en una máquina el estado físico de Ashley.

—Increíble…

—¿Qué?

—Ya estás completa, como si nunca te hubiera pasado nada.

—¿De verdad? ¿Completamente? ¿Luego de que un robot gigante me cayera encima?

—S…Sí…

—Entonces, por eso Genevil busca los Anillos Dorados, hacen milagros.

—Sí… milagros…

Rebeca recuerda el momento en que Blue le salva la vida a Ashley.

—(¿Por qué?)

Un robot entra a la habitación.

—El Dr. Genevil desea verla inmediatamente.

—Es hora…

—Suerte, prima.

La jaguar se levanta de inmediato y deja la sala. Entonces, entra en la habitación para enfrentar su posible castigo.

—Señor, lo lamento, no pude con la misión, y además, dejé que Ashley…

—Lo sé, lo vi todo, sabes que una cámara ha estado gravando todas las peleas contra esos niños. Después hablaremos de tu error, debo decir que me sentí decepcionado de ti, mostraste debilidad en ese lugar. Pero no te llamé para eso. Tengo una pequeña misión para ti.

—Sí, Señor, ¿de qué se trata?

—La misión hubiera sido un éxito si no fuera por esa pequeña discusión suya y, si no hubiera aparecido ese Ser de Fuego en el momento más oportuno.

—El lobo… su nombre es Marshall…

—Marshall Tankdo, es popular en Begin City por ser el Ser de Fuego más poderoso de su edad, algunos aseguran que es un prodigio; además de que es bien sabida su rivalidad con Jéthog.

—Ya veo, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Imagínate si se nos uniera. Para compensar tu error, tu siguiente misión es darle personalmente esto.

El halcón le entrega un sobre a Rebeca, lo cual es algo raro, ya que no se suele usar el papel en esta época, solo en ocasiones específicas.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una invitación.

—¿Qué? ¿A él? ¿Por qué cree que aceptará?

—Lo hará, este será un trato que no podrá rechazar. Él es el único que alguna vez ha derrotado a Jéthog, y al parecer es el único que lo hará. Y si se rehúsa, igual tendremos un problema menos, más vale que lleves tu katana lista en todo momento.

—Sí, Señor.

* * *

Información Extra

La habilidad de Katly para ocultar su presencia se llama Sentido Fantasma, y no solo sirve para eso, también es útil para mejorar los 5 sentidos y otras cosas, es por así decirlo la navaja suiza de los Seres de las Sombras y los Seres Espirituales, ambos del _Grupo Aural_ de los Seres Especiales.

Blue y Marshall se conocen desde hace más de un año, así que ya se han enfrentado antes, Marshall ya ha derrotado a Blue en combates callejeros y otras cosas.

A pesar de la tecnología del siglo 31, algunos siguen usando papel y cosas antiguas, pues se sigue manteniendo un equilibrio perfecto entre tecnología y naturaleza.

Ninguna maceta, florero, portafolio o computadora fueron lastimados en este episodio… solo los que fueron arrojados por aquellos tipos.

* * *

 **Los ****Nuevos ****Poderes ****#13**

 **Dúo Eternidad:** Seres Lumínicos

Este grupo está compuesto solo por dos tipos. Como ya saben, se conocen 13 tipos de Seres Especiales registrados en Mobius. Los Seres Lumínicos son considerados como héroes y símbolos de paz y justicia, por decirlo de una manera, sin embargo, como en todos los demás casos, es un estereotipo. Su energía vital es luz pura, y sus ataques se basan en el uso de la luz que cubre al universo. Son sin duda seres de gran poder y su naturaleza los convierte en seres que buscan la paz y el equilibrio. Aunque cada tipo tiene su naturaleza, muchos logran superarla y ser diferentes a la mayoría, todos los tipos en general pueden hacerlo.

Realmente se tiene muy poca información sobre estos seres, pues existen en menor porcentaje comparado con los demás grupos.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"Todos contra Genevil"


	14. Todos contra Genevil

**Todos contra Genevil**

 **Bueno… casi todos**

Es un día cualquiera, los chicos están paseando por las calles de la ciudad anunciando con su plática un posible capitulo playero.

—Anda, por favor —casi rogaba Katly—, ir a la playa no le hace daño a nadie.

—Ya dije que no —contestó Blue sin pensarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… ¿Qué tal si Genevil ataca?

—En ese caso —sugirió Qkidna—, viajas a la velocidad del sonido y lo derrotas… ¡Azuri! ¡Ya deja mis púas en paz!

—Lo siento…

—Qué nena —se burló Alvin solo por molestar.

—Tú te callas, escarabajo crecido.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Ambos comienzan a discutir y en poco tiempo se dan a los golpes, una pelea más bien de niños.

—¿Por qué le preocupan tanto sus púas? —cuestionó Katly con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Las púas de un erizo son como, como… Son como el cabello para una mujer.

Ambas gatas sueltan el largo "Ohh" que la gente dice cuando los iluminan.

—Qué tontería.

—Lo que digas. ¡Ey, ustedes dos! ¡Ya dejen de pelear!

—¡Te romperé la coraza!

—¡Te arrancaré las púas!

Ninguno escucha a Blue y sigue una pelea que se basa en Qkidna aplicando una llave de lucha y Alvin jalándole las púas.

—Tendré que intervenir —dijo el erizo con enfado.

Blue salta, y con un Ataque Tele-dirigido crea un mini tornado alrededor de ellos para separarlos.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una técnica nueva?

—No, Katly, la usó en aquella pelea contra Marshall.

—(Me estoy quedando atrás.)

—¡Oye! ¡Ya iba a ganar!

—Da igual —dijo Alvin—, ¿no decían algo sobre ir a la playa?

—¡Shut up, Alvin!

—Es cierto. Vamos Blue, todos queremos ir.

—Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí por si acaso.

—Vamos, si Genevil ataca, te regresas a la velocidad del sonido.

—Cielos… Aún no he alcanzado la velocidad del sonido.

—Pero ya falta poco —aseguró Qkidna.

—No, aún no, pero estoy ansioso por llegar hasta ahí, quiero ver si es verdad eso que dicen. Dicen que cuando alcanzas la velocidad del sonido te vuelves de color azul

—¿Quieres decir que dejaras de ser color ceniza para ser azul? La verdad no te veo de ese color.

—Bueno, no sé si sea verdad, pero algún día lo comprobaré yo mismo.

En eso, Blue ve pasar a Marshall y a Leon cerca.

—Es increíble que al fin haya llegado el día.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Ey, miren, son Marshall y Leon, tengo que agradecerle a Marsh por lo de la otra vez

Blue camina más rápido, dejando a todos atrás, así que ellos se ven forzados a subir la velocidad para tratar de seguirle el paso.

—Oye, Marshall.

—¿Eh? Ah, eres tú, ¿qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

—Solo quería agradecerte por lo de la otra vez.

—Sí, sí, no fue nada, la verdad estaba aburrido.

—¿A dónde se dirigen?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Kira se unirá a la policía —dijo el camaleón emocionado.

—¡Leon!

—¿Kira…

—…en…

—… la policía? —dijeron Blue, Qkidna y Alvin en partes.

—Sí, bueno, no realmente, ya saben quién es el padre de Kira, desde la pelea del otro día, él decidió que sería buena idea comenzar su entrenamiento con la policía.

—De hecho, fue Kira quien le ordeno a Marshall que los ayudara, je, je.

—¡Ah!… ¿Leon, quieres vivir con quemaduras permanentes?

—Ya entendí…

—Je, je, eso lo quiero ver —dijo Qkidna con entusiasmo—, vamos a ver cómo le va.

—Sí, igual ya me estaba aburriendo —dijo Alvin.

—Pero… Ay, por favor. Está bien —se quejó Marshall.

—Oye, Marshall, ¿una carrera?

—¿No te parece un poco injusto?

—Sí.

—Entonces acepto.

—Muy bien. En sus marcas, listo, ¡fuera!

Blue sale corriendo tan rápido como puede, pero Marshall solo se queda ahí parado.

—Tarado…

—Ja, ja. ¡Es hacia el otro lado! —se burló Leon.

Los chicos y las gatitas solo dejan salir un enorme suspiro.

—Ja, ja, ¿nos vamos o qué?

Luego de un rato, llegan a la estación de policía y ahí está Blue de brazos cruzados en la entrada.

—Je, je, ¿te perdiste?

—Cállate, igual llegué antes que todos.

—Pero, ¿cómo hizo para llegar tan rápido? —preguntó Leon.

—Por el _Efecto Cambio de Escena_.

—"¿El qué?" —preguntaron todos.

—Algún día lo entenderán.

En estos mismos momentos, a Rebeca, quien va en una nave, le llega una extraña sensación.

—¿Eh?… ¿Qué fue eso?

Volviendo con Blue y los demás. Los seis entran y un oficial los recibe.

—Ah, Marshall, no te esperaba tan temprano… Veo que traes a más gente contigo, espera, ¿acaso son los que…?

—Lo son, en persona.

—Increíble, los que enfrentaron a Genevil, aquí, es todo un honor.

—Al fin, algo de respeto —comentó Qkidna con el ego por las nubes.

—Qkidna Airth, hijo del campeón de lucha libre de toda la región. Alvin Stius, hijo del mejor inventor y científico de la región.

La sonrisa típica de Blue se va borrando poco a poco conforme el agente va mencionándolos a todos.

—Y Katly Hóllow, hija del tipo más temido de toda la ciudad. Todo juntos, esto es increíble.

—¿No te olvidas de alguien? —dijo Marshall.

—Claro, por supuesto. Marshall, hijo del dueño de Burning Pizzas y además quien se convertirá en el Ser de Fuego más poderoso de la región.

—Y de Mobius. Bueno, ya no falta nadie.

—Esto…

—Ah, y miren, el repartidor estrella de Rush Pizza.

—Sí… claro…

—Bueno, los llevaré a donde está Kira.

El oficial lo va conduciendo por la estación. El erizo no esconde para nada su frustración al saber que el menos popular.

—No sabía que ustedes fueran tan famosos.

—Sí, mi padre es un gran inventor y un gran científico, pero rara vez viene a la ciudad.

—Mi padre era el mejor luchador antes de su retiro, y yo seré igual, no, mejor que él.

—Ya veo… ¿Y tú, Katly?

Alvin y Qkidna voltean de inmediato, sus rostros muestran algo de preocupación.

—Esto… pues…

—A Kat no le gusta hablar de su padre —respondió Azuri.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Je, je. Fácil —dijo Leon—, es porque…

—Cierra la boca —interrumpió Marshall dándole un golpe en la cabeza—, no puedes hablar de él en este lugar.

—Lo siento…

—(Incluso Marshall y Leon.) Katly…

—¡Que no! —gritó la gata rubia. Katly solo bajó la mirada sin hacer una sola expresión.

—De acuerdo…

Luego de un rato, llegan a una sala especial. El oficial los dirige a donde se encuentra un cristal blindado, y del otro lado, está Kira con un arma de fuego apuntando a una dianas en la pared a una gran distancia.

—¿Kira sabe usar armas?

—Que no les sorprenda, su padre es Agente Especial.

Kira dispara y da casi en el blanco, unos 6 centímetros a la derecha.

—Uy, casi —se lamentó Leon.

—¿Cuántos metros son? —preguntó Azuri.

—Solo cien.

—Ja, ja. Yo soy mejor —presumió Qkidna.

—Pues claro —dijo Blue en tono sarcástico—, como tú tienes disparos ilimitados…

—Silencio —interrumpió en camaleón—, va el segundo disparo.

Kira dispara una vez más y da casi donde mismo, un poco más cerca esta vez.

—Cerca otra vez…

—Si solo se quitara los audífonos —dijo el erizo naranja.

—¿Trae audífonos?

—Kira se concentra mejor así en los entrenamientos, pero no creas que no escucha.

—A mí no me engañas —dijo Blue—, el cristal es aprueba de ruido.

Todos quedan con las caras azules por ese comentario, incluso Azuri.

—Idiota…

—¿Y por qué de repente decidió unirse a la policía?

—Fue decisión de su padre, señorita —respondió el agente—, después de ver la última pelea contra ese robot de Genevil, decidió que era el momento de que se uniera a la policía, pero por el momento solo está en entrenamiento.

—Esperen —habló Blue—, ¿qué está haciendo la policía?

—Se supone que es información confidencial, pero ustedes serán la excepción. Toda la policía de Begin City y otras ciudades cercanas estamos tras este caso. Como no podemos hacer nada contra él, estamos buscando su ubicación.

—Así que la policía nos está ayudando, después de todo.

—Así es, muchos oficiales del Equipo Especial y casi todos los detectives de la zona están buscando a Genevil. Vengan, les mostraré los archivos de investigación.

Dejan la sala de entrenamiento para ir a la oficina personal del oficial.

—Pónganse cómodos.

Él saca una carpeta del escritorio y se la da a Marshall. Es una carpeta holográfica, es decir, es una carpeta cuyos archivos son hologramas que no ocupan ningún espacio físico dentro de ella. Marshall abre algunos.

—Como pueden ver, no hay mucho. Solo tenemos esto: cada vez que Genevil intenta invadir la ciudad, aparece una especie de cámara voladora observando cada pelea entre ustedes y las máquinas, es invisible, pero logramos detectarla.

—Eso quiere decir que Genevil puede ver cada una de nuestras peleas —dijo Blue—, lo ha visto todo.

—¿Y eso de qué nos sirve? —cuestionó Qkidna.

—Hemos tratado de seguir esa cámara cada vez que se va, pero siempre toma suficiente altura y nuestros radares no pueden captarla. Lo único que sabemos es que siempre se dirige al oeste.

—Qué interesante. Yo podría poner un rastreador en esa cosa.

—Ya intentamos hacer eso.

—Bueno, el mío sería un rastreador especial, les presento a mi mascota.

El insecto de Alvin sale de la mochila.

—"¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!" —gritaron Azuri y Leon.

—Qué horror —terminó la rubia.

—Y esto ¿qué es?

—Yo lo creé. Con él, no solo podemos conseguir la ubicación de Genevil, también podemos usarlo como una cámara espía.

—Sí, me consta —comentó Katly.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, Blue, nada…

—Alvin, ¿qué estuviste haciendo con eso?

—¿Qué? No, nada.

—Me gusta la idea —interrumpió el oficial—, la próxima vez que a Genevil se le ocurra invadir la ciudad, Alvin estará todo el tiempo con nosotros y usaremos su… "lo que sea" para encontrar a Genevil.

—Me parece bien.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Al, ¿tu cosa esa es aprueba de agua?

—Aún no, ¿por qué preguntas?

—A ver, ¿qué hay al oeste de la ciudad?

—¿Más ciudad? —intentó adivinar Qkidna.

—No.

—¿Burning Pizzas? —lo intentó también Leon.

—¡No!

—¡Otra ciudad! —y Azuri igual.

—Más al oeste…

—El océano, tontos —se quejó Marshall, a lo que todos hicieron la misma expresión de iluminación de antes.

—Así es —continuó Blue—, la playa más cercana a Begin City se encuentra al oeste, ¿recuerdan la vez que Genevil vino aquí a la cuidad? Se fue en una nave en forma de pez. Así que es posible que su base secreta, o qué se yo, esté bajo el agua.

—Interesante, no lo habíamos considerado antes.

—Es posible, igual lo haré a prueba de agua por si acaso.

—Bien, entonces todos estamos en esto —concluyó Marshall.

Luego de planear todo con detenimiento, todos salen de la oficina y casualmente se topan con Kira, quien recién terminaba de practicar.

—Así que eres policía, ¿eh?

—Solo estoy en entrenamiento, Qkidna.

—Nah, si fuera yo, no necesitaría entrenamiento, sé pelear, tengo las mejores armas y…

Katly le jala la oreja a Qkidna para hacer que se calle, y el erizo solo se queja y pide su libertad.

—Di lo que quieras, con ese estilo de pelea escolar no podrías ni vencerme a mí —comentó Kira con un tono que no suele usar, uno desafiante.

—Uh, se puso interesante —comentó Marshall.

—¿Qué tal un duelo?

—Me parece bien. Que sea en tres días, a las afueras de la ciudad, ya sabes dónde. Quiero que ambos nos demos el tiempo suficiente de prepararnos.

—¡Oigan! —interrumpió Azuri— ¡Esto no es necesario! Todos sabemos que Qkidna es el mejor.

Los tres del equipo de Kira solo la ven con seriedad y enfado, mientras que a los demás se les queda la cara azul —a excepción de Qkidna—.

—Ya sé que tiene razón, pero igual te lo demostraré para que quede claro.

El oficial sale de la oficina con demasiada emoción para considerarse profesional.

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Kira y Qkidna tendrán un duelo?

—Me temo que sí —respondió Katly.

—Increíble. Esto es emocionante, ¡debo decírselo a todos!

Y efectivamente, se va corriendo para avisarles a todos.

—Je, je. Oye Qkid, ya no tengo que conseguirte público.

—Es cierto, ja, ja.

—(Todo es un juego para ellos.) —pensaba Marshall con mucha seriedad.

—Entonces, nos vemos en tres días.

—Tres días serán.

—Muy bien. Oh, Marshall, no olvides contarle a Kira sobre nuestro plan —comentó Blue.

—¿Qué plan?

—Un plan para encontrar a Genevil —dijo Leon.

—Sí, buen resumen.

—Bueno, iré a casa a preparar todo, no sabemos cuándo Genevil atacará de nuevo.

—Y yo iré a entrenar, será la mejor pelea de la temporada.

—Sí, lo dudo —comentó el lobo.

—Espera, Qkidna, te acompaño a tu casa.

—Eh… este, yo… ¡Me voy!

Qkidna trata de huir y Azuri sin pensarlo lo sigue. Alvin también se retira.

—Bueno, yo ya me aburrí aquí, ¿vienes, Leon?

—Creo que me quedo con Kira por hoy.

—Como quieras.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos, Kat?

—Está bien.

Al final, solo Kira y Leon se quedan.

—Oye —decía Katly—, ¿no es curioso que Marshall viva en el lado oeste de la ciudad y tú en el este?

—Je, je, tienes razón, ¿la ciudad está dividida en nueve sectores, no?

—Sí, Norte, sur, este, oeste, noreste, noroeste…

—Ya entendí, calla, que me mareas.

—Perdón.

—Oye, quería preguntarte sobre tu padre…

—Este… yo…

—Digo, si no quieres no me cuentes.

La gatita lo piensa unos segundos, su rostro demuestra lo complicado que parece ser el tema.

—Hagamos un trato, yo te cuento sobre mi padre y tú te quitas el pañuelo.

—¡¿Qué?! El pañuelo… (Le prometí que ya no ocultaría nada, bueno, por lo menos solo es el pañuelo.)

—¿Y bien?

—¿Por qué tanto interés en eso? ¿No es solo un pañuelo?

—Con solo verte puedo sentir que ocultas algo debajo de ese trapo. A mí no me engañas.

—De acuerdo Kat —dijo luego de un largo suspiro—, tú ganas, pero igual lo seguiré usando todos los días.

—Bien. Esto… ¿podemos ir a otra parte?

—Entiendo, ven vamos a mi departamento.

—E…Está bien…

Blue y Katly se van. Mientras tanto, Marshall va camino a casa, cuando de repente ve algo extraño, lo que parece ser un sable moviéndose de arriba a abajo a la vuelta de la esquina.

—(¿Y eso?)

El lobo va a ver qué es, pero antes de doblar la esquina, el sable escapa rápidamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Me estás desafiando?

Marshall persigue el sable hasta que llega a un callejón sin salida, se percata de la situación y trata de huir, pero Rebeca aparece delante de él, con la bufanda de siempre y todo su equipo.

—¿Pero qué…?… Oh, eres tú, ¿crees que vas a eliminarme tan fácilmente?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el lobo prende fuego en sus manos, pero Rebeca guarda su katana, su postura no es la de alguien que va a combatir.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el Ser de Fuego apagando sus llamas.

Rebeca se baja la bufanda.

—Mi nombre es Rebeca Paipin, trabajo para el Dr. Albert Genevil.

—Así que Rebeca, ¿eh?, has sido un gran dolor de cabeza para Blue y Katly, ¿y cómo es que te atreves a aparecer así sin más?

—Tengo un mensaje del Dr. Genevil para ti.

—¿Un mensaje?

La jaguar arroja un sobre, Marshall lo atrapa con unos reflejos dignos de él. Al abrir el sobre, saca una carta junto con un pequeño paquete dentro.

—Por favor, lee la carta primero.

Marshall lee la carta, la cual dice así:

''Saludos, si estás leyendo esto, significa que Rebeca no tuvo que matarte, aunque dudo que igual ella hubiera podido contra un ser tan poderoso como tú, Marshall Tankdo. Así es, sé quién eres, te hemos estado observando, y también sabemos sobre tu eterna rivalidad con Blue Jéthog, sabemos que últimamente has estado en una mala racha contra él, y la verdad, es que a mí tampoco me ha ido tan bien contra ese erizo, así que quisiera proponerte un trato, por favor, abre el paquete. ''

Marshall sigue las instrucciones y abre dicho paquete. Saca un brazalete color rojo con algunas líneas negras adornándolo, es muy delgado, pero ancho a la vez.

Luego, sigue leyendo la carta, dice:

''Ese brazalete es especial, está hecho para aumentar tu poder como Ser de Fuego en un 30%, pruébalo''.

—Sí, cómo no. Veamos si es cierto.

Rebeca retrocede mucho, así que Marshall, luego de ponerse el brazalete, prende fuego en sus manos sin preocuparse. La fuerza de las llamas sorprenden incluso al lobo.

—¡No bromees!

Marshall logra prender fuego a todo su brazo sin esfuerzo alguno, además de que el calor sería realmente insoportable para alguien normal.

—¡Piensa rápido!

Rebeca le arroja una cubeta con agua, Marshall reacciona y arroja un lanzallamas a la cubeta, y al instante, el agua se evapora, la cubeta se quema por completo. Marshall queda atónito por tanto poder. Apaga el fuego, saca la carta de su bolsillo y sigue leyendo:

''Supongo que ya lo has probado, quisiera proponerte algo, pero para eso debemos vernos en persona. Si te interesa, deberás encontrarte con Rebeca en este mismo lugar dentro de 24 horas, si no te interesa, no hagas nada. Por lo pronto, disfruta de tu nuevo brazalete, considéralo un obsequio de mi parte. Y recuerda, esto es solo un pequeño porcentaje de todo lo que te puedo ofrecer. Ahora, destruye esta carta y asegúrate de que nadie se entere de esto. Tienes 24 horas para pensarlo."

Marshall termina de leer y se da cuenta de que Rebeca se ha ido. Entonces, quema la carta.

—(¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Genevil? ¿Por qué aceptaría hacer un trato contigo? Aunque… este poder, es increíble, y solo fue un 30%… ¡Argh! ¿En qué estoy pensando? No puedo traicionar a los demás solo para obtener más poder de forma rápida. Pero, Genevil tiene razón en algo, Jéthog me está superando… ¿Qué debo hacer?)

Marshall sigue su camino, Rebeca lo observa desde el tejado más cercano al callejón, luego, se va saltando de edificio en edificio hasta desaparecer.

0-0-0

Mientras tanto, Blue y Katly están en la habitación del erizo, él está sentado de piernas cruzadas en su escritorio mientras la gatita está en su cama.

—¿Te sientas así todo el tiempo?

—Solo cuando debo concentrarme en algo, en este caso, en ti.

—Eh… claro…

—Je, je. Ya, ponte cómoda, soy todo oídos.

Blue mueve mucho las orejas de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo etcétera…

—¿Q…Qué haces? Je, je, ya, me hacer reír, ja, ja…

—Je, je, ya, está bien. Te escucho.

La sonrisa de Katly se apaga, se sienta en la cama y junta las manos. Blue siente su energía y se pone serio también.

—Mi padre, Durakir Hóllow, es un Ser Especial realmente poderoso y aterrador, su poder supera por mucho a Marshall y a ti juntos. Todos los que conozco le tienen miedo, es un ser realmente frio y nunca muestra tener sentimientos a nadie, ni siquiera a mí.

—Entonces… vienes de una familia poderosa.

—Bueno, sí, los Hóllow hemos sido una familia muy poderosa a lo largo del tiempo, pero no estoy muy orgullosa de eso.

—Oh, ¿por qué?

—Es… este… como Seres de las Sombras no somos muy honrados, es… ¿Cómo decirlo?

—Entiendo —dijo el erizo luego de dar un suspiro—, je, je. Así que es por tu padre que nadie entra a tu casa.

—Eh… bueno, sí, de hecho, creo que es por mi padre que ningún idiota se me acerca.

Katly finge sonreír, pero Blue hace que no lo nota y le sigue el juego.

—Sí, y, ¿en qué trabaja tu padre? ¿Por qué nunca está aquí?

—Esto… bueno… no es fácil decirlo… ¿cómo es que nunca has escuchado de él? Estoy segura que solo tú no sabes eso.

—Eh… no suelo prestar mucha atención a veces… quizá sí he escuchado su nombre, pero no recuerdo…

La gatita se queda muda, lo que llama la atención de Blue.

—(Qué interesante) Está bien, olvídalo —interrumpió antes de que Katly dijera algo—, entiendo. Pero dime, ¿te llevas bien con tu padre?

—Bueno… casi no, desde que era niña he pensado que no está satisfecho conmigo, que no soy lo que él quería que yo fuera.

—Oh, pero, tú y tu madre se llevan bien de todos modos, ¿no?

En el instante en que Blue menciona a la madre de Katly, ella baja la mirada, sus ánimos se van por los suelos.

—Mi madre murió hace ocho años.

—Uy, lo… lo lamento.

—Descuida —dijo para luego dar un respiro y levantar de nuevo la mirada—, aunque mi madre tenía las mismas expectativas de mi padre, ella me aceptaba como era. Desde que ella murió, no ha sido fácil lidiar con mi padre.

—Entiendo, he oído suficiente, creo que me pasé de curioso, lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien.

—Qué bueno que lo digas, porque he llegado a una conclusión. Quiero conocer a tu padre.

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Información Extra

Una ciudad se divide en 9 sectores, y todas las ciudades de un continente forman una región, así es en Mobius.

El brazalete de Marshall es un potenciador, los potenciadores los aquellos que aumentan la fuerza, la velocidad, la resistencia, entre otras cosas incluyendo los poderes del tipo especial dependiendo de su tipo. Hay tres tipos de potenciadores:

· Las vitaminas: vienen en forma de tabletas, capsulas, medicamento, inyecciones, entre otras cosas, al ingerirlas, dependiendo de qué tipo de vitamina o medicina sea, aumentara fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, energía, etcétera. Los efectos de las vitaminas son temporales, es casi como usar esteroides ¿no creen?

· Las vestimentas: son objetos que se usan de adorno, como brazaletes, anillos, collares, o incluso algunas prendas de vestir como zapatos, guantes, etcétera. A diferencia de la vitaminas, los efectos de las vestimentas dependen de su uso, algunas se gastan hasta ya no funcionar más, mientras que otras solo necesitan recargar, por ejemplo: los guantes de Qkidna de hecho funcionan como un potenciador, ya que aumenta su fuerza dependiendo de su fuerza de voluntad (por así decirlo), gracias a la tecnología de Alvin pueden recargarse solos usando la _energía vital_ de Qkidna sin que esto le afecte en lo absoluto. Otro ejemplo: existe la teoría de que los zapatos de Sonic son los que le daban su velocidad, tal vez por eso nunca se los quitaba.

· Potenciadores naturales: estos son los que vienen de la naturaleza misma, no siempre es algo que se ingiere o que se usa, cada tipo tiene su potenciador natural: el tipo fuego tiene al sol como potenciador natural, pero toma tiempo aprender a usar su energía, también el calor generado por algún otro elemento les sirve como potenciador. El tipo acuático gana poder durante una fuerte lluvia, un huracán, un maremoto, etcétera. El tipo eléctrico gana poder durante una tormenta eléctrica. Poner ejemplos de todos los tipos ocuparía más de un capitulo.

La teoría del cambio de color nace de la teoría de que Sonic originalmente era color marrón, pero cambió a color azul cuando alcanzó la velocidad del sonido. Pero es solo una teoría.

* * *

 **Los ****Nuevos ****Poderes ****#14**

 **Dúo Eternidad:** Seres Oscuros

Estos junto con los Seres Lumínicos se conocen por ser más poderosos que el promedio. A diferencia de sus opuestos, los oscuros tienden a ser muy reservados y violentos solo si se les provoca. Tienen el estereotipo de villanos por excelencia, es decir, son los que amenazan Mobius todo el tiempo y ninguno se salva de este destino; repito, es un estereotipo. Al igual que los anteriores, se tiene muy poca información sobre estos ya que aparecen muy pocas veces. Se cree también que simplemente no pueden estar al lado de un Ser Lumínico, no porque tenga algún efecto negativo, solo los rechazan mayor parte del tiempo. Luz y Oscuridad no se pueden juntar, sin embargo, ambos existen para mantener el equilibrio del universo.

Con esto damos casi por terminado el listado de los nuevos poderes en Mobius, ya se han mencionado todos los grupos, pero falta un último tipo de Ser Especial que está por encima de todos los demás.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"La propuesta de Genevil"


	15. La propuesta de Genevil

**La propuesta de Genevil**

 **Hay una historia detrás de cada quién**

Aún es tarde, en poco tiempo anochecerá, y muy pensativo, Marshall se encuentra recostado en su cama, mirando al techo, jugando con el fuego en sus dedos.

—(¿Qué hago? Es obvio que alguien como Genevil podría estarme engañando, solo buscando su propio beneficio, es más que obvio, me quiere para sacar a Jethog de su camino… Aunque, puede que me esté equivocando. Pero no puedo aceptar ninguna propuesta de él. Hmm… ese poder, ¿cuánto poder podría obtener? Ni siquiera Blue podría contra mí.)

Voltea a ver el brazalete en su escritorio, y tras pensar un rato, se levanta y se lo pone de nuevo.

0-0-0

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

—Claro que no, en serio quiero conocer a alguien tan poderoso. Además, eres la única que nunca me ha invitado a su casa.

—¿Q…Quieres ir a mi casa? —preguntó la gatita sin oportunidad de ocultar sus nervios.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Esto… no, claro que no.

—Bien, entonces algún día iré a tu casa…

—Espera, yo no sé nada de tus padres.

—Ah, claro, te contaré. Mis padres no son tan populares como el de Qkidna, o el de Alvin. Son unos padres comunes criando a un hijo poco común. Aún recuerdo cuando me contaban historias de pequeño.

—¿Historias?

—Sí, sobre el legendario héroe, _Arkezz_ , el Ser Lumínico más poderoso que ha existido hasta ahora.

—¿Arkezz? Sí, creo haber escuchado antes sobre él.

—Pues claro, era el héroe más poderoso. Siempre, por alguna razón, me sentía tan identificado con sus historias, siempre quise ser como él. Je, je, qué tonto ¿no?

—Je, je, no, es lindo… Oh, ya lo recuerdo, él fue de apenas una generación atrás.

—Desapareció hace como 25 o 30 años, no estoy seguro, desde entonces su nombre se perdió, y ahora solo lo conocen como Arkezz. Tal vez algún día vaya a alguna biblioteca a leer un poco sobre él.

Blue se distrae y voltea a ver a la ventana.

—Parece que ya es tarde…

—Ah, no, yo no me voy hasta que cumplas tu parte del trato.

—Ah, sí, el pañuelo.

El erizo se quita el pañuelo, entonces se puede ver un collar, se lo quita también y se lo da a Katly. Este collar está hecho solo con un listón y una piedra azul, pero está roto justo por la mitad, como si le faltara una pieza.

—¿Te gusta? Es un zafiro, convertirlo en collar no fue fácil.

—Es hermoso, ¿dónde lo conseguiste? No, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Tiene que ser muy difícil trabajar con este tipo de piedra.

—Lo es, duré una semana entera en terminarlo…

—¿Y por qué está roto?

—No está roto, así lo hice, es una pieza de dos. La otra parte es un rubí, se supone que los juntas para formar una sola pieza.

—Oh, y ¿dónde está el rubí?

—Esto —soltó un gran suspiro—, si no me equivoco, está en Little York.

—¿Lo olvidaste?

—No exactamente…

Katly nota que Blue se empieza a desanimar, no solo por su habilidad, se nota al ver su expresión que comienza a distraerse y decaerse.

—Bueno. ¡Gracias por compartir tu secreto conmigo! La próxima vez te quitarás los guantes.

—¡Ja! No creas que será tan fácil quitarme estos guantes.

—Oh, sí, me consta…

—¿Qué?

—Nada —contestó sonriente—, bueno, me tengo que ir, se empieza a hacer tarde. Adiós.

—Eh, sí, claro, cuídate.

Se despiden, y una vez que Katly sale del departamento, Blue vuelve a ponerse su collar.

—(Aunque quiera decirle la verdad, siempre le mentiré de alguna manera, no duré una semana en hacerlo, fue cuestión de un momento. Y el rubí, no lo olvidé, pero sí está en Little York City. Y mis guantes, bueno, no son los guantes, pero, ni siquiera yo comprendo lo que hay en mis manos… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa página que me mostró Alvin?… Espera, ni siquiera tengo computadora… ¿Debería comprarme una?… Qué fastidio.)

Mientras tanto, Katly va saliendo del edificio, justo en la salida, se encuentra con Azuri de brazos cruzados y con una mirada sospechosa.

—Eh… Azuri… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo pasaba por aquí y… ¡¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?!

—¿Eh?… ¿De qué hablas?…

—Vamos, a mí no me engañas, te vi entrando al edificio con ese vago, así que dime qué estuvieron haciendo si no quieres que yo misma vaya a…

—¡No es lo que parece! Solo estábamos hablando…

—Vamos —dijo la rubia luego de un suspiro—, Kat, yo sé que no eres así, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Oh… Claro, eso. No te preocupes, Blue es de confianza, él…

—¡¿Estás loca?! Ya habíamos hablado de eso. ¿Qué tanto le dijiste?

—Nada importante, él solo preguntó sobre mi padre, y yo… bueno, le conté solo un poco, parece que no está enterado de lo más mínimo.

—Ajá… Y él, ¿qué tanto dijo?

—Bueno… dijo que quiere conocerlo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está tonto?! ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

—Que… estaba bien… creo

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Lo quieres ver muerto?!

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, no pensé bien las cosas.

—Niña, debes ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez. Y, bueno, ¿y qué hay sobre…?

—No te preocupes, no sabe nada.

—Ya casi es luna llena, ¿no? Estarás bien por unos días.

—Sí, pero…

—Oye, ánimo, no has hecho nada que sea realmente malo hasta ahora —trató de animarla con una voz amable.

—Lo sé, gracias. Y… ¿cómo te fue con Qkidna?

—Ah, huyó, comienzo a pensar que no estoy haciendo las cosas como debería.

—Lo estás acosando demasiado, trata de ir más despacio, pronto le caerás bien, ya veras, pro-me-sa.

—Mmm… ¡Eso es! ¡Con tus consejos, sé que lo lograré!

—¿Qué?

—Si tú me das consejos de amor, seguro que conseguiré conquistar a Qkidna.

—Eh… ¿estás segura? No es como que yo haya…

—¡Estoy segura! ¡Vamos, debes ayudarme también!

—Eh… claro, por supuesto, cuenta conmigo —respondió con una sonrisa.

0-0-0

Al día siguiente, en el mismo callejón de la vez pasada, Rebeca espera. Al perder la paciencia, presiona el comunicador en su oreja.

—Señor, creo que no va a venir.

—Paciencia —contestó Genevil—, dale 5 minutos, si no llega, retírate.

—Entendido…

5 minutos después…

—Bien, él se lo pierde, yo me largo…

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿Eh? Así que decidiste venir.

—No captes victoria, realmente no pienso aceptar la propuesta de Genevil, solo quiero saber de qué se trata. Curiosidad.

—(Ya lo veremos.) Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo.

Rebeca presiona un botón de bolsillo, entre la basura se levanta una nave en forma de pez parecida a la primera, solo que un poco más grande.

—Nos iremos en esta, así que ponte cómodo.

—Impresionante, pero, ¿no pudiste limpiarla un poco?

—Tal vez —contestó enfadada— no se hubiera ensuciado si no te hubieras tardado tanto.

El lobo solo se ríe un poco. Ambos suben al vehículo dando un salto, Marshall obviamente en el asiento de atrás. Rebeca enciende la nave y se elevan; inmediatamente intenta comunicarse con la base.

—Señor, nos dirigimos a la base —informó sin obtener respuesta—… Vaya, será que quiere hablar contigo en persona. Bueno, nos vamos.

La nave se eleva mucho en poco tiempo, ya no se nota desde el suelo, además, comienza a girar mientras se sigue elevando.

—(Qué listos, a tanta altura es imposible que sepa dónde estamos, y además no puedo saber por dónde nos fuimos ya que la maldita nave no deja de girar y ¡ya me estoy mareando!)

La nave comienza a avanzar a toda velocidad. En pocos minutos, sin que Marshall se diera cuenta, ya estaban sobre el océano, la nave va descendiendo poco a poco.

—¿El océano? No me digas que…

—¿Qué pasa "Ser de Fuego"? ¿Le temes al agua?

La nave se sumerge rápidamente.

—(Así que Jethog tenía razón, después de todo.)

Luego de un rato, por fin llegan a la base de Genevil, oculta en lo que parece ser un arrecife de coral. Las enormes rocas se separan y la nave entra, pasa por una serie de tuberías y se estacionan en un lugar donde hay muchas naves iguales a ésta. El agua se filtra y bajan de la nave.

—Debo admitirlo, es un lugar elegante.

De repente, un robot pequeño empieza a escanear a Marshall mientras otro escanea a Rebeca.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Revisa que no tengas ningún comunicador o algún aparato de rastreo, además, revisa que no tengas armas ocultas.

El robot saca un celular del bolsillo de Marshall.

—¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso!

—Te lo devolverá una vez que terminemos.

—Y tú ¿por qué puedes conservar tu katana?

—Yo vivo aquí.

—Eh… claro…

—Como sea, entremos ya, el Señor espera.

Rebeca conduce a Marshall por la base hasta llegar a la entrada de un pequeño salón.

—Hasta aquí llego yo, Genevil te espera en este salón.

La jaguar deja a Marshall, él abre una enorme puerta, al entrar, se da cuenta que se trata de un comedor, hay una larga mesa que abarca casi toda la habitación, lo suficientemente larga para varias familias; al otro lado de ésta, se encuentra Genevil.

—Bienvenido. Por favor, toma asiento.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el lobo accede.

—Así que tú eres Albert Genevil. Este es un gran comedor para tan pocas personas.

—Sí, solo somos tres, pero igual me gusta darme algunos lujos.

—¿"Algunos"?

—Je, je, está bien, lo acepto, soy algo avaricioso.

Genevil chasquea los dedos, e inmediatamente dos robots llegan con una bandeja de plata cada uno y las ponen en medio de la mesa.

—Espero que te gusten los mariscos, no hay mucha variedad, pues como verás, vivimos en el océano.

Los robots quitan las tapas, sobre ambos platos hay una especie de langosta bastante grande, rodeada de verduras y batanad en algún tipo de salsa. Los robots sirven aderezos alrededor y otros platillos pequeños.

—Normalmente solo como carne roja, pero, nunca está de más probar algo nuevo.

—Yo pienso lo mismo.

Los dos agradecen la comida y se sirven.

—Y ¿cómo hacen para vivir aquí?

—Bueno, la comida está a nuestro alrededor, hay máquinas diseñadas para atraparla, mientras que otras se ocupan de prepararla.

—¿No se cansan de comer siempre lo mismo?

—A veces, las chicas salen sin mi permiso y consiguen otras cosas, normalmente castigo eso al menos que valga la pena, aunque… actualmente eso se ha vuelto mucho más peligroso de lo habitual.

—Ya veo… Y, ¿de dónde sacan el dinero?

—Tenemos nuestros métodos para sacar dinero, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, sabes a qué me refiero.

—Entiendo, ¿y qué hay de la energía y el oxígeno?

—Fácil, filtramos el oxígeno del agua, y si eso no es suficiente, hay una serie de tuberías instaladas debajo del suelo, éstas llegan a la superficie y extraen el oxígeno del aire. Si llega a haber algún daño en el sistema, hay robots especializados en repararlas. Y sobre la energía que hace funcionar todo esto, usamos energía hidráulica, eólica, solar y algo más.

—¿"Algo más"?

—No te diré todo sobre nosotros de una vez.

—Entonces vayamos al grano.

—Bien —dijo Genevil con una sonrisa—. Verás, desde aquella vez que te involucraste, te he prestado especial atención, eres definitivamente el más poderoso ser que se ha cruzado en mi camino.

—Gracias, gracias, qué amable —comentó el lobo vanidoso.

—Pero hay algo que nos impide a los dos lograr nuestro objetivo, y su nombre es…

—Sí, sí ya lo sé, no lo repitas, vamos, sin más preámbulos, por favor.

—Sin importar qué tan fuertes seamos, él siempre está un paso adelante.

—¿Por qué hablas en plural? Soy y siempre seré superior a Jethog.

—Y no lo dudo, pero aun así, él ha sido perfectamente capaz de derrotarte en numerosas ocasiones.

—¡Basta! —gritó con una voz algo gruesa— Ya sé a dónde va esto, quieres que unamos fuerzas para derrotar a Blue, ¿eso quieres?

—Cerca, quiero que seas parte de nosotros, que te nos unas. Con tu poder, nadie será capaz de detenernos.

—¿Qué?… ¿Acaso…? ¿Estás diciendo que deje todo lo que tengo para ser parte de esto?

—Es un buen resumen, sí.

—(Pero… ¿qué le hace pensar que aceptaría algo como eso? ¿Qué tiene en mente?)

—Por supuesto que esto nos beneficia a los dos, yo tengo al mejor Ser de Fuego en mi equipo, y tú, tendrás todo el poder que desees. Te di un 30%, imagina lo que obtendrás gracias a mí.

—(Pero… cambiar todo lo que tengo, toda mi vida, ¿por poder? Sí, obtendría suficiente poder para aplastar a Jethog, pero, me estaría uniendo a un grupo de locos que quieren dominar al mundo.)

—Seguramente estás pensando, "¿qué sentido tiene dejar todo lo que tienes para unirte a esta clase de locos?" Ja, ja, ja. Pues te contaré un poco sobre lo que le espera a este mundo. Pienso crear un nuevo gobierno, un nuevo orden, donde no exista la discriminación, donde no exista diferencia entre gente normal y Seres Especiales, un mundo donde todos tengan el mismo poder, y no exista el término ''Debilidad''.

—Pero ¿qué es esto? Lo que dices no tiene sentido, y nadie tiene el poder para cambiar al mundo de esa manera.

—Me gusta que piensen eso, ¿en verdad crees que estoy solo en esto?

—Aún con tus asistentes no podrías…

—Permíteme reformular la pregunta: ''¿En verdad crees que estamos solos en esto?''

—¿Qué?…

—Y, por favor, dirígete a ellas con más respeto, no me gusta el que las llamen "asistentes", o cosas similares. No sabes nada de ellas.

—Vaya… Como digas, mis más sinceras disculpas. Y para no cometer el mismo error dos veces, ¿qué tal si me cuentas un poco sobre ellas en lo que me termino una segunda langosta?

—Como gustes.

Inmediatamente un robot sirve un segundo plato a Marshall.

—Sus nombres son Rebeca y Ashley Paipin, ambas vienen de una familia de caza recompensas expertos en el uso de armas de todo tipo, y para no alargar la historia, ellos tenían un clan enemigo, uno que actualmente está disuelto.

—Caza recompensas, no les queda mal. Me supongo que los miembros de ese clan se fueron a los demás, incluyendo Esm…

—Eso no tiene importancia. Fue hace como 16 años que sucedió la peor tragedia de todas. Una noche, un dicho clan atacó la casa donde vivía la mayor, Rebeca. Ella solo tenía 16 años entonces, era una niña, simultáneamente esa misma noche, el mismo clan atacó la casa donde vivía la menor, Ashley, quien tan solo tenía 10 años en ese entonces.

[Recuerden que los mobianos viven el doble que los humanos, lo que significa que en cuestión de edades: 16=8 y 10=5]

—Toda la familia fue erradicada esa noche, todas las casas fueron quemadas. De alguna manera, Rebeca logró escapar, pero aquel clan no quería que hubiera ningún sobreviviente, así que la buscaron. Yo me encontraba cerca de la zona, recolectando algunas piezas para una máquina.

—Qué afortunada —dijo el lobo, algo indiferente para luego dar un mordisco.

—Entonces escuché a la pequeña rogando por ayuda, así que la busqué…

Esa noche, Albert dejó todo lo que hacía y se dirigió al lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos, la llamada de auxilio de una niña, el Genevil de ese entonces se veía distinto al de ahora, un adulto joven, sus plumas asemejaban una cabellera que le llegaba hasta el cuello, pero amarradas con una liga, y una vestimenta muy casual.

En un par de minutos alcanza a visualizar a una pequeña jaguar color rosa huyendo, con algunas heridas en el rostro y la ropa ligeramente rasgada, inmediatamente se le acercó, le rogó que la ayudara, y comenzó a decir cosas inentendibles, Genevil se veía muy conmovido por la pequeña, verla así fue más que suficiente para que decidiera ayudarla.

En eso, aquellos que la seguían los alcanzaron, la pequeña Rebeca se abrazó de Albert, y él, se dirigió a ellos con una mirada de ira, y aunque eso intimidaría a cualquiera esos sujetos no mostraron miedo, pues se pusieron en guardia de inmediato, tres sujetos con sables y espadas, contra Albert Genevil, quien en ese momento solo cargaba una pistola.

—Je, je… ¿sabes pelear? —comentaba el lobo con la boca llena—… eso no lo esperaba de un científico loco.

—No es por presumir, pero… Espera, ¿"científico loco"? ¿Lo dices en serio? Yo esperaba algo mas como "genio malvado" o algo así.

—Bueno, tampoco sé mucho de usted.

—Bueno, continúo… Eran tres contra uno, así que no fue fácil…

La pequeña siguió la orden de Genevil de esconderse lejos, pero a la vista, en cuanto empezó a correr, uno de los asesinos atacó intentando pasar por Albert y seguirla, pero el ave detuvo su espada con sus alas, demostrando una gran fuerza, y al verlo, los otros dos decidieron atacar también. El combate comenzó, Albert se ve forzado a pelear defensivamente al enfrentar a tres sujetos con espadas, solo esquiva y bloquea cuando puede golpear la parte plana de un sable.

La pequeña observa todo desde una distancia segura, su respiración está muy acelerada, entonces, nota que Albert la voltea a ver en algunos instantes, cuidándola, y sin perder ningún momento de su pelea. Entonces, logra conectar un golpe a uno en el abdomen, obligándolo a retroceder, pero en ese mismo instante, ve venir un corte, y reacciona solo para minimizar el daño, pues recibe una herida un poco profunda en su ala. Con un brazo herido, Albert se vio forzado a combatir aún más defensivo, pues el tercer sujeto volvió de inmediato.

Luego de unos segundos de observación, comenzó a arrojar patadas altas, logrando desarmas a dos de ellos, quienes por la sorpresa, se descuidan y reciben el fuerte puñetazo del halcón, obligados a retroceder un par de metros. El tercero intenta atacar de vuelta, pero lo hace impulsivamente y termina igual que los otros, y en ese instante, Genevil sacó su arma y disparó a uno, dejándolo grave herido.

A diferencia de lo que se esperaba, Albert no se ve exhausto, sí aumentó el ritmo de su respiración y sí muestra dolor en el ala herida, pero sigue firme, y con una mirada desafiante. Los sujetos deciden huir con su compañero agonizando, pues recibió el tiro en el pecho. El halcón no los sigue, pues recuerda que la niña lo sigue observando de lejos.

—La pequeña me abrazó y entre lágrimas no dejaba de agradecerme lo que había hecho, luego me contó desesperada lo que estaba pasando, que toda su familia estaba siendo asesinada. Por fortuna, yo no estaba del todo solo esa noche, con un comunicador le informé a… bueno, le pedí ayuda a un amigo para salvar a la familia de Rebeca, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se encontraban quemando la última casa de la familia. Pero aun así, mi amigo decidió ir. Cuando llegamos a la zona, la casa estaba destruida casi por completo, mi amigo había logrado llegar a tiempo, no había rastro de los causantes de dicho desastre, así que supuse lo peor para ellos. Mi amigo logró rescatar a una pequeña, Ashley. Ambos decidimos que las cuidaríamos por un tiempo. Pasó un año, mi amigo y yo nos tuvimos que separar por razones que no mencionaré ahora. Al final, decidimos que yo me quedaría con Rebeca y él con Ashley. Fue la última vez que nos vimos en persona. A lo largo de los años nos comunicábamos para que las niñas pudieran estar en contacto, pero llegó el momento en que eso ya no se podía hacer, fue hace poco que las dos se reencontraron, pero, Rebeca había cambiado con los años, y no la recibió precisamente con los brazos abiertos, y en cuanto a mí y mi amigo, no he sabido mucho de él en algunos años, y Ashley es la única que puede mantenerse en contacto con él…

—Una trágica historia; por lo que veo, la más afectada fue la mayor, Rebeca.

—Ambas son las últimas en su familia, las dos vieron morir a los suyos; a su edad, tuvo que ser una experiencia realmente horrible. Pero bueno, ya te he contado demasiado. ¿Qué has pensado de mi oferta?

El lobo no contesta, solo observa su plato mientras piensa.

—Descuida, sé que no será fácil tomar una decisión tan pronto, así que ten esto.

Genevil desliza un teléfono en la mesa y Marshall lo recibe.

—¿Un teléfono?

—Solo puedes llamarme a mí, no te preocupes, es una línea segura. Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo y llámame cuando hayas tomado una decisión, entonces acordaremos lugar y fecha para reunirnos una vez más. Quiero saber qué decisión has tomado en persona.

—Bien, gracias por todo, mis felicitaciones al chef, por cierto. Yo me retiro, fue un placer… bueno, no tanto.

—Hasta la próxima, Marshall Tankdo.

Finalmente, Marsh se levanta y sale con calma.

—(Tal vez haya sido una falta de respeto para las chicas haberle contado esa historia… No, es por eso que nunca cuento la versión completa de nada. Esperaré con ansias tu respuesta, Tankdo, y sin importar qué decidas, yo gano.)

El halcón sonríe con satisfacción. Marshall recuerda el camino a la salida, así que rebeca lo recibe ahí con una nave lista.

—Bien, hora de irse.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú no vendrás?

—Claro que no, la nave está programada para llevarte a Begin City, solo sube y vete.

—Ey, quiero mi teléfono de vuelta.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a… este teléfono?

—¡Sí! ¡Dámelo!

—¿Lo quieres? ¡Ve por él!

Rebeca arroja el teléfono a la nave y Marshall simplemente va por él.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo tengo!… Espera… Oh, ya entendí, ¡te odio, felino de porquería!

La nave despega rápidamente y se lleva a Marshall. Rebeca solo deja salir su risa con gusto.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Eso nunca falla en un canino! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

La nave sale del agua.

—(Bueno, ya tengo en qué pensar en los próximos días. ¿Qué deberé hacer?)

0-0-0

Por otro lado, Qkidna y Kira entrenan para la pelea dentro de dos días. Qkidna golpeando un saco en su gimnasio personal en su casa.

—¡Ya veras, Kira! ¡Te mostraré quién manda!

Kira entrenando con dos pistolas en la estación de policía.

—(Es imposible que pierda, nací para esto.)

Azuri en su casa con una foto tomada "discretamente" de Qkidna.

—(Qkidna, pronto serás mío.)

Alvin trabajado en su casa.

—Bien… Creo que están listos.

Katly recostada en su cama.

—(Mi padre… y Blue… ¿pero qué hice?)

Y por último, Blue recostado en su cama.

—(En fin, ¿me compro la computadora o no? ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Dudo que exista alguien más perdido que yo!)

…

* * *

Información Extra

Genevil tiene 56 años (28 humanos) si hacen cuentas, Genevil tenía 40 años (20 humanos) cuando conoció a Rebeca, ¿creían que Genevil era un anciano? Por otro lado, actualmente Rebeca tiene 32 años (16 humanos), y Ashley tiene 26 (13).

Todas las especies de mobianos tienen una resistencia bastante alta, por lo que no es tan extraño que incluso uno sin poderes sobreviva a un disparo por un corto periodo de tiempo.

La fecha actual es Julio de 3015, el calendario de Mobius es el mismo que el de La Tierra a partir de cierto año entre el 2100 y el 2500, época en la que se desarrolló la Guerra Universal. Pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

 **Los ****Nuevos ****Poderes ****#15**

 **Seres Celestiales**

El último de todos, el que está sobre el resto de los Seres Especiales y Comunes, y a la vez el más raro. Solo llega a aparecer uno cada tantos años ya que es muy difícil que se llegue a desarrollar su energía correctamente, muchos pueden ser de este tipo y pasar su vida entera sin enterarse de que son Seres Especiales, viviendo normalmente como todos los mobianos.

Un Ser Celestial supera fácilmente a un Ser Lumínico o un Ser Oscuro, y a diferencia de estos y el resto de tipos, no tiene una naturaleza a la que esté atado ni un estereotipo fijo. Puede imitar prácticamente todas las técnicas y poderes, llega a controlar fácilmente a los cuatro elementos, haciendo que los del Grupo Elemental se vean inútiles. Puede llegar a ser inmune al control de los Seres Mentales, la posesión de los Seres Espirituales, y al resto de técnicas de los del Grupo Aural.

Aunque es sin duda el tipo que está sobre todos los demás, no hay que olvidar que el poder que un Ser Especial puede llegar a tener depende de ese individuo y no tanto de su tipo. Y con esto, ya se han mencionado todos los nuevos poderes en Mobius.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"El más Poderoso 2"


	16. El más poderoso 2

**El más poderoso 2**

 **Qkidna Airth VS. Kira Zenoka**

Al fin ha el el día esperado por todo Begin City, la fecha acordada para el enfrentamiento entre Qkidna, hijo del luchador estrella de Begin City cuyo nombre es irrelevante para esta historia; y Kira, hijo del agente especial más reconocido en la región y quizá en Mobius.

Un despertador suena a las 7:00 a.m., es el de Blue, quien lo apaga de un manotazo tal, que tira el aparato al suelo por error, observa al techo con unos ojos rojos de sueño, quizá al estar acostumbrado a una rutina en la que el dormir tarde y despertar casi al medio día es lo normal lo haya privado de un descanso apropiado para este día. Luego de tallarse un poco los ojos, sonríe al recordar lo que se espera hoy, se levanta de un salto.

Quien ya se encontraba despierto desde temprano era Qkidna, entrenando en su para nada pequeño gimnasio personal en casa, se ven marcas de golpes hechas por el polvo en los diferentes sacos de entrenamiento colgados por todo el sitio, incluso se ve un pequeño ring de boxeo al fondo. El erizo se encuentra haciendo flexiones, se nota mirándolo desde lejos la importancia que le da a sus brazos sobre el resto del cuerpo, teniendo mayoría de aparatos para trabar brazos, pecho y abdomen, teniendo solo un par para las piernas. Se detiene cuando termina de contar hasta 500; limpia un poco sudor con una toalla que dejó cerca, se ve agotado, pero con una sonrisa imposible de borrar, su emoción lo hace olvidarse rápidamente del agotamiento y decide seguir con alguna otra cosa.

Por otro lado, Alvin se encuentra trabajando en algo sobre el escritorio de su habitación, con un teclado y una pantalla holográfica, termina de insertar largos códigos de programación. Al finalizar, deja caer sus manos y voltea hacia arriba, dejando salir un largo suspiro, sus ojos están cansados y con grandes ojeras.

—(Al fin, luego de toda la noche. Me aseguré de que no haya una sola falla. No puedo esperar a ver que le den una paliza a Qkidna, será emocionante.)

Alrededor de las 10:00 a.m., algunos de los chicos se encuentran en su cafetería favorita. Sentados en una mesa circular, están Blue, Alvin, Katly y Azuri; el armadillo carga un pesado y llaBlueivo portafolio.

—¿No nos dirás qué hay en ese portafolio, verdad?

—Todos lo verán cuando inicie el combate, Blue, y hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Qkidna?

—Dijo que estaría toda la mañana preparándose y que nos vería a la hora de la pelea —contestó Katly.

—Se lo está tomando muy en serio —comentó la rubia.

—Me pregunto si Kira se lo está tomando tan en serio como Qkidna.

Mientras tanto, los susodichos utilizan las salas de entrenamiento de la estación de policía. Caminando por un pasillo, Leon usa palabras motivadoras.

—Muy bien, ahora, mentaliza: "Eres un ganador".

—"Soy un ganador".

—"No hay nada que pueda detenerte".

Marshall solo observa algo molesto y confundido al camaleón, se le dibuja una vena por un costado de su frente.

—"No hay nada que pueda detenerme".

—"Le darás a Leon 150 dólares".

—"Le daré a Leon…" ¿Qué?

—¡Rayos! Casi lo logro.

El lobo le da un golpe en la cabeza a Leon.

—No te pongas a jugar, esto es en serio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras sobaba su cráneo.

—Está bien, Marshall, no es tan importante.

—Claro que lo es, debemos poner a esos perdedores en su lugar.

—¿De qué hablas? … ¿No será más bien que…?

—No, es… Bah, lo siento, solo quiero que ganes.

—Lo que quieres es que estemos parejos después de tu derrota con Jéthog, ¿no es eso?

—Puede ser…

Marshall dirige su mirada hacia otro lugar, el albatros sabe bien lo que pasa por la cabeza de su amigo, pero decide no decir nada al respecto.

Por otro lado, los chicos se encuentran en camino, como es temprano, van caminando cerca de la salida de la ciudad.

—Y se me ocurrió que para celebrar podíamos ir a la playa.

—Eh… hagan lo que quieran, no iré.

—¿Qué, le tienes miedo al agua? —se burló Azuri.

—No, es solo que… no hay transporte.

—Mi mamá puede llevarnos —dijo Alvin.

—Listo, problema resuelto.

—Pero, pero, ya sabes… los energéticos.

—Ay, por favor.

—Oigan, hablamos de eso después —interrumpió el armadillo—, hay que apresurarnos.

—¿Por qué la prisa?

—¿Quién crees que supervisará toda la pelea?

—"¿Qué?" —gritaron todos.

Y mientras tanto, en una sala de tiro en la estación.

—Vamos, solo dispárale a la manzana.

—No estoy seguro de esto, Marshall.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por que la manzana está sobre la cabeza de Leon!

Marshall había ordenado al camaleón colocarse en lugar de una diana, son aproximadamente 500 metros de distancia.

—Solo dispara, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Puedo decir algo? —preguntó el camaleón, asustado.

—¡No!

—Está bien…

—Vamos, dispara.

—¿Crees que es tan simple apretar el gatillo y ya?… Pues lo es.

Kira dispara y fácilmente da en el blanco, la manzana explota sobre la cabeza de Leon, quien se desmaya un par de segundos luego.

—Oh, no…

—Estará bien.

—¿No crees que abusamos mucho de él?

—¿De qué hablas? Soy como su guardaespaldas.

—Lo sé, pero… Ah, olvídalo, ¿ahora qué?

—Ahora viene el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aquí te enseñarán muchas cosas, pero Airth entrena con Jethog todo el tiempo, te enseñaré cómo pelear contra un Ser Común.

—Buena idea, pero, ¿qué no fui yo quien te enseñó a pelear a ti?

—Cierra la boca, comencemos de una vez.

Por otro lado, Blue recibe una llamada, comienza a responder solo con los típicos "sí", y lo que se pueda considerar un sinónimo, hasta que luego de un minuto se despide.

—Chicos, era Qkidna y…

—¡¿Qué dijo?! —pregunto Azuri entusiasmada solo por tratarse de él.

—Esto… Dice que ya está en camino.

—¿Deberíamos apurarnos?

—Descuida, Kat, irá caminando también para ir calentando, y Qkidna no es muy rápido realmente.

—A menos que trate de huir de Azuri —comentó el armadillo.

—¡Oye, tú cállate, cuatro ojos!

Al igual que Qkidna, Kira decide que ha tenido suficiente entrenamiento por una mañana, así, todos se encuentran en las afueras de la ciudad a medio día, en un campo abierto cerca de una arboleda. Hay mucha gente en el lugar.

—Aquel oficial hablaba en serio con lo de avisarle a todos, eh —comentó el albatros con una leve sonrisa.

—Oigan, ¿dónde está Qkidna?

—No lo encuentro —dijo el erizo, buscando entre la multitud—… Oh, quizá esté entre esas personas.

Blue estaba en lo correcto, el anaranjado se encuentro alardeando entre toda la multitud, quienes resultan ser admiradores de todos colores y formas.

—Bueno, que alguien lo saque de ahí mientras yo y Blue preparamos todo.

—¿"Preparar todo"?

—Ven, te lo explicaré.

El erizo se va con Alvin, dejando a las chicas la tarea de sacar a Qkidna de su grupo de admiradores.

—¿Y ahora cómo llegamos a él?

—Ese es su problema —dijo Marshall para luego irse junto con Kira.

—Esto… yo me voy por allá…

Katly agarra a Leon del cuello de la playera para detenerlo.

—Ah, no, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

Ambas gatitas sueltan una risa malvada mientras observan a León, a lo que el camaleón solo puede temblar de miedo.

Y por otro lado, Blue y Alvin comienzan a instalarse en una zona despejada en medio del campo.

—Muy bien, esa cosa ya no tarda en llegar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ahí viene.

Un enorme tráiler llega y se estaciona al lado de los chicos, Alvin rápidamente se acerca a hablar con el chofer. Blue los ve de lejos, pero levantado un poco las orejas alcanza a escucharlos hablar sobre una paga cuya cifra tiene cuatro ceros, luego de eso, el armadillo paga con un cheque. Blue se queda casi pasmado al ver cómo Alvin paga esa cantidad sin remordimiento alguno.

El chofer baja el enorme remolque y abandona el lugar en su vehículo.

—Esa cosa es enorme, ¿qué es todo esto?

Alvin suelta una gran sonrisa y saca un botón de bolsillo; al presionarlo, el remolque se transforma en una larga serie de controles parecidos a una gran computadora, de los cuales, salen varias pantallas holográficas.

—¡Esto, es una computadora de última generación! ¡Con esta hermosura podremos controlar cada aspecto de la pelea sin perdernos ni un nanosegundo!

—¿No crees que es un poco… exagerado?

—Je, je, claro que no. Bien, es hora, diles a Qkidna y a Kira que vengan aquí.

—Como ordene, "jefe" —dijo el erizo en tono sarcástico.

Mientras tanto, en la multitud, se puede escuchar a Qkidna alardeando como siempre. Leon pasa camuflado entre la gente.

—Entonces ¿solo lo hipnotizaste y ya?

—Así es, y si no nos trae a Qkidna, le ordené que pateara a Marshall en el trasero, eso lo hará enojar tanto que no dudará en quemarlo vivo.

—Eres _malvada_ , amiga.

—Lo sé, gracias.

Entonces el camaleón logra acercarse a su víctima, quien viste una banda blanca en la cabeza, camisa de tirantes y una pantalonera —todo en naranja con negro—.

—Entonces me tenían rodeado, cuando…

Entonces, el reptil utiliza su cola para atrapar a Qkidna del cuello.

—¡Argh!… ¡¿Qué… rayos?!

El erizo forcejea con el aire. Leon lo arrastra entre la multitud y lo arroja con Katly y Azuri. Qkidna cae de cara contra el suelo.

—¡Hola, Qkidna!

—Agh… ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Katly, Azuri?! ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, Leon, ya no te necesitamos.

Katly chasquea los dedos y su víctima sale de la hipnosis.

—¿Qué pasó? Recuerdo que estaba, y luego, y después…

Qkidna agarra a Leon de la cola, comienza a girar sobre sí mismo ganando impulso y lo arroja lejos en un ataque de ira.

—¡Se va, se va, se va! ¡Se fue! —narró Blue, quien recién volvía.

—Vaya, ese tiro me salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Teniendo esos guantes no debería extrañarte… por cierto, "lindo atuendo".

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—(No era cierto…) Como sea, Alvin quiere vernos a todos en la gran pantalla.

—¿"Gran pantalla"? —preguntaron todos, confundidos.

En pocos minutos, todos se reúnen alrededor, y es que la pantalla ya llamaba mucho la atención, no fue difícil hacer que la gente se acercara.

—Alvin, ¿a qué estás jugando ahora?

—Más bien a "qué van a jugar ahora".

—¡¿Qué?!

—Creí que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para probar el prototipo de mi nuevo juego.

—¡¿Que qué?! ¡¿Quién te dijo que podías meterte en esto?!

—Nadie me dijo que no.

—Eh… Oye…

—Por cierto, "lindo atuendo".

—Gracias, es lo mejor que tengo.

—Vaya lástima…

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, ya —interrumpió Blue—, dinos qué tienes en mente.

—Muy bien. Como les dije antes, se trata de un juego, y el objetivo es: cazar a tu oponente. Para ello, podrán escoger un tipo de arma.

Alvin presiona más botones, y de un compartimiento, sale un cajón lleno de todo tipo de armas de fuego, o al menos eso parecen.

—Por supuesto que no son reales, las hice especiales para este juego.

Qkidna comienza a abuchear en cuanto escucha lo de las armas falsas, molestando a Alvin y provocando que sus pocos seguidores —mayormente chicas— también abucheen.

—Continúo… —siguió hablando ligeramente irritado—. Las reglas son simples: tienen todo este terreno, incluyendo la arboleda —mostró un mapa virtual en la pantalla—, para hacer lo que quieran, una vez que se les acaben las municiones, solo quedará darse a los golpes.

—Bueno, eso ya no suena tan mal.

El armadillo sonríe.

—Pero sigues apestando.

—En fin —dijo con doble enfado—. También he creado unos trajes especiales para este juego.

—¿"Trajes"? —preguntaron tanto Qkidna como Kira.

Alvin vuelve a presionar teclas y de otro compartimiento salen dos trajes bastante futurísticos, pero conservando un estilo entre militar y policiaco, ambos con tonalidades grises y bolsillos al parecer falsos en todas partes.

—No… ¿voy a tener que ponerme eso? Definitivamente no me pondré eso.

5 minutos después …

—¿Por qué rayos debo usar esto?

—No te preocupes, te ves genial —dijo Blue en tono de burla.

—Muy bien, ahora pónganse estos.

Alvin le da un lente comunicador a cada uno. Ambos se lo colocan en su oído, donde quiera que Kira lo tenga.

—Con esto podrán ver sus estadísticas, como sus municiones, su energía y el mapa de la zona.

—Es como un videojuego, ¿no? —preguntó Kira.

—Exactamente.

—Típico de Alvin —comentó Katly.

—Muy bien, ahora, escojan un arma.

—Ya era tiempo.

Ambos miran las armas por unos segundos. Kira, aunque no lo demuestra mucho, es el más entusiasmado, rápidamente hace una elección.

—Quiero ésta.

—¿Solo una pistola? ¿Quieres enfrentarme con una pistola cualquiera?

—Je, je, pobre ingenuo.

—No te confíes tanto, Marsh —respondió Blue—, Qkidna tiene un as bajo la manga.

—Ah, Qkidna —interrumpió Alvin—, casi lo olvido, tienes prohibido usar tus guantes.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¡Argh! Está bien, supongo que eso lo hará justo.

Qkidna desactiva los guantes, y Blue se queda mudo.

—¿Decías?

—Bien, entonces dame ese rifle.

—Yo usaré este par de pistolas.

—Muy bien. Ya conocen las reglas, el primero cuya barra de energía llegue a cero queda fuera. El último hombre en pie gana. Nosotros podemos ver todo lo que ustedes ven en estas pantallas, incluyendo su ubicación y una vista aérea gracias a mi cámara insecto.

Al activarse los trajes, podemos darnos cuenta que realmente miden la Energía Vital de ambos, así que nadie está viendo estadísticas inventadas además de las municiones.

—Muy bien.

—Oye, que el mejor peleador gane.

—Claro que ganaré, ja, ja.

Kira decide solo ignorar la falta de espíritu competitivo de Qkidna.

—Muy bien, ¿listos? ¡El primero en llegar a la arboleda gana una bonificación!

Qkidna sale corriendo y Kira tras de él. En solo unos segundos, ambos se pierden en la arboleda.

—Esto… ¿qué clase de bonificación?

—Ninguna, Blue, solo quería que se fueran. Muy bien, veamos… Listo, podemos ver lo que ellos ven.

En dos pantallas a los costados se ve una perspectiva en primera persona gracias a los lentes de ambos, ahí mismo se ven las estadísticas mencionadas. En otra pantalla está el mapa de la zona y la respectiva ubicación de cada uno, y finalmente, en la más grande, hay una vista aérea especializada controlada por la cámara insecto de Alvin.

—Oye, ¿en serio creaste esos trajes y todo solo para esto?

—No, es uno de mis proyectos, pero necesitaba un par de conejillos de indias para probarlos. Así que están expuestos a cualquier falla.

Entonces, alguien del público:

—Me siento muy ofendido, me largo de aquí.

Dejando a todos algo confundidos, pero se olvidan de él rápidamente.

—Y… una cosa que olvidé mencionarles, esos trajes pueden hacerte sentir dolor cuando te disparan con un arma. Lo cual le da más realismo y lo hace mucho más divertido, aunque sean municiones virtuales.

—Estás loco. Me caes bien.

Marshall se aparta de la multitud y saca su teléfono.

—Leon, ¿escuchaste eso?

—Sí, qué locura —respondió el camaleón desde algún lugar.

—De ti depende que Kira gane, lo dejo en tus manos.

—Claro, será pan comido —colgó.

—Marshall, ¿qué haces?

—Nada, solo veía la hora.

—Ah, bueno. Oye, ¿listo para ver perder a…?

—¿A Qkidna? Claro que sí.

—Ya veo… Ya que estás tan seguro, ¿qué tal una apuesta?

—¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

—Si Qkidna gana, tendrás que ir a comprar una pizza en Rush Pizzas.

—Qué asco. Bien, pero si Kira gana, tendrás que trabajar en Burning Pizzas lo que queda del verano.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Vamos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo perder?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es una apuesta!

—Ja, ja. ¡Muy bien!

El lobo extiende su mano para cerrar la apuesta, Blue parece que duda por un segundo, pero acepta y estrecha su mano con la de su rival.

—(Pobre tonto, con Leon interviniendo, no hay forma de que Kira pierda. Jéthog tendrá que trabajar para mí.)

Luego de cerrar la apuesta, ambos se separan y Blue vuelve con los suyos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Está bien, Kat, tengo fe en mi amigo. Además, sería una buena oportunidad para estropearle el negocio.

—Eres un vago —comentó Azuri.

En estos momentos, Qkidna va pasando de árbol en árbol esperando encontrarse con Kira. Alvin se comunica.

—¿Hola, hola? ¿Pueden oírme?

—Por desgracia, ¿qué quieres?

—Solo quería avisarles que, aunque las armas son falsas y los proyectiles técnicamente no existen, igual sentirán un dolor parecido al de un proyectil real.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

—Algo. Bueno, adiós —concluyó para desconectarse.

—Maldito lunático, pero ¿a quién le importa?

—Te escuché —replicó el armadillo para realmente irse esta vez.

—¡Qué bueno!

—Así que dolor real, ¿ah? —decía Kira para sí mismo— Más razones para tomarme esto en serio. Bien, que comience la cacería.

Y así, el juego comienza. Tanto Qkidna como Kira están decididos a ganar, ambos se acercan poco a poco el uno al otro, sin estar seguros de que así sea; todo el público está atento a lo que sucede.

Mientras tanto, un grupo de porristas (animadoras) se reúne.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es el equipo de porristas de la escuela, Blue. Pero, entonces, eso significa que…

Entonces, Azuri aparece con traje de porrista en medio de todas ellas.

—¡Dame una Q! ¡Dame una K!…

—No me digas que…

—Sí, Azuri está en el equipo de porristas de la escuela. No sé cómo convenció a la capitana de venir con todo el equipo.

—Cielos, Azuri —expresó Azuri entre un suspiro y una sonrisa…

—¡Dame una A! ¡¿Y qué tenemos?!

—"¡Qkidna!" —gritaron todas con entusiasmo, a lo que el público aplaudió.

—Oigan —interrumpió el armadillo—, esto se pone interesante.

Qkidna se encuentra escondido detrás de una gran roca, asechando a Kira. El albatros solo camina cautelosamente.

—Vamos, vamos, acércate más, muy bien —susurraba el erizo para sí mismo mientras apuntaba.

Qkidna está apunto de apretar el gatillo, pero un pino le cae en la cabeza y falla el tiro. Kira escucha el disparo, se agacha y comienza a disparar, pero Qkid se cubre detrás de la roca. El albatros corre hacia la roca, salta sobre ella y en el aire, apunta a su rival en la cabeza. El erizo solo lo ve, sorprendido. Kira dispara tres veces, dando a su víctima en la cabeza.

—¡Argh! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Qkidna ve su medidor de energía bajar considerablemente, poco más de un cuarto de la barra, entonces apunta con el rifle, pero Kira crea una corriente de aire que lo hace caer para atrás y perder su arma. Qkidna corre por él, pero el ave le dispara una vez más, dándole en el hombro. Qkidna grita mientras toma el rifle, se levanta, salta sobre la roca y comienza a huir del lugar.

—Así es, huye, pequeño erizo.

Por otro lado…

—¡Qkidna!

—¡Ja, ja! ¿Lo ves? Kira será el vencedor. Es el hijo de un agente especial, y no de cualquiera.

—Rayos…

Blue se acerca a Alvin.

—¿Viste lo que yo vi?

—¿Te refieres a ese pino? Lo sé, eso no cayó de un árbol, le dio justo en la cabeza, en ese ángulo, pero no hay viento, como si alguien lo hubiera lanzado, pero las cámaras no muestran a nadie más en el lugar, ¿qué habrá sido eso?

—No se te ocurrió agregar cámaras infrarrojas, o algo así, ¿verdad?

—Lo haré cuando lance la versión completa de esto.

—Oye… ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Leon?

Qkidna descansa sentado junto a un árbol, sobándose el hombro; el dolor en su cabeza, que poco a poco se acaba, no lo deja recuperar fuerzas con tranquilidad.

—(Ese Alvin no bromeaba con lo del dolor, aunque no lleve nada cubriendo mi cabeza, este dolor se siente muy real; pero, si lo pienso, no es tan malo como una herida normal. Ahora debo pensar en una estrategia para derrotar a Kira.)

Qkidna se levanta, sujetándose el hombro.

—Muy bien, hora del segundo asalto.

Kira continúa caminando con sigilo, no baja la guardia ni un instante. Entonces, escucha algo entre los árboles y comienza a disparar, 5 disparos consecutivos sin dar a nada.

—Vaya… será mi imaginación —se dice a sí mismo y da un suspiro—… (Es la primera vez que llevo todo a la práctica, no imaginé que me pondría nervioso).

Las manos/alas del albatros tiemblan un poco, pero logra controlarlas, sigue caminando. Mientras tanto, cierto camaleón abraza de espaldas el árbol al que Kira disparó y no deja de temblar.

—(Menos mal que no son armas reales, ¡porque si lo fueran ya estaría bien muerto!)

—Nunca creí que vería a alguien como Kira así de nervioso —comentó Katly.

—Es una suerte que él diera el primer golpe, de otra forma, Qkidna estaría en ventaja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el erizo.

—Qkidna inició con demasiada confianza, si él hubiera iniciado, habría puesto muy nervioso a Kira, quizá lo suficiente para sacarlo de balance y vencerlo en poco tiempo. Como él recibió daño primero, perdió esa confianza extra y todo se balanceó.

Mientras Alvin hablaba, Kira se detuvo un momento, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, y en ese instante, recibe un disparo en el hombro.

—¡Ja! ¡Ya casi estamos a mano! ¡Albatros! —gritó Qkidna, revelando su posición.

Así, comienza un tiroteo, ambos disparan y luego se esconden detrás de un árbol o una roca, luego salen de su escondite y tratan de disparar a su rival. Solo reciben una pequeña cantidad de daño ocasional, pero el erizo no logra reducir la diferencia de salud. Se mueven de lugar una y otra vez hasta que Qkidna se tropieza.

—¡¿Viste eso?!

—¡¿Cómo rayos tropezó?!

—¡Qkidna, no!

Kira aprovecha y dispara una vez más a Qkidna, su medidor de energía baja a la mitad. El erizo ignora el dolor y se levanta para disparar de vuelta, pero el albatros se esconde detrás de un árbol, así que Qkidna hace lo mismo.

—Diablos, ¿qué me pasó?

—Observen el pasto —dijo Blue, examinando una repetición en una pantalla extra—, parece que alguien lo pisa justo cuando Qkidna tropieza, y si vemos desde el ángulo de Kira, podemos ver como esas pisadas avanzan y se alejan de la situación. En otras palabras… ¡Marshall!

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Dónde está Leon?!

—No lo sé, no lo he visto desde que Qkidna lo arrojó lejos, no me molestes —advirtió para luego alejarse.

—Será un… Katly, ¿hacia dónde arrojaron a Leon?

—Hacia la arboleda…

—Qué conveniente, así que Leon está saboteando a Qkidna.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

—¿Ah?… Bien, hazlo, supongo que no es trampa si el enemigo hace lo mismo.

Katly guiña el ojo a Blue y corre hacia la arboleda.

—(Leon, Leon, Leon. Tú ya no eres el único que puede hacerse invisible. Hora de estrenar un nuevo poder.)

Mientras tanto, Qkidna y Kira siguen con el tiroteo. El ave pierde una cantidad considerable de energía, pero sigue en ventaja sobre Qkidna, quien se acerca poco a poco a quedarse solo con un cuarto de la barra. Se detienen un momento.

—Oye, Kira —dijo con la respiración acelerada—… debo… debo decir que… resultaste ser un rival muy duro de matar después de todo… Esta ha sido mi pelea más difícil hasta el momento…

—Ya veo, y tú resultaste ser una presa difícil al final, pero no dejas de ser eso, mi presa —dijo con énfasis en lo último.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues… yo creo que es hora de cazar al cazador.

—Terminemos con esto, entonces.

—Que así sea.

Qkidna se lanza sobre Kira para acertar un buen disparo, en el mismo instante, Leon se abalanza sobre el erizo para hacerlo caer, pero cae al suelo de golpe, perdiendo su camuflaje. Todos lo pueden ver ahora.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¿Leon?

Entonces, algo arrastra al camaleón y se lo lleva lejos mientras éste grita pidiendo ayuda. Ambos rivales ven la escena como si se tratara de una película de terror.

—¿Qué fue eso?…

—Este… ¿han visto la película "Movimiento Paranormal"? —dijo el armadillo por medio del comunicador— Esa película da miedo ¿verdad?… Bueno… solo ignoren lo que pasó y sigan con lo suyo.

Alvin corta la comunicación, pero ambos siguen algo perplejos.

—Entonces… muere —dijo el erizo aprovechando la confusión para luego disparar.

Kira recibe el disparo en el pecho y pierde una cantidad considerable de energía, bajando a más de la mitad. El dolor lo hace moverse con torpeza al tratar de reincorporarse.

—¡Ah! Maldito…

—Bien, hora de acabar contigo.

Qkidna dispara, pero no pasa nada, no se escucha un ruido siquiera, el erizo insiste en disparar, pero da lo mismo.

—¿Sin municiones? ¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora?

—Jaque Mate, erizo.

—Maldición…

Kira dispara, y al igual que con Qkidna, no pasa nada con ninguna de sus dos pistolas.

—¿Qué? No puede ser…

—Vaya, vaya, tal parece que a ambos se les acabaron las municiones, qué lástima. Bueno, ya saben cómo terminar esto.

En cuanto se corta el mensaje de Alvin, Qkidna comienza a reír en silencio, pero su risa se sale de control por la emoción.

—¡Kira! ¡¿Estás listo para la golpiza de tu vida?!

—¡Hagamos esto!

Ambos tiran sus armas al suelo y se ponen en guardia, mientras el erizo adopta una posición similar a la de un boxeador, el albatros extiende sus manos y separa un poco más sus brazos; los rivales se miran a los ojos fijamente, esperando ambos el que se realice el primer movimiento.

Mientras tanto, Blue tiene capturado a Leon y una pequeña multitud enfurecida los rodean junto a las chicas.

—¿Y cómo castigaremos al pequeño tramposo?

—Yo estaba pensando en técnicas de tortura al estilo de la vieja escuela —sugirió la gatita.

—Adoro la vieja escuela.

—Ay… mamá…

—Esperen, esperen —intervino Marshall, quien entraba a través de la multitud—, nadie tortura a Leon excepto yo.

—"Oye" —exclamaron ambos con desilusión.

Blue suelta al camaleón y Marshall lo toma del brazo, todos les abren camino.

—Perdóname, por favor, no me quemes vivo.

—Calla, Kira sigue con ventaja, aun podemos ganar, y por tu bien que así sea.

—Esto está por terminar, damas y caballeros. Esto parece una auténtica pelea de campeonato, lástima que no cobramos entrada… Como sea…

Qkidna lanza el primer golpe, un puñetazo directo al rosto, el cual, Kira repele con su brazo para contraatacar, golpe que igual es cubierto por el erizo, sin embargo, su medidor de salud desciende ligeramente de todos modos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es una tontería, Stius!

—No te distraigas —advirtió Kira, para luego conectar una patada en el abdomen de su rival, Qkidna retrocede para reincorporarse.

—Lo siento, simplemente recibiste el golpe de lleno en una parte del traje, lo arreglaré en la versión final.

—¡Estúpido nerd!

—¡Oye!

Kira se acerca rápidamente a su rival, al interceptarlo, comienza a lanzar golpes y roces con las alas sin titubear ni por un instante, Qkidna se cubre de cada golpe, pero sigue recibiendo daño, que, aunque es muy poco por cada ataque recibido, en conjunto le resta lo suficiente para acercarlo a su límite.

—(Maldición, estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes esperar la oportunidad para contraatacar, si debo jugar con las reglas de Alvin, tengo que cambiar de estrategia… pero… ¿qué rayos puedo hacer con él?)

El público observa, hay un leve silencio acompañado de murmullos entre la gente. Azuri observa tan nerviosa, que pone su mano sobre sus labios y abraza su brazo con la otra. Marshall mira con tanta confianza, que su sonrisa y cabeza en alto lo demuestran, su amigo será quien gane la batalla.

—Esa es la diferencia entre alguien que practica para la escuela y alguien que es entrenado por la policía —comentó Katly, bastante angustiada también.

—No, Qkidna no se quedará así, ha entrenado bastante tiempo con nosotros, ¿recuerdan? Sé que encontrará la manera a tiempo.

—Si tan solo le quedara más tiempo —concluyó el armadillo.

La barra de energía de Qkidna está a tan solo unos cuantos golpes o uno fuerte de acabarse, entonces, el erizo se agacha completamente y en un movimiento muy rápido, se levanta, golpeando a Kira en el mentón para luego conectar un fuerte golpe en el pecho. El albatros retrocede un poco por la fuerza y la sorpresa, su barra de energía bajo hasta tener solo un poco menos de un cuarto de su capacidad.

—¡No te dejaré ganar, Kira! ¡No me importa de quién seas hijo o si te convertirás en el mejor _agente especial_ de Mobius! Te venceré, porque seré mejor luchador que cualquiera, ¡incluso mejor que mi padre!

Así, el erizo se lanza sobre su rival para conectar otro golpe, Kira se prepara para repelerlo, pero entonces, Qkidna detiene su brazo y logra conectar un fuerte rodillazo a su rival en el abdomen dando un pequeño salto; en el instante que se reincorpora, aprovecha que Kira pierde el aliento para conectar otro par de golpes en donde el segundo logra elevar unos cuantos centímetros al albatros sobre el suelo.

—¡Vamos, Qkidna, puedes hacerlo! —gritó Azuri, más entusiasmada que cualquiera.

—¡Demuestra lo que puedes hacer, Qkidna! ¡Que somos los defensores de esta ciudad por una razón!

—¡No se necesita tener poderes para ser increíble, Qkidna! ¡Prueba que eres el mejor!

—(No lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad Qkidna logrará remontar? … Aunque te odio, debo admitir que eres increíble.)

El público entero grita entusiasmado, los chicos no dejan de apoyar al erizo, quien sigue conectando golpes, que Kira apenas ha comenzado a cubrir y repeler, logrando seguirle el ritmo de nuevo a su rival, quien no da señales de cansancio. Marshall observa, entre nervioso y furioso, mientras Leon se aleja lentamente.

Aunque logra cubrir cada golpe que el erizo le lanza, Kira nota que su barra de energía sigue bajando, tal y como le sucedía a Qkidna, acercándose peligrosamente a su límite. En ambas pantallas se ve la perspectiva y las barras de energía prácticamente igualadas de ambos, mientras que en la principal se ve la pelea graba desde los mejores ángulos posibles por el insecto.

Ambos se ven decididos a no perder la batalla, y por primera vez, podemos ver a un Kira que deja de lado su seriedad, pues en su rostro se nota un sentimiento similar al de Qkidna, dejando claro que quiere ganar, y no dejará pasar una sola oportunidad.

—¡Kira!

—¡Qkidna!

Ambos lanzan su más fuerte golpe y terminan chocando sus puños, y aunque sorprendentemente no causo daño a ninguno, esto hizo retroceder solo al albatros; Qkidna intenta interceptarlo antes de que éste se reincorpore, pero Kira arroja una fuerte corriente de aire que lo empuja varios metros de vuelta.

—¡Eso no se vale, árbitro! —gritó Blue, aturdiendo un poco a Alvin.

—Arroja todo el aire que quieras, llegaré a ti de todos modos.

—Si eso quieres.

Usando ambas alas, Kira arroja una poderosa corriente que parece no tener fin; aunque Qkidna trata de resistir, comienza a ser arrastrado.

—¡No pasará! —gritó para luego enterrar su mano izquierda en la tierra de un solo golpe.

—¿Qué…? ¡No te servirá de nada!

El albatros comienza a aletear con todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco Qkidna comienza a separase del suelo, así que entierra su otra mano.

—Te tengo —exclamò el albatros para luego detenerse y correr enseguida hacia su rival.

—¡Maldición!

Qkidna desentierra ambos puños rápidamente, pero antes que se diera cuenta, ya tenía a Kira sobre él para dar el último golpe. Logra atrapar su puño antes de recibir daño, y la reacción de ambos fue lanzar otro golpe con su mano libre. En un parpadeo toman impulso conectan a la vez y fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del otro, separándose y cayendo al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Las barras de salud de ambos quedan vacías.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Un empate?!

—¡Qkidna!

Fuertes murmullos se escuchan alrededor del lugar, Alvin rápidamente toma la palabra.

—Chicos, todo mundo, tranquilícense, para esta situación sí anticipé algo, les juró que es probabilísticamente imposible que esto finalice en un empa…

—¡Solo dinos quién ganó! —interrumpió alguien del público, y todos le secundaron.

—Bien, bien —contestó, irritado—. Blue, Marshall, vayan por ellos y cuando estemos todos reunidos revelaré al ganador.

—De acuerdo, Marsh…

El lobo se ve bastante molesto, y no solo por tener que obedecer a Alvin.

—Solo vamos, ¿quieres?

(...)

Finalmente, luego de que Qkidna y Kira pudieran descansar un poco, todos se reúnen alrededor de la gran pantalla para escuchar el veredicto final.

—Bueno, chicos, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por darme la oportunidad de…

—¡Dinos quien ganó!

—"¡Sí!" —terminaron de gritar en el público.

—Bien, sin rodeos —terminó de decir, molesto—. El ganador es…

Alvin hace una pausa dramática solo para aumentar la tensión.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —decía Azuri.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —rogaba Leon, mientras que Marshall solo esperaba impaciente.

—Je, je, qué intenso —comentó Blue.

—El ganador es… ¡Qkidna Airth!

Y todos los del equipo pegan un gran grito de victoria.

—"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!" —exclamaron Marshall y Leon, pero luego el lobo voltea a ver a su cómplice, asustándolo más con su furioso rostro.

—Como podrán ver en la pantalla, durante el último golpe, el medidor de Qkidna era ligeramente más bajo que el de Kira, pero, entre ambos golpes, el de Qkidna fue mucho más fuerte, tanto, que hizo que el medidor de Kira llegara a cero antes que el suyo, por lo tanto, ¡Qkidna gana!

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Les dije que yo era el mejor! Aja, así es, soy el mejor, oh, sí.

—Sí, sí, que no se te suba a la cabeza. Felicidades por tu victoria, pronto tendremos una revancha y entonces no seré tan piadoso contigo.

—Je, je, eso espero, porque entonces seré mucho más fuerte, Kira.

—Oye Marshall, creo que hicimos, una apuesta.

—Sí, claro, igual ya se me antojaba una tostada.

—Oye…

—Increíble que ganáramos a pesar de las trampas de Leon —comentó Katly.

—No debería sorprenderte, era obvio que ganaríamos.

—Bah, ¿por qué? —se quejó Leon.

—Porque…

—… nosotros…

—… somos…

—… "¡los más poderosos!"

La frase que ambos erizos proclamaron en conjunto golpeo a Marshall tan fuerte, que los disparos de esta pelea son simples pedradas en comparación; y, aunque por dentro es así, por fuera solo muestra una seriedad, muy impropia incluso de él.

—Oigan, reúnanse para una foto —dijo Azuri.

Todos escuchan y así lo hacen, la rubia programa la cámara a diez segundos, Azuri sale corriendo y se les une; una hermosa foto en la que todo el equipo está reunido, incluso con algunos colados en ella, Marshall es el único amargado en la escena.

(...)

Al atardecer, cuando el cielo parece naranja, casi todos han dejado el lugar, excepto Alvin, quien terminaba de revisar todo para asegurarse de que estuviera en orden. Se da cuenta de algo al revisar unos datos salidos del último momento de la pelea.

—(Qué extraño, quizá sea un error de cálculo… aunque… no, porque las lecturas en el resto del combate cuerpo a cuerpo fueron las mismas, la diferencia en fuerza física está muy clara… entonces, ¿por qué?… ¿será acaso que…?)

Se hace tarde, así que Alvin tiene que guardar todo en un segundo y tercer portafolio para volver a casa. La computadora entera se divide en piezas que a la vez se hacen aun más pequeñas para caber en dichos portafolios.

—(Lo comprobaré luego…)

(...)

Es de noche, Marshall está recostado en su cama, pensativo, pues la frase "Somos los más poderosos" no deja de sonar en su cabeza. Observa el brazalete un momento, luego, toma el otro teléfono y marca.

—Hola, ya tome una decisión, ¿dónde y cuándo nos vemos?

* * *

Información Extra

Qkidna se ha hecho mucho más fuerte gracias a los guantes, que aunque son potenciadores, igual le han dado más fuerza para cuando debe quitárselos o desactivarlos, sin tener nada que ver con el hecho que sean potenciadores, lo siguen haciendo cada vez más fuerte como si estuviera levantando pesas, ya que están conectados a su Energía Vital. La Energía Vital es la energía que todo ser vivo tiene en su corazón, y es lo que los mantiene vivos a todos. Todos y todo, incluyendo los que no tienen poderes tienen energía vital.

¡La gran pantalla no es un Transformer!

Este capítulo es una muestra perfecta de los avances en la tecnología en Mobius, pero a diferencia de la tierra, aquí sí se preserva el medio ambiente, a cambio de un progreso mucho más lento, por supuesto.

La diferencia de edad entre Qkidna y Kira es de 4 años, aunque física y mentalmente sería de solo 2, y la diferencia de tamaño es mucha, Kira es un albatros y Qkidna es un erizo, todas las especies de Mobius tienen una estatura promedio diferente, siendo la de los erizos entre 0.8 y 1.5 metros, mientras que los albatros miden entre 1.5 y 2 metros, ambos son muy jóvenes, por lo que Kira no llega a medir su altura mínima aún. Qkidna tiene 26 (13) años y Kira 30 (15), la mayoría de edad en Mobius se cumple a los 30.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"Un nuevo compañero"


	17. Un nuevo compañero

**Un nuevo compañero**

 **Manzanas, rosquillas y Anillos Dorados**

Es un día tranquilo, soleado con algunas nubes, pájaros de colores volando por la ciudad, puestos de comida y pequeños espectáculos clandestinos en la plaza central de la ciudad; sí, un hermoso día para que nuestro protagonista aproveche viendo la televisión. Y no es que esos sean todos sus planes para el día, solo espera a ver un reportaje especial que cubre lo que fue la pelea entre Qkidna y Kira.

—(Nos estamos haciendo muy populares, a veces es un poco molesto tener que permanecer en el anonimato, pero, supongo que yo me lo busqué… ¡En fin! Es mediodía y fin de semana.)

Toma su teléfono comienza a buscar un número, muchos de los teléfonos en esta época son un rectángulo completamente hueco y muy delgado del cual se activa una pantalla a ser sujetados por cualquier mano; y este es solo uno de muchos modelos.

—"¿Hola?"

—¡Hola, Qkidna! ¿Estás libre? Llama a los demás y vamos a jugar básquet.

—"Lo siento Blue, mis padres salieron y tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos y… ¡Richie! ¡Suelta eso o ya verás! —gritó repentinamente con enfado— Je, je, ya sabes cómo son… ¡Archie! ¡Deja esos guantes! ¡Son de edición limitada! ¡Argh!… Chico, estoy muy ocupado ahora, así que será otro día.

—Je, je, entiendo, otro día será, entonces, no vemos —dijo Blue con desilusión para luego colgar—. (¿Y ahora?… llamar a Katly creo sería un poco extraño, a Azuri apenas la conozco, y Alvin… bueno… es Alvin… ¿Quizás Marshall?… No, ya tuvo suficiente por una temporada… Ahora que lo pienso, casi no conozco gente… Podría solo salir a caminar y ver qué pasa.)

Se levanta de su no tan cómodo sofá y toma sus cosas para luego salir. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que quizá el caminar sin rumbo por una ciudad tan grande como Begin City resultaría aún más aburrido que tan solo quedarse en casa, pues en su mayoría está cubierta de edificios y zonas residenciales, los pocos lugares interesantes están siempre cerca de la zona central.

—(No puedo creer que diga esto pero, cómo me gustaría que Genevil atacara la ciudad de nuevo. Ahora que lo pienso, ha estado muy calmado últimamente, ¿estará planeando algo grande?)

Mientras pensaba, se escucharon los gritos de algún señor no muy lejos de él.

—¡Detengan a ese _chao_! ¡Se robó mis manzanas!

—¿Qué? ¿Un chao sin dueño en la ciudad?

El sujeto es un vendedor de manzanas. Entre la multitud, aparece volando a toda velocidad un chao cargando tres manzanas, esquiva a la gente que trata de atraparlo mientras muerde una de ellas. El chao es de color azul marino con una decoloración que va desde gris hasta negro al final de cada extremidad, sus alas tienen esa misma decoloración; en la punta de la cabeza tiene una curva que va hacia atrás (como una hilera de púas en un erizo). El chao vuela a toda velocidad y pasa cerca de Blue, cuya velocidad innata le permite observarlo completamente a pesar de lo rápido que pasó a su lado.

—¡Alguien, por favor! ¡Atrápelo!

—Bien… no será Genevil pero al menos ya tengo algo qué hacer, ¡yo voy por él!

Blue se echa a correr y en un par de segundos lo alcanza.

—¿A dónde vas, pequeñín? ¿Me das una manzana?

El chao cambia de dirección de inmediato, pero Blue lo hace igual en el instante.

—Oye, robar está mal, ¿me harías el favor de devolver esas manzanas?

El pequeñín le saca la lengua y cambia de dirección.

—(Ah, conque esas tenemos, eh. Bien, que sea por las malas.)

Blue sigue al chao y éste cambia de dirección cada vez que lo alcanza, hasta que por error llegan a un callejón sin salida.

—No tienes escapatoria, entrégate y tal vez… ¿Qué?

El chao se eleva para llegar al techo.

—Claro…

Se empieza a comer una manzana mientras se eleva, luego se da cuenta de que Blue lo sigue saltando de pared en pared.

—Estás muy lejos de casa, ¿eh? Oye, ven, vamos a hablar.

El pequeño comienza a elevarse más rápido tratando de huir, ya estando ambos arriba, la persecución continúa.

—Ya… te… tengo…

Llegan a la orilla y por supuesto que el Chao sigue adelante, pero Blue olvida por completo en dónde estaba y para cuando intenta detenerse es demasiado tarde.

—¡Ah, pero qué listo! ¡Ahh! —gritó mientras caía.

El azulito lo ve caer mientras muerde otra manzana, luego, se va tranquilamente. Baja del edificio y se sienta cómodamente en un bote de basura a comer una manzana, termina una, y cuando va a comerse la segunda…

—¡Te atrapé!

Blue aparece de la nada y lo agarra de las alas.

—Je, je, eres un tipo duro, eh.

El chao trata de soltarse forcejeando mientras hace los no tan agudos sonidos característicos de estas criaturas, pero no logra nada.

—Je, je, ahora, hay que devolver estas manzanas.

El chao le arroja una en la cara, pero Blue la atrapa.

—Tengo los pies, manos, ojos y reflejos más rápidos en esta ciudad, así que no lo intentes de nuevo.

Luego de esto, el erizo regresa al comercio de donde salieron las manzanas. Devuelve las dos sobrantes, pero el vendedor exige la tercera que el chao logró comerse, así que Blue le dice que se tranquilice y paga por ella, y ya estando tranquilo, decide comprar una canasta entera. Tanto el vendedor como el chao se ven confundidos.

Luego de caminar un rato, usando Blue las manzanas para mantener al pequeño a su lado, llegan a un parque en donde deciden sentarse un momento.

—Nunca había visto un chao como tú, y no hay ningún _Chao Garden_ cerca de aquí, que yo sepa, ¿de dónde saliste?

El chao solo come sin prestar atención, así que el erizo comienza a comer una también, aunque lo hace en ritmo lento comparado con el del chao.

—¿Y solo comes manzanas?

La criatura contesta negativamente moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y sigue comiendo.

—Entonces solo comes frutas.

Asiente moviéndola de arriba a abajo y sigue comiendo.

—Ya veo… ¿de verdad ustedes entienden completamente lo que les dicen?

Asiente de nuevo.

—Entonces…

Mientras hablan, dos sujetos con traje se acercan, y como todo personaje que va a permanecer en esta historia, tienen una apariencia llamativa, uno de ellos es un dragón de cómodo de piel color verde oscuro, ojos amarillos como ámbar, y a su lado, un puma de pelaje con tonos grises, de gran tamaño, pero solo un poco intimidante para alguien común. El dragón trajeado intercepta a nuestros protagonistas.

—Disculpe, ¿usted es dueño de este chao?

—¿Ah?… Pues no, no realmente.

—Bien, entonces me temo que tendremos que llevárnoslo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Permítame presentarme, soy el agente Kyusai Shinkatetsu, y él es mi compañero, Harito Nuburo, formamos parte del Equipo Especial de Begin City. Este chao no ha hecho más causar problemas desde la última semana. Así que lo llevaremos con nosotros para decidir qué hacer con él.

El chao se asusta desde el momento que escucha mención del Equipo Especial y se esconde detrás de la canasta.

—Eh, ¿no hay otra manera de solucionarlo?, además, ¿el Equipo Especial contra un chao? ¿No les parece un poco… muy exagerado?

—Bueno —interrumpió Harito—, si el chao tuviera dueño sería él quien cargaría con la responsabilidad.

Se ve de inmediato que hay una diferencia en la forma de actuar de ambos. Mientras que Kyusai gusta de hacer las cosas por las malas, Harito parece ser más pasivo y generoso.

—Bien, entonces quiero adoptarlo.

—Eh… está bromeando, ¿verdad? Este chao es… un delincuente.

—Por favor, ¿qué cosas dice? Además, no creo que sea tan difícil cuidar de una criatura tan inteligente como los chao.

Ambos se ven los rostros un momento, Harito parece estar de acuerdo, sin embargo…

—Agh… Bien, ya que estás tan seguro, te propongo un trato —habló el dragón con dominio en su voz—. Tú adoptarás al chao, y si al final del día has logrado que no cometa ningún robo, te libero de toda responsabilidad por sus actos.

—¿Solo debo hacer eso? Será pan comido.

—Pero si comete un solo crimen, nos llevaremos al chao y usted tendrá que hacer servicio comunitario lo que queda del año, ¿entendido?

—Esto _…_

Blue comienza a dudar, pero al ver el rostro del chao, quien lo mira a los ojos con la esperanza de una oportunidad, se determina a cumplir con el reto.

—Pues me parece bien.

—Acompáñenme a firmar los papeles de adopción —solicitó Harito.

—¿Oíste eso, pequeño? Ya tienes dueño.

La pequeña criatura se ve más confundida que alegre. En poco tiempo llegan a la base del Equipo Especial de Begin City, es un edificio realmente enorme, son 51 pisos y el mismo ocupa varias cuadras a la vez, fácilmente ocupa el lugar de edificio más grande de la ciudad. A pesar de esto, Blue solo tiene la fortuna de subir a unos de los primeros pisos.

—Llene este formulario, por favor.

—Ay, cómo odio los formularios.

El erizo se lo toma con calma, hasta que llega a la parte de nombrar al chao.

—Un nombre, un nombre… ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?… Mmm… ¿Speedy?

Por la expresión del chao, cualquiera podría deducir que lo odió.

—Entonces… ¿Loky?

Y eso lo confundió.

—Entonces, ¿cómo?

Blue se pone a pensar un buen rato mientras todos esperan curiosos por el nombre.

—(Lastima que nunca fui el bueno para los nombres… Rayos, _ella_ le habría puesto uno de inmediato… aunque creo saber cómo lo nombraría… quizá…)

Su mirada se pierde por un momento.

—¿Chao, chao? —llamaba la atención la criatura.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, ¿qué tal si te pongo "Matsy"?

El chao solo guarda silencio por unos momentos, pero luego, mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo con mucha emoción.

—(Debe ser una broma, le gustó…)

—¿Cha chao?

—Esto… entonces te llamaras "Matsy" de ahora en adelante.

Blue escribe el nombre en el formulario y por último lo firma. Luego, sellan el documento y en poco tiempo le son otorgados los papeles de adopción.

—Muy bien, ya eres de la familia Jethog.

—¡Chao, chao!

—(Jethog…) Ahora, no olvides el trato, mi compañero los seguirá y observará por el resto del día y me notificará sobre cualquier cosa; ya pueden retirarse.

Así, ambos deciden ir a caminar por el parque de nuevo, aunque, Blue se ve distraído.

—(Matsy, Matsy, Matsy… ¿Realmente es el nombre que ella le pondría? Definitivamente lo es, ¿por qué lo dudo? Creo que más bien lo que me molesta es…) Muy bien, Matsy, hora de demostrarle a esos tipos que eres un buen ciudadano… ¿De…De donde sacaste eso?

El pequeño come una rosquilla. Al ver a Blue, solo se ríe un poco y la sigue comiendo.

—¡¿Dónde está mi rosquilla?! —gritó un policía que andaba por ahí.

—¿En serio, Matsy? ¿En serio?

El pequeño chao intenta sentir algo de culpa, pero no lo logra y se sigue saboreando.

—¡Devuelve eso ahora mismo!

Matsy se niega.

—¡Dámela, dámela, dámela!

—Así que ustedes robaron mi rosquilla —los interceptó de repente el oficial.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo cree?

—Con que robando a un oficial de policía, ¿eh? Eso merece un castigo.

—No, espere, pagaré por la rosquilla. ¿Cuánto…?

—Son siete dólares.

—¿Qué? ¿Siete Dólares por una rosquilla?

—Parece que tendré que…

—No, espere, aquí tiene.

—Bien, nada que hacer por aquí —dijo para disimular e irse.

—Oye… no sé si pagué por una rosquilla o acabo de sobornar a un oficial… policía corrupto. ¿Matsy, qué haces?

El chao trae una manzana con caramelo.

—¡Mami! ¡Me robó mi manzana! —grito una niña en medio de lloriqueos molestos.

—¡Dame eso!

Blue le quita la manzana a Matsy, entonces, llega la mamá de la niña y le da una bofetada para luego recuperar la manzana. El erizo solo se queda con la cara azul —y roja por la bofetada—.

—Ouch… ¡Matsy, ¿ahora qué rayos?!

El chao está apunto de robar el algodón de azúcar de un niño, entonces, el erizo lo sujeta de las alas.

—¿Estás tonto o qué? Si sigues robando te van a llevar, y además yo tendré que hacer servicio comunitario por el resto del año. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es limpiar cada desastre que ocurre por aquí?

El pequeñín solo se molesta y comienza a forcejear en medio de quejidos casi tan molestos como los de la niña.

—No, no te voy a soltar. De hecho…

Momentos después, pueden seguir con el paseo tranquilamente, pues Matsy ahora vuelta con una correa, y su rostro enfadado hace juego perfecto con sus diminutos brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento, no me dejaste otra opción, te quitaré la correa una vez que hayas aprendido a comportarte.

En respuesta, la criaturita solo hace sonidos con su garganta, mostrando su enfado.

—¡No me mires así! ¡Es por tu propio bien!

Solo le gruñe como respuesta.

—Muy bien —dijo luego de un suspiro—, entonces, míralo de esta manera, si dejamos que esos tipos te lleven, no sabemos a dónde vayas a parar, hay gente que usa a los chao para probar sus productos y hasta para hacer experimentos. O hasta podrías terminar en el mercado negro, donde te pueden usar como esclavo, ¿te gustaría algo como eso?

Las palabras de Blue, aunque más falsas que el Shadamy, parecen funcionar y logra asustar a Matsy.

—¿Chao, chao?

—(Ya cayó.) Entonces tienes que aprender a comportarte. Pero no te preocupes, yo te daré la educación que necesitas. De hecho, lo único que necesitas es quitarte ese hábito de robar todo lo que se te antoja. Y ya sé a dónde ir.

Blue lleva a Matsy al mercado que está en el centro de la ciudad, donde venden todo tipo de comida deliciosa. A Matsy se le hace agua la boca con solo llegar.

—Veamos si puedes controlarte, pasaremos por cada uno de los puestos, y si intentas algo, jalaré de la correa, ¿oíste?

El chao hace como que escucha, pero es evidente que solo está pensando en la comida, solo hay que ver cómo cae saliva a chorros de su boca.

—Ey, concéntrate, esto es de vida o muerte. Bien, comencemos.

Y así, comienzan a pasar por todos y cada uno de los puestos, y como lo prometió, cada vez que Matsy intenta algo, Blue jala la correa. A la mitad del camino, Matsy se harta y solo vuela de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste? Apenas vamos a la mitad.

Por supuesto, el chao pone su cara de enfado.

—Bien, mira, si terminamos el recorrido sin que intentes robar nada, y quiero decir, sin que siquiera te acerques, te compraré un pastel de manzana.

Matsy se imagina el manjar y lo bueno que sería comerla, su actitud cambia de inmediato, como cuando a un bebé llorando le das un dulce y se ríe.

—¡Cha, cha chao!

—Bien, entonces sigamos.

El recorrido, aun estando ya a la mitad, termina sintiéndose terriblemente largo, pues ahora Matsy tenía una razón para no robar, sin embargo, logra controlar sus impulsos poniendo todo su empeño y fuerza en ello, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, el recorrido había terminado.

—Muy bien, Matsy, y ahora…

—¡Chao, cha chao! —gritó la criatura con emoción.

—Sí, sí, eso iba a decir, tranquilo. Vamos por tu pastel.

Rápidamente, llegan a la primer pastelería que encuentran, Blue compra un pastel no muy grande, ni muy pequeño, deciden sentarse a comérselo ahí mismo, pues el lugar cuenta con un pequeño comedor. El chao come cada rebana con la velocidad de un protagonista de ánime shonen.

—Oye, pero déjame algo…

El pequeñín lo ignora y sigue comiendo.

—Oye, comparte.

De nuevo…

—Mmm, si me das un poco de pastel quizá te quite la correa.

El chao lo piensa un momento.

—¿Trato?

—Mmm… ¡Chao, chao!

Y así lo hacen. En muy poco tiempo, el postre es reducido a solo unas migajas, las cuales también son comidas con Matsy.

—Cielos, parece que nunca te llenas. Bien, iré a pagar y luego nos iremos, ¿puedo confiar en que no harás nada?

—¡Cha chao!

—Bien, ahora vuelvo.

Matsy sigue buscando migajas hasta debajo de los platos, entonces, escucha ruidos cerca, parecidos a golpes, y al escuchar los quejidos de una persona, sale de la pastelería para ver qué sucede, sigue los gritos hasta un callejón y encuentra a tres tipos golpeando a un pobre sujeto para robarle. El pequeño se enfurece y ataca a los criminales, dándole la oportunidad a la víctima de escapar.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es ese estúpido chao de nuevo.

—Atrápenlo, no debe huir otra vez.

Los tres intentan atraparlo, pero no logran acercarse un poco, Matsy es demasiado rápido, y al darse cuenta, se burla de ellos y muestra se lengua mientras hace una mueca, esta distracción automática le permite a uno de ellos sujetarlo de las alas.

—Je, je, ¿qué debemos hacer con él, jefe?

—Dame un minuto para pensar.

Mientras tanto, Blue recién se da cuenta de la ausencia de Matsy; sin pensarlo dos veces, se echa a corren en su búsqueda.

—¿Alguno ha probado la carne de chao? Dicen que es la más dulce que hay.

—¡Chao, chao, chao, chao…! —gritaba el pequeñín, con miedo.

—¡Ya, quédate quieto!

—Así que carne de chao, ¿eh? Sí, creo que será un buen castigo por los problemas que nos ha causado.

—¡Oigan! —gritó el erizo desde el otro extremo del callejón.

—¿Eh?

—Disculpen, pero ese chao es mío.

El erizo muestra un semblante fuera de lo común, no se aprecia su amigable apariencia de siempre; con una mirada seria, una voz ligeramente más gruesa, y ambos puños cerrados con fuerza, amentando de a poco el brillo de sus guantes.

—Escucha, mocoso, será mejor que te vayas a casa.

—¿"Mocoso"? ¿Me llamaste "mocoso"?

La voz de Blue hace un poco de presión en el ambiente, esto a causa de su energía siendo liberada entre palabras, intimidando así a los ladrones.

—Bien, si no acceden por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡¿Escuchó eso, jefe?!

—Quien parece ser el líder del grupo sería el único que se toma en seria la advertencia, pues los otros dos solo se burlan del chico, fingiendo así el miedo causado por la posibilidad de estar enfrentando a un Ser Especial o Común.

—Dame a ese chao y denle una lección a ese mocoso.

Los dos tipos sacan una navaja y se lanzan contra Blue. Él corre hacia ellos y da un giro sobre sí mismo, pasa al otro lado sin problemas.

—¡Ahh! ¡Mi mano!

Una pequeña cantidad de sangre cae de la mano de uno de los ladrones, dejando caer el cuchillo, manchando éste junto con el suelo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasó?… ¿Dónde está mi navaja?

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó el líder, furioso y asustado.

—Si fastidias a un erizo, él te dará las púas; logré tirar la navaja de uno y… bueno… el otro tuvo suerte de no perder la mano, ¿saben?.

—¡Maldito! ¡Me las pagaras!

—Oye, ¡espera!

El tipo trata de golpear a Blue, pero él esquiva todos sus movimientos con las manos en la espalda, sin perder en ningún momento su semblante serio y atemorizante. De un momento a otro, se convirtió en una pelea de dos contra uno, pero nada cambia, pues el chico esquiva sin problemas cada golpe que le arrojan.

—¿Quién es este tipo? Como sea, será mejor terminar con esto antes de que pase a mayores.

El líder saca una pistola y apunta al erizo.

—¡Chao, chao!

—¡¿Qué?!

El disparo se escucha por varias calles alrededor. Los tres criminales ven aterrados cómo la bala cae al suelo con una abolladura. Blue se cubrió usando la esfera de uno de sus guantes, y más impresionante aun, es que ésta no muestra ni un mínimo rasguño luego del impacto.

—Hmm… ¿Quién eres?

—Soy quien se convertirá en la _Cosa Viva más Rápida_. Pero, por hoy, seré su peor pesadilla.

Los tres criminales, están temblorosos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Escúchenme bien, trío de inútiles; gracias a mi velocidad, es imposible que me den con un arma de fuego, aun a corta distancia.

De repente se oyen patrullas llegar al lugar.

—¡Jefe! ¡Es la policía!

—Maldición…

—Suelta al chao, y los dejaré ir.

—Agh… Bien, aquí lo tienes.

El ladrón suelta a Matsy para que se reúna con Blue, y a continuación, el erizo les abre el paso. En un momento, la policía entra en la escena, pero solo encuentran un callejón vacío, no notan siquiera la bala abollada a sus pies.

(...)

Blue y Matsy están en la azotea del edificio, ya al atardecer, el erizo solo observa al horizonte, pensativo, sin decir una palabra; Matsy nota algo de tristeza en su mirada.

—Cha, chao…

—Lamento que conocieras ese lado de mí.

—Chao, chao…

—No sé si hayan visto lo pasó ahí, pero si lo vieron, es seguro que no me permitan quedarme contigo, lo siento, Matsy, creo que te fallé.

—Chao, chao…

Matsy se acorruca con Blue, y viendo la puesta del sol, Blue sonríe un poco.

—Parece que se nos acabó el día, tenemos que ir a que nos evalúen. Matsy, lo siento si no fui el mejor dueño.

Matsy se eleva y se pone frente a Blue, le hace varios ademanes inentendibles mientras balbucea con una sonrisa, entonces, se calma y cierra los ojos.

—¿Matsy?

La curva que tiene al final de su cabeza se levanta, su decoloración gris cambia a color amarillo y comienza a brillar, luego, en su cabeza se crea un aro brillante que se eleva hasta la punta de su curvatura ya elevada por completo. Matsy vuelve a la normalidad y el aro dorado se queda flotando sobre su cabeza. El pequeño lo baja de su cabeza y se lo da a Blue.

—Increíble… Espera, esto es… ¿un Anillo Dorado?

—¡Chao, chao!

—Un chao con el poder de crear Anillos Dorados ¡Eres increíble! ¡Alvin se volvería loco por ver esto! ¡Es algo tan…!

La emoción de Blue desconcierta un poco al chao, así que el erizo recupera la compostura.

—Ah, sí, tenemos que ir. Gracias por todo, Matsy.

—Chao, chao.

Blue guarda el anillo en un bolsillo, ambos se ven los rostros y sonríen.

(...)

Más tarde, en la oficina:

—Por si se lo preguntan —decía el dragón, firme pero enfadado—, sí vimos lo que pasó en la pastelería, y en el callejón.

—Rayos, de verdad tenía la esperanza de que no lo hubieran visto.

—Y después de presenciar la escena, llegamos a la conclusión de que…

Harito se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de Kyusai.

—Está bien, está bien, tú ganas, bien. Después de ver lo que pasó en ese lugar, mi compañero decidió que tú serias un excelente dueño para este chao.

—¿Qué? Entonces… ¿Puedo quedarme con Matsy?

—Así es, aquí tienes, tu certificado de adopción —dijo con calma y enfado a la vez, para luego entregarles en mencionado papel.

—¡Mira esto! ¡Me quedaré contigo después de todo!

—¡Chao, chao!

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, aquí está mi tarjeta —dijo Harito, feliz del resultado final.

El erizo y su chao celebran un buen rato en la oficina, hasta que Kyusai le ve forzado a echarlos del lugar. Una vez estando solos, el dragón cuestiona la decisión de su compañero.

—¿Estás seguro? Hay mucha gente tras ese chao y acabamos de descubrir por qué.

—Estoy seguro, después de todo, este chico arriesgó su vida por en pequeño chao, creo que no hay mejor persona que él para cuidar al pequeño Matsy.

—¿Y ahora lo llamas por su nombre?

—Je, je.

—Parece que te has olvidado de que se trata del chao que s ele escapó a Esmeralda Negra, y por si fuera poco, ya se ha confirmado la presencia de Durakir Hollow en esta ciudad. ¿De verdad crees que el chico podrá protegerlo siempre? Creo que, tarde o temprano, alguien más del Equipo Especial se lo arrebatará sin más.

—Es probable, pero, ¿sabes? Ese chico me da una extraña sensación de confianza, creo que podemos confiarle la tarea de cuidarlo, y ni siquiera sé por qué.

—Ya veo, entonces tú también sentiste lo mismo que yo al verlo, esa sensación tan familiar, por alguna razón siento que lo conozco de algún lado. No debemos quitarle los ojos de encima por ningún motivo.

—¿No tenemos otros trabajos qué hacer, Kyusai? No te convertiste en detective especial solo para cuidar a un chico y su mascota.

—¡No se trata de cualquier mascota, Harito! ¡Probablemente tampoco de cualquier chico!

—Tranquilízate un poco —dijo entre risas al ver la ansiedad de su compañero—, solo nosotros sabemos de la presencia del chao en esta ciudad, y su apariencia es distinta a la que poseía originalmente, además, no es el único chao con la capacidad de crear anillos dorados, fácilmente puede ser confundido por cualquier otro chao.

—Está bien —contestó entre gruñidos—, espero que tengas razón. Si alguien descubre lo especiales que son esos anillos…

(...)

Ya en la noche, el erizo llega a su departamento.

—Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.

—¡Chao, chao!

El pequeño se emociona y comienza a volar por todo el departamento, a pesar de ser algo pequeño. Explora cada rincón, e incluso esculca entre las cosas de Blue, llega a encontrar el estuche que el erizo nunca abre.

—Oye, oye, deja eso ahí.

Blue separa a Matsy del estuche y lo pone de nuevo debajo de la cama. El pequeño, por curiosidad, busca debajo de la cama de nuevo y encuentra un pequeño cofre, lo arrastra hasta salir de la cama.

—¡Deja ahí! ¡Eso es privado!

Blue le pone un candado al cofre y lo patea, mandándolo de vuelta a su lugar.

—Quizá debamos fijar algunas reglas aquí.

El chao lo ignora y deja salir un gran bostezo, luego, se acomoda en la cama de Blue.

—Oye… (Cielos, qué travieso, creo que es justo la compañía que necesitaba.)

Matsy se queda bien dormido.

—(Je, je… ¿Ahora cómo voy a dormir yo?)

Blue se acomoda con cuidado para no molestar al chao.

—(Je, je, creo que ya no podré comprar un computador nuevo.)

Blue se quita el collar de zafiro y lo levanta para observarlo un momento.

—(Cada vez es más difícil olvidar… ¿Matsy será un oportunidad para redimirme?)

En poco tiempo, se queda dormido.

(...)

Esa misma noche, en una arboleda a las afueras de la ciudad, un sujeto con capucha se encuentra con cierto halcón.

—Al fin llegas.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar —dijo Marshall quitándose la capucha—, yo también suelo estar ocupado, ¿sabes?

—Hm, y dime, ¿qué decidiste al fin? ¿Te unirás a nosotros, o no?

En un árbol, escondida, Rebeca espera ansiosa su respuesta, con su katana lista.

—Genevil, ya tengo una buena vida, y no puedo dejarla de esa manera, tengo amigos a los cuales no puedo dejar, así que comprenderás el por qué no puedo irme con ustedes.

Rebeca tiene problemas para contener la risa.

—(Grave error, lobito.)

—Entonces, me temo que…

—Sin embargo…

—¿Eh?

—(¿Umh?)

—Es cierto que los dos tenemos al mismo sujeto haciéndonos tropezar. Así que no me uniré directamente a ustedes. Pero sí les ayudare a combatir a Jéthog, no directamente, claro.

—(¿Qué rayos está diciendo?)

—Ya veo… Interesante decisión.

—Ten esto.

Marshall le arroja un pequeño chip a Genevil, al atraparlo y postrarlo sobre su mano abierta, una pequeña cantidad de archivos aparecen en un holograma.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una carpeta con todos los datos acerca de la investigación que la policía está haciendo sobre ti. Te recomendaría ya no llevar camaritas la próxima vez que hagas un movimiento.

—¿Por qué me das esto?

—Considérame tu guardaespaldas secreto. Un amigo mío me da acceso a los archivos de la policía y del Equipo Especial, no diré quién. Además, yo te puedo informar acerca de los planes que tengan contra ti; por ejemplo: la próxima vez que mandes un robot, Stius pondrá un rastreador especial en la cámara que siempre aparece gravando cada pelea contra tus máquinas, entonces encontrarán tu base. Bien, eso es todo de mi parte, aún tengo tu teléfono, si necesitas algo, llámame, si no contesto entonces no es buen momento, llama tres veces seguidas cuando se trate de algo urgente.

—Muy inteligente de tu parte, aprecio tu cooperación.

Marshall se pone la capucha y se va, y cuando sale de la zona, Rebeca sale de su escondite.

—Señor, ¿me puede decir cuál es su plan exactamente?

—Ninguno en especial. Solo me pareció que Tankdo tiene potencial y sería un gran desperdicio. Podemos usar su rivalidad con Jéthog a nuestro favor.

—Entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora?

* * *

 **Información Extra**

Los chao son unas pequeñas criaturas aladas que naturalmente suelen habitar en los Jardines Chao, los cuales se encuentran en campo abierto, hay numerosos jardines de estos en todo Mobius. Hay muchos tipos de chao, pero es extremadamente extraño que alguno llegue a tener poderes. Los chao por lo general se alimentan de frutas pero a veces les gusta probar otro tipo de cosa. Viven de 5 a 10 años por lo general. Cuenta la leyenda que cuando un chao muere, nacerá un capullo, si el dueño del chao lo trató bien durante su vida entonces el capullo será color rosa y el chao reencarnará en él, si no fue tratado correctamente, entonces el capullo será color gris y el chao no nacerá de nuevo, es el fin…

Los chao no suelen dejar los Chao Garden a menos que tengan dueño, eso solo se logra ganándose la lealtad del chao, no se compra en ninguna tienda de mascotas. Por eso, fue muy raro que Matsy estuviera solo en una ciudad.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"En busca de un maestro"


	18. En busca de un maestro

**En busca de un maestro**

 **Un acoso poco apropiado**

Como en muchos días de sus vacaciones, los chicos utilizan el Begin Gym para entrenar, este gimnasio puede crear escenarios, obstáculos y hasta enemigos, todo a través de un exclusivo programa de materialización artificial. Blue, QKidna y Alvin utilizan el escenario de la ciudad en ruinas para una batalla campal entre ellos; el gimnasio está siempre abierto, por lo que cualquiera puede entrar a ver o unirse al entrenamiento. Desde arriba, en la cabina de control, las chicas supervisan mientras cuidan de Matsy.

—¡¿Quién es la cosita más linda?! ¡Lo eres tú! —decía la rubia mientras estrujaba al pequeño entre abrazos y caricias accidentalmente agresivas.

—Trátalo con un poco de cuidado, ¿sí? —pidió Katly luego de un pequeña risa, mientras Matsy trata de zafarse de los brazos de Azuri con desesperación.

En eso, se escucha el choque de una gran fuerza, las chicas rápido ponen una repetición en pantalla, pues el tiempo que les tomó reaccionar fue suficiente para que los chicos se separaran y la batalla siguiera su ritmo. Blue había logrado cubrirse a tiempo de dos Super Disparos provenientes de QKidna y Alvin, quienes decidieron unirse para derribar al más fuerte. Aunque el erizo utilizó las esferas de sus guantes, el tamaño de los proyectiles y la fuerza del impacto fueron suficientes para darle de lleno y enviarlo lejos, dejándolo fuera de combate.

—Míralos, cada día son mejores, sobre todo Qkidna —comentó Azuri entre suspiros de amor.

—Sí…

—Conozco esa voz, ¿te sucede algo?

—Me he dado cuenta de algo, soy la más inútil del equipo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Compárame con ellos. Alvin es un genio, si algo malo pasa, pronto tendrá una idea que nos saque de apuros, además, tiene las mejores armas del equipo. Qkidna es el más fuerte, sabe pelear mejor que los cuatro, sin mencionar sus guantes. Y Blue… es Blue, el más rápido, el primero en enfrentar a Genevil, él es… creo que entiendes. Los tres han tenido sus grandes peleas y yo… solo estoy aquí sentada.

—Vamos, no seas tan dura contigo misma, tú tienes los mejores poderes del equipo, solo debes aprender a usarlos. Quizá si intentaras practicar con ellos…

—Claro que no, no podría. Solo los retrasaría.

—Tal vez necesites a alguien que te enseñe, un maestro.

—Pero no conocemos a nadie.

—Vamos, no hablo de un maestro de verdad, ¿dónde pensabas conseguirlo? Hablo de que uno de ellos te enseñe.

—¡¿Qué?! No estoy segura de eso, ¿a quién se lo pediría?

—Qkidna, él es el mejor peleando.

—Mmm… Alvin me ayudó a perfeccionar mi habilidad de intangibilidad, además, conoce más cosas técnicas que me pueden servir, creo que él puede enseñarme.

—Bien… como quieras —dijo Azuri con decepción.

—Chao, chao —se quejaba el chao, siendo ahorcado en los brazos de la rubia todavía…

Pasa un rato, las chicas —Katly— finalizan el programa de entrenamiento y el campo de batalla vuelve a ser un terreno perfectamente plano. Los erizos salen a buscar algunas bebidas, mientras Alvin se queda dentro a afinar sus cañones, oportunidad que Katly aprovecha.

—(Cielos, si no fuera por mi mala condición, no necesitaría hacer alianzas con Qkidna para vencer a Blue… y también podría vencer a QKidna.)

—Buen entrenamiento, Alvin, me alegra ver que cada día mejoran.

—Gracias, Kat. Mejoraríamos más si esos dos se animaran a probar otros modos de entrenar, si seguimos así, solo aprenderemos a pelear entre nosotros.

—Alvin, necesito tu ayuda, sabes mucho sobre Seres Especiales, y gracias a ti ahora puedo hacerme intangible sin problemas. Quisiera pedirte que me entrenaras.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Yo?!

—Sí, por favor, no quiero seguir siendo la más débil, ¿podrías?

—Pero… ¿por qué no se lo pides a…?

—¡Por favor, Alvin, debes ayudarme!

El armadillo lo piensa un poco, pero al ver el rostro de su amiga, se decide.

—De acuerdo, creo que podré ayudarte. Iniciemos ahora, Blue y Qkidna tardarán un poco en volver.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias, Alvin!

Katly envía un mensaje a Azuri, pidiendo que no haga ningún cambio en el campo de batalla.

—(No creo que sepas cómo funciona, pero por si acaso.)

—Muy bien, primero que nada, debes saber qué clase de poderes tienes.

—Soy un Ser de las Sombras.

—Correcto, pero eso no lo es todo, para poder controlar tu energía, debes conocer bien el tipo de poder que posees.

—¿Mi energía?

—Cada uno de nosotros tenemos energía, es nuestra fuerza vital, pero los Seres Comunes y Especiales pueden usarla de una manera diferente, cada ataque que haces y cada poder que tienes usa tu energía, la cual puedes ver. En tu caso, tu energía se ve de color morado.

—Oh…

—Esa energía nace del corazón, quiero decir, en nuestro caso, el corazón es el contenedor y fuente principal de nuestra Energía vital.

—¿"Energía Vital"?

—Es la energía que nos mantiene a todos con vida. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué ataques o técnicas conoces?

—Intangibilidad, Hipnosis, Puño Sombra, Pulso Sombra e Invisibilidad.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería del gimnasio, Qkidna coquetea con la cajera, lleva así desde que compraron las bebidas, Blue lo sigue esperando en una mesa, casi terminando la suya. El erizo naranja no deja de hablar de su gran fuerza y la forma en que derrotó a Kira, pero la cajera realmente no le presta atención. Luego de unos minutos, por fin entiende que la chica no quiere nada con él y va a sentarse.

—Nah, ella se lo pierde, últimamente ya no hay buenas candidatas.

—Yo sé de una buena candidata que seguro no te rechazará —dijo con la bebida muy cerca de su boca.

—¿Quién? ¿Dónde?

—Te daré una pista: Es una gata rubia.

—¿Una rubia? Es perfecto, ¿quién?

Blue bebe con una vajilla, haciendo un ruido algo molesto, evitando responder.

—Oh, vamos, ¡dime!… Ehh… ¿cómo se apellida?

—A ver, no recuerdo… ¿Cómo se apellida Azuri?

—Sindon, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?

—¿En serio? —se dijo a sí mismo con frustración.

Por otro lado…

—De acuerdo, Kat, recuerda que el Pulso Sombra, como muchos otros ataques y técnicas, depende de la cantidad de energía que utilices y en tu forma de hacerlo. Debes concentrarte en el uso y control que le das. Dame una demostración.

Katly cierra los ojos un momento, nunca antes había intentado hacer algo parecido a concentrar su energía; prepara sus manos para arrojar el Pulso Sombra, se ve su energía brotar un poco de sus manos hasta los codos. Entonces, arroja su ataque, pero la potencia fue exagerada, y al tener los ojos cerrados, da por accidente a Alvin, quien es arrojado lejos por la fuerza del ataque. Cae en los asientos para el público, pues las paredes estaban apagadas también.

—¡Rayos! ¡Lo siento mucho, Al!

—No importa —contestó con mucho dolor—, auch… no importa…

Pasa el tiempo, y al parecer, Katly muestra los mismos problemas con el Puño Sombra. Trata una y otra vez de controlar su energía, pero siempre es poco o mucho lo que sale de ella; son muchas las ocasiones en que Alvin sale golpeado, podría decirse que, gracias a su coraza y el entrenamiento con los chicos, ha podido sobrevivir a tanto.

Finalmente, y con mucha pena, Alvin decide que no es el indicado para entrenar a Katly, pues, a pesar de saber muchas cosas, él solo podrá decírselas, más no enseñarle a aplicar lo aprendido en lo más mínimo.

Regresa arriba con Azuri.

—Vi eso último, ¿qué pasó?

—No muy bien. Alvin me dijo muchas cosas interesantes, pero… no creo que pueda soportarme, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué su coraza no sirve para nada?

—¡Azuri!

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Entonces, ahora le darás una oportunidad a Qkidna?

—Supongo…

Justo en ese momento, los erizos regresan a la arena.

—¿Es una de las porristas?

—Sí.

—¿Es la capitana?

—¿La capitana es rubia?

—Sí…

—De todos modos ella no es.

—Entonces, ¿cuál de todas es?

—No te diré.

—Oye, Blue —interrumpió Katly su importante conversación, utilizando un micrófono—, ¿me prestas a Qkidna un momento?

—Eh… sí, claro.

—No te pongas celoso, chico, yo nunca —se burlaba hasta que recibe un codazo—… ¡Perdón!

—De cualquier forma ya debo irme.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Tengo que hacer algo… adiós.

Matsy escucha eso y se zafa de los brazos de Azuri, baja a gran velocidad y regresa con su dueño, ambos se despiden y salen del lugar, entonces. Alvin, quien estuvo viendo:

—(Qué interesante.) Bueno, yo también tengo que irme, mi madre se enfada cada vez que duro mucho tiempo fuera de casa…

—Te creo.

—Además, quedé hecho trizas, así que…

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Parece que esa coraza solo sirve para hacerte más pesado.

—Ja, ja, ja, sí, es cierto, buena esa, Qkidna; bueno, ya me voy, ¡adiós!

Y con esos nervios poco disimulados, el armadillo abandona el lugar también.

—No estaba siendo gracioso… ¿y bien, para qué soy bueno?

Katly ya ha bajado de la cabina de control.

—Qkidna, necesito que me ayudes a entrenar…

—¿Por qué no bajas a entrenar con noso…?

—¡No me interrumpas! Escucha, nunca podría pelear al mismo nivel que ustedes, por eso necesito alguien que me enseñe personalmente.

—Ohh, ya entiendo, quieres un maestro personal.

—Pues… sí.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

—¡¿Ah?!

—¿Cuánto piensas pagarme?

—¡Qkidna! ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo como amigos! Necesito que alguien me ayude.

—Bien, bien, pero, ¿entonces por qué no se lo pides a…?

—Por favor, Qkidna, ayúdame… ahh… piensa en lo popular que te harías, todos empezarían a pedir que les enseñes también.

—Oye, tienes razón. Bien, empecemos, no hay tiempo que perder.

—(Eso fue demasiado fácil, no lo puedo creer.)

En estos mismos momentos, Alvin sigue a Blue y Matsy por toda la ciudad.

—(¿Hacia dónde te diriges?)

A donde quiera que el erizo y el chao se dirigen, Alvin utiliza arbustos, botes de basura, gente, y otras cosas para escabullirse, lo cual es estúpido, pues la ciudad está colmada de gente, el fácil mezclarse entre la multitud.

—(Tarde que temprano descifraré todos tus secretos, así tenga que seguirte todo el día…) —comenzó a olfatearse a sí mismo— (y luego me daré un baño.)

Pasa el tiempo, y el erizo solo sigue caminando por la ciudad, puede que esto tome tiempo, así que volvamos al Begin Gym.

—¡Por favor, no seas tan rudo! ¡Ay!

—Oye, es necesario que aprendas a soportar el dolor y a zafarte de todo tipo de llaves.

—Ok, tal vez me equivoqué —comentó la rubia, observando desde arriba cómo su amado le aplica una extraña llave de lucha a su mejor amiga.

—¡Ya basta!

Katly se hace intangible y Qkidna cae al suelo.

—¡Ouh!… ¡Oye!

—Escucha, tal vez esto no fue buena idea.

—Hmm… tienes razón, definitivamente no eres un discípulo digno de mis enseñanzas.

—Te enseñaré algo digno de ti —dijo la gatita con enfado y frustración para luego utilizar el Pulso Sombra de antes una vez más, el erizo sufre del mismo destino que Alvin, pero sin coraza que le amortiguara el golpe.

Al regresar con Azuri:

—Uf, quedé adolorida.

—Ay, amiga, lo siento, me equivoqué.

—No, no, está bien, creo que ya sé lo que pasó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy un Ser Especial; Alvin y Qkidna no pudieron ayudarme porque sus habilidades no tienen nada que ver con las mías… y porque Qkidna es un idiota.

—Oye…

—Bueno, mi punto es, que necesito a alguien con poderes del tipo especial como maestro.

—Oh, ya entiendo… ¿y quién podría ser?

—El único Ser Especial que conocemos es… Marshall.

—Oh, no… No lo harás.

—No tengo opción.

—Pues, puedes…

—¡No tengo opción!

—De acuerdo…

Quizá no sea necesario mencionarlo, pero Alvin sigue persiguiendo a Blue.

—(Ya me cansé, ¿hacia dónde rayos…? Un momento… ¡Hemos estado caminando en círculos todo este tiempo! ¡¿Por qué?!)

—¿Te perdiste?

—¡Blue!

El erizo aparece por detrás de Alvin, quien no se había percatado de haberlo perdido de vista.

—Sé que nos has estado siguiendo, Matsy te notó desde que salimos del gimnasio. Quería convencerme de que no nos seguías, pero eres demasiado…

—Chao cha.

—Eso mismo.

—Ah, vaya…

—¿Y bien? ¿Nos vas a decir por qué nos seguías?

El armadillo solo balbucea escusas incompletas tal programa de comedia.

—Y luego… verás… eso de… los energéticos.

Los tres se quedan callados por un par de segundos…

—Je, je, está bien, te entiendo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿Chao, chao?

—Sí, y te dejaré acompañarme si prometes no decirle a nadie, sobre todo a Qkidna y a Katly.

—Oh, ¿en serio?, pues… gracias, supongo.

—¿Chao, chao, chao cha?

—Está bien, Matsy, Alvin es de confianza —lo dijo pero no en un tono medianamente amenazante.

—Je, je… ay.

Por otro lado, Katly y Azuri van llegando a Burning Pizzas.

—Creo que voy yo sola desde aquí.

—Bien, suerte, amiga.

Katly entra a la pizzería, hace mucho calor, naturalmente. Camina directo al mostrador, donde está Leon, con la cara completamente negra.

—¿Leon? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Hola, je, je. Marshall me quemó vivo por estropear una pizza.

—Cielos, ¿y estás bien?

—Sí, los reptiles podemos resistir estas cosas.

—Bueno, este… vengo a ver a Marshall.

—¿Tú? ¿A Marshall?… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Primero, Marshall se pone más agresivo de lo normal, luego, Kira dice que ya será _agente especial_ , y ahora, Katly Yóllow viene a ver a Marshall, ¡¿en qué nos estamos convirtiendo?!

—Solo cállate y llama a Marshall… y se dice "Hóllow", no "Yóllow".

—Sí, lo que digas.

Leon entra en la cocina. Mientras la gatita espera, observa cómo un mesero entrega una pizza literalmente en llamas, pero al ponerla en la mesa, el fuego se apaga, pudiéndose apreciar los ingredientes perfectamente cocidos. A los clientes parece gustarles mucho ver esto, pues desde otras mesas observan, ríen y hablan sobre esto.

—(Nunca había entrado aquí, definitivamente es un negocio de la familia Tankdo. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿habrá otro Ser de Fuego en la familia de Marshall?)

Mientras tanto…

—Aquí es.

—¿Aquí?… es un centro de psicología avanzada.

Llegan a un edificio de dos pisos, paredes blancas y un techo triangular color café. Unas escaleras que te llevan a la entrada y una placa de oro al lado, en la que se describe el lugar y lo que sucede ahí.

—Lo sé, Alvin. Tomo clases de control de la ira.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que llegué a esta ciudad. Lo sé, eso no es para nada sospechoso, ¿verdad?

El armadillo solo observa a Blue, algo confundido.

—Entremos, ¿quieren? No me vendría mal un poco de compañía ahí dentro, si es que el doctor me lo permite —dijo Blue con una sonrisa, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

—(Con que… clases de control de la ira… ¿Por qué será? Puedo crear tantas teorías locas ahora mismo, pero creo que me reservaré hasta obtener más datos. Definitivamente esto está ligado a tus guantes, Blue.)

Regresando a Burning Pizzas…

—Por favor, eres el único en la ciudad que puede ayudarme.

—No lo creo, bonita.

—Por favor, ayúdame, me harías la gatita más feliz del mundo.

—Je, je, veamos, por un lado, le muestras a todos que eres el más poderoso en la zona, por el otro, tienes que estar educando a una niña… ¡Qué dilema!

—Katly le gruñe a Leon con tal de que se calle, lo cual funciona, a pesar de ser un gruñido nada atemorizante.

—Escucha, no tengo tiempo para eso ahora, aunque quisiera ayudarte, no podría. Si de verdad necesitas que alguien te entrene, ¿por qué no se lo has pedido a…?

—¡Por favor! ¡Solo un Ser Especial puede ayudarme! ¡No puedo seguir siendo la más débil! Si supieras lo que se siente no poder ayudar… ver cómo los demás luchan y se hacen más fuertes y no poder hacer nada…

Marshall se queda callado un momento, volteando hacia otro lado.

—Bien, entiendo, definitivamente no lo harás, gracias por tu tiempo —dijo con tristeza para luego marcharse.

—Je, je, así es, largo.

—¡Espera!

—¿Uh?

—Tal vez pueda… siempre que no esté ocupado aquí, o en cualquier otra cosa, creo que podré entrenarte.

—¿Eh?

—¿En serio?

—Sí, podemos comenzar cuando quieras.

—¡Ay! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡¿Podemos comenzar hoy?!

—¿Hoy?

—Hoy está libre —comentó Leon, provocando la furia de Marshall, quien lo observa mientras gruñe.

—Maldición, Leon… está bien.

—Bien, vayamos al Begin Gym, entonces.

—Sí, vamos —secundó Leon, con entusiasmo.

—Tú te quedas aquí a cubrirme desde hoy hasta tres días, por abrir la boca, es eso o quemarte vivo, elige.

—¡Me quedo! ¡Me quedo!

—Buen chico.

(...)

Ya de vuelta en el Begin Gym, Marshall decide usar el escenario plano y vacío, pues no hay nadie más quien los ayude arriba.

—Muy bien, veamos lo que tienes, atácame.

—¿Qué?… ¿Quieres que te ataque?

—Tranquila, solo quiero ver tu potencial, no te preocupes, no atacaré, solo usaré técnicas defensivas. Bien, comencemos, imagina que estás en una verdadera pelea.

—Está bien… creo.

Katly lo piensa un momento, decide comenzar con Puño Sombra, su energía brota alrededor de sus manos y comienza a arrojar golpes al aire. Marshall recibe algunos ataques, luego, prende fuego en sus brazos y comienza a girar sobre sí mismo, impulsado por sus llamas. Cuando Katly trata de golpear, el fuego repele sus golpes. La gatita se detiene y Marshall después, el movimiento rebela por un instante el brazalete debajo de su manga, pero Katly no alcanza a notarlo.

—Tu ofensiva es débil, en ese caso, más vale maña que fuerza, ¿no crees? Intenta atacarme usando un método que no sea el ataque directo.

—¿No atacar directamente?

—Quizá Jethog y Airth nolo hayan entendido todavía, pero no siempre puedes simplemente ir a golpear al rival, debes planear una estrategia o idear algún método para ganar la batalla. Veamos si puedes hacerlo.

Katly se hace invisible, Marshall trata de buscarla con la mirada. Luego de unos segundos, es sorprendido por el Pulso Sombra, el ataque fue directo, pero, contrastando con las veces anteriores, solo lo mueve unos cuantos centímetros de su lugar.

—Argh… mi cabeza…

Katly nota que el ataque logro aturdir a Marshall, sin pensarlo, arroja un Golpe Sombra Directo, creando un gran puño de energía cubriendo el suyo, pero el lobo se recupera a tiempo y se cubre con ambos brazos. El ataque ni siquiera lo hizo temblar, fue como golpear una pared.

—¡¿Qué?!

Katly retrocede rápidamente, decide tratar de concentrar su energía. En eso, Marshall extiende los brazos, y con un Lanzallamas, crea una pequeña pared de fuego a su alrededor. Al no poder acercarse, la gatita cancela su ataque y decide arrojar otro Pulso Sombra. El lobo usa el fuego a su alrededor para contrarrestar el ataque, controlándolo con tan solo un movimiento de su brazo.

—Increíble…

—Parece que se te da bien atacar por sorpresa, y no temes desafiar a tu oponente… la mayoría de las veces. Pero debes saber una cosa, una vez que tu rival conoce lo que puedes hacer, dejará de caer en los mismos trucos, deberás cambiar tu forma de pelear. Como te dije antes, no puedes simplemente atacar.

La gatita no dice nada, se nota en su rostro lo asombrada que está, tanto por la fuerza de Marshall, como por la diferencia en cuanto a entrenamiento hasta ahora.

—Bien, sigamos, recuerda que no estamos entrenando aun, solo te estoy poniendo a prueba; cuando conozca bien lo que sabes, sabré cómo entrenarte.

—Bien.

Katly llena de energía sus manos, pretende atacar directamente con Golpe Sombra, pero, Marshall repele todos sus golpes con extrema facilidad; lo primero que el lobo nota, para su decepción, es que la gatita no sabe lanzar golpes en lo más mínimo.

—¿No le han enseñado nada? ¿Cómo es que entrenan?

Kat retrocede con un salto, arroja un Pulso Sombra, pero Marshall lo esquiva fácilmente. Cambiando un poco la estrategia, Katly se hace invisible, comienza a arrojar Golpes Sombra, pero es inútil, pues en el instante en que ataca, vuelve a ser visible, dándole tiempo a Marshall de reaccionar y cubrirse o repeler el golpe.

—¿Se te acabaron las ideas?

Katly retrocede, vuelve a la normalidad. Su frustración es muy grande, comienza a apretar los puños con enfado.

—(¿Y ahora qué hago?) ¡Hmm!

Del puño de Katly empieza a salir energía, entre más fuerte aprieta, más energía sale. Marshall se percata de esto.

—Katly, escucha, para que tus movimientos sean poderosos, una vez que has acumulado suficiente energía, debes dejarla fluir, no te contengas.

—Entonces… bien.

Katly se relaja un poco para poder concentrarse, cierra los ojos.

—Me dijiste que Stius te habló sobre la energía vital, ¿recuerdas? Pero no te dijo algo muy importante al respecto. Nuestras emociones influyen también en la forma de nuestra energía. Si sigues sintiéndote mal contigo misma, nunca podrás sacar tu máximo potencial. Utiliza tus emociones, pero no pierdas nunca el control de éstas, cuando aprendas a dominar esto, podrás hacer lo que te propongas.

Katly aprieta sus puños con fuerza, frunce el ceño al tratar de concentrarse, le resulta difícil controlar su energía. Marshall solo observa, paciente. Finalmente, energía morada se vuelve a manifestar en los brazos de Katly, abre los ojos y arroja nuevamente un Pulso Sombra. Marshall arroja un lanzallamas para contrarrestarlo, pero el ataque ha salido con la fuerza suficiente para llevarse el fuego como si fuera aire.

—¿Ah?

El lobo se cubre cruzando sus brazos, recibe el ataque, es arrastrado medio metro, pero no hay efectos secundarios esta vez.

—No lo creo… vencí tu lanzallamas… ¿en verdad lo hice?

—Bien hecho, creo que es todo, ya podré entrenarte en serio.

—Marshall… yo…

—Aunque aún no hemos hablado de cuánto me vas a pagar.

—¡¿Qué?!…

—Es mentira, es suficiente saber que me escogiste a mí y no a Jethog como maestro —dijo el lobo con una sonrisa algo burlona—, solo espera a que se entere.

—Cielos… por favor, no.

—(Además, puedo usarte a mi favor si se presenta la oportunidad, eres una valiosa fuente de información. No lo había pensado hasta que vi mi brazalete durante la prueba, supongo que al principio acepté porque…)

—Si quieres… como pago por entrenarme… podría…

—¿Ah?

—Podría… trabajar en Burning Pizza.

—¿Qué? No hablas en serio, ¿una amiga de Jethog en mi pizzería? ¡¿La competencia en mi pizzería?! No correré el riesgo.

—¡¿Acaso estás despreciando mi oferta?!

—Aquí vamos…

(...)

Momentos antes, Blue era atendido en la recepción, donde recibía noticias inesperadas.

—¿Qué quiere decir? Él me ha atendido por más de un año, ¡no puede marcharse y ya!

—No se le puede hacer nada. El doctor tuvo una gran oportunidad en la región Miraida. Fue una sorpresa para él también, no le dio tiempo de despedirse, por eso me pidió que le avisara.

—Pero… ¿quién me ayudará ahora?

—¡Chao, chao!

—La doctora Senheiwa lo atenderá a partir de la próxima semana.

—¡¿Sen-quién?! ¡Ah, por favor!

—Lo lamento, Blue.

—Está bien, Alvin, no era el mejor doctor de todos modos. Vámonos de aquí.

Luego de agradecer a la recepcionista, los tres salen del lugar.

—¿Por qué tomas clases de control de la ira? ¿Y cómo es que la terapia ha durado tanto?

—Es… difícil de explicar, Alvin —contestó cabizbajo, y con un tono de voz ligeramente apagado—, me gustaría poder explicarte, solo…

—¿Problemas en casa?… ¿Algo pasó en Little York?

Blue no dice una sola palabra, ni siquiera dirige la mirada a algún sitio, hasta Matsy se siente extrañado por esto.

—Ahh… quizá no debí preguntar, lo siento, de verdad, yo solo…

—Está bien, Alvin, te lo contaré cuando esté listo.

—Claro…

—Te acompaño a tu casa, ¿me mostrarás tu laboratorio al fin?

—Oh, ¡claro! ¡Te encantará, no puedo esperar a que lo veas! Tengo todo tipo de…

Así, los tres emprenden el camino a casa de Alvin, pero Matsy no deja de mirar a su amo con algo de preocupación, y curiosidad.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"La prueba final de Genevil"


	19. La prueba final de Genevil

**La prueba final de Genevil**

 **El verdadero poder de Blue Jéthog**

Una tarde como muchas otras, los chicos aprovechan para usar el Begin Gym y entrenar, y esto es casi a diario, pues nadie más en la ciudad usa el lugar para el mismo propósito, por lo que siempre está disponible. Dentro del campo de batalla, Qkidna se prueba sus guantes nuevamente.

—Con las mejoras que hice, podrás usar el máximo potencial de los guantes de manera más consistente. Una de las nuevas funciones que deberías probar primero es repeler energía.

—¿"Repeler energía"?

—Se refiere a cualquier ataque de energía.

—De acuerdo, probémoslo.

Emocionado, el erizo se pone en guardia mientras Alvin carga un poco su cañón. No con mucha carga, el amadillo deja salir el ataque. Rápidamente, Qkidna golpea oportunamente la esfera de energía, redirigiéndola con mucha más potencia hacia Blue, quien la alcanza a esquiva por no mucho.

—¡Oye, ten más cuidado!

—Rayos, estuve cerca.

—Je, je. No, no lo estuviste —contestó, ligeramente irritado.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar en tu puntería…

—¿Sabes? Cuando dices "trabajar", yo pienso en comida. ¿Y si tomamos un descanso para comer?

—Tomamos un descanso hace apenas media hora.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, "el tiempo es oro".

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues…

—¡Ya! ¡Concéntrense! —interrumpió Alvin.

—Concéntrate tú.

—A mí no me des órdenes.

—Te daré las órdenes que yo quiera…

—¡Quietos los dos!

—Él empezó…

—No es cierto…

—Silencio. Como castigo, les tengo un ejercicio de entrenamiento para los dos. Ustedes en equipo contra mí…

—"¡¿Qué?!" —gritaron ambos.

—Tienen que vencerme en una pelea, dos contra uno.

—Pero… eres invencible.

—Claro que no, vamos, los dos pueden vencerme.

—Las probabilidades de vencerte son casi nulas, y serán menos si tengo que trabajar con este sujeto.

—¡Oye! ¡Aquí el que sabe pelear soy yo!

—¡De no ser por mí no serías nada!

Comienzan a discutir de nuevo, entre gritos y gruñidos.

—(Hacer que estos dos trabajen en equipo será difícil, pero es necesario que todos sepamos hacerlo, o nos podría pasar lo mismo que aquel día.)

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues… igual soy el más fuerte de aquí.

—Ya, cállense los dos. Bajaré mi nivel de pelea, así podrán vencerme más fácilmente.

—Como quieras, pero no trabajaré en equipo con él. Lo haré a mí manera.

—Lo mismo digo.

Por otro lado, las chicas los observan desde la cabina de controles, cuidando a la vez, o, mejor dicho, maltratando a Matsy, como todos los días desde que lo conocieron.

Paralelamente a aquello, en algún lugar en el océano, una sencilla sesión de entrenamiento se lleva a cabo, pues las primas Paipin, futuras asesinas, también se hacen más fuertes cada día, o, al menos una de ellas.

—Cuarenta y ocho… cuarenta y nueve… ci…ci…cincuen…

—Vamos, son solo flexiones, ya vas a llegar a cincuenta, ¿no quieres estar en forma?

—¡Sería más fácil si no estuvieras sentada sobre mi espalda!

—¿Crees que llegué a donde estoy con entrenamiento ligero? ¡Vamos, apenas vas a la mitad!

La conejita solo puede lloriquear mientras intenta levantar su cuerpo nuevamente. En eso, un robot asistente aparece, informando a sus amas que el doctor Genevil solicita la presencia inmediata de ambas. Al escucharlo, Ashley cae al suelo, rendida.

—Eres demasiado débil.

—Cierra la boca.

Las dos van a la habitación donde siempre está Genevil, su sala de control. Entran por el elevador, pero el lugar está vacío, incluso el gran computador está apagado.

—No está aquí…

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces caminé hasta aquí para nada?

—Caminaste como 10 metros, a lo mucho.

—Pero estoy cansada…

El robot regresa.

—"El Dr. Genevil se encuentra en la sala de máquinas."

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Estúpida máquina.

—¿Tenemos que caminar más?

—Estás en tu casa, no seas ridícula.

Ashley y Rebeca van a la sala de máquinas, la cual es la más grande en toda la base. Hay robots trabajando en todo tipo de artefactos y en otros robots, tanto asistentes como máquinas de combate. Genevil está en su área de trabajo preferida, dando los últimos toques a una especie de nave de batalla, ésta asemeja la imagen de un pez vela enorme, al menos unos 5 metros de altura, y ni hablar de lo largo de ésta.

—¿Nos llamó, Señor?

—Así es, quiero que vean esto.

—Una nave…

—Je, je, ¿por qué todas sus naves tienen forma de pez?

—Verás, Ashley —decidió responder, con una sonrisa—, siempre me han fascinado las criaturas marinas, seres misteriosos, llenos de poder, criaturas que gobiernan un mundo diferente al de nosotros, donde ni siquiera los Seres Acuáticos se atreven a explorar. Es lo que me llevó a construir la base en este lugar.

—Oh, ya veo. Creía que era solo para que no nos encontraran.

—Aunque, en parte, también es por eso.

—Bueno, ¿y para qué nos llamó?

—Esta es una nave de batalla, quiero enfrenarme personalmente a Jethog.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Con esa cosa?!

El doctor suelta una pequeña risa ante la reacción de las primas, pero rápido recupera su semblante.

—Tranquilas, ¿recuerdan cada robot que he enviado a Begin City? Realmente nunca esperé que alguno de esos robots cumpliera su propósito original. Todos fueron hechos solo para poner a prueba las defensas de la ciudad.

—No lo entiendo.

—Te lo explicaré: El primer robot solo fue enviado para ver si la ciudad era capaz de hacerle frente a mis amenazas, entonces apareció, Blue Jéthog. Verán, existen miles de personas con algún tipo de poder alrededor de nuestro mundo, pero solo algunos tienen el valor de utilizar ese poder para proteger a los demás. Después de eso, todos los robots que he enviado fueron solo pruebas para ver el potencial de nuestro enemigo, pero no esperaba que más de ellos se unieran, así que decidí ponerlos a prueba a todos ellos. Ya he visto sus habilidades, ya sé de qué son capaces, pero mi enemigo principal nunca ha dejado de ser Jéthog, después de todo, él fue quien los motivó a enfrentarse a mí, si no fuera porque él respondió a mi desafío, los demás nunca hubieran hecho nada, él es quien los motiva a seguir luchando. Así que ha llegado la hora de la prueba final, esta nave está diseñada especialmente para enfrentarlo, gracias a los demás robots y los datos que conseguí, podré ver personalmente su verdadero potencial, lo explotaré al máximo, aunque es posible que pierda esta pelea, después de todo, es solo un prototipo.

—Es una lástima que no tengamos los recursos para crear verdaderos robots de combate, un ejército nos ahorraría tantos problemas.

—Es más complicado que eso, Rebeca. No podemos simplemente atacar usando un ejército de robots. Si se nos reconociera ahora mismo como una amenaza global, no tardaría en perseguirnos el Equipo Especial de toda la región, no, de todas las regiones. Tendríamos Seres Comunes y Especiales de todo el mundo cazándonos también, por eso debemos comenzar discretamente, avanzando poco a poco.

—Yo sigo sin entenderlo.

—Básicamente: conseguiremos todo el terreno y los recursos posibles para tener la ventaja cuando comience la verdadera guerra.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—Tú lo sabes bien, Ashley. Solo debemos tener paciencia.

—Entiendo todo eso, me lo ha explicado mil veces, Señor, no perdamos más el tiempo, nos llamó porque tiene una misión para nosotras, ¿no es así?

—Siempre has sido muy impaciente, Rebeca, debes aprender a esperar, ser paciente, no podrás dar tu máximo potencial si solo te lanzas hacia las cosas todo el tiempo.

La jaguar guarda silencia, baja la mirada un momento, sin perder el semblante característico en su rostro.

—Tú misión es simple, Rebeca. Debes evitar que cualquiera intervenga en mi combate con Jethog. Tankdo te ayudará en secreto, ya he hablado con él.

—¿Y yo qué haré?

—Tú no participaras en esta misión.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste? Quizá tú puedas darnos una respuesta más clara en unos días.

—Oh, es verdad, ¿ya pasó tanto desde que llegué? No me había dado cuenta.

—Necesito que estés lista, ya hay una nave especial para ti, sales a primera hora mañana.

—Muy bien, Señor.

—Rebeca, quiero que te prepares para salir en cualquier momento, deberás equiparte completamente.

—Señor, ¿qué pasará si Jethog es más fuerte ahora? Si el Pez Vela es destruido…

—Descuida, es imposible que eso paso, en cuanto sufra demasiado daño, haremos una retirada táctica. Todo saldrá bien.

—De acuerdo —habló con la voz entre cortada, se aclaró la garganta luego—… Bien, me prepararé enseguida.

(...)

Mientras tanto, en el Begin Gym, Qkidna y Alvin son derrotados, de nuevo.

—¡Rayos! —gritó Qkidna, golpeando el suelo.

—Me rindo —dijo el armadillo, completamente exhausto e intentando levantarse.

—Oigan, no se rindan aun, van mejorando, esta vez duraron veinte segundos.

—Entiende que nosotros ya no estamos a tu nivel.

—Además de que Alvin no deja de estorbar y decir qué hacer.

—¡No es cierto!

Comienzan a discutir _de nuevo una vez más_.

—(A este paso hasta Matsy les ganaría… ¡Eso es!) ¡Oye Matsy! ¡Ven aquí!

Matsy escucha a su dueño y aprovecha para zafarse de las garras de Katly y Azuri, bajando por todo el lugar para llegar con Blue en solo segundos. Ambos se muestran afecto.

—Je, je, ya, tranquilo. Escuchen, ustedes dos, les propongo algo: trabajaran en equipo para atrapar a Matsy, así de simple, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es una broma, ¿no?

—¿Atrapar a un chao?

—Será pan comido.

—Bien, Matsy, dales una lección.

El chao vuela a toda velocidad alrededor de Qkidna y Alvin, molestándolos, y comienza una persecución. Resulta que Matsy también tiene el Súper Vuelo como habilidad. Blue decide ir descansar con Katly y Azuri.

—Espero que pronto puedan trabajar en equipo —dijo, mientras entraba a la cabina.

—¿Alvin y Qkidna? No lo creo.

—Qkidna no necesita a nadie, él solo es perfecto.

—Por más fuerte que Qkidna, o cualquiera de nosotros seamos, habrá cosas que nunca podremos hacer solos, por eso debemos aprender a…

—¿Tú qué sabes? —interrumpió la rubia con un tono prepotente.

—Azuri…

—Como sea, igual, Alvin y Qkidna no son los únicos, todos debemos aprender a trabajar en equipo y…

—Oye —interrumpió la rubia—, ¿quién te dijo que eras el líder?

—¿Qué?

—Azuri, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¿No lo ves? Cree que sabe todo lo que tienen que hacer, siempre está diciendo cómo se hacen las cosas.

—¡Azuri! Él tiene más experiencia que nosotros peleando, él es quien…

—Espera, Kat, puede que tenga razón…

—¡Ja!… ¿De verdad?

—Blue…

—Es cierto, puede que yo no sea el indicado para…

De repente, suena el teléfono de Blue. Al contestar, rápidamente el rostro del erizo se muestra más serio, dando respuestas rápidas.

—Es Genevil.

—No puede ser…

—¡Alvin! ¡Qkidna! ¡Es Genevil de nuevo! —habló desde un micrófono, deteniendo de inmediato el entrenamiento.

—Al fin, pensé que nunca tendríamos la oportunidad de hacerlo, podremos encontrar la base de Genevil después de este ataque.

Todos se reúnen en la salida, luego de que, rápidamente, Qkidna y Alvin afinaran sus respectivas armas.

—Katly, lleva a Azuri y a Matsy a un lugar seguro. Nosotros…

—¿Lo ves? Se cree el líder.

Nuevamente, Azuri crea un poco de tensión.

—Discutiremos eso luego, Azuri, vámonos.

Igualmente, en la estación de policía, Kira y Marshall se enteran de la llegada de Genevil, se preparan en tan solo un par de minutos y salen dentro de una patrulla, acompañados de varios agentes en otros vehículos por igual. El lobo lleva su otro teléfono en un bolsillo, no deja de pensar en el papel que ocupará el día de hoy, ayudando por primera vez a quien se supone es su enemigo durante un ataque; sus manos tiemblan un poco, pero las esconde.

Para cuando Blue y Qkidna aparecen al encuentro de Genevil, no queda un solo oficial en pie o un vehículo de combate en funcionamiento, sin embargo, no hay daños tan grandes a estructuras alrededor.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora hay peces gigantes? ¿Por qué no aparece él mismo y nos enfrenta?

—Qkidna…

El Pez Vela se voltea, como si mirara a los chicos, entonces, la cabeza de la nave se transparenta, mostrando el interior de la cabina y a Genevil dentro.

—Blue Jethog. Para presumir ser el más veloz, siempre me haces esperar demasiado.

—¿De qué se trata esto, Genevil? Veo que ansiabas verme.

En eso, aparecen también Katly y Marshall.

—Veo que, como siempre, estás acompañado de tus amigos, pero quisiera proponerte algo solo a ti.

—Oh, vaya —respondía Blue con un tono burlón—, esto es muy apresurado, necesito tiempo para pensarlo, además, soy muy joven para llegar tan lejos.

Qkidna y Katly tienen problemas para contener la risa, mientras que Marshall solo cubre su rostro con vergüenza y enfado.

—(Estos idiotas. ¿Realmente se lo toman en serio?)

—¡No me refería a eso!

—Sí, lo sé, je, je —se aclaró la garganta—, ¿y cuál es tu propuesta?

—Quiero que te enfrentes a mí, solos tú y yo en un duelo, sin la ayuda de tus amigos.

—Oye, ¿y esa nave no cuenta como ayuda? No soy tonto, Albert. Es claro que tienes un plan.

—Imaginé que pensarías eso. Supongo que no tengo opción, ¡eliminaré a tus amigos, entonces!

El Pez Vela entra en un modo activo, brillando ligeramente gracias a su energía, y en un parpadeo, comienza a avanzar a una velocidad que solo Blue y Marshall alcanzan a percibir, aunque el lobo no tan a la perfección como el erizo, pues es nuestro protagonista quien logra ver la trayectoria del pez y reacciona a tiempo para empujar a Katly antes de que fuera embestida. Pasaron solo unos segundos desde la última sentencia de Genevil, la gatita está en el suelo, y el erizo, de pie a varios metros, pues recibió ligeramente el golpe de la nave.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! ¡Blue, Katly!

—(¿En verdad… ha igualado la velocidad de Blue?)

Albert eleva la nave a varios metros, Blue se pone en guardia, su semblante cambió por completo, no está enfadado, más bien, asustado, y trata de ocultarlo.

—¡Chicos, no quiero que intervengan en esta pelea!

—¡Blue, no! Sabes que es una trampa —gritó Katly, mientras se levantaba rápidamente—, bajé la guardia, eso es todo.

—Chico, ese maldito es realmente rápido, de seguro puede hacer muchas otras cosas, debemos vencerlo entre los tres.

—No, manténganse alejados. Genevil quiere una batalla uno contra uno, no lo pensará dos veces para aniquilarlos a ambos para lograrlo. Lo detendré aquí y ahora, ¡yo mismo los dejaré fuera de combate si se atreven a intervenir!

Tras decir esto, el erizo comienza a correr, el Pez Vela comienza a seguirlo de inmediato.

—¡Blue, no!

—Déjalo —interrumpió Marshall—, tiene razón, no sabemos lo que esa nave puede hacer realmente.

—¡Y por eso, Blue nos necesita! Quédate aquí si quieres, Tankdo, yo iré a ayudarlo.

—Ni siquiera podrás seguirles el paso, Airth. Escuchen, Kira y Alvin están vigilando todo; si algo sabe mal, nos ayudarán a encontrarlos y atacaremos por sorpresa.

—Pero… ¡Ah, está bien! —gritó el erizo, dejando salir su frustración tirando un golpe al piso.

Katly observa en la dirección en que ambos se fueron, subiendo su mano hasta sus labios, y sin poder dejar de temblar, pues nunca había visto o sentido tal fuerza y velocidad antes. Mientras tanto, Blue y Genevil mantienen una persecución. Alvin, Kira, y un grupo de agentes especiales observan desde el tejado de un edificio; el tecno-insecto de Alvin les proporciona una proyección que, gracias a varias cámaras brindadas por la policía, pueden tratar de dar seguimiento a todo lo que suceda.

—Esa nave es increíble, pero ¿en dónde está esa cámara? Es por lo que estamos aquí, ¿nadie la ha podido detectar aún?

—Genevil no necesita una cámara en esta ocasión, Alvin, está combatiendo a Blue él mismo.

—Rayos, tendremos que usar el plan B. Escuchen, Genevil tratará de escapa al ser derrotado, probablemente en esa misma nave, o alguna de escape; pondremos en rastreador ahí.

—Excelente, solo debemos esperar a que todo salga bien.

Se escucha un ruido detrás de ellos, al voltear, ven a Rebeca arrojando sus navajas. Kira es el único que alcanza a esquivarlas, los demás agentes son heridos, pero Alvin recibe una en la coraza.

—¡Rayos, es ella! ¡Alvin, ¿estás bien?!

—No te preocupes, no me duele, pero…

Entonces, el armadillo deja de moverse y cae al suelo junto con todos los agentes heridos.

—No… no puedo moverme…

—¿Qué les pasó?

—No se asusten, solo es parálisis, si los quisiera matar ya lo hubiera hecho.

—Así que puedes hablar, después de todo.

—Es que no me gusta presumir mi hermosa voz, en fin —dijo, con un tono sarcástico y molesto.

Rebeca se lanza sobre Kira y comienza una batalla. El albatros demuestra los frutos de su entrenamiento desde el primer momento, bloqueando cada golpe que la jaguar le arroja. Sin embargo, Kira no ha podido lanzar un solo ataque, pues Rebeca aumenta la velocidad conforme avanza el combate.

—Déjame adivinar, quieres ser agente especial como tu papi, pero no has podido hacer algo mejor que ser un simple policía. Puedo notarlo, peleas mucho mejor que todos estos inútiles, pero no eres nadie, aun así.

Kira solo la ignora y se concentra en el combate. Por fin, Rebeca deja abierta su defensa tras fallar un golpe, y el albatros no duda en aprovechar la oportunidad de contraatacar, pero, en un movimiento rápido, Rebeca encaja una navaja a Kira en un costado. El albatros retrocede, cae de rodillas, y finalmente queda inmovilizado por el veneno.

—¡Kira, no!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Y así piensas llegar a ser agente especial? Eres básico, todos ustedes lo son, incluso Jethog lo es.

—¿Por qué no nos has matado? —cuestionó Kira.

Rebeca apoya un pie sobre su rival caído y se inclina para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No mereces que yo te mate aquí y ahora, mejor dejaré que sufras, no será mi problema si sobrevives o no, lo mismo va para todos los demás —sacó la navaja del cuerpo de Kira, haciendo que este comience a perder sangre—. Mientras nos mantengamos discretos, evitando las muertes innecesarias, podremos seguir avanzando con nuestro plan, y no necesito que lo entiendas. La única amenaza que debemos eliminar es Jethog.

Luego de esto, Rebeca recupera sus navajas, arrancándolas de los cuerpos de los agentes, quienes siguen inmóviles y sufren la misma suerte que Kira; finalmente, arranca la que Alvin guardaba en la coraza.

—Tú… eres un maldito afortunado —dijo, para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

Mientras tanto, la persecución sigue. Ambos están lado a lado.

—(Asombroso, ha aumentado su velocidad en muy poco tiempo.)

El Pez Vela revela pequeños cañones a lo largo de su cuerpo y comienza a disparar. Blue se coloca debajo de la nave rápidamente, pero luego, ésta comienza a cargar una especie de rayo láser rojo a lo largo de su estómago; Blue reacciona y esquiva el láser, luego, salta encima de un auto, acercándose mucho al Pez para hacer un Ataque Teledirigido, pero, al acercarse, algunas escamas se separan del cuerpo y se juntan en el aire con magnetismo para repeler el ataque, luego regresan a su lugar.

Blue da un salto en una pared y regresa al suelo, reincorporándose de inmediato, alcanza a Genevil enseguida. La nave da una vuelta completa en vertical y queda detrás de Blue; ya en posición, en la nariz del Pez comienza a cargase otro láser, Blue lo esquiva, pero se siguen disparando láseres consecutivos. Blue salta y aterriza sobre la cabina de la nave, comienza a cargar el Spin Dash justo encima de Genevil, causándole mucho daño a la cabina.

—¡Ahora mismo te bajas!

Del sitio donde se ubicarían los ojos del pez, salen dos brazos mecánicos que velozmente atrapan al erizo, dándole una descarga eléctrica enseguida. Cuando lo sueltan, el chico rebota con la cabina y choca con la cola del Pez para luego caer al suelo. Genevil se detiene y da la vuelta para verlo. Blue se levanta solo con un poco de esfuerzo.

—Je, je, sí que viniste preparado esta vez. Supongo que tendré que dar mi máximo esfuerzo. Te detendré de una vez por todas, Genevil.

El científico solo sonríe.

—(Solo eres veloz. Físicamente eres impresionante también, pero fácil de superar, y tu resistencia deja mucho que desear. En cuanto pueda darte un buen golpe, estarás fuera de combate.)

Los dos dan un fuerte impulso en dirección al otro, Blue salta y cae sobre la cabina de nuevo, comienza a cargar el Spin Dash, y cuando los brazos mecánicos salen, se deja ir, dañando la parte de arriba del Pez junto con la aleta dorsal y la cola. Genevil da la vuelta y comienza a disparar el láser, pero Blue esquiva cada disparo y salta de nuevo sobre la nave.

El Pez hace un ataque giratorio y el erizo es golpeado por el movimiento antes de aterrizar, cae de pie y comienza a correr en círculos alrededor de la nave inmóvil, Genevil responde volando en círculos a toda velocidad, pero en sentido contrario, creando una fuerte corriente de aire que finalmente logra elevar a Blue, y una vez en el aire, es golpeado por el cuerpo del pez.

Antes de aterrizar, Blue alcanza a ver la nave a punto de disparar el láser, así que trata de reincorporarse. Genevil dispara en ráfaga, los primeros tiros fallan, creando una cortina de humo al dar contra el suelo, pero no deja de disparar por unos segundos. Finalmente, el humo se disipa, pero Blue no está en escena.

—¿A dónde fuiste?…

De repente, el erizo cae encima del Pez con un movimiento muy parecido al Spin Dash y al Ataque Teledirigido a la vez, empujando la nave hacia abajo. Blue finaliza dando una fuerte patada con ambos pies, estrellando la nave contra el suelo, pero sin causar daños visibles.

—Argh… ¿Qué fue eso?

Blue aterriza a unos metros frente a Genevil.

—Eso fue un _Spin Attack_.

—Ya veo, aprendiste otra técnica, nada original ni nuevo, sigues siendo algo básico.

—Ven aquí y comprueba eso.

La nave se eleva de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Qkidna, Katly y Marshall intentan llegar al combate.

—¡Es inútil! La única forma de encontrarlos es que se crucen en nuestro camino por casualidad.

—Estoy preocupada…

El lobo solo los sigue sin decir una palabra, tiene su mente muy ocupada. De repente suena el teléfono de Katly.

—¿Hm? Es Alvin —avisó para luego contestar— ¿Qué pasa?

—"¡Ayúdenme! ¡La espía nos atacó! ¡Todos están grave heridos, sobre todo Kira! ¡No sé cuánto tiempo podré mantenerlo con vida! ¡Vengan rápido!"

—¿Kira?

—¡Debemos ir, rápido!

—¡¿Dónde están?!

—Síganme, ¡rápido! —ordenó Marshall, con un poco de ira y angustia— ¡Sé dónde se encuentran!

El combate entre el erizo y el Pez continúa. Ambos avanzan a toda velocidad uno contra el otro, la nave hace un ataque giratorio y Blue hace un Spin Attack, los ataques chocan, repeliéndose con gran fuerza.

Genevil acelera de inmediato y logra embestir a su rival antes que se reincorpore, rápidamente da la vuelta y lo intenta de nuevo, pero Blue intenta evadirlo con el Spin Attack, pero solo logra que la nave le roce, enviándolo al suelo con fuerza; el chico se reincorpora de inmediato, aunque tambalea. Genevil voltea la nave para volver a embestirlo, pero Blue lo esquiva dando un gran salto y se enrolla para usar su nueva técnica una vez más.

—¡No lo harás!

Genevil trata de repelerlo con las escamas de Pez, pero éstas son destruidas por el ataque, dejando vulnerable una parte de la nave, ésta recibe el ataque justo en esa parte. La máquina comienza a hacer corto circuito, así que Genevil se lo quita de encima con un ataque giratorio. Blue cae al suelo, el pez da la vuelta y comienza a disparar con el láser.

Blue corre hacia la nave, esquivando los láseres. Salta para atacar, pero los brazos mecánicos ya estaban listos para recibirlo, no puede evitar caer en la trampa y recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Los brazos sostienen a Blue, débil para soltarse, y la nave gira para quedar de cabeza y arrastrar a Blue por el suelo, luego lo sueltan y el erizo rebota varias veces hasta que queda tirado. Genevil da la vuelta y se detiene.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es todo lo que das? ¿Crees que podrás proteger este lugar con tan poca fuerza?

Blue hace un esfuerzo por levantarse, entonces se da cuenta de una ligera pérdida de sangre a causa de sus heridas. Brazos, piernas, rostro y torso lleno de pequeños morenotes y cortadas notables por la ropa un poco desgarrada.

—Creo que acabaré contigo de una vez.

El doctor comienza a cargar el láser para disparar un rayo.

—(¿Y ahora qué hago? Parece que lo subestime, ¿podré esquivarlo? ¡Espera, lo tengo!)

Blue saca de su bolsillo un anillo dorado, el mismo que le regaló Matsy. Absorbe su energía de inmediato, sanando un poco las heridas, y obteniendo mucha energía, más de lo que un anillo otorga normalmente. Las esferas en sus guantes brillan mucho.

—¡Adiós!

Blue hace un Spin Attack a la vez que el rayo se dispara, ambos ataques chocan, pero Blue se mantiene y avanza poco a poco. Finalmente llega a la nariz del Pez, destrozándola, apagando el rayo y empujando la nave. El ataque aun activo se lleva al Pez Vela hasta chocar con el muro de un edificio, pero incluso ahí, no se detiene, sigue empujando y cortando hasta que atraviesan el muro, y el siguiente, y el que sigue. Hasta salir del edificio; no pregunten por personas dentro.

La nave rebota dos veces en el suelo y se eleva de nuevo, teniendo pocos problemas para reincorporarse, Blue sale del edificio y queda frente a frente con su enemigo.

—Debo admitir —comenzó a hablar Genevil aun con la adrenalina cortándole la respiración—… que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé… Pero, aún no has visto todo el potencial de esta nave, esto no está ni cerca de acabarse.

—Qué bien, porque es hora de ponernos en serio.

—Se acabaron los juegos.

—Tú lo has dicho —contestó el erizo con un semblante mucho más serio, al igual que su tono de voz.

Por otro lado, Marshall, Katly y Qkidna llegan a donde Alvin y los demás. El armadillo fue el primero en sanar de la parálisis, usa el poco equipo que tiene junto con el tecno-insecto para mantener estables a los demás agentes, en especial a Kira. Katly corre inmediatamente a asegurarse que Alvin esté bien.

—¡Alvin! No puede ser, hay que conseguir ayuda —gritó Qkidna, alarmado.

—Ya he llamado a la estación, vienen en camino.

Marshall encuentra a Kira en el suelo.

—¡Rayos, Kira! ¡No puede ser!

—Ya hice lo que pude con su herida, pero perdió mucha sangre antes de yo pudiera hacer algo, por ahora seguirá inconsciente, pero él más que nadie necesita atención médica, ¡ahora!

—¡¿Por qué no intentaste curarlo con anillos?! —gritó Marshall, furioso y, al parecer, desesperado.

—¡Porque no puedo simplemente poner el anillo en su mano, o algo así! ¡Debe ser él quien absorba su energía! O, en su defecto, debe ser alguien que pueda transmitir energía.

—Y el único con esa habilidad…

—Es Blue —concluyó Katly la frase de Qkidna…

—Blue… ¡Maldición! ¡Kira!

* * *

Información Extra

La diferencia del Spin Attack con los otros dos, es que éste se puede hacer en la tierra y en el aire, llega a tener más fuerza y velocidad que un Spin Dash y se puede dirigir mejor en la tierra y en el aire. Lo más característico de este es que las púas se notan mucho más de lo normal, además de que es el único que es constante, no solo da un golpe y se separa.

El Spin Attack original solo implicaba en correr y hacerse bola para comenzar a rodar (en los videojuegos), eso es a lo que en esta historia hemos llamado un "Spin Dash instantáneo". La mayor diferencia es que un Spin Dash y un Ataque Teledirigido golpean al objetivo y luego retroceden, pero el Spin Attack puede ser constante y empujar al objetivo, causando más daño con las púas del erizo, en este caso.

El cuerpo de un mobiano es, en general, mucho más resistente en comparación al de un humano, aunque se trate de una especie débil o pequeña; aunque las especies grandes tienden a serlo aún más. En el caso de los Seres Comunes y Especiales, esta diferencia queda mucho más marcada. Es esto por lo que incluso Katly puede resistir golpes muy fuertes, y, es por esto también que un mobiano promedio puede resistir descargar eléctricas tan grandes, solo por poner un ejemplo.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo**

"El Poder del Erizo Bajo la Luna"


	20. El poder del erizo bajo la luna

**El poder del erizo bajo la luna**

 **¿Un héroe verdadero?**

Luego de una larga espera, una nave de rescate aparece. Luego de aterrizar, rápidamente varios agentes ayudan a subir los heridos, incluyendo a Kira, aún inconsciente; Alvin también sube a la nave. Katly y los chicos se quedan, la nave despega.

—¿No deberíamos ir con ellos?

—Pero ¿y si Blue nos necesita?

—¿Qué podría necesitar él de nosotros? Se las puede arreglar solo, no los necesita.

—Y entonces… ¿por qué te quedaste?

El lobo mantiene su semblante, pero no encuentra la manera de responder a Katly.

—¿Marshall?

En eso, la batalla entre el erizo y el pez se detiene un instante. Blue toma un pequeño respiro.

—Entonces —hablaba mientras recuperaba el aliento—… así se siente una pelea de verdad. Nunca había estado en esta situación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todos están contando conmigo, confían en mí, no puedo perder contra ti, debo proteger esta ciudad. Y, debo admitirlo, me ha impresionado tu nave, me da un poco de lástima tener que destruirla.

—Está diseñada para igualar tu velocidad y contrarrestar tus ataques, pero, te hiciste más fuerte en poco tiempo, y sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento especial, también es impresionante.

—Je, je, hago lo que puedo.

Genevil observa al erizo un momento, luego baja la mirada, pues hay algo que molesta en su mente.

—(Quizá deba intentarlo, cambiar un poco sus razones. No, ¿por qué haría eso? ¿Cómo pude pensar en esa idea? Es… es como si algo me incitara a hacerlo enojar solo para probar algo, y no sé qué es, no sé qué me incita a hacerlo, y no sé qué quiero probar. Desde el primer momento que lo vi, todo ha sido una serie de extrañas sensaciones. Ya lo he investigado, ¿por qué aun siento que lo conozco?… Tal vez sí…)

—Creo que es hora de terminar con…

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería un combate uno contra uno? —Genevil, con una voz un tanto siniestra, y silenciosa, algo que pone a temblar ligeramente al erizo al imaginarse a qué podría referirse.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Parece que dos de tus amigos trataron de involucrarse, tuve que deshacerme de ellos.

—¿Qué dices? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —gritó con miedo y rabia.

—En el tejado de algún edificio, una nave de combate se lleva a varios agentes heridos de muerte, entre ellos, un armadillo y un albatros.

—¡Alvin y Kira! ¡¿Qué les hiciste?!

—Yo no he hecho nada, he estado contigo desde el principio. Además, no es mi culpa, les dije que esto era entre tú y yo solamente.

—Ya sé, ¡fue tu maldita espía ¿no?!

—Tranquilízate…

—¡Cállate! ¡Lastimaste a mis amigos! ¡Te arrepentirás de eso!

—(No esperaba este nivel, pero, algo anda mal, no está en sí mismo y… ¿cómo es posible? Esto que siento es… ¿miedo?)

El científico se da cuenta de lo temblorosas de sus manos. Blue corre, salta sobre la nave y comienza a cargar el Spin Attack. Los brazos mecánicos salen de los ojos del Pez, pero Blue sale disparado, dañando la nave, luego, regresa aún enrollado y destruye uno de los brazos mecánicos, luego, con un Ataque Teledirigido destruye el otro brazo.

Genevil activa el modo de escape de la nave, la aleta dorsal del Pez crece, Blue trata de rematar con otro Ataque Teledirigido, pero Genevil acelera y sale de su alcance, Blue aterriza con mucha fuerza. El furioso erizo no tarda en alcanzar el Pez Vela de nuevo.

—A ver qué te parece esto.

De la aleta dorsal, se crea una corriente eléctrica que dispara pequeños relámpagos a Blue, pero él los esquiva y hace un Spin Attack para atacar de nuevo, impactando en un costado de la nave. El pez gira unos 90° para arrastrar a Blue por el suelo y quitárselo de encima, logrando su objetivo. Blue cae inclinado, Genevil da la vuelta, quedando de frente con él, el erizo solo lo observa con una mirada de ira.

—(Interesante… me pregunto qué pasará si lo hago enojar todavía más) Oye, ¿sabes? Es posible que el albatros, Zenoka, no sobreviva, su herida es demasiado grave, morirá por pérdida de sangre.

—¡Eres un…!

—(¿De verdad lo creerá?)

Blue comienza a cargar un Spin Dash, pero se ve y se escucha mucho más potente de lo normal, se puede ver su energía fluyendo junto los giros. Genevil acelera y Blue responde, ambos chocan, pero el Spin Dash es demasiado potente y termina arrastrando la nave hasta que la atraviesa, el Spin Dash da la vuelta en el suelo y atraviesa la nave de nuevo. Blue salta, y con una serie de Ataques Teledirigidos, comienza a destruir los restos de la nave hasta que Genevil queda al descubierto, tirado en el piso, en ese instante, Blue dirige su ataque hacia él.

—¡Maldición!

Entonces, Rebeca aparece y bloquea el ataque con ambos sables, poniendo toda la resistencia que puede mientras es arrastrada poco a poco.

—¡Señor, salga del camino!

—Te dije que no intervinieras…

—¡Solo hágalo!

En ese instante, los sables se rompen, y Rebeca recibe todo el poder del ataque en el pecho, cae al suelo.

—¡Rebeca!

Genevil se acerca a verla, en eso, Blue aterriza de pie frente a ambos. Su rostro serio y lleno de rabia logra intimidar aún más al científico

—A ella no le hagas nada, esto es algo entre tú y yo.

—¡¿Tú y yo?! ¡Por su culpa, un amigo está a punto de morir!

—¡¿Y esto es lo que harás?! ¡¿Tomarás venganza y ya?! Vaya héroe que eres.

Al escucharlo, la mirada de Blue se pierde un instante, su semblante cambia, ahora parece él quien está asustado.

—Yo… yo…

Rebeca queda inconsciente, así que Genevil la levanta en brazos, pero un sentimiento de intriga aparece al observar a su enemigo.

—(Estuvo a punto de pasar, estuvo a punto de suceder una vez más. ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo?)

—¿Qué te sucede?

—No soy un héroe… solo pretendo serlo… yo, yo… ¿qué es lo que soy? ¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Acaso…?

—(No está en sí. Maldición, Jethog. Juro que algún día descubriré lo que eres, y te haré pagar por esto) —pensó, observando al erizo y a la jaguar inconsciente.

Blue está completamente distraído, cae de rodillas, colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, entrando en una crisis. Genevil decide ignorar lo que sucede, presiona un botón de bolsillo, y en un par de segundos aparece una nave de escape, no tarda en subir, y ésta despega, desapareciendo del lugar de inmediato. En eso, los demás chicos llegan.

—¡Blue! ¡Al fin te encontramos! —gritó Katly.

—¡Blue, ¿estás bien?!

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Marshall luego de ver los restos de la nave.

—Chico, ¿qué pasó? —se acercó Qkidna a su amigo, y al tocar su espalda, Blue lo empuja con una mano, levantándose rápidamente y retrocediendo.

—Blue…

Al reconocer a sus amigos, el erizo se calma un poco, baja la mirada y observa su puño. Katly se acerca.

—¿Estás bien?…

—Yo… No…

—Blue…

—Alvin y Kira están heridos, ¿no es así? Llévenme con ellos.

—¿Ah?… Bien, vamos.

—Síganme, rápido.

Ignorando lo recién sucedido, Blue y los demás siguen a Marshall hacia el hospital de la ciudad, un edificio casi tan enorme como la estación del Equipo Especial. Dentro del lugar, no tardan en dar en la habitación de Alvin, quien los lleva con Kira.

Pronto, encuentran al albatros, recostado en una camilla, aun dormido. Su abdomen totalmente vendado, con una gran mancha roja por un costado. Una máquina toma su pulso, aun estable.

—Perdió demasiada sangre, si se le hubiera atendido más rápido, no habría problema, pero en este estado, no sé si…

—¿Cuántos Anillos tienes? —interrumpió Blue.

—Solo el pack que uso como batería en mi cañón, pero no sé cuánta energía dorada tenga ya.

—No importa, será suficiente.

Sin pensarlo más, Alvin saca el pack de su mochila y lo entrega al erizo. En una etiqueta, marca 5 Anillos.

—(No sé si tenga algo que ver con los guantes, pero sé que se necesitan mínimo 50 anillos para que Kira se recupere por completo. Muéstranos ese poder oculto, quiero saber qué significa.)

Blue absorbe la energía del pack, ésta queda almacenada en sus manos, haciendo brillar intensamente las esferas en sus guantes. Luego, el erizo libera la energía, que pasó de un color dorado a uno celeste, sobre el cuerpo de Kira.

Se puede notar cómo rápidamente el semblante de Kira cambia, se ve como nuevo. Solo para asegurarse, Blue retira los vendajes, Marshall trata de interponerse, pero Alvin lo detiene. La herida de Kira desapareció, no quedó cicatriz alguna. El albatros despierta.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?… ¿Dónde estoy?… Me dieron una paliza, ¿verdad?

—Te dieron la paliza de tu vida —se burló Qkidna.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, amigo —dijo Marshall luego de un largo suspiro.

—Pero fallamos la misión…

—Al demonio la misión, Katly, eso ya no importa —dijo el anaranjado, con frustración.

—No lo puedo creer, realmente has sanado por completo. Se necesitan 50 anillos, para eso. Blue, ¿cómo…?

El erizo cae de rodillas, exhausto, Katly y Qkidna se inclinan con él. Kira se pone de pie.

—Creo… que acabo de entender mi poder —trató de hablar, recuperando el aliento—, al absorber la energía de los anillos, puedo usar mi propia energía para sanar a los demás, pero… bueno, se trata de mi energía, después de todo.

—Tiene sentido, multiplicas la energía de los anillos en ti mismo, y luego la transmites a los demás, como un _manipulador de energía_.

—No sé qué es un manipulador, pero estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien, ahora debemos preparar otro plan, esta vez, cuidando que…

—Olvídalo —interrumpió.

—¿Marshall?

—Digo, ¿no ven con lo que estamos tratando? No creo que podamos seguir con esto.

—No digas tonterías. Mientras permanezcamos unidos, podremos hacer frente a Genevil.

—¡No seas tonto, Airth! Somos unos niños tratando de jugar a ser héroes, cuando realmente estamos tratando con algo que está fuera de nuestro alcance. Creo que lo mejor será dejar esto de una vez por todas.

Katly da un paso al frente y se pone cara a cara con Marshall.

—Te equivocas, nosotros juntos podemos con esto, solo unidos podremos vencer a Genevil, ¿no lo ves? Por eso casi perdimos, porque debimos hacerlo unidos.

—Tienes razón. ¡Es culpa tuya, Jethog!

—¿Eh?

—Marshall, no es culpa de nadie —dijo Kira.

—No trates de echarle la culpa a Blue, él fue quien venció a Genevil —defendió Qkidna.

—Si él no nos hubiera dejado para aceptar el estúpido desafío de Genevil, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Eso es una tontería…

—No, tiene razón.

—¿Qué?

—Blue…

—Fui un estúpido, Kira casi pierde la vida, y puse en riesgo la de Alvin y de los demás agentes. No supe protegerlos, todo es culpa mía.

Blue sale de la habitación. Los demás solo centran la mirada sobre Marshall, sobre todo Kira.

—¿Qué?

—Oigan —comenzó a hablar Alvin luego de un suspiro—, fue un día difícil, todos necesitamos un descanso.

—Tienes razón, lo mejor será descansar —secundó Kira.

El resto se miran los rostros. Finalmente, todos salen del lugar, llenos de dudas, y como si hubieran sufrido una derrota terrible; muchas cosas quedaron pendientes ese día.

(...)

Pasan las horas y anochece, Blue está sentado en su cama, cerca de la ventana, con la mirada baja.

—(¿Esto es lo que soy? ¿No puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué nadie más lo notó? ¿Y si pierdo el control de nuevo? ¿Qué pasará si todos descubren que soy…?)

Alguien llama a la puerta, así que el chico se da un par de palmadas en el rostro para olvidarse de todo un momento y se levanta para atender; cuando abre, entra Matsy a toda velocidad y se echa encima de su amo.

—¡Ey! Je, je, tranquilo, amigo.

—Hola, Blue…

—Katly, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues, vine a traerte a Matsy.

—Oh, claro…

—Y vine a verte.

El erizo deja salir un gran suspiro, invita a pasar a su amiga. Pasan unos momentos, hasta que Matsy finalmente se duerme en su pequeña cama cerca de la ventana.

—¿Me contarás lo que pasó hoy?

—Todo salió bien al final, supongo, solo que dejé escapar a Genevil, eso es todo.

—Mientes.

—Esa habilidad tuya es algo molesta a veces, ¿lo sabías?

—No necesito usar mis sentidos para saber que eso es mentira, Blue.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que —se detuvo a pensar un momento—… quizá Azuri tenga razón, me puse a actuar como líder, pero realmente no soy bueno para eso, los abandoné solo para tratar de lucirme contra Genevil, y mira lo que pasó. Yo… yo… ya no sé qué hacer.

—Blue, escucha, todo esto, es nuevo para nosotros, ninguno tiene experiencia combatiendo científicos malvados, ¿o sí?

—Je, je, supongo que no.

—¿Lo ves? Es normal que te equivoques a veces, sé que serás un buen líder, tú fuiste quien enfrentó a Genevil en primer lugar, ¿recuerdas el gran susto que me metiste aquel día?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?

—Tomaste la iniciativa ese día, por eso, sé que aprenderás a ser un gran líder.

Katly pone su mano sobre la de Blue.

—Yo creo en ti, siempre lo he hecho, nunca lo olvides, fuiste tú quien me enseñó a creer, hazlo tú también.

—Yo… Katly. Está bien —comenzó a hablar con seguridad—, seré un mejor líder para ustedes, creo que lo lograré.

Blue al fin sonríe, luego, Kat se da cuenta de que su mano sigue sobre la de Blue, lo que la hace sonrojarse en serio.

—Eh… bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

Blue ríe un poco, y luego de un rato, la gatita se despide y sale del departamento sin poder dejar de estar sonrojada.

Luego de algunas horas, con Matsy dormido aun, Blue observa la ciudad desde el tejado de un edificio lo suficiente alto. Una enorme luna llena adorna la ciudad.

—(Esta es mi noche preferida, la luna llena me hace sentir más vivo que nunca, con una energía inagotable, mucho más poderoso que otros días. Quizá sea gracias a la luna que no terminé perdiendo el control. Observarla ya nunca ha sido lo mismo desde aquel día en Little York.)

Se levanta, mira hacia abajo, una larga caída, puede ver algunos autos aun transitando. Observa las esferas en sus guantes, brillando con gran intensidad sin razón aparente.

—(Algún día lo entenderé. Entenderé qué soy en realidad, y cómo se relaciona la luna con lo que tengo en las manos.)

Entonces, cierra los ojos, extiende sus brazos, y se deja caer. Sigue su curso varios segundos, cerca del suelo, abre los ojos y hace un Spin Attack, elevándose un poco justo antes de aterrizar. Blue avanza a toda velocidad por las calles de Begin City, superando los vehículos más veloces con gran facilidad, superando cualquier obstáculo, sin dejar de girar. En poco tiempo, pasa por Rush Pizzas, Burning Pizzas, recorre toda la plaza central, y explora cada extremo de la ciudad.

Finalmente, sube por uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, el del Equipo Especial. Aterriza con gran fuerza, inclinado, tratando de recuperar el aliento, se nota la felicidad en su rostro. Al levantar la mirada, logra contemplar la belleza de una ciudad nocturna en todo su esplendor.

—Yo soy el guardián de esta ciudad, quizá no pueda enmendar lo que hice allá, pero aquí, las cosas serán diferentes. Protegeré este lugar sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.

Entonces, levanta la mirada, y con todas sus fuerzas, grita:

—¡¿Escuchaste eso, Genevil?! ¡Yo soy Blue Jethog! ¡Quien se convertirá en la cosa viva más rápida! ¡Yo seré quien te detenga! ¡Yo soy el guardián de Begin City! ¡Y seré el guardián de todo Hiddlem si debo serlo!

(...)

Aun siendo muy noche, Kira permanece despierto en la estación, pues no ha podido terminar un reporte de misión. Marshall lo acompaña sentado al otro lado de la oficina. Se le nota más pensativo de lo normal, incluso, algo enfadado.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, es solo que…

—No me digas que aun piensas en eso.

—Es en serio, ¿cómo un montón de mocosos como nosotros podría…?

—Justo como lo dijo Hóllow, trabajando juntos.

—Ja, seguro que sí. ¿No es este un trabajo para mobianos más preparados? ¿No hay héroes más poderosos que nosotros allá afuera? Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, el Equipo Especial debería estar encargándose de esto. ¿No sería mejor si nosotros…?

—¿Hablas de rendirnos? ¿Retirarnos antes que la amenaza sea más grande que nosotros? Marshall, eso no es lo que haría un Agente Especial.

—Hmm… lo siento.

—Marshall, si quieres retirarte, hazlo, pero yo tengo un deber que debo cumplir. Si nadie más ha fijado su vista en Genevil, solo nosotros podemos pararlo antes que se convierta en una amenaza más grande.

—Pero aún no eres agente… ¿por qué tomas esa responsabilidad?

—Porque algún día lo seré, si me rindo ahora, nunca lo lograré, no puedo fallarle a mi padre.

—Tú…

—Pero no lo entiendo, alguien como tú nunca se rendiría. ¿Qué te está pasando, Marshall?

—¿Yo?… No es nada, piensa en que nunca nos había pasado algo como esto.

—Sí, esto es algo nuevo para nosotros. Pero no importa, detendremos a Genevil.

—Sí… lo haremos.

—Bien, esa es la actitud.

—Claro…

(...)

La noche no solo resulta difícil para los chicos, pues en una base oculta en lo profundo del océano, una jaguar aun dormida está siendo sometida a cirugía por un grupo de robots. Genevil observa todo el proceso desde una pantalla, donde dirige toda la operación. Ashley espera fuera de la sala, sentada, con la mirada baja y sus manos temblorosas.

En la pantalla, se le muestra a Genevil el estado del cuerpo de Rebeca; aparecen varias imágenes, la chica conectada a una máquina que mantiene su pulso, y en otra se le ve respirando a través de una mascarilla. Otra imagen aparece, una que desgarra a Albert, la culpa, la ira, el pesar se notan en su mirada, y la forma que trata de desviarla. La imagen se altera, mostrando una vista a través de rayos equis, la mayoría de los huesos, desde la clavícula hasta las últimas costillas, rotos o fracturados.

Los robots esperan las órdenes de Genevil. El doctor levanta la mirada hacia la pantalla.

—Se llevará a cabo una reconstrucción ósea completa, se enviarán nanobots por todo el cuerpo para fortalecer y reparar cada hueso en su cuerpo.

Las máquinas se mueven de inmediato, pero Genevil alza la voz.

—También se llevará a cabo el proyecto Cuerpo Férreo. Se reescribirá y adaptará al cuerpo de Rebeca Paipin.

Los robots tardan más de lo normal en responder, pero se ponen en marcha, un par de ventanas más se abren en la pantalla de Genevil, mostrando el progreso de ambas operaciones.

—(Pensaba usar esa operación en mí mismo, apenas logre conseguir suficiente material para mi cuerpo, pero sobrará usándolo en Rebeca, ella lo necesita más que yo. Con esto, no solo su esqueleto será más resistente que el de un Ser Especial promedio, todo su cuerpo lo será.)

Albert sale de la habitación, dejando todo el trabajo a los robots y la computadora central. Busca a Ashley, al encontrarla, toca su espalda, ella reacciona y rápidamente pregunta por el estado de su prima, a lo que el científico trata de calmarla, prometiendo que todo saldrá bien.

—No olvides que tienes una misión importante.

—Pero, Señor, no puedo irme sin ver a Rebeca.

—Está bien —dijo luego de un suspiro—, esperaremos a que la operación termine, pero deberás salir de inmediato, pues llegarás un día tarde.

—No se preocupe, él entenderá.

Ashley decide no abandonar el lugar hasta finalizada la operación, así que Genevil la deja sola. Entra al comedor, posiblemente el lugar más solitario en todo el lugar, con la gran mesa siempre limpia. Se sienta y recarga su cabeza en sus manos.

—(Que pasara esto fue mi culpa. Se acabó, no más pruebas, a partir de ahora, mi objetivo será comenzar a tomar el territorio que debí ganar hace mucho. Pero, para eso, debo eliminar cada obstáculo. Jethog, ¿cómo puedo sentir que te conozco si no sé nada de ti?)

Mientras piensa, comienza a recordar cada momento del combate, la mirada de Blue al inicio del combate, comparada con su semblante casi al final de este. Sus recuerdos se centran en los ojos del erizo, llenos de ira, vacíos de cualquier otro sentimiento. Y como un recuerdo paralelo, en contraste, la mirada de Blue al inicio de la batalla, unos ojos que mostraban decisión, seriedad, valor, el temor de perder una batalla decisiva, pero también, unos ojos llenos de vida.

—(¿Blue… Jethog?… ¿Cuándo te he visto antes?… Esos ojos…)

Ambos recuerdos se siguen repitiendo en su cabeza, una y otra vez, uno después del otro, como dos imágenes que se alternan a la otra, imágenes que pasan tan rápido como parpadeos.

—(Esa… mirada…)

El ciclo se repite una y otra vez, hasta que, por un instante, aparece una imagen diferente, quizá dos. Genevil reacciona, sus manos golpean sin querer la mesa.

—(¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!)

Voltea a sus lados buscando algo, pero solo logra ver el mismo comedor vacío de siempre. Entonces, cierra los ojos y se levanta, alza su mirada y sale del lugar, dirigiéndose a la sala principal de nuevo.

—(Solo lamentándome y pensando no llegaré a nada, debo actuar. Ahora ya conozco el verdadero potencial de mi enemigo, debo superar todas las expectativas y eliminarlo en el próximo ataque. Debemos ser más fuertes, todos, no podemos cambiar el mundo hasta ser los más fuertes. Blue Jethog, no evitarás en nuevo orden mundial, te eliminaré, llegaré a cualquier límite para hacerlo, a ti y todos los que se interpongan.)

* * *

Información Extra

En los videojuegos, se necesitan 100 Anillos para ganar una vida extra, basándonos en esto, sabemos que para salvar una vida se necesita la energía de 100 anillos dorados. Para sanar heridas mortales, se necesita la energía de 50 anillos, aunque la cantidad y la calidad del sanado dependen de la misma herida y la cantidad de anillos.

* * *

 **Mobius  
Nueva Generación**

 **Primer Arco  
Nuevo Mobius**

 ** _Continuará_**


End file.
